


Love. Love, Love

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [30]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alchemist and future reader Baekhyun, Astral Projection, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmates, Tying of hands, it's such a soft and romantic fic I don't even know what to tag here, magical au, mainly Celts references, mention of religions and pagan cultures, metion of crystals, obviously smut, proper ending for this kind of fic, tarot reading, tiger chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 104,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Chanyeol's life wasn't easy but he faired well enough those days.He knew that there was something wrong changing around him but he couldn't quite grasp what.Not at least until he met Baekhyun.Fairy skinned, small, almost ethereal yet so powerful Baekhyun.And the pull he could feel in the magic balance wasn't the same anymore.Who was really Baekhyun except for a candy shop owner?And why he was related to Chanyeol so deeply?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Now I'm up to date and shared with you all the fics I wrote up to now!  
> This is also my 30th one, so... please give it lot of love.  
> It took me almost eight months to write this especially for references and name of celebrations, crystals, gems, tarot cards... everything.  
> There was a moment I genuinely thought I wouldn't come out alive of this, but despite the long ride, it was awesome.  
> I hope you will find it good and you will enjoy reading it as I did while writing it.  
> Please stay safe and drink plenty of water! <3  
> Bye! <3

It was a day like all the others.

Except that it was raining so much and Chanyeol didn’t have an umbrella with him.

He hated when it happened.

Being him a shapeshifting existence, half there between a human and a tiger, his hair stank like wet fur and he couldn’t wait to be home to take a shower.

Too bad that his bus wasn’t coming at all and he felt like he was waiting already from _hours_.

Rain was cold, wetting down all his clothes, feeling them sticking to his skin, giving him that unpleasant feeling that he hated most.

It was… _cold_.

And Chanyeol hated cold things.

How for all the powerful entities in the known universe he decided _exactly that day_ to go and visit some places of his childhood just because he had a bit of free time?

And why he wasn’t smart enough to bring along an umbrella, since the forecasting said _rain_ in capital letter that morning?

But then, suddenly, like the sun finally came in Chanyeol’s day, bright and sparkling, warmth spreading in his whole being, a young man covered him with a baby blue umbrella, giving it to him.

He was shorter than Chanyeol, way shorter, but what got him more was that he had white hair.

His hair was white as snow even though his face was young and clearly more or less same age as Chanyeol himself.

“I don’t need it anymore” he stated shortly, voice low and sweet, almost like honey, meeting his stare which was another amazing color with Chanyeol’s.

That man’s eyes were… pale gray, almost same color of that evening rainy sky.

And even before Chanyeol could comment in any way or simply thank him for the umbrella, he walked away in the same moment Chanyeol took the umbrella in his hand, disappearing as fast as he approached Chanyeol, leaving him alone again, but warmer, rain already a distant sound and the feeling of his clothes sticking to his body not so bothering anymore, in the air lingering a feeble mint scent.

It was like that Chanyeol firstly met the man who changed his life.

Park Chanyeol was the living proof that the world was changing, humans finally realizing that in that blue sphere that was Earth they weren’t the only sentient inhabitants and that there was _something_ that ruled in harmony with nature and it wasn’t progress nor human civilization, but _way_ more ancient.

It was magic.

Magic always existed, long forgotten in history books, hidden between the darkest pages of humanity, but still there and flourishing.

Simply, humans started to realize and _accept_ it finally, making everyone’s lives easier.

It wasn’t so strange anymore seeing technology mixing with magic and half-species like Chanyeol could live more or less peacefully too.

Chanyeol was twenty-five that year.

Born from the unfortunate union of a man and a hybrid-tiger woman, he grew up in an orphanage where mostly all the races and species met due to _unfortunate happenings_.

And starting off living from there, was usually almost impossible.

Because despite all the laws on fair rights from humans and non-humans, they still were considered a _lower category_.

And coming from an orphanage usually meant that they were rude, dirty, ill-mannered and who wanted to not only employ, but also rent his house or help a non-human like that?

Nobody.

Reason why Chanyeol didn’t expect anything from anybody.

He grew up mostly alone, apart from some close friends he had from the orphanage, but then he knew that he had to do things with his own hands.

Or _paws_ , when it came to his tiger form.

Chanyeol wasn’t only _half-human_ , he had a feline form too, being able to shapeshift from that to his human form freely at his own convenience.

Not that _that_ usually helped him much and in his teenage days was more a hassle than other things, but Chanyeol started to accept it and living with that too.

He worked in a small restaurant near the miniscule apartment he was living in, and his life was… that.

Work and home.

Sometimes out with his friends when they weren’t too busy with their works and trying to survive more than live their lives and thrice per week, workout at his regular fitness center just to wind up a bit of his energies.

Not that Chanyeol was _unhappy_ with it because after all, comparing himself to a lot of other non-humans, his life was a dream, but still he felt like he was missing something.

That constant _blue_ feeling one could get from gloomy, rainy November days.

However, Chanyeol tried to take the best from everything in his life, smile always gently appearing on his lips, trying to notice even smaller changes compared to the apparently always identical days.

Reason why, that day he noticed that a new shop opened on the way back home.

It was strangely bright, nice colorful lights and lanterns outside, making Chanyeol frown, attracted yet slightly intimidated by it.

It had a strange aura around it and Chanyeol could feel the magical pull too.

Being a half-human, he was more sensible to magic than _common people_ , making him on the defensive.

Yet that shop had such a sweet scent and Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but stop in front of the window observing inside.

The walls were covered with transparent boxes full of colorful… _candies_?

Different in shapes, colors and probably flavors too, the small boxes were almost everywhere in the shop, except from the opposite side of where the door was.

Over there, Chanyeol could see a light brown wooden counter with a computer, a scale, and few other objects that he didn’t have the time to check because a voice near him made him jolt in surprise.

“You can enter if you are interested” the voice stated and Chanyeol thought that he already heard it before and, when he turned around, meeting again the gray stare and white haired man from before, he was surprised.

The man was leaning on the jamb of the entry door, smoking in silence a cigarette that smelt of mint.

“N-No, I was just… I’m sorry” he stated walking away immediately, unable to look at the man.

There was something in that store that enthralled but scared him.

And if the owner was that man…

Chanyeol didn’t know why he was running away from him, but he felt like there was something _dark_ in him.

Despite his appearance white and gray making him look fair, Chanyeol could feel like a dark aura coming from him and Chanyeol was happy with his life and didn’t want to know what was wrong with that man.

Or so he thought until he stopped in front of that shop _again_ three days later, baby blue umbrella in his hands, more than convinced to give it back to its rightful owner.

The man, this time, was behind the counter speaking with some kids and despite the soft smile he had on his lips, he looked… _sad_?

There was something in how that man moved around the shop, how he handled things to the kids that made Chanyeol feel weird inside, like if something was pulling at his lungs, making him sad too, pitying a man he didn’t know and never spoke with apart from _the umbrella happening_ and that small sentence three days prior.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, looking at the boys exiting the small shop and he decided to enter.

“Welcome” the man greeted him softly and when he turned around from the wall behind the counter, looking at who just entered, meeting Chanyeol’s stare, he frowned shortly.

“We see again” he added, smiling briefly, head tilting on the side and Chanyeol nodded quickly.

“T-Thank you for the umbrella” Chanyeol muttered, making gesture of giving it back to the man who shook his head.

“Ah, you can take it. I’m usually not fan of umbrellas. I just happened to have one by chance and… it’s better if you keep it” he replied, smiling briefly at him, nodding like it meant something special.

Chanyeol was perplexed though.

Okay that the man wasn’t _fan of umbrellas_ , but not wanting it back?

Was it because he could _feel_ what Chanyeol was?

And he despised non-humans that much?

Chanyeol had a hard time standing _that_ kind of people.

“Is this… a candy shop?” Chanyeol asked the man, stare shifting around in the shop and the man nodded shortly, gesturing toward the wall full of candies.

“Feel free to look around. Do you like sweet things?” he asked back, weirdly interested and Chanyeol decided that probably there was another reason why he didn’t want back his umbrella, not because he didn’t like non-humans, still obviously considering that he realized that Chanyeol wasn’t a simple human.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, sniffing the air and letting his evolved smell sense guide him to something he would like more.

Being half-tiger, so part of feline world, Chanyeol had an incredible sense of smell and an exceptionally good sight, including nocturnal.

“Only few kinds?” Chanyeol replied, moving on the big wall and there was _something_ there that made his smell sense tickle, calling for it, appealing to his instinct more than to his rationality.

And when Chanyeol stretched his hands to take the box from where that sweet scent came from, the man was suddenly near him, stopping him immediately.

Both were frowning deeply, all of a sudden so near that Chanyeol could smell the shorter, promptly realizing that _that_ same scent came from him too, together with that same faint mint aroma from before, probably from the cigarettes.

“What…?” Chanyeol breathed, but the box slipped from his hands and the other man wasn’t quick enough to pick it up, ending on the floor and scattering part of its content on the floor.

The candies were… cherry-blossom-shaped but lilac instead of pink and the scent hit Chanyeol directly.

He didn’t know what it was, but Chanyeol was attracted by it.

 _Irresistibly_.

“I’m sorry” the man stated, gently patting on Chanyeol’s jacket that was now full of aniseed, lilac sugar and Chanyeol was shaking his head when the shorter man’s fingers reached for his hair, gently patting it too.

The reaction, though, was immediate and scared both.

Chanyeol’s tiger ears popped up so quickly and so naturally that he had to cover them, distancing himself from the small man, wide eyes filled with terror.

He didn’t like to show his _other side_ to humans.

They usually feared it or joked about it, making Chanyeol feel bad about being a half-human.

And he usually was so good at hiding it.

Why?

Why so abruptly they decided to pop out just because a stranger brushed his fingers on Chanyeol’s hair?

“I-I’m sorry” he muttered, literally fleeing away from the short man, leaving him there, standing, the mess he made still on the floor.

And he felt guilty for going away like that since it was his fault if the candies fell on the floor.

He probably should have stayed and help him clean.

Probably repaying him also for the loss since he couldn’t sell those anymore.

But Chanyeol simply run away, going back home and locking himself inside, hands still pressing on his tiger ears.

It wasn’t easy for them to simply _pop up_ for no reason.

Chanyeol had a great control on his _other side_ , on not showing his tail or ears or not growing his claws and kneading on things, purring at humans.

But that man with a simple gesture of his hand, made him show them so easily.

Chanyeol didn’t know who he was.

But he knew that he had to keep as far as possible from him.

“You know that there’s a new alchemy shop in town?” his long dated friend from the orphanage asked him one day, few weeks later that happening, while he was sitting at the counter of the restaurant Chanyeol worked into.

The day was slow, again rainy, not many customers coming in and they were almost near closing time.

“An alchemy shop?” Chanyeol echoed frowning while he was drying some glasses behind said counter and the other man nodded again.

Kim Jondae was one of the _lucky kids_ , as Chanyeol called them, or better kids that despite orphanage life, despite being non-human, managed to have a _normal life_.

Jondae was way shorter than Chanyeol, brownish hair and hazelnut eyes, he was similar to Chanyeol but smaller in size.

He shifted to a cute sized Persian cat with fur of the same color of his hair, similarly to Chanyeol that, having his hair dark almost black, shifted in a blue Maltese tiger.

Blue tigers were like… mythologic animals even within the magical world, another reason why Chanyeol didn’t like showing his tiger form to anybody.

He wasn’t a _big cat_ nor either a _panther_.

He knew what he was but explaining it was way too difficult and people didn’t understand and usually neither tried to.

“Yeah, Sehunnie said that he went there for some love infusions and they really worked…” Jondae trailed off making Chanyeol even more skeptical than before.

“Are you sure it’s not some swindlers or some witch doctors?” Chanyeol asked him back, frowning slightly more than before but Jondae shrugged his shoulders.

“Never went there so I don’t know what to expect either. Wanna go together?” Jondae proposed him back, slowly sipping his coffee and Chanyeol pressed his lips together, pondering on what was better to do.

He didn’t really like the idea of going and meeting some weird witch or magician, probably a faker too.

Unfortunately, since people started to accept magic as part of every day’s world, it happened also that a lot of _want-to-be-magician_ started off professions… definitely arguable.

And Chanyeol did his best to keep very distant from those.

However, Jondae said _alchemy_.

It was something that always fascinated Chanyeol, wondering how alchemy worked, if it was learnable or if it required genes or magical blood and so on…

He had also few beginner books at home, even though they were mostly basic things.

Chanyeol was absolutely interested in the matter, so he finally nodded.

In a way or another it would be a good meeting.

Jondae waited for him and then Chanyeol followed him to the alchemy shop he suggested, but it wasn’t exactly also what Chanyeol had in mind.

Especially not when they stopped just in front of the candy shop where Chanyeol went before.

“ _This_?” Chanyeol asked him, arching his eyebrow and Jondae nodded, double checking the address that Sehun, their friend, gave him.

Chanyeol bit his lips shortly and no, if that was _the place,_ he was more than ready to go away because he didn’t want to meet again that _white man_ but from the entry door a tall man came out, shouting.

“I don’t think you understand! I’ll file charges against you and your shit, Byun! You are violating several magical rules and the pacts of _Flamel_ of 2015…” the man was shouting but the shorter man from the previous times reached him immediately on the door, almost pushing him outside.

“ _Flamel pacts_ are from 2012, first…” he started saying, pressing his point finger against the taller man’s torso, “and second, you can file whatever you want toward me. I’m not breaking any rules in telling you that you are shit and your magic isn’t worth a penny. Now, if you are done wasting my time and my breath, go away and never come back” he concluded, shooing him away with his hand.

The taller man shook his head, looking at him with hatred before going away.

 _Byun_ instead remained on the door, inhaling shortly before realizing that Chanyeol and Jondae were there.

“I’m sorry” he whispered briefly, forcing a short smile and pushing the door open again, inviting them to enter.

Jondae followed him inside and Chanyeol felt rude in running away _again_ so he simply followed him inside too, even though he stayed farther from the short man.

That day he was dressed differently, white sweater and black knee-ripped jeans, only in that moment Chanyeol realized that he had a long pendent earring with a gem on the end of it on his left ear.

Was that… _quartz_?

“He’s just an idiot who’s wasting other people’s air, excuse him. How can I help you?” he asked toward them and Jondae hummed shortly, scratching the back of his head with hand.

“A friend of mine suggested me to come here for, uhm, some…” Jondae started saying and the shorter man hummed shortly, nodding.

“Infusion. Love infusion, right? Mr. Oh told me about a friend coming by one of these days” he interrupted Jondae, shortly kneeling down behind the counter and producing a small scale and two big glass vases full of… _ugh_.

Chanyeol didn’t know what it was but in one of them there was a violet sticky-like liquid and in the other a lime-green slime.

“Yeah, we are Sehun’s friends from years now…” Jondae started saying even though he was frowning too at the sight of the two big glass vases.

“It must be fate, then. Two stray cats walking from the entrance of my shop… who imagined that my divinations were so… _unfortunately correct_?” he continued, smiling briefly toward them and both Chanyeol and Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity, totally unexpecting the mention to _cat_.

Which they were, obviously, even though Chanyeol was a slightly bigger one, but still…

“My bad, I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m alchemist and fortune teller Byun Baekhyun. Welcome to my candy shop” _Baekhyun_ finally introduced himself even though Chanyeol was agape and unable to say anything.

There were some many things that clashed between them in a single sentence that Chanyeol didn’t even know where to start from.

Like… _what_?

Why an alchemist, _who also was a fortune-teller_ , should own a _candy shop_?!

“H-How do you know that we are…” Jondae started saying even though he was as perplexed as Chanyeol was, now nearing slightly Jondae, siding him in the eventuality they had to run or, worse, fight.

Baekhyun, though, smiled softly toward Chanyeol, clearly detecting his concerns.

“Relax. I don’t want to hurt you. I respect all living beings and don’t have anything against shapeshifters” Baekhyun whispered, making Chanyeol relax a bit his stance even though his guard was still high.

“This doesn’t…” he started saying and Baekhyun opened one of the two jars, picking up a bit of sticky violet liquid.

“Why I know that you are cats? Told you, I’m a fortune teller, not only an alchemist who sell candies as an hobby” Baekhyun explained briefly, shrugging his shoulders and pulling a bit of the liquid on the scale, and when he was satisfied of the weight, he poured it in a small tall glass.

He did the same with the lime-green thing and poured altogether, starting to mix it, with a long stainless-steel stick.

Violet and lime-green should produce a disgusting color, following common sense, but magic and nature surprised both Chanyeol and Jondae, producing a sparkling aquamarine liquid that immediately reminded Chanyeol of Summer.

Baekhyun put a lid on the tall glass before closing again the two jars and putting them away.

“And also because I kinda get a hunch last time that you,” Baekhyun started saying, head shortly gesturing toward Chanyeol, “came here and popped up some nice cat ears” Baekhyun explained softly, head tilting on the side and smile not faltering on his lips, making Chanyeol’s cheeks glowing and feeling so damn hot.

“T-They are tiger ears” Chanyeol whispered softly, trying to defend himself and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips slightly parting, not expecting the _tiger_ thing.

And even though he covered his surprise with a small, cute retort, he was clearly interested.

“Didn’t plan on offending your ego” he chuckled briefly, shaking his head and his hair was silky and white that Chanyeol was enthralled by the vision.

For a moment he really thought how it would be to touch his hair.

 _Bad Chanyeol! Hands off, thoughts off_ – he scolded himself in his head.

“N-No, I…” he started saying but Jondae near him chuckled too, smiling toward Baekhyun.

“No way you could offend him, Byun-ssi. Yeol here is pretty fan of alchemy and was quite excited when I mentioned it” Jondae stated, making Chanyeol feel his cheeks catching fire, scrunching his nose and shaking his head.

But even before he could retort something, Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him, head leaning on the side.

“Oh. Who would have said? Cat usually flee from alchemy, don’t embrace it” Baekhyun hummed shortly, fingers gently going to touch his own chin in thought.

And he was almost… cute?

Even though there was something in Baekhyun that didn’t give exactly the _cute vibes_ to Chanyeol.

Not that he could actually _define_ Baekhyun with a type or with a word.

He was clearly otherworldly in his own way, white hair, grey eyes and short in height but still with a powerful aura that Chanyeol couldn’t quite pinpoint and that it wasn’t definable neither in the boundaries of _alpha-omega_ dynamics.

There was _something_ enthralling in Baekhyun, but Chanyeol couldn’t explain exactly _what_.

Something though, that screamed _power_ in capital letters despite his height and soft appearance.

“I-I’m not a cat” Chanyeol told him again and Baekhyun smiled kindly at him again, nodding.

“Sure, sure. Still, let’s say that felines usually keep _way far_ from alchemy” Baekhyun corrected himself, picking up the small bottle in which he put the aquamarine thing and gave it to Jondae.

“And apart for coming here, ask for this and talk about how fan you are of alchemy, was there another reason or we are done like this?” Baekhyun asked them, frowning shortly, and in a brief instant Chanyeol felt a shiver down his spine, immediately turning around toward the door and meeting the dark stare of a tall man.

He felt totally unfitting for a candy shop, tall dark clothes and dark hair.

“I need an urgent reading, Byun, now” he simply stated, without considering that Baekhyun still had customers or other things.

“Kitties, it was fun and all, but you have to go now” Baekhyun said toward Jondae and Chanyeol, but the man seemed to have another idea since he entered, closing the door behind himself and locking it, flipping the signal _closed_.

“I said _now_ , Byun” the man retorted again and Baekhyun sighed shortly nodding.

“Step back” Baekhyun whispered toward Jondae and Chanyeol, but Chanyeol had the worst sensation toward that man and instead of taking a step back, he took one forward, growling lowly.

The man frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“Keep your pets down, Byun” he warned Baekhyun and Baekhyun turned around the counter, gently pressing a hand on Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol felt like fainting for a second and Baekhyun whispered him a short, brief _stay put, please_ before nearing the man and taking off one of his gloves that he was almost always wearing, stretching his hand toward the stranger.

“What are you looking for?” he asked shortly, looking at the man in his eyes and the man inhaled deeply.

“Replies. For the Walpurgis Night” the man replied and Chanyeol frowned deeply because, what the hell?

Who in that century still celebrated Walpurgis Night?

It was a tradition old _centuries_ , more than years.

Almost old-fashioned.

Baekhyun instead nodded shortly.

“Close your eyes” Baekhyun whispered to the man who did as prompted, letting Baekhyun take his hand.

Chanyeol’s mouth was agape, unable to process what was happening.

Around Baekhyun’s feet there was a small white circle, sparkling brightly and it was like a light marine breeze was moving his hair, caressing his skin.

Baekhyun’s lips were moving around words without pronouncing them and his eyes were closed in focus.

The hand that wasn’t holding the stranger’s one, was gripping hardly on a thin long necklace that Baekhyun had around his neck, but that Chanyeol noted only in that moment, probably hidden underneath the clothes before.

“Show me” Baekhyun whispered and from above him another circle similar to the one under him sparkled, making him look above him, like he was gazing into the future.

And wait.

Maybe he was.

And then, all of a sudden, as quick as it started, it also ended, making Baekhyun kneel down on the floor, coughing shortly, hand not leaving the thin necklace.

“Byun-ssi” Chanyeol called him immediately, kneeling down near him but Baekhyun shooed him away with his still-gloved hand.

“I’m fine” he breathed, but his voice was low and… no, he wasn’t fine.

Chanyeol was about to say something when Baekhyun stood up, looking toward the stranger man.

“You will lose, Mr. Weiss. It’s not your war to fight” Baekhyun stated lowly and his eyes were more similar to white than grey for a second before going back to gray.

The man shook his head, clearly not happy with what Baekhyun just told him.

“Byun, you are…” he started saying but Baekhyun glared at him.

“You had three cards, Mr. Weiss. All in reverse. The world, the tower and death. I think this should be sufficient and there’s nothing more I can do for you if not telling you not to participate in that. Now you better go away before this kitty decide to shapeshift out of the blue and try to kill you for nothing” Baekhyun stated shortly, glancing toward Chanyeol who was already growling again, almost without realizing it.

Mr. Weiss clicked his tongue, shaking his head but went away without adding another thing.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply and, as soon the man was outside, leant against the counter, almost fainting.

“Byun-ssi!” Chanyeol called him again, being near him and Baekhyun didn’t send him away.

“Which is your name?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, pressing his fingers gently on his own nose, massaging it, trying to relax, calm down.

“Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol” Chanyeol replied honestly, briefly, but Baekhyun’s reaction almost scared him.

He stiffened immediately, frowning, putting back his glove and shaking his head.

“You were here enough. Go away. You had what you came for, right? Now out and don’t come back if you don’t need to” Baekhyun stated and his tone was icy, immediately distancing himself from Chanyeol and Chanyeol felt… weirded out by Baekhyun’s behavior.

What did that mean?

“I’m sorry if I did something…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Out. Now. I don’t want anything for that potion, just go away” Baekhyun retorted without letting him finish to speak.

Chanyeol frowned again but neared Jondae and pressed shortly on his arm, gesturing toward the exit.

Before going out, though, he couldn’t avoid turning slightly toward Baekhyun and meeting his stare.

This time, just for a second, it was again so sad that Chanyeol felt sad too for… no reason at all.

When Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was looking at him, though, he shooed him away again before going back to the counter and not looking at him anymore.

“What the hell was that?” Jondae asked him when they were out of the shop and Chanyeol simply shook his head because, honestly, he had no idea.

Baekhyun clearly read that man’s future.

Chanyeol didn’t know how, but there were some _powers_ that Baekhyun had and he was so curious, enthralled and yet scared by them that he didn’t know what to do.

Not to mention the reaction that Baekhyun had at his name.

Chanyeol was so tempted to go again inside and ask Baekhyun what the hell happened and to teach him how he even managed to make Chanyeol tremble on his knees before reading the future to that stranger.

Chanyeol was a _big blue kitty_ as Jondae defined him sometimes, but when his tiger side came outside, he was quite strong and usually fearful.

Instead for an instant Chanyeol _feared_ Baekhyun inside there.

And he wanted to know why.

“Well, we have what we came for, so let’s go back?” Jondae commented briefly and Chanyeol nodded shortly even though he was still shaken about everything happened over there.

Despite that, he simply walked away with Jondae, knowing that the possibility he had to go back to that shop if before was very low, now were definitely inexistent.

It took almost another week before Chanyeol could meet again Baekhyun, this time in another context.

He was serving a table at the restaurant when from the front door, Baekhyun entered in all his snowy white self.

Chanyeol finished immediately, going toward him, greeting him and showing him a table.

“Are you alone?” Chanyeol asked him, deciding if giving him a bigger table or a single one.

“Alone, yeah. It’s still possible to eat something?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and… why wasn’t he perplexed or surprised on seeing Chanyeol there?

Did he know already that Chanyeol worked there?

How?

Who told him?

Or was it because of his fortune-teller abilities?

“Sure. Do you want to hear today’s proposal or is it fine the menu?” Chanyeol asked him, gesturing a smaller table and Baekhyun took his jacket off, sitting down.

He was wearing black jeans and a beige sweater, his earring tingling shortly and shining dimly in the light.

“Your suggestion?” Baekhyun required, shortly glancing toward him and Chanyeol scrunched shortly his nose.

“Today’s menu is based on eggplants and I know that not much are fans…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun shook briefly his head.

“Not exactly my favorite ingredient no…” Baekhyun breathed shortly and Chanyeol smiled at him, nodding, before he could give him the menu and Baekhyun thanked him.

“Call me when you are ready” Chanyeol concluded before walking away and continue to serve other guests.

It was a slow day so there was only him since he was pretty good in doing his work and could manage that number of customers.

Even though that didn’t give him the chance to observe Baekhyun as he would like to, busy with other things.

Things went on smoothly though, Chanyeol managing properly everything almost until the very end.

At the end of the lunch, Baekhyun called him shortly, asking for the bill.

Chanyeol brought it to him and Baekhyun was checking in his wallet for bills, realizing that he preferred to pay with the credit card, and when Chanyeol pulled out the portable POS, Baekhyun finally met his stare.

“Are you, uhm, busy after your shift?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips slightly parting in surprise.

Byun Baekhyun.

Alchemist and fortune teller.

Owner of a candy shop.

The only one who ever called Chanyeol _kitty_ and was still alive to be telling it.

And that sent him away from his shop that coldly the previous week.

Was asking him if he was free after his shift?

 _For real_?

Chanyeol bit his lips shortly, accepting the credit card that Baekhyun was giving him and passing it on the small terminal.

“I-I… yeah? At four, why?” he asked back, stare not moving from the small screen that was showing if the transaction was good or not.

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s stare on himself but didn’t raise up his eyes from it to meet it.

“Wanna apologize about last time. Let me offer a tea or a coffee somewhere” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, leaning his head on the side and giving back the credit card to Baekhyun when the small payment terminal beeped, signaling that the transaction went through.

“You don’t need to…” he started saying softly, meeting Baekhyun’s stare but Baekhyun smiled gently at him.

“I really would like to” he breathed back and Chanyeol’s lips parted again in surprise.

There was something… conflicting in Baekhyun’s whole being.

Last time was icy cold as mint.

Now, sweet like honey.

Where was the truth?

“If you are fine with the waiting, then… it’s fine I suppose” Chanyeol breathed back, finally surrendering at the idea, and Baekhyun thanked him taking back the credit card.

“I’ll wait for you outside here at four, then. See you later” Baekhyun concluded before going away leaving Chanyeol standing there like an idiot, gaping at the entrance door.

 _Ah, for Cat Sith’s sake!_ – he thought, shaking his head, starting to clean the table and working with the few customers that remained before getting permission to go and change when his colleague arrived.

He took a bit more than usual, feeling suddenly awkward about his clothes.

That morning he went out from home in a rush and put on his jeans with a black hoodie under the long trench coat.

He felt a bit… inappropriate for a _date_ with Baekhyun.

And… wait _what_?

 _Chanyeol, get a grip on yourself. It’s not a date it’s just a way to apologize_ – Chanyeol thought, carding his fingers through his hair and messing it up, trying to look a bit more decent than in that moment.

At four and two minutes he exited the restaurant, meeting Baekhyun in his all whiteness.

The black jeans jacket made him look even fairest than previous time.

His hair was fluffy and he was smoking slowly, eyes fixed on a small jotter in his hand, that he was browsing through, interested.

“Here we are” Chanyeol greeted him and Baekhyun raised his stare, nodding before putting away the notepad and smiling at him.

“Thanks for agreeing with this” Baekhyun breathed, immediately pressing the cigarette that smelt like mint and… something spicy in a small portable ashtray, pushing it again in his pockets even though the cigarette was still half-smoked.

“I don’t mind if you want to smoke…” Chanyeol observed briefly but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, starting to walk.

“It’s something you wouldn’t like. Your senses are way too developed compared to others’” he retorted immediately and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, surprised by the sudden kindness.

“I… thank you” he breathed shifting his stare away, following Baekhyun toward an unknown direction.

In all his life, nobody _ever_ cared about the fact that, being half-feline, Chanyeol’s smell sense was definitely amplified compared to human’s one.

They walked in silence up to a small café not distant from where Baekhyun had the shop and not far from where Chanyeol lived.

Baekhyun pushed the door opened, meeting the fond stare of a young girl.

She was petite in size, long brown hair and curious brown eyes.

“Ah, Baekhyun- _sunbaenim_. What are you doing here?” she asked him perplexed but Chanyeol was perplexed by the whole _sunbaenim_.

Was it because they were in some college or university together?

“Craved master’s rose tea. I have a guest with me” Baekhyun replied, smiling briefly at the short girl who nodded shortly, showing them an internal room compared to the main part of the café, way smaller but also slightly darker in colors, dark blue velvet covering almost every surface, making it almost soundless.

“Sit down. Master will be here in a minute” the girl stated before walking away and letting Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone, sitting at the small table.

There was a soft background music even though Chanyeol couldn’t process where it came from nor what was it.

It felt… distant.

“What is this place?” Chanyeol asked him, interested but a bit wary, looking around, and Baekhyun hummed softly, taking off his jacket and sitting down, leaning his back against the backrest of the chair.

“A place where we can talk without me watching my back every second. And where we can enjoy the best scented tea of all Seoul” he replied, small smile appearing on the last part of the sentence.

And when Chanyeol was about to ask him what he meant with _not watching his back_ , a low voice attracted their attentions from behind Chanyeol.

“You flatter me, Byun-ssi. Such a pleasure having you here again, with a guest moreover. Something must be up for sure” the voice stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly, turning around and looking from where the voice came.

The owner, and probably _master_ that the girl mentioned before, was a Chinese looking man, tall even if not as much as Chanyeol with a nice smooth voice and a gentle smile on his lips.

Refined was the main adjective that crossed Chanyeol’s mind.

“Ah, master Zhang. It’s a pleasure for me, hearing that you are back in town. How was your journey in Shandong?” Baekhyun asked him, sitting up and hinting a small bow.

“Fine, Byun-ssi. Thanks for asking. The agitation is palpable over there too. All are waiting for something to happen this May. Forces are moving toward East-Asia and we know how winds can change more than easily” _Master Zhang_ replied, making Baekhyun hum shortly, frown briefly appearing on his forehead.

But he shrugged his shoulders, smiling again.

“Let me introduce you a _new ally_ , Park Chanyeol. Park, this is Master Zhang Yixing, chiropractic and herbalist. One of the best” Baekhyun explained gesturing toward Yixing and Chanyeol sat up, bowing shortly toward the man.

“Nice to meet you, Park Chanyeol” he whispered briefly but Yixing’s stare was interested on him, analyzing him.

“Oh, Park-ssi. Interesting” he stated shortly, slightly bowing too, even though Chanyeol didn’t quite understand _what_ was interesting.

There was a short moment of silence and then Yixing smiled at them.

“For you, Byun-ssi, I’ll prepare rose tea, but for you, Park-ssi, what can I bring?” he asked politely and Chanyeol hummed shortly, not knowing what to say.

 _Rose tea_?

Chanyeol never tried it but maybe it was worth the try?

But he didn’t know what else they were serving there apart from _rose tea_.

“Master Zhang, just something not too fruity. Nor minty, maybe?” Baekhyun replied for him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, looking at him.

He knew that Chanyeol was a bit picky on flavors?

Especially minty things?

“Oh, a feline then. Sure. I’ll do my best” Yixing concluded walking away and leaving Chanyeol standing there, speechless once again.

What the hell was going on?

He sat down only when Baekhyun sat down too and his stare was worried on Baekhyun.

“You are too clever to think that this is only an apology meeting, right?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, stare moving from the table to Chanyeol’s fingers on the table and then on Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I got some _hints_ , yeah” Chanyeol replied briefly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I want to apologize about last time, nevertheless. It was… an impulse. As you probably noticed already I… am not only an alchemist who spend his time preparing love infusion and candies” Baekhyun started saying softly and Chanyeol scrunched his nose shortly, shaking his head.

“You prepare those candies alone?” Chanyeol asked him, tried to ease the discourse and Baekhyun nodded briefly, smile briefly appearing again on his lips.

“Some of those have magical powers, like the ones that fell on the floor the first time you visit the shop, other are simple candies, but yes. They are _homemade_ let’s say like this” Baekhyun replied shortly, gloved fingers moving to scratch his nose shortly, making Chanyeol blush shortly, embarrassment easily showing on his cheeks.

And… Baekhyun always wore gloves.

Was there a reason or was he only cold?

Maybe he had awful hands?

Or his skin was burnt or scarred?

It didn’t seem like that few days ago when he took off his glove to take that Mr. Weiss’s hand in Baekhyun’s shop, but maybe Chanyeol simply didn’t notice.

“You are a surprise, Byun-ssi” Chanyeol let out shortly, making Baekhyun chuckle briefly, shaking his head.

“Ah, no. I don’t think. The surprise was _you_. Couldn’t believe it when the blue tiger of my predictions entered from the front door of my shop after _years_ of looking _for it_ around without any result” Baekhyun stated, shortly, lightly while Chanyeol’s eyes got wider in perplexity, lips parting again in surprise.

Baekhyun was… looking for him?

Yixing came in with tea, served in beautiful Victorian-like teacups, a slightly azure one for Baekhyun and a greenish one for Chanyeol.

“I brought you also some biscuits. Please take all the time you may need” Yixing stated, bowing shortly before going away again and Baekhyun smiled softly, leaning in and smelling the tea in his cup.

The smile on his face was one of the sweetest Chanyeol ever saw on someone’s lips.

“Ah, master Zhang’s teas are always the best. My soul was longing for it for so much” Baekhyun whispered softly, taking off his gloves, pretty slender fingers picking up the cup, enjoying its warmth.

Baekhyun’s hands were so… beautiful.

His fingers slender and Chanyeol probably never saw someone with such pretty hands before.

Why the gloves then?

Chanyeol moved his attention on his own cup, not wanting Baekhyun to catch him up staring at his fingers.

The smell that came from the cup was… nice, almost soothing?

It was sweet but not too much definitely chamomile, slightly stronger like licorice but pleasant.

And then… rosemary?

Chanyeol was surprised by the choice but found it _feline-friendly_ enough.

“It’s good for you or want me to call Master Zhang?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, glancing toward him, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“No, no at all. It’s… more than fine, thank you” Chanyeol replied immediately, smiling shortly before bringing the discourse on the main subject.

“Y-You said that you _looked_ for me? Like… for years, but I always lived here, in Seoul” Chanyeol whispered softly, fingers caressing shortly the cup in his hand and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“I… am not from Seoul. Just moved here recently. Didn’t think I would meet you here, otherwise I would have come here sooner” Baekhyun explained briefly making Chanyeol nod in understanding, things slightly making more sense.

“You also said that you … saw me in your predictions? Why?” Chanyeol asked him again and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, raising the cup and sipping briefly the content, shortly closing his eyes in contentment.

“World is facing changes, Mr. Park. Big changes always come with… _problems_. Sometimes bringing something good and improving, other times bad and destructive. Unfortunately, it seems that we are about to face the latter ones” Baekhyun started saying slowly, making Chanyeol frown shortly, shaking his head.

“W-What do you mean? Something bad is about to happen?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shrugging his shoulders.

“There’s an equilibrium in the forces in this world, Mr. Park. And if that equilibrium is broken or loses its balance, then terrible things can happen” Baekhyun replied, even though his reply was… enigmatic.

Chanyeol frowned again, picking up the cup too and shortly sipping from it.

The herbal infusion was… soothing, pleasant and warmed up Chanyeol from the inside.

He usually liked better coffee, but that infusion was… magical, almost.

“And with this you mean…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun forced a short smile at him.

“That I’m one of those in charge of maintaining this balance, Mr. Park. Not letting one force prevail over the other” he concluded for him and when he saw Chanyeol frowning even deeper than before, he smiled softly again.

“Light and darkness. White and black. Yin and Yang. Good and bad. Call them however you want but the players are always the same. And then there are… gray players. Impartial, totally external at this conflict, that are here to protect or destroy this equilibrium. I’m one of those who have to protect it. I’m not for the _good_ nor for the _bad_ side. I’m… like a referee?” Baekhyun explained again making Chanyeol hum shortly in thought.

He was following now, but it wasn’t certainly an easy thing to process.

Especially seeing it on a bigger context.

“So, you are telling be that all those stories over good and evil were right? And the world as we know it it’s… forged by these powers and…” Chanyeol started saying trying to process all the things that were moving in his head in that moment, but Baekhyun stopped him briefly.

“Breath. You said it yourself. _Stories_. If two hundred years ago someone would tell a human that _shapeshifter_ existed, what would have happened?” Baekhyun asked him, gripping a bit on his cup, and Chanyeol hummed in thought even though it wasn’t even a question that.

“Burned at stake” Chanyeol whispered, like it was the most obvious thing because… yeah that would be the destiny of whoever stated something like that in the past, and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

There was a brief silence in which Baekhyun continued to sip his tea and Chanyeol’s mind was probably overheating.

The information to process was like _way too much_ and that whole discourse kinda make Chanyeol feel like he was still missing something.

And wait…

“H-How do I fit this story? And your previsions?” Chanyeol asked him before sipping his infusion too, attracting Baekhyun’s interested stare.

“I wish I could know it too. I just know that you are somehow important for this… Reason why I need to check out on you. Because I don’t know if you will help me preserve this order or if I will have to eliminate you to maintain it” Baekhyun replied extremely sincere in his words, making Chanyeol’s eyes getting wider in astonishment.

“T-This is not exactly a good argument to convince me cooperating with you, Byun-ssi” Chanyeol whispered in reply, for an instant fearing for his life and checking mentally all the ways out of there, ready to shift at Baekhyun’s slightest wrong movement.

“I know. Reason why I come to you with an agreement” Baekhyun stated looking at him and Chanyeol frowned shortly because… what in the world Baekhyun could propose him?

However, he was strangely enthralled by him and interested in what he was about to say.

Baekhyun was… sincere with him.

Chanyeol could feel it in his instinct.

That almost never went wrong before.

 _Almost_.

“You are interested in alchemy, no?” Baekhyun said lightly, leaning his head on the side and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in perplexity, lips again parting in surprise.

“I-I… yes, I am” Chanyeol whispered softly in reply and Baekhyun smiled briefly, nodding.

“I’ll teach you what I know _and_ how to produce _magical_ candies and you let me check on you periodically” he proposed him and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider than before at the suggestion, but he was already nodding shortly.

“I know it would be a nice agreement for both of us. You… can come by the shop in the afternoon, when you want” Baekhyun whispered softly, smile not leaving his lips, and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“I… can help you with the shop, if you want. I’m usually free after four…” Chanyeol retorted shortly and Baekhyun nodded briefly, shortly sipping again on his tea.

“I find it perfect, no?” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol nodded even though there was something that was… perplexing him.

Maybe the whole _I don’t know if you will help me or if I will have to kill you_.

Or maybe the _equilibrium_ discourse.

Or simply that Chanyeol couldn’t quite understand _who_ Baekhyun was.

Despite that… he agreed with him, signing like that a part of his time away to Baekhyun.

And the following day, after his shift at the restaurant, Chanyeol went directly to the candy shop, noticing that it was empty.

Neither Baekhyun was there.

Even though, the sign on the door stated _open_.

He pushed the door, entering the shop, looking around.

“Byun-ssi?” Chanyeol asked softly, closing the door behind him and for a door on the other side of the room, Baekhyun exited, frowning, but immediately relaxing when he saw that it was _just_ Chanyeol.

“Ah, Mr. Park. Come on in… Sorry I was eating something” Baekhyun whispered shortly gesturing him with a sandwich and Chanyeol frowned deeply shaking his head.

“You didn’t eat anything before? And is that even enough for you?” Chanyeol asked him worried but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Ah, don’t make that face, _kitty_. I’m grown-up enough to take care of myself” Baekhyun replied briefly, smiling at him and finishing the sandwich in record time.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“You have crumbles on your lips, Byun-ssi. And… can you please not call me _kitty_? Told you I’m not a cat” Chanyeol whispered and… wait wasn’t it becoming the sentence he said more to Baekhyun since they met?

 _I’m not a cat_.

What did he expect, though?

Tigers were big cats, after all, and Baekhyun like all the others wouldn’t care in the slightest if Chanyeol started explaining how rare Chanyeol’s specie was.

Not that he was _proud_ of his linage or some shit like that.

He didn’t even know his parents.

Just… _he wasn’t a cat._

Baekhyun cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I… know, I’m sorry. Show me your _other form_ ” Baekhyun stated like it was just asking him about the weather, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“Byun-ssi, no, I-I… my _other form_ is…” Chanyeol started to say, stepping back without realizing, but Baekhyun frowned shortly, walking nearer to him.

“Is?” he echoed interested and, woah, too close.

Chanyeol could see how smooth Baekhyun’s face skin was, how his lips were plump and pink, gray attentive stare meeting with Chanyeol’s.

And Baekhyun had few small moles on his face, especially one near his upper lip, making Chanyeol almost blush at the idea that he was staring at Baekhyun’s lips so intensely in that moment.

“I-I…” he stated taking another step back, but Baekhyun put his gloved hand on Chanyeol’s arm, preventing him to step back again.

“Are you afraid of me, Mr. Park?” he asked him softly, stare inquiring in Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol gulped down, shaking his head but… for _all seasons_ , he was sweating coldly.

“Show it to me, _please_ ” Baekhyun repeated again and that soft _please_ made Chanyeol shiver shortly before he could nod briefly.

“Just, uhm, step back. _Please_ ” Chanyeol retorted biting his bottom lip and Baekhyun let go his arm, nodding and taking two steps back, observing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply before taking off his trench coat and putting it on the counter.

“I-Isn’t it better to close the entry door…?” Chanyeol started saying, but Baekhyun gestured him with his hand and Chanyeol inhaled deeply again, fingers going to unbutton his shirt.

“You can’t shapeshift without ripping your clothes?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol shook his head shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Only my jeans? It’s because I can easily slip off from them, but t-shirt and shirt usually end up meeting an unfortunate destiny if I keep them on” Chanyeol explained, taking off his shirt too, leaning it on the coat.

And even before Baekhyun could comment the whole thing even though Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s stare on himself and the warmth again creeping up on his own cheeks, Chanyeol closed his eyes and with a small jump forward he easily shifted to his _other self_ , as Baekhyun called him.

Chanyeol liked his tiger self.

It was majestic and more instinctive than _the other side_.

And Chanyeol allowed himself less restrictions compared to his human self.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, crouching down in front of Chanyeol, staring directly at him.

“You are… beautiful” he breathed, his stare sparkling so brightly, shining with interest and fascination.

Baekhyun bit shortly his lips before moving his stare on Chanyeol’s pointy ears and whiskers.

“May I… touch you?” Baekhyun whispered, slowly raising his hand over Chanyeol’s head but not touching him in the slightest waiting for Chanyeol’s okay.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, eyes attentive not leaving Baekhyun’s figure in front of him and when Baekhyun’s fingers gently brushed his fur, Chanyeol could feel some… _magical pull_ coming from them.

It was almost there, probably due to the gloves that always covered Baekhyun’s hands, but he could still feel it.

It sent shivers down his back and it felt like it was reading Chanyeol’s soul for how much it was possible from a single brush of fingers.

“You are… exceptionally rare, you know? Blue Maltese tigers are… mythological, almost. And here you are in all your majestic presence, beautiful and so… _tamed_ ” Baekhyun started saying, but Chanyeol was already growling lowly at the last part of the sentence.

Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“I know, no owner. No one has possession over you, and you are good and obedient just because you know that I could hurt you really bad if you just try to bite me, right?” Baekhyun stated shortly, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol’s stare moved on him, trying to understand if and how much Baekhyun could be a problem to him in that moment, _in that form_.

But he was ready to fight, in the eventuality.

It wouldn’t be the first time and, apart from some interesting scars, Chanyeol was pretty good in escaping that kind of situations.

“Relax, I don’t want to hurt you, Mr. Park. Even though, ugh, Mr. Park is so impersonal. How many _Park_ exists in Seoul only these days?” Baekhyun asked him softly, fingers going to scratch behind Chanyeol’s ears, and he _purred_.

He let it out accidentally, but the low sound came from him, enjoying whatever Baekhyun was doing _way too much_ he would ever admit out loud.

“Oh, you’re so cute. You like it here?” Baekhyun asked him, scratching him better and Chanyeol really, _really_ , wanted to stop it, but it was so pleasant that the low purr came out naturally, eyes closing in relax.

“Who’s a good boy, here? Look at you, letting me pet you. Good boy, good” Baekhyun praised him and Chanyeol found it weirdly… _arousing_?

Baekhyun’s voice was low and sweet, his scent so pleasant near him and Chanyeol never felt that way before.

And for someone he barely knew moreover!

“Unfortunately, for how much you like it, it’s better if you shift back. We don’t want someone to walk in and scare the soul out of them, right?” Baekhyun whispered softly, giving him one last pat and Chanyeol already missed that sensation, but agreed nodding shortly and with a short shrug he came back to his usual self, picking up his jeans, putting them on immediately, before proceed with the shirt and his shoes.

“I-I’m sorry” Chanyeol breathed, stare on his feet while he put on his shoes and fixed better his shirt, not looking toward Baekhyun, but Baekhyun chuckled softly near him and the mood was immediately brighter, like light suddenly came in.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Chanyeol-ha” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol almost choked on his own breath.

 _Chanyeol-ha_?

Neither Jondae ever called him like that, passing from _Park_ to _Chanyeol_ and then _Yeol_.

“It’s not good?” Baekhyun asked him, leaning his head on the side, but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“I… am fine with whatever. Except _kitty_ ” Chanyeol replied softly, finally looking at him and Baekhyun chuckled again, shaking his head.

“I know you like it, somewhere inside you” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol frown deeply, shaking the idea away and changing subject.

“You… Ah, never mind. How should I call you? _Byun-ssi_? That girl from the café called you _sunbaenim_ …” Chanyeol asked him shortly, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun hummed in thought, fingers reaching the long pendent he had on his earring.

No, it wasn’t quartz.

It was… green jade.

“We will spend a lot of time together from now on so… I’ll go for something easy? No surname or other things. And, uhm, from what I got I think I’m slightly older than you?” Baekhyun started rolling the small pendant in his fingers, still thinking and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

He didn’t know _how much_ but for sure Baekhyun was older than him.

“I don’t know much about nicknames or other things, so why don’t you suggest something?” Baekhyun asked him, raising his eyebrow, trying to find a good compromise and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_ sounds good to me, if it’s okay for you” he replied even though he could feel his cheeks getting slightly warmer at how _Baekhyun_ ’s name rolled pleasantly on his tongue.

Baekhyun smiled briefly at him, nodding too.

“Then it’s done, Chanyeol-ha. Let’s start something now?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, even though his stare was still enthralled on the small pendant on Baekhyun’s ear.

“You… like it?” Baekhyun asked him, catching him staring again and Chanyeol hummed, immediately shifting his stare away but Baekhyun chuckled softly again.

“It’s… a channeler. I used it to amplify my visions, even though it consumes more magical energy, I can see more and clearer” Baekhyun explained shortly, forcing a brief smile and Chanyeol frowned deeply.

“It’s not good for your health, though, _hyung_. Like that time with that man…” Chanyeol started saying making Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“Forget about that man, Chanyeol-ha. Mr. Weiss is not someone you should meddle with. Nor now nor never. He’s dangerous and a fanatic” Baekhyun retorted immediately, walking away, reaching the counter and picking up several different small sacks.

“Like believing in Walpurgis Night?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to understand what happened that day in which Baekhyun made a prediction for that man, and Baekhyun frowned before his fingers could reach Chanyeol’s ear, pulling it slightly, making Chanyeol frown and let out a short _ouch, hyung, hands off_.

“Your ears remember things too well. Forget about Walpurgis too, Chanyeol-ha. It’s better for everyone” Baekhyun replied hastily and when Chanyeol tried to ask him more, Baekhyun frowned even deeper, shaking his head.

“Do you want to see some alchemy, or should I fire you on the first day you come here as my apprentice?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol shut up immediately, shaking his head.

“Please, teach me” he retorted promptly, way more interested in whatever Baekhyun was about to share with him than on that man and Walpurgis Night, and Baekhyun smirked toward him, scrunching his nose.

“Uh, eager” he commented making Chanyeol blush up to his hair probably, huffing shortly, rolling his eyes and Baekhyun chuckled again before start explaining him how he made _candies_.

Baekhyun made a lot of different candies, starting from _regular_ ones only sugar and natural aromas, no other effects, to the more interesting ones, made with herbs and strange fluids that Baekhyun produced directly from underneath the counter.

“It’s more like an herbalist, this…” Chanyeol observed shortly, looking at Baekhyun pouring ingredients inside the scale, weighting them and then pouring all in small bottles and containers.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, closing one of the glass containers with the lid and pursing his lips in thought.

“Alchemy doesn’t differ much, in my opinion. I just have some… _secret weapons_ that herbalists don’t have?” Baekhyun tried shortly and even before Chanyeol could ask more about it, Baekhyun took off one of his gloves and pressed gently the palm of his hand on the lid of the glass container.

“Herbalist are not magician. Alchemist… _maybe_?” Baekhyun added and in a second the glass container fogged up like it was filled with steam and then there was a crumpling sound and some fizzling sound, before Baekhyun could remove his hand, putting on the glove again.

“And done” Baekhyun whispered, removing the lid and showing Chanyeol the content of the small glass container, now filled with small candies like in all the boxes on the wall.

Chanyeol’s lips were parted in astonishment.

“Woah… I-I, it’s the first time I see someone _cooking_ something this quickly?” Chanyeol observed and Baekhyun left out a soft chuckle shaking his head, putting the content in a box and putting it aside.

“What do you think alchemy is, Chanyeol-ha? A mix between herbal medicine and magic. Plus a good knowledge of chemistry, physics and world laws. That’s it” Baekhyun stated in reply but Chanyeol hummed shortly, leaning his head on the side.

“I… don’t think it’s only this, _hyung_. I mean, it’s not like I can do that too” Chanyeol replied shortly, making Baekhyun’s eyes grow wider in perplexity, studying him trying to understand why he said that.

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked him and he was so serious that Chanyeol suddenly found like the reply he was about to say wasn’t that absolute like he always thought.

Even though, how could it be?

Chanyeol wasn’t a magician to start with.

He didn’t have any magical power and he couldn’t see the future as Baekhyun did.

So… no way.

“Because I don’t have any magic? Nor magical power?” Chanyeol breathed in reply even though his voice went smaller and smaller with the end of the sentence since the frown on Baekhyun’s face grew deeper and deeper.

“You don’t?” he echoed shortly and when Chanyeol shook shortly his head, Baekhyun extender his fingers, gently touching Chanyeol’s head, tiger ears popping up immediately as the previous time.

Chanyeol made gesture to cover them, but Baekhyun stopped him, fingers gripping slightly on his wrist and even though the touch of his glove was delicate, there was again that magical shift in his grip.

“Shapeshifters are one of the most magical beings in the world, Chanyeol-ha. They can mold their shape, remaining themselves, but drawing directly from this world surroundings. You have access to much more magic than I do, especially in your human form” Baekhyun breathed, looking at him in his eyes and Chanyeol frowned deeply, shaking his head, not understanding what Baekhyun meant.

“ _Hyung_ , I… don’t. I mean, maybe other shapeshifters but I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, stopping him.

“You were never taught how to. But it doesn’t mean you don’t” he breathed softly, taking a small step back from Chanyeol and moving toward the entry door, flipping the sign _closed_ on.

“Now come with me. This can wait, there are… other things you need to realize before. Way more urgent, seeing what I told you yesterday. I don’t know why, but your role in this story is important and maybe the exact reason why we met is that I have to help you discover who you are and what you can do” Baekhyun whispered leaning shortly against the glass door and with a small tap on it, the glasses of the door and of the shop window became suddenly opaque.

Chanyeol frowned again and, wait, what was happening again?

Baekhyun wanted to help him or, as he said the day before, they would become enemies one day?

“Let me try a reading on you” Baekhyun stated out of the blue and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, shaking his head shortly.

“A-A what? _Hyung_ , I-I think I’m not following” Chanyeol whispered shortly, shaking his head but Baekhyun closed the distance between them, standing again in front of him.

“A reading, Chanyeol-ha. It doesn’t hurt but I will know something more about you and about why we met and, maybe, if I’m lucky enough maybe if we will look each other’s backs or if I will have to kill you eventually” Baekhyun whispered shortly, making Chanyeol’s eyes going even wider in perplexity, biting his bottom lip in thought.

“Ah, _hyung_ , wait. I don’t think I want to know if you will kill me. I-I think I’m still too young and there are still things I’d like to…” Chanyeol started saying taking a step back but Baekhyun took off a glove and held Chanyeol’s hand in his.

The contact was cold at first but then bursting hot, making Chanyeol’s hand sweaty.

And even before he could say something, some images started to _appear_ in his mind, like small polaroids of Baekhyun’s life.

Him when he was a kid, in a big garden of a mansion, alone and burying something.

Then another one, him slightly older, hidden in a library, surrounded by books and half filled glass containers.

After that, though, images started to flow quickly and Chanyeol couldn’t focus on single thing, simply seeing them pass for an instant in front of his eyes before vanishing.

And then, as it started, it also ended when Baekhyun let his hand go, taking few steps back, breathing heavily, slightly crouching down.

“ _Hyung_!” Chanyeol exclaimed immediately kneeling down near him and Baekhyun was sweating a lot, holding tightly on the necklace he had around his neck but that Chanyeol never saw what it actually was, since usually it was hidden under his clothes.

“I’m… fine. No worries” Baekhyun breathed shortly, but not moving nor opening his eyes again, simply staying there, gripping on that small necklace in his fingers.

“May I bring you water? Want to sit down?” Chanyeol asked him softly, worried about Baekhyun.

Last time he had a similar reaction but lasted way less than before.

What was happening?

Did Chanyeol do something wrong?

“Water please. In the other room, there are few bottles on the table” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol nodded opening the door behind them and from where Baekhyun popped up with a sandwich before, finding something like a storage room more than other thing and on the table there were bottles of water, a black backpack and the jeans jacket Baekhyun had on even the day before.

He picked up one bottle and brought it to Baekhyun that was now standing, trying to steady his breath, eyes still closed.

Chanyeol opened the cap of the bottle and gave it to Baekhyun.

“ _Hyung_ , here” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun opened his eyes that were almost totally white more than gray, picking up the bottle, nodding shortly toward him, but not looking at Chanyeol, probably knowing that Chanyeol would not like the color of his eyes in that moment and maybe he would found it creepy.

“Thanks” he breathed, drinking from the bottle and letting go for the first time the necklace without hiding it immediately inside his sweater.

The pendant was a sign that Chanyeol already saw _somewhere_ but couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Baekhyun drank almost all of it, before looking again toward Chanyeol, eyes now back on their original color and Baekhyun was less _white_ than before.

“I was right. You are a surprise, Chanyeol-ha” Baekhyun let out and Chanyeol frowned shortly, looking at Baekhyun but seeing a small smile appearing on his lips.

A small smile that made Baekhyun look adorable for an instant, making Chanyeol’s heart flutter.

Chanyeol pressed the thought away immediately, especially considering that, with Chanyeol’s luck, most probably Baekhyun had some premonition on them being sworn enemies or something like that.

“You will have to kill me eventually or can I hope in few years more of life?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to sound joking even though he was so damn scared.

Because he could _feel_ Baekhyun’s power and he knew that Baekhyun was way stronger than Chanyeol could ever think and also all that discourse on being the _referee_ for the equilibrium of the world…

Chanyeol was positively frightened.

However, Baekhyun smiled at him softly, shaking his head.

“We look like allies, to me. So… yeah, maybe we met exactly for _this_ to happen and for me to teach you something. No wonder why you don’t know about your abilities, though…” Baekhyun started saying, pressing his lips in a thin line and Chanyeol frowned shortly, not understanding.

“You grew up in an orphanage, no?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider before he could shift his stare away.

Ah.

Obviously Baekhyun would see also _that_.

And true, blue tigers like Chanyeol was _extremely_ rare, Chanyeol knew it himself, but maybe he wasn’t the tiger of Baekhyun’s premonitions and the fact that he was from an orphanage made him… _less worthy_.

Even before he could even _apologize_ for not telling it to him before, like he did every time he had a job interview or when he rented a new apartment, Baekhyun’s now gloved fingers went to slightly touch Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Hey. It doesn’t matter to me. I know who you are and I’m sure about you being _you_. My premonitions are never wrong” he breathed softly, fingers gently stroking Chanyeol’s cheek, making his eyes grew even wider in perplexity.

“I-I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Now that I know that I won’t have to kill you in the future, let me teach you something about yourself and your tiger” Baekhyun stated shorty, making Chanyeol frown shortly, shaking his head too.

“I… _my tiger_ is always me, _hyung_. It’s not like we are two separate entities” Chanyeol stated shortly and Baekhyun smiled at him, nodding.

“Oh, you already know something then” Baekhyun noted feigning surprise and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“I… had to learn things about myself along the way. Especially in the first years when I still, uhm, had some hopes that some families could _adopt_ me and take me away from that life. Transforming suddenly, forgetting that you can’t _accidentally_ knead on people’s couch or that people don’t like when you _purr_ at them neither if you are doing it to show your affection. That was… necessary. So I don’t know about me being some magical being as you said but few things I know for sure” Chanyeol replied shortly, seeing a deep frown appearing on Baekhyun’s face before he could shake his head again.

“You were… scared, I know. I could feel it from your memories. And I’m sorry about it because this world is not being fair with you and with how shapeshifters are viewed and treated neither now that new laws and rules are coming up for non-humans” Baekhyun started saying, hiding again his necklace inside his sweater and fingers going to slightly mess up his own hair.

“However, that forged you. And standing before me I don’t see a man that ran from his problems or from harshness in life. Or am I mistaking?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol part his lips in surprise.

Baekhyun was… praising him?

Telling him that he did a good job in his life up to that moment?

That despite all the shit that he went through, he was a decent half-human?

Chanyeol forced a short smile.

“You are… kind, _hyung_. But I’m fine. All those things happened in the past and I’m different now?” Chanyeol explained briefly making Baekhyun smile at him.

“I know. I can see it” Baekhyun retorted, smile not leaving his lips and _heavens_ if he was adorable again.

There must be something wrong with Chanyeol.

He never found someone _adorable_ like he thought for Baekhyun.

Nor he was that enthralled in someone.

But then he remembered suddenly those _polaroid-like-memories_ he saw and pressed his lips in a thin line.

“I… saw something too earlier” Chanyeol stated making Baekhyun frown deeply, clearly not understanding what he was referring to.

“When you, uhm, took my hand to do that _reading_ , I think I saw some of your… _memories_ too?” Chanyeol explained shortly, shrugging his shoulders since he was still a bit unsure on what he saw.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in astonishment, unbelieving for a second but then his fingers went to touch his earring, caressing the pendant in jade.

“Ah, now I see. It makes sense…” he muttered, but clearly speaking with himself more than with Chanyeol in front of him, who frowned briefly too.

“ _Hyung?_ ” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, smiling at him.

“Maybe another time. First, I think we did enough for today and it’s almost closing time. I imagine you have places you have to be, no?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol was about to say that he didn’t, even when he did because it was almost the right hour for his workout appointment, when Baekhyun smirked toward him.

Well… Bye _adorable_.

Welcome _sexy_.

Baekhyun had an amazing duality that marveled Chanyeol.

“I know that you do. So, go to the gym and see you here tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, making Chanyeol inhale deeply, nodding.

“Are you sure you are fine, _hyung_? Want me to walk you home or…” he started saying, gesturing the door and shrugging his shoulders not knowing where Baekhyun lived or how he commuted to work, but Baekhyun glared at him, shaking his head.

“I’m more than fine, Chanyeol-ha. No need to worry. Now go, go” he concluded almost shooing him away with his hand and Chanyeol chuckled softly picking up his jacket and going away, gently waiving at him.

He was… relieved that Baekhyun wouldn’t probably kill him in the future.

Even though he was so curious about _Baekhyun_ himself.

Baekhyun knew already so many things about Chanyeol while Chanyeol knew… nothing.

And it wasn’t fair.

He had to do some researches.

And Chanyeol convinced himself that _that_ was the only reason why, that night, after his appointment at the gym and a quick dinner, he visited the city hall library knowing that it would be open slightly later at night due to exams season.

Finding something on _alchemy_ , _Walpurgis Night,_ and _equilibrium of the world_ wasn’t exactly what Chanyeol would define an easy task.

There were so many books stating everything and the contrary, being the boundaries between alchemy, chemistry, herbal medicine and magic so, so, so thin that they were almost inexistent.

Chanyeol was so curious, though, and tried his best to understand all the different resources that were coming up and elaborate them in something more detailed than the few knowledge he had about it.

Even though, what surprised him more, was knowing what Walpurgis Night was.

He searched it online too and the result apparently was the same.

A Christian feast day celebrated especially in France, Europe, starting from the eight century from Saint Walpurga the night between the thirtieth April and the first of May, against maladies and _witchcraft_.

No use in saying that Chanyeol didn’t even consider the first option but was more interested in _witches_ aspect, definitely more fitting the whole context in which he and Baekhyun found themselves.

It seemed like it was believed that on that night, souls’ presences were stronger on Earth and witches used it to celebrate their closeness with dark powers and so on.

Chanyeol already had a headache, closing the book and shaking shortly his head.

Who was that _Mr. Weiss_ that came and talked like that to Baekhyun?

And why Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to forget about Mr. Weiss and Walpurgis Night?

What was bound to happen that night?

Admittedly that something would really happen on Walpurgis Night.

Chanyeol found it so strange…

Suddenly his life and the stories that he believed they were, well, _stories_ became reality in Baekhyun’s world.

Which was his same one, but he had always simply _survived_ it more than lived it so maybe there were a lot of things he still didn’t know about it.

And speaking of things he didn’t know…

Chanyeol sat up bringing the books to their places before moving toward the _non-human_ section of the library trying to find out more things about himself too.

He just turned around the corner, taking the _shapeshifter_ isle when he realized that there was someone else there, despite being so late.

And that this _someone_ wasn’t a stranger.

When his gray stare moved from the book in his hands, moving toward Chanyeol, Chanyeol felt like he was having an apparition, more than seeing him really there.

In the neon faint lights of the library, Baekhyun’s white hair seemed even whiter than usual, giving him an even weirder and fairer aura.

He was wearing differently compared to that afternoon, sweater leaving its place to a beige and pinkish hoodie, light gray jeans and sneakers.

Looking way younger than usual.

“Ah, Chanyeol-ha. I got you a bit curious?” Baekhyun asked him and he was only mildly surprised of seeing him there.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_ , I didn’t expect to see you here” Chanyeol replied nearing him and noting once again how their heights were different.

Baekhyun closed the book, keeping the mark with a finger, turning toward Chanyeol, smiling softly and leaning his head on the side.

“Just… some things I wanted to check. My memory is not always so good as it used to be” Baekhyun replied shortly and he was… _honest_ , somehow.

Even though Chanyeol felt a bit of sadness coming from that reply.

“Don’t say like that, _hyung_. I… you have more or less my same age, no?” Chanyeol asked him, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“I’m… twenty-nine, next May. You just had your twenty-eight birthday, right?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning shortly, trying to remember something and Chanyeol nodded briefly near him.

“Yeah. Three months ago, twenty-seventh of November” Chanyeol confirmed making Baekhyun hum nodding with his head, like it meant something.

Chanyeol stood there waiting that Baekhyun explained a bit more but he had to ask it, to actually receive a reply.

“You are a Sagittarius, it says a lot on your character. And you probably were born during nighttime, judging by how things are” Baekhyun explained shortly, making Chanyeol purse his lips in thought.

“I… don’t know that. I know almost nothing about my birth…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun moved his fingers toward Chanyeol’s hair, moving a lock of strand hair from his forehead.

“It was rainy. And… I don’t know if your parents actually, uhm, loved each other?” Baekhyun started saying, trying to find a nice way to tell Chanyeol a part of what he already knew plenty.

“I know that my mother was a prostitute, _hyung_. You can say it” Chanyeol breathed shortly, forcing a small smile that Baekhyun imitated even though way softer than Chanyeol’s.

“I’m sure she… had her reasons. And you know, uhm, something about your father too?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

He didn’t comment any further but there was a short silence between them before Baekhyun spoke up again.

“He was a businessman. I can’t believe that a despicable person as him somehow helped for your beautiful existence” Baekhyun commented briefly, making Chanyeol’s eyes grew wider in perplexity.

Did Baekhyun just define him as _beautiful_?

“Ah, _hyung_ , I… I don’t think it’s…” he started saying but Baekhyun was chuckling softly, smiling at him, again leaning his head on the side.

Each time that Baekhyun smiled that widely, his eyes formed small crescents and small dimples appeared on his cheeks, making him even cuter.

“Come on, I’m sure it’s not the first time that someone said you so” Baekhyun commented but when Chanyeol felt his own cheeks getting warmer and probably redder and Baekhyun realized it too, Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“Too bad. You are stunning and it’s a pity nobody ever told you” Baekhyun breathed, shrugging his shoulders, making Chanyeol’s lips part in astonishment before he could slightly scratch the back of his head with his fingers.

“I… thank you?” he retorted shortly making Baekhyun chuckle softly again, shaking his head.

“Ah, what do you make me say, Chanyeol-ha? Now I almost don’t remember why I came here in the first place” Baekhyun let out making Chanyeol frown again.

“I-I’m sorry. Does my presence trouble you this much? I’ll go away…” Chanyeol started saying immediately, gesturing again toward the end of the isle but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“Don’t act like a kicked kitten and come seat with me. Wanna talk a bit about shapeshifter or were you leaving?” Baekhyun asked him, smiling softly and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

“I-I’m not a kitten, _hyung_ …” he started saying but Baekhyun smiled again at him, walking toward one of the empty tables in the common area.

The library was almost empty, being it near closing time and also almost the weekend so most of the students were already home or drinking out with friends.

They sat down and Baekhyun opened again the book he had in his hands on the table.

“I… found it interesting that out of all the animals _you_ were a blue tiger, reason why I came and check about other famous blue tigers’ whereabouts and powers and, well… It’s indeed interesting” Baekhyun whispered, moving his fingers on the book and pushing it toward Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulled it near himself, reading what Baekhyun was showing him and frowning shortly at the content.

It was about Tiger symbolism through the years especially in Asian cultures and about the rarity of _appearance of blue tigers in shape-shifting beings, in particular, mixed with humans whose genes were easy to reject_.

“Your breed is special, Chanyeol-ha. And… you’re a sort of Yang symbol, despite your story being not so bright. There’s power and perseverance in your being and probably something related to fire and earth, which is… fitting with my premonition” Baekhyun started explaining, pointing a little bit down to where Chanyeol was reading.

But Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“I-I’m not special, _hyung_. The fact I’m blue and not a common tiger is a… coincidence. You saw it too in my memories. My birth was a…” he started saying but Baekhyun put his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, frowning and eyes meeting Chanyeol with a serious and grave expression.

“Don’t say it. Words weight more than you can think. And it’s not. There are _reasons_ why it happened and why your parents weren’t there for you and you grew up as you did. I don’t want to hear you saying it _ever again_ ” Baekhyun breathed and he was so serious and so strict in what he was saying that Chanyeol felt a bit scolded and taken aback from that sentence.

“You know nothing about me, _hyung_. And being it or not a mistake, I can judge it myself. And I don’t care if there’s a reason why it’s like this and that maybe, as you said, I’m here just because we were remotely meant to meet for _keeping the balance_ ” Chanyeol started saying shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I’m just not the person you think I am. I’m just a common shapeshifter that grew up in an orphanage and that by miracle managed to have a place to stay and a work honestly, without resorting to mafia or dirty works to keep up the day” Chanyeol whispered, forcing a short smile and Baekhyun looked sternly at him before sitting up and taking the book with him.

“Fine, then. Maybe I was really mistaking, and you are not. Sorry for bothering you, Chanyeol-ha. See you around” he concluded walking away and Chanyeol groaned lowly, shaking his head, knowing that he did an idiocy.

But he didn’t stop Baekhyun nor ran after him.

Because, after all, he was only… _Chanyeol_.

Mediocre life made of a constant job, his routine and nothing more.

He wasn’t a magical being as Baekhyun and all those things that he told Chanyeol weren’t referring to him.

Baekhyun must have mistaken him from another person, someone more valuable of being the _blue tiger_ of Baekhyun’s premonitions.

Chanyeol sighed deeply and only after few minutes more, he sat up and walked back home.

Strangely outside, it was even colder than earlier and even before he could reach home, it started raining again, soaking Chanyeol who didn’t bring any umbrella since the forecasting didn’t give rain.

He couldn’t stand the rain, after all.

For few weeks, he didn’t go to Baekhyun’s shop in the afternoon and Baekhyun didn’t look for him either.

Chanyeol even found a different way to go home from the restaurant, without having to pass in front of Baekhyun’s shop.

He felt… guilty, somehow.

But he knew that that was for his best and Baekhyun’s too.

Chanyeol wasn’t the person Baekhyun was looking for so there wasn’t any need to mislead both of them on ways that were meant to be separated.

However, Chanyeol was mistaking.

And once again, Baekhyun’s words revealed themselves true, making Chanyeol realize that they were instead _meant_ to be together in whatever was bound to happen in those months.

He was out drinking with Jondae and Sehun, talking about small nothings on their lives, when Sehun stretching his arms over his head, hummed shortly.

“You know that alchemy shop I bought those infusions from?” he started off and both Chanyeol and Jondae nodded, since both knew about it and went there too.

Even though Chanyeol never mentioned his talk with Baekhyun, how in Baekhyun’s opinion there was a fate behind their meeting and so on…

Especially because it wasn’t the case.

“I tried to go there but it’s almost a week that it’s always closed” Sehun let out shortly, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol frowned deeply.

“Closed?” he echoed, slightly worried, and Sehun nodded.

“The lights inside are always out and I tried going there in several moment of the day, even in the morning but it’s always closed” Sehun replied shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line, clearly displeased by the news but Chanyeol was worried.

Maybe that _Mr. Weiss_ came back again?

Or maybe someone else wanting something from Baekhyun?

Or he felt unwell after one of his premonitions?

“Yeol?” Jondae called him, attracting his attention and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair and he had a weird and horrible sensation stuck to his skin at the only mention.

“I… can’t do anything but think about what happened when we went there” Chanyeol breathed shortly and Jondae frowned briefly but then nodded, understanding what Chanyeol was referring to.

“That man was really scary. Maybe he came back and hurt him?” Jondae said, suddenly worried too, realizing that it could be more serious than a simple flu or some paid leaves.

“It’s not like we can do much, though. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I know nothing about that Byun guy…” Sehun observed shrugging his shoulders and Jondae inhaled deeply, nodding.

“Indeed. How do we find someone we know nothing about? And maybe he’s just ill and we can’t involve police in this” Jondae added and they were both very right, but Chanyeol knew someone who knew something about Baekhyun.

“You are right, guys. I bet it’s nothing” he said shortly, shrugging his shoulders, but inside himself he was already thinking back at how to reach Yixing’s café.

And the day after, immediately finished his work, just the time to quickly change his clothes, Chanyeol was already going there.

This time, when he entered, at the counter there was directly Yixing, no trace of the short girl anywhere.

“Ah, Park-ssi. You liked my infusion so much that you came visiting me without Byun-ssi?” Yixing asked him, smiling shortly but Chanyeol shook shortly his head, nearing the counter.

“Your infusion was super fine, Master Zhang, but I’m here to ask you about Baekhyun- _hyung_ ” Chanyeol replied briefly, making Yixing frown shortly, looking at him interested.

“What do you want to know about him?” he questioned but he was strangely on the defensive.

“He didn’t open the shop for the past week. I just want to know if he’s fine” Chanyeol breathed in reply, frowning worriedly, but when Yixing’s eyes grew even wider in perplexity, he was even more worried than before.

“It… never happened. Byun-ssi is really scrupulous in his work and there’s no reason why he could not open the shop for this much time. Something must have happened” Yixing breathed, bringing his fingers to his chin, frown getting deeper and Chanyeol sighed deeply, shaking his head, finding a confirmation to his doubts.

“You… don’t happen to know where he lives, right?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Yixing shook his head shortly.

“No, Byun-ssi arrived here in Seoul after I already left for Shandong” Yixing explained briefly, pressing his lips in a thin line but then he lighted up.

“However, we could trace back his magic. Byun-ssi has a particular yin magic and I’m pretty sure I can follow it” Yixing added and Chanyeol nodded shortly, feeling like maybe they had some ways to find Baekhyun like that.

Yixing took a bright red jacket from behind the counter and after putting it on, he exited the café together with Chanyeol, locking the door and flipping the sign _closed_ on the door.

They walked shortly in silence and then Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“Do you, uhm, know Baekhyun- _hyung_ since long?” he asked, trying to understand why and how Baekhyun and Yixing came to know.

Yixing scrunched his nose shortly, shaking his head.

“We met in Beijing few times. He liked my infusions and I liked his vision of this world. It’s easy to speak with Byun-ssi. Especially when he’s slightly high on rice liquor” Yixing replied softly, small smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol wanted to chuckle.

The only idea of Baekhyun drunk on rice liquor was funny.

And probably cute too.

“Then we met in Europe few times again. Especially in Great Britain. The magical traces there are… awesome” Yixing continued shortly and Chanyeol frowned briefly, wondering how Baekhyun could afford traveling so much around the world, especially being that young and… what about his family? His work?

They stopped in front of Baekhyun’s candy shop and Yixing pulled out a short pendant from his pocket, this time clearly a white quartz and closed his eyes letting the small pendant swing over his palm.

There was a moment of silence in which Chanyeol could clearly perceive magical waves coming from Yixing even though he couldn’t clearly decipher them and then Yixing opened his eyes, worried.

“Oh. I think Byun-ssi is not feeling well… We have to go” Yixing started saying, walking away and Chanyeol followed him immediately.

“What do you mean with _he’s not feeling well_. What happened to _hyung_?” he asked back but Yixing was already shaking his head.

“I don’t know clearly, Park-ssi. But his magical trace is so weak, it makes me sick too. I never felt it this weak” Yixing whispered and Chanyeol was frowning deeply, biting down his bottom lip and simply following Yixing.

“W-Where are we going now?” Chanyeol asked him and Yixing inhaled deeply, shrugging his shoulders.

“Some… place Byun-ssi considers safe. Maybe his home, but I don’t know” he replied quickly, still following that feeble trace and Chanyeol simply shut up, letting Yixing lead him.

However, when they stopped in front of a small apartment complex, Chanyeol _felt_ that they were in the right place.

He could feel something inside, in his chest, pulling and _calling_ for him.

They almost literally ran upstairs and when they arrived to what they both identified as Baekhyun’s apartment, they found the door open.

They looked at each other surprised.

Baekhyun would never leave the door open.

Chanyeol didn’t think about it twice, taking off his jacket and hoodie, putting them down in the entrance and swiftly shapeshifting to his tiger form, sneakily entering the apartment checking if there was someone else apart Baekhyun.

Yixing followed him, sticking behind him but it seemed like there was no one.

The apartment was small a living room after the short entrance corridor, a small kitchen and two other doors, probably bathroom and bedroom.

Chanyeol moved slowly around the apartment trying to feel the presence of someone else but, after identifying only Baekhyun’s weak living trace, he fretted to the right door, probably the bedroom.

And they found him there, laying on the floor on his side, breathing weakly but sweating a lot.

“He’s having some…” Yixing whispered toward Chanyeol but Chanyeol was already near Baekhyun.

He knew what was happening.

He _felt it_.

The real question was, _where was Baekhyun’s necklace_?

The one he always had with him and that in that moment wasn’t around his neck.

Chanyeol looked around the room and then in the living room, finding it finally on the floor of the kitchen.

He immediately brought it to Baekhyun, snuggling his hand with his muzzle.

“C-Chanyeol-ha?” Baekhyun breathed, opening slightly his eyes, but realizing what Chanyeol was giving him and gripping on it.

His eyes were whiter than before, matching his hair, and were those stains on his shirt blood?

“Ah, thanks. I thought I lost it” Baekhyun added briefly, closing his eyes once again and Chanyeol gesture Yixing to near him.

Yixing noted the stains too, opening immediately Baekhyun’s shirt.

“Byun-ssi, let me treat your injuries” Yixing whispered when Baekhyun tried to complain about whatever was happening and Baekhyun shut up at the sound of Yixing’s voice.

“Why Master Zhang is here? I… this must be a dream, right?” he breathed shortly but passing out again making both worry again.

“You must keep him warm, Park-ssi. He’s so cold and he lost a lot of blood. Now I’ll try something with what I have. Thankfully I’m always prepared to this, but I think I’ll have to go and retrieve few more things” Yixing stated and Chanyeol growled lowly in reply but laid down near Baekhyun, simply focusing on emitting as much warmth as he could, putting his face against Baekhyun’s side.

“Woah, Park-ssi. You are a heater. I bet you don’t have many expenses during Winter season” Yixing commented and Chanyeol wanted to somehow reply but simply laid there, trying his best to feel Baekhyun beside him.

Yixing started putting some weirdly stinking creams and ointments on Baekhyun’s injuries and then, when he was satisfied with the result, he sat up.

“I’ll go fetch few more things. Stay here and protect him. I’ll be back as soon as possible” Yixing stated and Chanyeol nodded without leaving Baekhyun’s side.

And he simply stayed there, feeling him inhaling shortly, breathing coming back to normal, like his heartrate and also his body temperature.

When Yixing came back, Baekhyun was simply sleeping, way too tired by everything but he wasn’t as bad as before, Chanyeol could feel his magic aura stronger than before even if not as usual.

“I thought Mercury helped him a lot, but it seemed you helped more” Yixing stated, kneeling down again near Baekhyun and checking his injuries.

And _Mercury_?

Yixing noted his perplexed stare even from his tiger form and chuckled softly, head nodding toward the necklace still in Baekhyun’s hand.

Oh.

So there it was where Chanyeol already saw that symbol.

It was Mercury symbol!

The very base of alchemy and _mind_ sign.

Nothing seemed to be left to the case when Baekhyun was involved.

Yixing fixed better Baekhyun’s injuries and then moved him on the bed, changing his shirt.

“Your fur is so pretty, Park-ssi” Yixing let out looking at Chanyeol laying down again near the side of the bed and still emitting warmth.

Chanyeol leant his head on the side, wondering why Yixing was telling him so, but then Yixing shook his head putting some small bottles on Baekhyun’s desk.

“I wrote down when he has to take these. Don’t wake him up, though. Give him plenty of time to rest and guard the house. I’ll check on you both tomorrow morning. You can spend the night here or you prefer if I come?” Yixing asked him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, fixing his position better near Baekhyun’s bed, making Yixing chuckle softly.

“It seems like it’s decided then” he concluded before putting Chanyeol’s jacket, hoodie and jeans neatly folded on the desk too.

“If you want to switch back later. Be sure to eat something too” Yixing stated finally going away and Chanyeol laid down, flattening against the floor.

In that apartment it was so cold.

And Chanyeol didn’t mean to pry on Baekhyun’s affairs but it was so empty and apart from a lot of books and gemstones and weirdly looking potions and glass containers, there wasn’t much more.

After few hours of simply laying down there, though, Chanyeol started to be a bit hungry.

He shifted back to his human self and went in the kitchen, checking inside the fridge but finding it strangely empty.

Chanyeol was considering if ordering a pizza or something like that when he heard Baekhyun stirring in the bedroom.

Chanyeol’s hearing was shared between his human form and tiger one, so he was able to hear _everything_ pretty well.

Baekhyun was now sitting, looking at the necklace still in his hand.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked leaning on the jab of the bedroom door, startling Baekhyun who gripped harder on the necklace, stare immediately moving on the door, almost shocked to see Chanyeol there.

“What…?” he asked but then he closed shortly his eyes, probably focusing on those few lucid moments he had before.

“You came here with Master Zhang? How did you know where I live?” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol shook his head.

“We didn’t. Master Zhang followed your magic. He said that your, uhm how was it, _yin magic is particular_ so he could trace your aura” Chanyeol replied shrugging his shoulders, clearly not being much of help with the explanations.

However, to Baekhyun it was enough since he was nodding briefly, pressing his fingers on his temples and finally realizing that he didn’t have his gloves.

“Did you remove them?” he asked toward Chanyeol who shook his head shortly.

“Master Zhang changed your shirt because it was stained with blood and I found your necklace in the kitchen. I think it’s broken, though” Chanyeol breathed shortly, nodding toward Baekhyun’s hand and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

“Not a big deal” he whispered and even before Chanyeol could ask him what he meant, Baekhyun was already pressing together the two broken ends, melding them together like it never was broken to start with.

He simply put it on before making gesture to sit up from the bed but Chanyeol was immediately near him pressing him down.

“Master Zhang said you have to rest and take those” Chanyeol stated, gesturing toward the things that Yixing left for Baekhyun on the desk and Baekhyun inhaled deeply shaking his head.

“I’m not…” he started saying but Chanyeol glared at him.

“Okay, _Nabi-ya_. Bring me those things and let me read what Master Zhang wrote” he stated shortly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply at the nickname.

Sure it wasn’t _kitty_ or _kitten_ again, but the meaning was more or less the same since _Nabi_ , apart from butterfly in Korean, it was also the first cute nickname people gave to their pet cats.

So, yeah, basically the same as _kitty._

Would he ever convince Baekhyun not to call him like that?

Chanyeol realized that, maybe, after all, as long as it was Baekhyun saying it…

Not that he would ever tell it to Baekhyun though!

He moved to pick up the things from the desk and brought them to Baekhyun who read the small paper that Yixing left him.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun smiled briefly, nodding.

“Master Zhang is really the best” he let out softly and Chanyeol forced a short smile, nodding.

“He is. I wouldn’t have found you without his help” he whispered, distancing himself from Baekhyun’s bed but Baekhyun frowned shortly, looking toward him.

“You… went to Master Zhang for which reason exactly?” Baekhyun asked him, observing him, trying to understand what happened.

“I… a friend told me that your shop was closed for a week now and I was worried about what happened, especially with that Mr. Weiss and I couldn’t shrug this weird sensation off me so I went to meet Master Zhang asking him about you” Chanyeol explained shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I told you not to worry about Mr. Weiss” Baekhyun retorted immediately but Chanyeol glared at him, low growl instinctively reaching his lips.

“I was worried about you, _hyung_. I don’t give a damn about Mr. Weiss” Chanyeol let out, clenching his hands on the hem of his hoodie before biting his lips shortly and muttering a low _I’m sorry_.

And when Baekhyun didn’t say anything, Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“Since you are better, I’m not needed here anymore. Please rest plenty and take the pills that Master Zhang left you” Chanyeol breathed, picking up his jacket, but Baekhyun was already sitting up from the bed, staggering briefly and Chanyeol was again near him, helping to stay up.

“You should rest, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol whispered, but Baekhyun’s stare was on his, observing him.

“You told Master Zhang you would stay for the night” Baekhyun observed softly and Chanyeol felt the warmth coming up to his cheeks, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I-I… yes. If you need it, yes, I…” he started saying and Baekhyun was already nodding softly.

“I need it, indeed. I don’t like it, but at the moment even being awake feel like I’m doing an exceptional effort” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers gently gripping on Chanyeol’s sleeve and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“Then can you please lay down again and…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I’m hungry, Chanyeol-ha. It feels like days since last time I ate something” Baekhyun admitted voice low and almost a breath and Chanyeol hummed briefly, reminding how hungry he was too.

“I… was about to order some pizza if you didn’t wake up. Want to order one together?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun frowned deeply.

“I hope you mean one for each of us? Because I eat one on my own and…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol chuckled softly, nodding.

“Sure. Are you able to reach kitchen so that we can eat there or…?” Chanyeol asked him gesturing behind himself toward said room and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“Yeah, you go. I… stop by the bathroom first” Baekhyun replied softly, shifting his stare away and Chanyeol nodded briefly, distancing himself from Baekhyun.

“Which pizza do you want?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly, slowly heading toward the corridor, followed by Chanyeol.

“Hawaiian is fine, thank you” he breathed, tilting his head on the side and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling at him.

While Baekhyun was in the bathroom, Chanyeol ordered the pizzas and after he simply stood in the kitchen with Baekhyun, waiting for them to arrive.

There was a small silence and Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, what it was fine to ask or not, especially since how they left each other few weeks before.

So he simply stood there, leaning on Baekhyun’s kitchen counter, trying not to be too awkward about everything.

Baekhyun sat with his eyes closed at the table, fingers playing with his earring.

“I’m… sorry about last time” Baekhyun started saying, voice low but stare moving toward Chanyeol.

His eyes were gray again, looking like the sky outside cloudy and rainy.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I… said things I shouldn’t have too” Chanyeol breathed in reply, shrugging his shoulders but Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, shaking his head.

“I… _know_ you don’t want to hear me say this, but the fact that you are here, now, only strengthen my idea that you are _the same blue tiger_ of my vision. I’m sorry and… If you want to go, after dinner, you don’t have to stay here. I’m fine now” Baekhyun whispered softly, forcing a short smile to him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“I… am sorry for that too. But today when I went to Master Zhang to find out what happened to you, I _felt_ it the same. I could _feel_ your magic vibes and I-I don’t know shit about yang and yin, equilibrium of forces and other things, but there’s _something_ linking us, _hyung_ , and I want to find out what it is” Chanyeol whispered softly, fingers going to play with his hair and, even before Baekhyun could speak up, there was a small ring sound and Chanyeol moved from the counter going to the front door where he paid for the pizzas and brought them back in.

“I’ll give you back the…” Baekhyun started saying but then Chanyeol shook his head, putting down the pizzas on the table and moving again toward the counter.

“Where to for glasses? And you have water or other drinks in the fridge?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, moving around and Baekhyun gestured him a cupboard over the sink.

“There should be tea in the fridge. Or maybe few beers. And coke” Baekhyun replied shortly and Chanyeol nodded, picking up two glasses and then moving toward the fridge.

“What do you prefer?” he asked him, checking the inside, and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Coke should be fine” Baekhyun breathed softly, making Chanyeol nod again, picking up the coke and the tea, before sitting down too at the table, looking at Baekhyun who was already dividing the slices of pizza.

“Thank you. I… will repay you somehow” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, pouring some coke in Baekhyun’s glass, giving it to him.

“Don’t worry. Just focus on getting better” Chanyeol breathed in retort, pouring himself a bit of tea and starting to eat too, savoring the pizza and… how long it was since last time he ate it?

There was another small silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply, cleaning his fingers on a napkin, forcing a small smile toward Chanyeol.

“I… am glad and grateful you came here. And that you asked Master Zhang to help you. I… wouldn’t be here, otherwise” Baekhyun whispered, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s and making him gulp down the tea he was drinking.

“I-It’s nothing at all, _hyung_. It was the very least I could do after I knew about your store being closed for a week. And I couldn’t stop thinking about that Mr. Weiss and you…” Chanyeol started saying, softly, fingers carding through his hair, shifting his stare away.

Baekhyun didn’t need to know all the single things he did or he didn’t do and think while he was deciding if it was the right thing asking for Yixing’s help.

“You don’t want to hear this, though, so, yeah. You don’t owe me anything, _hyung_. Just… take care for now” Chanyeol concluded, forcing a short smile and starting back eating but Baekhyun didn’t.

He simply looked at him, observing Chanyeol more than simply looking at him and Chanyeol felt slightly embarrassed by the sudden attentions.

“Did I say something wrong?” he asked toward Baekhyun who inhaled deeply, shifting his stare away.

“You are… weirdly kind, Chanyeol-ha. I scared you away with _fate_ and _catastrophic scenarios,_ for a moment I almost menaced to kill you in the future, yet here you are because you were _worried_ about me being attacked or injured by a fellow mage for something almost _fairytale-sounding_ like Walpurgis Night” Baekhyun let out shortly, shrugging his shoulders, starting back to eat even if slower than before and always glancing toward Chanyeol, as if he was checking his reactions.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, finishing the last slice of pizza and cleaning again his fingers on the napkin before drinking a bit more of tea.

“There are a lot of things I don’t know about you, _hyung_ , but you said it yourself, no? We will have a lot of time to spend together since I’m somehow linked to you, for best or worst, so yeah… Maybe it’s a good idea if you remain alive?” Chanyeol observed shortly, forcing a quick smile toward Baekhyun whose eyes became larger in perplexity, lips slightly parted in surprise.

Chanyeol thought a lot about whatever happened that afternoon and he knew that _whatever_ was happening between them at _magical_ level was… particular.

And he never felt that primal attraction to anybody like he did with Baekhyun.

Not only because he felt some kind of magical bond between them but because Baekhyun was interesting, funny, charming both with his softness and his handsomeness depending on the moment of the day.

Chanyeol wanted to know more about him, wanted to understand why it was like that and why Baekhyun of all the people in that world.

He _felt_ that it wasn’t only a matter of being convinced that he was or not the blue tiger of Baekhyun’s premonitions, but there was so much more to that and Chanyeol was _so damn curious_.

Baekhyun looked at him perplexed before letting out a soft chuckle, shaking his head and his smile was so beautiful that for a second Chanyeol could swear that the world stopped just for that moment to exist.

“It’s… weird, considering that you didn’t even ask me what happened or who injured me” Baekhyun noted shortly, shrugging his shoulders before finishing his pizza too.

Now though it was Chanyeol’s turn to let out a short chuckle.

“You would have told me?” he asked back, leaning his head on the side and Baekhyun’s lips parted again, softly, glistering softly under the lights of the kitchen.

“I…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, forcing a small smile.

“No need to force yourself, _hyung_. Just… know I’m here. And when you will open back the shop, I will visit you again if I will be allowed, that’s it” Chanyeol breathed picking up the empty carton of the pizza and folding it in half and then another half before throwing it away.

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun hummed shortly, picking up the carton and giving it to Chanyeol.

“You can visit whenever you want, _Nabi-ya_. And you know it” he stated softly, making Chanyeol smile again timidly before taking the carton and folding it as he did with his.

“Now you have to rest, though…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“After the pizza, I feel better. Let’s talk about something, I’m not sleepy and having you around is strange yet gives me a weird familiar feeling” Baekhyun let out even though he realized immediately that he was way more honest than expected, eyes growing larger as Chanyeol’s were too.

“I-I… yeah, what do you want to talk about?” Chanyeol asked him, trying not to pry too much in that sense of _familiarity_ that Baekhyun just expressed him.

Not that Chanyeol didn’t feel it too, actually he felt it _way too well_ , but he thought he was just his mind playing him tricks.

Baekhyun clearly appreciated it, sitting up and moving slowly toward the couch even though he picked up a book before sitting on it and gestured Chanyeol to reach him there.

Chanyeol sat down on the couch near Baekhyun but keeping a fair distance that Baekhyun immediately closed, opening the book and showing Chanyeol something.

Baekhyun had a sweet yet spicy scent that made Chanyeol sniff him involuntarily, things that made Baekhyun chuckle softly, raising his stare toward Chanyeol, smile not leaving his lips.

“Do I stink?” he asked him, even though from the smirk he had, he knew that it wasn’t like that at all.

Chanyeol shook his head immediately, blushing up to his hair and _for the tails of all cats in the world_ , what was happening?

He usually wouldn’t be that _bold_ in sniffing humans without at least asking before.

“I-I’m sorry. No, you are everything but stinky. I-I’m sorry…” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled again, covering his mouth with his hand, shaking his head.

“Relax, Chanyeol-ha. There’s a reason why I nicknamed you _Nabi_ , no?” Baekhyun asked him back and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking shortly his head too.

“Because I’m a _kitten_ and Nabi is how one usually calls a cat” Chanyeol breathed in reply, scrunching his nose, but Baekhyun’s fingers immediately went to his hair, patting his head softly.

“Aren’t you a good boy then?” he asked him, cute voice getting lower and Chanyeol’s instinct said him to _purr_ but he forced himself not to.

Even though his tiger ears popped up nevertheless, making him groan lowly, shaking his head.

“I-I’m not…” he started saying but Baekhyun’s retracted his fingers, stare going back to the book between them.

“And _Nabi_ also mean _butterfly_. A blue butterfly… what more fitting than this for you?” Baekhyun let out softly even though he was almost speaking with himself again more than asking to Chanyeol.

“W-What’s the meaning?” Chanyeol tried asking him even though he wasn’t so sure Baekhyun would actually reply to such a direct question.

Instead Baekhyun surprised him, humming shortly before speaking up.

“Blue butterflies are sign of love and understanding. And changing, like the cycle of rebirths. And… in some cultures, are also said to be wish-granting” Baekhyun explained softly, leaning his head on the side and… was there some redness on his cheeks or was it only Chanyeol’s impression?

“I don’t think I’m… this?” Chanyeol started saying but he had to admit that he was… flattered by the description.

Baekhyun scrunched his nose shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

“You just lost your right in refusing this nickname by saying that you didn’t like it. Now you are stuck with it” Baekhyun declared, moving his fingers on the pages of the book and pointing something to Chanyeol who leant down shortly, looking at what Baekhyun was pointing.

It was a book on tarot reading.

And Chanyeol found it strange yet so obvious that Baekhyun knew those too, especially considering what he said that time to Mr. Weiss.

He mentioned three tarot cards that time, probably Major Arcana too.

“Mr. Weiss is… a fellow mage as I am. However, unlike me, he can’t see the future clearly as I do. And not because he doesn’t own any jade channeler, but because he doesn’t have the ability to do so” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol was surprised in suddenly going back that quickly in a serious matter like that, especially speaking of _Mr. Weiss_ after that Baekhyun told him that he had to forget about him and Walpurgis Night.

“I did him a prediction few years ago, about Walpurgis and I wasn’t even back to Seoul at that time…” Baekhyun started saying shaking his head briefly, trying to order his memories and sort them to explain to Chanyeol what he was thinking.

“I… was born Bucheon but didn’t stay there for long. My parents took a decision slightly different from yours. You were raised in an orphanage. I was sold since my, uhm, fortune-telling ability was already present since my birth…” Baekhyun started saying, moving his stare on his own fingers, clenching and unclenching them briefly and Chanyeol noted how slender and _pretty_ they were.

Baekhyun’s hands were clearly smaller than Chanyeol’s but his fingers were long and Chanyeol wanted so much to touch them, even though, once again he refrained himself from doing it.

Especially because he was interested in Baekhyun’s life up until that moment since he seemed so willing to tell it to him.

“A… nice old witch raised me. We traveled the world together, mainly in circuses and fairs using my skills as clairvoyant and hers as crystal therapist” Baekhyun added shortly, fingers moving to the jade pendant he had on his earring and smiling softly.

“She gifted it to me to help seeing better and, well, it’s working pretty well actually” Baekhyun added, tone of his voice getting sweeter and Chanyeol smiled softly too.

“Where is she now?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“Not here anymore. She… helped me a lot and when I got my call as keeper of the balance, let’s say like this, she got a bit scared. A thing is being a fortune teller and another his being part of something as big as a _plan for the destiny of the universe and the known world_. And she thought I was getting mad, reason why she, uhm, tried to kill me few times before I managed to escape and started living alone, mainly with my abilities and after Great Britain, alchemy came so easily in my life that I didn’t even realize it” Baekhyun breathed chuckling, fingers moving toward the thin necklace with mercury sign on it and playing with it.

“I… wasn’t that good as I’m now in _controlling_ my powers and premonitions came and went as they pleased, making me unable to distinguish reality from visions” Baekhyun continued, fingers gripping harder on the small symbol, never meeting Chanyeol’s stare and voice getting lower and lower while he continued speaking.

“For few months, I thought I never would be able to prevent or at least control them. I… was so close to lose my mind, everyday feeling like there was someone speaking in my head, telling me what to do…” Baekhyun added briefly and Chanyeol moved his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders without even realizing, fingers stroking his shoulder.

“Hey, you are here now, _hyung_. It’s not like that anymore” Chanyeol whispered gently and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding softly.

“Yeah, it was… difficult but with alchemy and learning the laws of the world, I understood how to control them, how to use them instead of simply being a vehicle of them. There was when I met Mr. Weiss. He was an ignorant mage who thought so highly of himself that showing him every time how wrong he was became a sort of hobby?” Baekhyun declared, chuckling softly and shaking his head briefly.

Chanyeol found him once again pretty, especially that chuckle of him.

Every time Baekhyun chuckled, it felt like sun and light came in the room they were into, immediately brightening up the surroundings.

“And if at first he was always bitter about his defeats, later on he started coming from me and asking me about some premonitions or telling, judging by tarots…” Baekhyun explained, stare moving again on the book and gesturing again the page.

“Last time it was even clearer than before. I don’t know what will happen on Walpurgis Night because it’s all so foggy, but I know that Mr. Weiss will die if he will take part on it. He got all the worst major arcana in reverse. Apart from the death which is more or less self-explanatory,” Baekhyun started saying, browsing through the pages and showing Chanyeol a nice miniature of the thirteen major arcana, _The Death_.

But then Baekhyun browsed slightly forth, showing him the sixteenth major arcana, _The Tower_.

“The Tower in reverse position is symbol of failure and cataclysm. Basically, of ruin” Baekhyun added briefly, fingers caressing the colorful miniature before moving further on again, reaching the twenty-first major arcana, _The World_.

“And the World isn’t per se a negative card, but when in reverse position it means that something is holding us back, preventing us to face the change and chaining us up to the status quo existing in our lives” Baekhyun concluded, observing the picture and then closing the book with a low thud.

“That’s why I know that Mr. Weiss should keep as far as possible from whatever it’s bound to happen at Walpurgis Night, Chanyeol-ha” Baekhyun explained shortly, finally raising his stare from the book and meeting again Chanyeol’s.

This time, though, they were closer than before, probably due to the fact that Chanyeol’s arm was still around Baekhyun’s shoulder or maybe because he leant down to see what Baekhyun was showing him and the pictures in the book.

And Chanyeol was about to move more distant from him, feeling his cheeks getting warmer at the sudden proximity, wanting to apologize, but Baekhyun’s stare was so deep and piercing in his that he couldn’t do anything but look back at him.

“Can I… touch your cheek?” Baekhyun asked him out of the blue and Chanyeol frowned shortly before nodding briefly.

“You know that if I touch you right now, without my gloves, I will see something for sure, right?” Baekhyun inquired again, stare not moving from Chanyeol’s, but Chanyeol was already nodding again.

“One only condition” Chanyeol breathed, voice barely audible between them and Baekhyun hummed, stilling and waiting for Chanyeol to speak up.

“Whatever it may be, tell me. I want to know too” Chanyeol whispered lowly and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could nod shortly, fingers of his left hand gripping harder on his necklace while the ones of his right hand reached Chanyeol’s cheek, tentatively.

They were so cold and Chanyeol most obvious reaction was putting his own hand over Baekhyun’s but apparently that created a small spark and Chanyeol felt a strong pull of magic, forcing him to close his eyes, feeling him gripping harder and harder on his chest, giving him breathing difficulties.

And then suddenly as it started, it also ended but when Chanyeol opened his eyes, there was a soundless, white space around him and he felt like being underwater.

Near him there was Baekhyun, equally perplexed as he was.

“Where are we?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, looking around himself perplexed but interested.

Suddenly from behind them a door opened slightly, letting in a bright white light, almost blinding them.

Chanyeol immediate reaction was shielding Baekhyun from it, despite Baekhyun was way more powerful than him and probably could protect himself way better from _whatever_ was happening than Chanyeol himself.

 _“Ah, look at what we have here_ ” a low, pleasant voice stated around them but there wasn’t anybody.

“Who are you?” Baekhyun asked back and the voice chuckled softly.

“ _The keeper of world’s balance with the fire harbinger. Light and dark, Summer and Winter. Whoever decided for you two to meet really did a good job_ ” the voice stated even though it wasn’t a reply at all at Baekhyun’s question.

And even before neither of them could ask something more, the voice spoke up again.

“ _You are here too early, though. Fall hasn’t come yet and it’s not your place to be right now. There is still a lot you have to achieve for this moment to happen_ ” the voice stated and was there a worried tone in it or was it only Chanyeol’s idea?

“What does it mean?” Baekhyun asked but the voice chuckled again softly.

“ _Maybe another time, Byun. And maybe this time it won’t end like last time…_ ” the voice concluded and even before both could question whatever _that_ mentioned, after another strong magic pull, they were again sitting on Baekhyun’s couch, lights flickering shortly before they could come back to normal too.

Baekhyun’s breath was shorter than usual and Chanyeol was already checking on him, fingers gripping harder on his shoulder.

“ _Hyung_ , breathe. We are back” he whispered even though he had to admit that it was slightly tiring for himself too.

He felt… fatigued.

Psychologically more than physically.

Baekhyun though inhaled deeply, fingers going to press on his temples.

“Your memories are so… warm” Baekhyun let out softly and Chanyeol frowned shortly, raising his eyebrow in perplexity.

“You didn’t see that white space with that weird voice?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun was already nodding but then he raised his head, meeting again Chanyeol’s stare.

“Who would imagine that you felt like that when I gave you my umbrella” Baekhyun whispered softly, making Chanyeol groan lowly, shaking his head.

“Ah, you are impossible, _hyung_ , really” he breathed, exasperated, fingers carding through his hair, but Baekhyun was smiling at him, or better… _beaming_.

“It must really be fate that we met that day” Baekhyun stated softly, before he could sit up to put away the book and Chanyeol already felt cold at his side.

Baekhyun’s presence near him was so pleasant.

He had to be super attentive on what he thought and felt, though, because Baekhyun could easily read him apparently, almost like an open book.

“Now, though, _hyung_ , you really have to rest. Today’s events were more than difficult already. Don’t strain yourself anymore” Chanyeol stated, sitting up from the couch too and gesturing toward the bedroom and Baekhyun finally nodded even though pressing shortly his lips in a thin line.

“Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol immediately asked him, slightly worried, Baekhyun probably still overthinking about that _vision_ they both had.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, moving toward the kitchen and putting on the stove a kettle full of water.

However, he didn’t light up the fire like a whoever human would do, but he tapped twice on it, producing fire.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, but things with Baekhyun were always strange, he should start getting used to it.

But then he remembered something.

“That… _voice_ said that I’m the harbinger of fire. What does it mean?” Chanyeol asked him shortly and Baekhyun’s fingers moved to play with a strand lock of hair that fell messily on his forehead.

“Nothing I suppose?” he replied but his tone was too vague, avoiding, clearly not wanting to face the matter but Chanyeol wasn’t fine with it.

He wasn’t okay with Baekhyun hiding things from him, especially not if they had to be both in that.

“ _Hyung_ , if it’s something important…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him with a small gesture of his hand, shaking his head.

“I’m tired. Tomorrow morning, if you will be here. I need to rest now and I just want to sleep without dreams nor premonitions” Baekhyun whispered softly, stare not meeting with Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, nodding.

“A black sleep. Sounds nice” Chanyeol commented, making Baekhyun force a small smile, nodding and after that the kettle whistled attracting Baekhyun’s attention, he poured inside a mix of herbs, immediately scenting all the small apartment.

Chanyeol scrunched his nose shortly at the scent.

Lavender, chamomile, valerian roots and probably something else.

Something citrusy and fresh…

“Lemon balm” Baekhyun supplied for him, like reading his thoughts and Chanyeol smiled softly, leaning his head on the side.

“Sorry, my…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I am… _annoying_ sometimes. It’s just that when I’m tired my, uhm, _humanity_ is not at its peak” Baekhyun muttered forcing a small smile and Chanyeol frowned briefly, humming in thought.

“What do you mean?” he asked, interested and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting his lower lip, while pouring the infusion in a big mug.

“Generally, I am a patient man, despite being able to foresee a lot of things. However, when I’m particularly tired, images flow directly in my head and I end up speaking without thinking, sometimes saying also things that I only saw in my predictions and so on” he breathed in reply and even before Chanyeol could comment in any way, he turned shortly toward him forcing another soft smile.

“Want a cup?” he asked gesturing the mug in his hand and Chanyeol nodded shortly, accepting his proposal, muttering a soft _thanks_ in reply.

Baekhyun poured it for him too, before giving it to Chanyeol and gesturing the bedroom.

“I… my couch is not the most comfortable place to sleep, especially for you, seeing your height. I can sleep here tonight and you…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head shortly, before gently sipping the infusion.

“You forget a little detail, _hyung_. I can sleep wherever, especially when I’m in my tiger form. No worries, the floor will be fine” Chanyeol replied shrugging his shoulders, but Baekhyun frowned deeply, shaking his head.

“I can’t let you sleep on the floor, Chanyeol-ha. Neither in your tiger form” he retorted immediately, but Chanyeol was already inhaling deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“Please, don’t make it more difficult. I’m really fine sleeping on the floor, I did it also this afternoon while you were resting. You saw my body size when I’m…” he tried to say but Baekhyun was again shaking his head, this time more fervently.

“Then sleep with me” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol’s jaw almost dropped, feeling his cheeks taking a warm note, stare shifting immediately away.

“I… _hyung_ , it’s not…” he breathed even though he didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say since it was already so unbelievable that Baekhyun really stated out loud something like that.

And Baekhyun realized what he just said too, eyes getting larger, biting his bottom lip.

“N-Not what I meant. I wanted to say _sleep with me in your tiger form_. So we are both comfortable and you don’t have to sleep on the floor. Moreover, you are super warm when you are your feline self” Baekhyun explained better, fingers drawing circles on the mug in his hands, not looking toward Chanyeol and… was that red on his cheeks too?

“ _Hyung_ , I don’t think it’s…” Chanyeol started, not commenting on the _being warm_ especially because he usually was also in his human form, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I won’t let you sleep on the floor. And on the couch is absolutely no good nor in your human form nor your tiger’s one. So for Flamel’s sake, move your cute ass toward the bedroom and let me rest” Baekhyun exhaled, clearly tired and exhausting his patience definitely and… was there something that Chanyeol could do apart from blushing furiously at the mention of his _cute ass_ and nodding briefly before finally accepting Baekhyun’s proposal?

No.

So he gulped down the infusion and put down the mug near the sink before gesturing Baekhyun toward the bedroom.

“I’ll shortly use your bathroom before. If you want to lay down in the meantime…” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun shortly glared at him before going toward the bedroom and disappearing behind the half-opened door.

Chanyeol stopped by the bathroom, surprised by the myriad of products on the bathrooms sink and on the borders of the bathtub.

Baekhyun seemed to be fan of bathroom products, all with pretty colorful bottles and boxes.

Chanyeol tried not to pry too much in those, making as fast as he could and going back to the bedroom, where Baekhyun was, knowing that he wouldn’t lay down at all, not before Chanyeol would be there too.

Baekhyun was sitting on the side of the bed, looking at the bottom of the mug, stare a bit lost, maybe rethinking about everything happened that day or maybe even the days before, before Chanyeol and Yixing came and “rescue” him.

He was wearing different clothes, azure extra-large t-shirt and black sweatpants, probably what he considered pajama or house wear.

“You finished? Want me to put that back in the sink?” Chanyeol asked him softly, making him jolt in surprise, but shaking his head shortly.

“No, thanks, I… there’s a bit more. I take with me for the night. Together with a bottle of water” he breathed gesturing a small water bottle on the nightstand and Chanyeol nodded briefly, nearing the light switches.

“Now, would you please lay down once for all and rest? I think you did already enough, and I won’t go anywhere as promised” Chanyeol inquired briefly, studying Baekhyun’s reactions but he simply inhaled deeply, before nodding and putting down the mug on the nightstand.

“Yes, _Nabi-ya_ , I’m going” he whispered softly, raising the comforter, laying beneath it and pulling it up to his chin.

Chanyeol smiled softly at the vision but then he shrugged his shoulders, switching off the lights before he took off his hoodie and t-shirt, followed immediately from his jeans, messing up his hair.

“Are you sure, _hyung_? I never slept on a bed while in my tiger form and with…” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun groaned lowly in reply and Chanyeol knew what that _reply_ meant already, pressing his lips in a thin line before swiftly switching to his tiger shape.

Chanyeol softly moved on the other side of the bed where Baekhyun was laying down and with a graceful jump despite his size, he laid down near Baekhyun over the comforter, avoiding all the pillow area, resting on the farther part from them.

Despite not being exactly a _pet animal_ , his fur still got stuck on clothes and place where he stayed so it wasn’t exactly the best sleeping in the pillow area, especially because he didn’t know if Baekhyun had some allergies or something like that.

“You are impossible, really” Baekhyun whispered, attracting his attention and making him raise his muzzle from where he was resting it, over his paws.

“Come closer” Baekhyun breathed and even before Chanyeol could retort in any way, he immediately added a short _you are warm_ , that made Chanyeol desist from denying it to Baekhyun.

He moved nearer to him, laying literally on Baekhyun’s side, feeling his fingers scratching Chanyeol’s ears, making him close his eyes in contentment.

“I’m grateful, Chanyeol-ha. Thank you for coming here with Master Zhang. You did a lot of unnecessary things for a stranger like me. I appreciate it” Baekhyun breathed softly, looking at him and Chanyeol snuggled his face against Baekhyun’s hand, letting out a short purr.

Baekhyun’s smile grew wider and softer, scratching him again near his ears.

“Oh, _Nabi-ya_ , you are so cute purring like this. You like it here, behind your ears?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded shortly, letting Baekhyun touch him so freely despite he never let anyone pet him like he was doing it with Baekhyun.

Not that any human actually even _tried_ to pet Chanyeol’s tiger form, especially due to his size and his peculiar color, but Chanyeol wouldn’t either let them nor he looked for their attentions.

Instead with Baekhyun it was… _pleasant_.

“Thanks also for letting me doing as I please, forcing you here. I… didn’t even ask you if you had someone waiting for you at home or something like that…” Baekhyun started again but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, hoping that Baekhyun got at least a part of what Chanyeol wanted to tell him.

Baekhyun smiled softly, patting his head again before rolling on his side, now even closer to Chanyeol than before.

Their faces were on the same level and Chanyeol could look at him in his eyes, meeting that exceptionally deep gray.

“I… didn’t want to be alone tonight. It’s weird, I know, and tomorrow I’ll let you go home as nothing happened but for tonight I… needed someone near, even also to scare away a few dark thoughts and dreams” Baekhyun admitted softly, closing his eyes and it was clear that it cost him a lot admitting it, making Chanyeol snuggle closer to him, emitting more warmth than before.

“I owe you” Baekhyun breathed, but his voice was getting lower and gently slipped in his dreams, falling asleep near Chanyeol who inhaled deeply before closing his eyes too, letting himself go to that warm comfort, starting to get used to that addictive scent that Baekhyun and his apartment had.

His sleep wasn’t dreamless, though.

He _saw_ things as he did when he was smaller, before his adulthood came in and darkened all the other thoughts and dreams he could have, usually too tired to even consider having dreams, passing out on his bed more than sleeping.

Instead this time, he saw… dreams.

For the first time in forever.

He was again in that white space from before, but there were no voices nor any other things, simply white everywhere.

Chanyeol was in his tiger form, nor his human one.

In front of him small blue flames started to appear, almost like forming a path, leading the way and Chanyeol followed them, hearing a small tingling sound in distance each time he _reached_ one of the flames, disappearing and appearing newly ahead of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol felt so light, almost weightless, in following the small flames outside that white space, leading him through a dark forest.

Even there, there wasn’t any sound, only that continuous tingling sound.

Until a small clearing, where a man was standing tall, turning around when Chanyeol exited the woods, reaching the clearing too.

The man was tall, even though not as much as Chanyeol in his human form.

His hair was dark and had dark, expressive eyes.

“Oh, so you will be _this time player_? How appropriate…” he said even though his lips didn’t move at all and Chanyeol was perplexed by how low and sweet that voice sounded.

If voice could be defined seeing he didn’t actually _speak_ up.

“You are more than suitable for the role, don’t worry. Follow your instinct and everything will be fine” the voice continued again and when Chanyeol tried to speak up even though he was in his tiger form, the man shook his head.

“It’s not the moment yet. And you should go back to your world now” he stated, making Chanyeol frown but as quickly as he realized that the dream started, it also ended, waking up in Baekhyun’s bed.

 _And with Baekhyun hugging him_.

Chanyeol wanted to groan but he stilled even more than before.

All the blankets were around the bed, Baekhyun clearly kicked them during the night, just to hug better Chanyeol’s warmth.

Baekhyun’s scent was comforting in some ways, Chanyeol getting used to the minty scent of Baekhyun’s tobacco, and Chanyeol knew he should have woken Baekhyun up or found a way to leave that position, but he liked it too, making him feel like he could breathe again, emerging from that dream, like he was underwater for too long.

So, he simply let Baekhyun hug him and slowly wake up on his own, fingers tentatively moving on Chanyeol’s fur on his back and then on his head.

Baekhyun’s fingers were pleasant on his back, caressing his fur and Chanyeol wanted to stay like that forever.

“ _Nabi-ya…_ ” he breathed softly and Chanyeol raised his head, looking at him and meeting one of the softest visions he ever had in his life.

Baekhyun’s hair was messy and his cheeks rose, looking so warm and rested that Chanyeol could almost feel proud of himself for being such a functional dreamcatcher.

“My sleep was… pitch black. Thank you” Baekhyun added slowly opening his eyes and Chanyeol purred shortly in return, making Baekhyun smile softly, fingers scratching behind his ears and Chanyeol let himself go for a second, purring more, lower and without containing himself.

He knew he shouldn’t have because it crept out humans _oh so much_ , but he was so glad about Baekhyun sleeping well and resting that he slipped, even though he realized it, immediately stopping and trying to distance himself from Baekhyun before he could do it, feeling probably threatened or weirded out from Chanyeol.

However, Baekhyun hugged him closer to him, fingers not leaving his ears and snuggling his face in Chanyeol’s fur, near his neck, making Chanyeol stiff immediately.

His neck was… a particular part.

A place where people shouldn’t be allowed to touch him, to reach him so close.

His instinct said that his neck was his weaker part and he had to protect it with all costs.

Reason why he overreacted, rolling away from Baekhyun, claws slightly showing on his paws and growling lowly for a second before realizing that it wasn’t necessary and Baekhyun didn’t want to harm him in any ways.

He laid down again, flatly on the bed, pushing his ears behind, like he wanted to say he was sorry.

Even though it wasn’t a language exactly known by Baekhyun who was a bit countered by Chanyeol reaction, eyes getting wider in perplexity, slightly gripping on his own t-shirt.

“I-I’m sorry. I did something not good right?” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

It was him who did something not good, growling at Baekhyun and almost showing him his fangs.

Baekhyun was good with him.

But Chanyeol couldn’t explain that while he still was a tiger.

So he hopped off the bed, turning around it and shifting back to his human shape, quickly picking up his clothes.

“I-I’m… sorry too. Didn’t want to scare you” Chanyeol breathed quickly putting on his clothes but Baekhyun was humming shortly from the bed, and Chanyeol turned around looking at him and forcing a short apologetic smile.

“I clearly did something that upset you. Even though I’m not familiar with feline language” Baekhyun whispered, sitting up and retrieving his blankets putting himself partially under it, clearly slightly colder, probably due to Chanyeol not being at his side anymore.

“I… it’s my neck. It’s one of my weaker point and when I’m in my tiger form, my instinct is way stronger than usual and I, I’m sorry” Chanyeol explained briefly, hinting a small bow but Baekhyun was shaking shortly his head, smiling.

“It’s okay, Chanyeol-ha, really. I didn’t do it to hurt you or anything, it was just because your fur is so soft despite being supposedly of a _wild animal_ ” Baekhyun noted shortly, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol hummed briefly, feeling his cheeks getting warmer.

There was a reason why it was like that.

Chanyeol really _loved_ himself, both his _selves_ , so frequently he took care also of his fur, taking bath with products that supposedly should be used on pet animals but made his fur brighter and softer.

He _never_ admitted it because he could already hear Jondae laughing so bad at him, but he actually really cared about not having a messy appearance, neither in his tiger form.

“I… try to take care of it. Sorry” Chanyeol whispered shortly but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, smiling gently at him.

“It’s a good thing! You don’t need to feel sorry for that, at all. I mean, it’s another part of you so it’s only normal to take care of it as you do it of yourself” Baekhyun immediately retorted, making Chanyeol force a short smile before he could gesture toward the kitchen.

“I’ll… brew some coffee, if it’s okay for you…” he started saying and Baekhyun’s eyes went slightly wider in perplexity at Chanyeol’s expression.

Chanyeol frowned, leaning his head on his side, interested in Baekhyun’s reaction.

“You said _brew some coffee_ , it means that not only you are able to do it, but also that you know that I don’t have instant coffee or something like that” Baekhyun whispered, explaining his thoughts to Chanyeol too and Chanyeol chuckled softly nodding.

“You… are really interested in infusion and take care of flavors and mixture to drink instant coffee. And I work in a restaurant that also has a café menu, it’s obvious that I know how to brew coffee” Chanyeol replied softly, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun’s lips parted in surprise before he could smile again, nodding toward the kitchen.

“Let’s go then. I really need a coffee, especially if Master Zhang will come here later…” Baekhyun whispered, sitting up and shaking shortly his head making Chanyeol smile softly.

“Take your time here, I’ll brew some coffee” he concluded leaving the room and passing only shortly to the bathroom before going to the kitchen and starting to prepare the coffee.

One of the several pros of sleeping as his tiger self, was related to not needing a pajama and not having to brush his hair in the morning, something that sometimes could be useful.

After putting the water kettle on the stove, it also looked around for something to make a small breakfast, considering that there wasn’t much in the fridge and in the pantry, but enough to make some pancakes with chocolate chips.

He was focused on preparing them, trying not to burn them while he was also pouring the coffee, when Baekhyun entered the kitchen, humming.

“Such a nice smell” he breathed and Chanyeol quickly turned around, surprised, and literally putting his hand on the scorching kettle, taking it away immediately, hissing.

“Ah, I’m such an idiot” he muttered moving toward the sink to put it under cold water when Baekhyun took his hand in his, pressing gently.

“Repeat after me” he stated and even before Chanyeol could realize what Baekhyun was doing, Baekhyun was already speaking up.

“ _From the skies descend our light. Come forth and grant me your powers. To the skies it will return_ ” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol muttered the same trying to follow what Baekhyun was saying and it… kinda worked?

There was a pale orange light and his hand didn’t hurt anymore, burn completely healed.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, turning his hand around, checking it and then moving his stare back to Baekhyun.

“What the…?” he started saying but Baekhyun gestured him the stove, still on and almost burning the pancakes.

Chanyeol immediately went to it saving them and putting them in the small dish with the others.

“The magic was yours. I just… channeled it in the right way?” Baekhyun explained, making Chanyeol frown even deeper, shaking his head but moving the dish on the table and picking up the two cup of coffee and putting them down too on the table.

“I told you that…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, moving toward the living room and picking up a book from the bookshelves.

“That you are a blue Maltese tiger. The most ancient and mythological primitive race of tiger. Definitely not rare, special and magical, right?” Baekhyun asked him, turning around, small smirk appearing on his lips, stunning again Chanyeol with his amazing handsomeness despite being also that cute.

“ _Hyung_ , I’m not…” Chanyeol tried again but Baekhyun was already nearing him opening the book on a page that seemed to be _casual_ but was exactly on _blue tigers_ and giving it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol picked it up, reading shortly what was written on the book and, woah, really that rare?

The book stated that one every four billion had chances of being _blue_ and that despite the probability to transmit the gene through breeding was higher, usually the results weren’t much positive.

Especially because their genes were that ancient and almost mythologic, in them lied an enormous magical power, usually linked to one of the four Hermetic elements: Earth, Air, Water and Fire.

Usually, blue tigers were connected to Earth element even if it was common also bonding with Air and Water, mainly due to the color of their furs.

However, the least common one was Fire, usually reserved to other legendary animals like Phoenix, and in those few cases that was linked to tigers, they almost _never_ were blue tigers.

But Chanyeol _knew_ that it was his case.

A bit because the voice from the previous night with Baekhyun called him _Fire harbinger_ and a bit also because that night he dreamt of those blue flames leading the way.

So he was the rarity on the already rare case.

“Read the last part out loud, please, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun asked him, picking up the coffee cup and sipping shortly from it.

Chanyeol’s eyes move on the last part, reading it out loud as Baekhyun requested.

“ _Reason why blue tigers linked to Fire element or element connected to Fire, are considered almost inexistent. There’s no study of these creatures since it’s almost impossible for this case to happen, considering that blue tigers store so much magical power that if they would be bonded to a Fire-linked element, probably they would be able to cause inextinguishable fires with a burn power potentially infinite_ ” Chanyeol read and as far as he went with his reading more his eyes went wider in astonishment.

He could… _what_?

His existence was… _almost impossible_.

“ _Hyung_ , I… don’t understand. I don’t…” Chanyeol started saying closing the book and moving his stare toward Baekhyun who smiled shortly at him.

“You are the _fire harbinger_ , you heard it too, no?” Baekhyun asked him back and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, fingers carding through his hair but sitting down on a chair because probably things were going too fast for him.

“I… don’t understand, _hyung_. Really. I’m just an orphan, raised on nothing and grew up by mistake, who only work his ass off to continue living through his own life and now you say that I’m an _almost mythological animal bonded to Fire_ and that my magical power is _potentially infinite_?” Chanyeol asked him, shaking his head because… _no fucking way_.

How did he even go from being _no one_ to _mythological being with infinite magical pull_?

“Ah, _Nabi-ya_ , breathe. It’s fine and you have always been, just you didn’t know. Try to breathe, though” Baekhyun whispered nearing him, fingers gently stroking his shoulders and Chanyeol inhaled deeply closing his eyes.

“How does _this_ change my life?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, pressing his fingers gently on his temples and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“Maybe nothing. Or everything. It depends on what you want to do with this information and with the fact that, as we both felt yesterday, there’s a… connection between us and maybe we are somehow fated to meet and _do something_ ” Baekhyun replied patiently, even though his words were vague too, probably since he couldn’t quite understand it either.

“You seem… undecided? I mean, you are a fortune-teller, your premonitions never fail. Why you are so…” Chanyeol started asking him, stare raising toward Baekhyun’s, but he was already replying.

“It’s you. All that concerns you is… vague, undefined. As if everything could change in whatever moment” Baekhyun whispered, shortly retracting his fingers from Chanyeol’s shoulders only to move it near Chanyeol’s hand, without touching it.

“And with you it’s not… _casual_ , the reading. I have to _want_ to see something to actually read you or foresee something regarding you. If I touch you now, without any further motive, I won’t see anything” he continued, fingers gently moving on Chanyeol’s hand, caressing its back softly.

Chanyeol turned it around, letting Baekhyun touch his palm too, touch barely there, pleasant and cold, sending shivers down Chanyeol’s back.

“Neither if I want to show you something?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly and he was about to say something, when Chanyeol took better Baekhyun’s hand in his, gently gripping and closing his eyes, focusing on the memory of what happened the day before when he went to Yixing to ask him help to look for Baekhyun.

He felt Baekhyun gripping back on his hand and then a loud crash, like something breaking on the floor.

Chanyeol opened his eyes immediately and Baekhyun clicked his tongue shortly, shaking his head, leaving Chanyeol’s hand.

“I’m sorry, it slipped from my hand” Baekhyun whispered leaning down and picking up the biggest pieces of the cup, the one he was holding in his hand, now in shards on the floor.

“I’m sorry too. I… did I hurt you?” Chanyeol asked him immediately checking on him but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“No, just it was unexpected. Your memories are bright and so full of details. Like… looking at them in high definition?” Baekhyun tried to explain, chuckling softly, and Chanyeol snorted shortly, helping him picking up the shards.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun spoke up, voice low and decided.

“You… don’t have to worry about me, please. Choose whatever you find more suitable for your life, Chanyeol-ha. I am fine alone and I will be more careful too from now on, so don’t feel forced in anything because you…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head stopping him, sitting up to throw away all the pieces of broken cup.

“I have so many things to learn from you, _hyung_. And I don’t know why but whatever _this_ is, it’s meant to happen. It will come to us one way or another. So better if it finds us prepared and not me being the most unprepared… what was it? _Mythological being with weird amount of magical pull_?” Chanyeol let out, making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity before he could chuckle softly, standing up too, near Chanyeol.

“You know that I won’t be an indulgent teacher, _Nabi-ya_?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, eyebrow raising in challenge and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling at him.

“I’m ready, _hyung_. And I know you are way much more powerful than you look like. I… can feel it every time we are near” Chanyeol observed shortly, biting his bottom lips, trying to hide his interest in Baekhyun but Baekhyun chuckled softly again, smirk easily appearing on his lips.

“Oh, so you find sexy how powerful I am?” Baekhyun asked him, again like he was reading him completely inside out and… where there any reason to lie?

“A bit” Chanyeol finally admitted, honestly, making Baekhyun chuckle again, shaking his head but he was biting his bottom lip too, eyes roaming quickly on Chanyeol before shifting away and Chanyeol felt like Baekhyun literally just checked him out.

Luckily, they were both saved from the providential arrival of Yixing who rang the bell, attracting Chanyeol’s attention.

He went toward the door and checked before opening it and letting the man in.

“Master Zhang” he greeted smiling softly toward him and the man was beaming, smiling at him and nodding.

“Ah, such a blessed day today. How’s our Byun-ssi? Feeling any better?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded, leading him toward the kitchen where Baekhyun washed the floor where the coffee stained and was already putting up another kettle of water.

“Master Zhang, welcome. Sorry for making you worry and thank you for your intervention yesterday” Baekhyun greeted the man who nodded pleased of seeing him up.

“I’m glad in seeing you better than yesterday, Byun-ssi” Yixing whispered softly, smiling and Baekhyun nodded shortly back, gesturing toward the kettle.

“May I offer you tea or coffee?” he asked but Yixing was already shaking his head.

“Unfortunately, I’m here only to check out on you but I have to leave pretty soon since it seems that Alice is having problems at the café. The only thing I want to ask you, Byun-ssi, is if your conditions were that bad due to Mr. Weiss or not” Yixing asked him shortly and Baekhyun frowned briefly, turning around and turning off the fire under the kettle.

“How do you even know about Mr. Weiss, Master Zhang? And in which relationship are the two of you?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers gently going to touch his earring and this time Chanyeol could feel the magical wave coming from Baekhyun.

He wasn’t simply _thinking_.

Something more was happening.

“He’s a treacherous man, Byun-ssi. He’s not worthy any of your time nor resource” Yixing stated and his tone was harsh, almost spitting venom.

Baekhyun frowned briefly, humming shortly in retort before he could inhale deeply, shaking his head.

“He… just asked me a premonition a bit ago. Four days ago, I met him again, outside the shop, while I was going home and he wanted me to retry again another fortune-tell, but I refused. Fate cannot be changed that easily and nothing happened since last time, so I insisted for him to go away but he had some charms I’ve never seen before and, damn, I was inattentive and he hit me, few times” Baekhyun explained carding his fingers through his hair, but even before Chanyeol nor Yixing could comment, he spoke up again.

“He doesn’t know I live here. I… managed to hide my traces back here, so there shouldn’t be any problem” Baekhyun added briefly, smiling shortly but Chanyeol was inhaling deeply.

“ _Hyung_ , that’s not the problem. You stayed here for four days, injured and bleeding. You didn’t manage to heal them nor call anyone?” Chanyeol asked him softly, clearly worried but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Blood didn’t stop. I don’t know with what he hit me, but had to be some anti-coagulant or some shit like that” Baekhyun breathed in reply, fingers gently touching his chest were the injuries still were and Yixing was nodding shortly too.

“Yeah, I had the same sensation yesterday when I tried to treat them” Yixing added and Chanyeol was already inhaling deeply, frowning.

“This Mr. Weiss is a dangerous guy” he let out shortly and Yixing clicked his tongue, nodding.

“You don’t know how much” Yixing stated making Chanyeol frown even more, fingers messing up with his hair.

“Uhm… maybe I should take some days off…” he started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“He is a nighttime creature. Won’t move early in the morning nor during the day. And as long as I’m in the shop he can’t touch me. That shop is… magically fortified. I transformed it to prevent any magic outburst except the one I allowed. And it’s one of the most magically relevant spots in all Seoul” Baekhyun explained shortly, making Chanyeol’s lips part in astonishment.

“Woah, _hyung_. You did your things good” Chanyeol observed, surprised and in awe making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head, dismissing Chanyeol’s appreciation with a short _regular administration_.

However suddenly he remembered something, turning toward Chanyeol, worried.

“ _Nabi-ya!_ Your work!” he stated worried and Chanyeol snorted shortly, shaking his head.

“I told the boss I had an urgent matter to settle today. He was kind with me since I never took a day off nor skipped a shift or something like that. You don’t have to worry so much, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol explained shortly even though Yixing was frowning briefly, clearly interested to Baekhyun’s small nickname for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled shortly, leaning his head on the side.

“He’s my apprentice from now on. So, I found him a cute nickname like everyone should do for their apprentices” he explained shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure that things worked like that, but he was… _fine_ with it.

 _Nabi_ was way better than _kitty_ or _kitten_.

And there wasn’t any way to make Baekhyun desist from the idea of calling him with a nickname cat-related, so yeah, better _Nabi_.

Especially considering the cute explanation that Baekhyun gave him the night prior on the whole _butterfly_ theme.

Yixing instead accepted it as it came and after few more words and briefly checking Baekhyun’s injuries, he greeted them and went away, leaving again Chanyeol alone with Baekhyun.

“So…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol frowned briefly, but Baekhyun was smiling toward him.

“Time to show you something. If you really plan to be my apprentice, there are things you must now on magic” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded, more than ready to whatever that journey with Baekhyun would mean.

It took them few days, or maybe few weeks, to get in the right routine, but eventually they managed.

For Chanyeol, it was super tiring especially because after his work, he had his _apprenticeship_ with Baekhyun and after that, three times per week, his workout at the fitness center near where he lived.

However, he enjoyed it a lot.

Baekhyun was… a tough guy.

Despite his appearance and short height, he was actually way more built than one could think and he had knowledge in almost everything, not only the things that concerned alchemy and magic.

The only things he wasn’t exactly strong with, were technological things.

Baekhyun had an old model smartphone with which he called and sent messages (way fewer for a guy his age) but barely knew the existence of KakaoTalk and other SNS.

That day, Chanyeol was showing him the perks of having a KakaoTalk account when from the entry door, Jondae entered.

Chanyeol greeted him politely but Jondae was frowning, shaking his head.

“You!” he stated pointing toward Chanyeol who frowned too, trying to understand what he did to upset his friend like that.

“I thought you had a _special one_ and didn’t tell me!” Jondae stated putting his hands on his sides and feigning offense but Chanyeol was chuckling shortly, shaking his head.

“What? No, you would be the first one to know it, Dae” Chanyeol retorted immediately, making Jondae hum softly in appreciation but he wasn’t still convinced about _something_.

“Yet…” he started, stare shifting toward Baekhyun and frowning again, “you didn’t tell me about _this_. Whatever _this_ is” he continued, bringing back his stare toward Chanyeol who hummed briefly.

“ _Hyung…_ is my teacher, at the moment. We met in the library while I was reading one of those annoying alchemy books you don’t want to know about and he proposed me to show me something if I helped him out here at the shop” Chanyeol explained shortly and even if it was a partial truth, it matched more or less the reality.

Baekhyun smiled softly toward Jondae, leaning his head on the side.

“Did I… take time to N-… Chanyeol-ha? Were you supposed to meet in these days? I’m sorry for keeping him here if he had other appointments” Baekhyun stated, smile not leaving his lips and Chanyeol internally thanked him for not calling him with his nickname in front of Jondae.

It would be a _real_ problem.

Especially because Jondae knew how much he _hated_ nicknames related to cats.

_Because he wasn’t a cat!_

And he would have started asking annoying questions, last thing that Chanyeol wanted.

“Ah, not at all! Just I checked few days at the restaurant and they always told me that you fretted your way out at the end of the shifts and I though you found a fiancé or something like that without telling me” Jondae retorted, shrugging his shoulders but Chanyeol was already shaking his head softly.

“Just part-time work here with _hyung_. And how do you even find out about me being here?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Jondae chuckled gesturing outside, in the streets.

“I was passing by and saw you here” he retorted smiling and Chanyeol nodded briefly before turning toward Baekhyun.

“I… don’t think you never formally introduce yourselves?” he noted, gesturing toward Jondae and Baekhyun shook briefly his head before stretching his hand toward Jondae.

“You maybe already know, but I’m Byun Baekhyun, alchemist and fortune-teller, plus owner of this candy shop. At your service” Baekhyun greeted him and Jondae beamed at him, nodding.

“I hear about you from Yeol, I’m Kim Jondae, owner of the tailor’s shop at the end of block. Nice to meet you” Jondae greeted him before adding a short, “ah, also Yeol’s orphanage companion” that made Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in awe.

“Oh, so you know him since a while now” he let out softly, fingers moving to his chin, touching it in thought and Chanyeol groaned lowly near him.

“Please refrain from asking him weird things, _hyung_ ” he immediately commented but Baekhyun was already humming shortly, fingers going to play with the jade earring.

“You… tell me one of the strangest things Chanyeol-ha made since when you know him” Baekhyun stated shortly and even before Chanyeol could comment, Baekhyun glanced toward him.

“It’s for scientific purposes” he added immediately and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, gesturing Jondae, who couldn’t wait for his green light, to speak up.

“The strangest? Shifting to tiger while we were doing forced labors for the orphanage and running away because _it was too dumb staying there_ but ending up doing it for two weeks more? And… running in his feline shape in the woods and always stinking like musk and undergrowth?” Jondae started saying counting the things on the fingers of his hand, making Chanyeol feel his cheeks getting warmer and warmer for each episode more.

“Or… when he set almost fire to the teacher desk? He said it wasn’t him but he was the only one in the classroom and he was found unconscious outside it and he didn’t remember anything?” Jondae added and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

He remembered that episode.

It was a bit before his birthday and he didn’t even remember which was the punishment that the teacher gave him, nor how things went, but he remembered when some other teachers found him outside the classroom and being accused from setting fire to the desk.

Still, so many years after, he didn’t have explanations for that.

He could feel Baekhyun’s stare on him, but even before either of them could comment, Jondae spoke up again.

“Oh, ah… there’s also that time. Uh, that’s personal for me too, though…” Jondae started and Chanyeol frowned shortly, leaning his head on the side.

“About our first… _almost heat_ ” Jondae whispered and Chanyeol’s cheeks caught fire at the only mention.

“Ah. That. Better forget about that” he immediately added but Baekhyun was humming interested.

“I imagine that being the both of you half-kittens, somehow you have something like heat cycles? How does it affect your lives?” Baekhyun asked them, but he was genuinely interested in that, it wasn’t mocking nor other things and Jondae realized it too, giving him a serious reply, instead of brushing his comment away with a joke.

“It’s not like _animals’_ one but we have some, uhm, hormones making us more _ready_ and willing to have intercourses? Especially in some cases in which it makes us more attracted to some kind of scents, tastes or small things that human can’t even note or distinguish. Sometimes it’s frustrating…” Jondae started explaining and Chanyeol was shortly nodding near him, totally agreeing with him.

They were in a perpetual state of horniness for _days_ and even if they relieved their needs, after no more than few minutes they were back at stage one again.

It wasn’t a real _heat_ like for animals, producing wetness and mood being so different and they didn’t have _knots_ , but still it affected their hormones, giving them that lingering and continuous state of sexual arousal that could be difficult to manage in a normal routine.

Baekhyun’s fingers went to his hair, carding through it, pushing it back before he could hum shortly.

“Well, obviously. It’s a natural reaction to something that even if only in half-way is part of you and variable of hormones can easily explain the, uhm, how did you call it? _Making you more ready and willing_ ” Baekhyun stated, gesturing Jondae’s expression with his fingers, but there was something worried in Baekhyun’s stare, clearly thinking about something.

“Even though it could be… worrisome” Baekhyun breathed, shifting his stare away and to Chanyeol it was clear that something was plaguing Baekhyun.

After those weeks together, Chanyeol started to realize better when or how Baekhyun’s worries and concerns manifested themselves and when Baekhyun’s stare was elaborating a simple sentence bringing it further on, losing in half-premonitions that he regularly had.

“ _Hyung_?” Chanyeol asked him, but Baekhyun’s fingers moved on his thin necklace, softly closing his eyes before shifting his stare again on Jondae and Chanyeol.

“Ah, don’t mind me. Just _alchemist thoughts_ ” he stated smiling softly, but his eyes were clearer than usual, meaning that he clearly saw something in the future, fingers not leaving the necklace even for a second.

Whatever he saw, it was strong and came unexpectedly.

Chanyeol started to know a lot of things on Baekhyun even on that field.

Baekhyun didn’t necessarily need to touch people to _see_ things, even though touching them granted him a direct contact with them and a deeper connection, making him able to see more.

Memories or future it didn’t matter.

However, a lot of times, premonitions and visions just came in, sometimes knocking at Baekhyun’s mind fore-noticing their arrival, sometimes instead they just arrived out of the blue, taking Baekhyun as unprepared as he could be after years of those happenings.

There was also a small exception to Baekhyun’s readings.

 _Chanyeol_.

Despite the _weird-relationship-almost-friendship_ that started to bloom between them aside from Chanyeol’s apprenticeship, they both realized that Baekhyun could touch freely Chanyeol with his bare hands without necessarily seeing something, making him the only exception to this.

Baekhyun was so surprised when it happened the first time that he didn’t stop touching Chanyeol’s hands for all the afternoon, much to Chanyeol’s embarrassment.

Chanyeol’s fingers moved on their own on Baekhyun’s hair, moving a lock behind his hair.

“You sure?” he asked him softly and Baekhyun chuckled, nodding shortly, moving again his stare toward Jondae, smile still on his lips.

“I didn’t even offer you tea, Mr. Kim. Want some?” he asked toward Jondae whose stare was a bit perplexed but was already shaking his head.

“No, thank you. Now that I know that Yeol is fine and didn’t find a fiancé without telling it to me, I’ll go away and leave you at your _apprenticeship thing_ ” Jondae replied, smiling shortly, patting on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Let’s go drink one of these evenings? Sehun thinks you forgot about him or you suddenly started hating him and he’s kinda plaguing him in the wrong way?” Jondae added toward Chanyeol who frowned deeply, shaking his head.

“What the…? Why does he even think a bullshit like that? Hating him? He’s almost like my little brother” Chanyeol stated, frown not leaving his face but Jondae inhaled deeply, shrugging his shoulders.

“Youngster these days” he replied shortly and Baekhyun let out a loud chuckle, eyes forming small crescent, shaking his head.

“Because you are both _so old_ ” Baekhyun commented, smirk not leaving his lips, and Jondae touched his own chest, seriously.

“In our souls, yes” he replied, making Baekhyun shook his head again, smile always present, but Jondae hummed shortly.

“Byun-ssi, you could come too, if you are up to it. You already know Oh Sehun, right?” Jondae proposed and Baekhyun frowned softly, fingers going to touch his chin.

“Ah, right. You are friends of Mr. Oh” Baekhyun commented shortly, nodding like it should mean something and then nodded again toward Chanyeol.

“Organize. And then let me know, Chanyeol-ha. It will be a different evening, spending it with you guys” Baekhyun declared and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise but he was already nodding.

And despite Chanyeol’s initial disbelief, that _evening out_ actually happened, not more than a week later.

So, skipping his after-dinner workout, he decided to go and pick up Baekhyun leading the way to the pub where usually he went and drink with Jondae and Sehun.

“You didn’t have to come and pick me up, _Nabi-ya_ , really…” Baekhyun whispered exiting his apartment and meeting Chanyeol holding up an umbrella and scrunching his nose.

Baekhyun had the same black jeans jacket as usual, with tight black jeans, stinking like mint cigarette probably because he just smoked one, and had his hair styled in a different way.

He looked even better than usual.

“Please, at least tonight, spare me to use that nickname with Dae and _Sehunnie_ ” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun reached him under his umbrella, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

“What do I get from it?” Baekhyun asked him in return and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“I’m already preventing you to get soaked. Didn’t you have your own umbrella?” Chanyeol inquired shortly, but Baekhyun leant his shoulder against Chanyeol’s, shaking his head.

“I don’t usually use umbrella” Baekhyun replied honestly and when Chanyeol frowned shortly trying to understand how Baekhyun did when it was raining as hard as that evening, Baekhyun simply moved away from him and out of the umbrella, simply walking under the rain.

However, there was an invisible bell-shaped aura around him that protected him from rain, keeping him dry.

Baekhyun hummed briefly, before going back Chanyeol’s umbrella again, bumping again their shoulders.

“Power of magic, _Nabi-ya_. And me being always too cold for actually standing the rain” Baekhyun explained shortly and Chanyeol was only mildly perplexed, starting to get used to Baekhyun’s weird way to live with his own magic.

And despite the whole Chanyeol being a _mythological being with a bigass amount of magical power_ , Baekhyun’s magical reserves weren’t any less.

Chanyeol got to know that Baekhyun’s magic resources were almost infinite too, his techniques way more developed than he usually showed, making him able to do potentially _whatever_ with his magic, including bending iron bars just to exercise his mind while he was doing other things, mixing ingredients while speaking with some customers at the shop, or demonstrating Chanyeol difficult concepts while pouring coffee without using his hands, simply with the power of his mind.

And those were only small episodes.

Baekhyun really had an amazing power and Chanyeol was convinced that what he saw was only a small, small part of it.

“So… what do I get?” Baekhyun asked him again, smirking toward him and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“I… don’t know, _hyung_. There’s not much I can offer you” he stated shortly, not knowing what Baekhyun could be interested into and especially that Chanyeol could do for him.

Baekhyun hummed shortly near him, fingers going to touch his chin before he could light up suddenly, stare moving to Chanyeol.

“Bring me to Seoul Sky?” he asked him, eyes sparkling and tone raising over-cutely, making Chanyeol frown shortly at the sudden mention.

“Seoul Sky? Why?” Chanyeol retorted, surprised by the strange and rather _normal_ request.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, but on his lips there was a soft smile.

“I like those places. Make me feel closer to my powers and to the universe itself. Like you can feel the majesty of nature and all its magic over there” Baekhyun explained softly and his stare was sparkling so brightly and Chanyeol smiled softly too, near him.

“You really love constellations and stars, _hyung_ ” he observed shortly and Baekhyun nodded briefly, fingers going to play with his earring.

“Make me feel in the right place in the world. And that my actions are the right ones” Baekhyun whispered, clearly referring to him being a sort of _referee_ between world’s forces.

Chanyeol once asked him _how_ Baekhyun knew about it and how he knew how to do whatever he had to do and Baekhyun wasn’t much clear in his reply.

 _“One day, planets aligned showing me something and I knew that this was the role that the universe was entrusting me and I would do my best to do it_ ” Baekhyun explained but to Chanyeol it didn’t make much sense.

Chanyeol hummed briefly, stopping in front of the pub and shortly looking at Baekhyun, meeting his stare, amused and pleasantly grey.

“Fine, at one condition” Chanyeol stated, raising his finger and Baekhyun scrunched his nose, shaking his head.

“Isn’t the condition that I don’t call you _Nabi_ in front of your friends?” Baekhyun retorted immediately but Chanyeol hummed briefly, shaking his head.

“I promise you that you will like it. Come with me to Lotte World too. It’s near Seoul Sky” he proposed him and Baekhyun hummed, frowning shortly, studying Chanyeol but then he inhaled deeply.

“Lotte World, uh? Okay… I think I can do it, _Nabi-ya_. Now let’s go inside and I promise I will be good and won’t embarrass you too much in front of your friends” Baekhyun granted shortly, making Chanyeol smile softly, nodding, finally pushing open the door and gesturing Baekhyun to enter.

The evening started slowly, just them drinking few beers at a table, Sehun complaining about Chanyeol _not loving him anymore_ when they actually started going to the fitness center in the same days so they were spending together a lot of time, way more than he actually spent with Jondae.

However, Chanyeol kind of understood why Sehun was complaining that much.

He was a big baby inside and the lack of an affectionate partner as he was looking, made him incredibly clingy with his friends, namely Chanyeol and Jondae.

“Mr. Oh, I think you should simply renounce at the idea of finding your true love. When you will, true love will come to you naturally” Baekhyun stated at a certain moment, making Sehun’s mouth opening in perplexity and both Chanyeol and Jondae agape shortly.

Even before they could comment, though, Baekhyun spoke up again, shortly drinking another sip of beer from the tall glass.

“I… tell you because it’s frequent in my premonitions. A lot of persons come and ask me what to do to have their true love notice them or how to find love. But you don’t _find_ love. Love comes and find you” Baekhyun added shortly, soft smile appearing on his lips.

“Byun-ssi, your words are so precious but I need to know if I will be alone for all my life or if…” Sehun started saying and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head and taking off one of his gloves.

“Give me your hand, Mr. Oh” he almost ordered and when Sehun frowned shortly, Chanyeol nodded briefly near Baekhyun.

Sehun stretched his hand toward Baekhyun who took it gently, without gripping on it yet.

“Now close your eyes” Baekhyun breathed, and the fingers of his other hand moved on the jade earring, brushing the gemstone.

When Sehun did as Baekhyun told him, Baekhyun closed his eyes too, taking better Sehun’s hand in his, inhaling deeply, muttering low words that Chanyeol knew by heart already, since he heard Baekhyun pronounce them in several occasion.

However, something happened because Baekhyun’s fingers moved on his necklace, gripping harder on it and on the side of his face, Chanyeol could see a sweat drop gliding down his cheek and then neck.

Chanyeol reacted by instinct, caressing his back, making him stiff shortly, frowning even deeper before he could leave Sehun’s hand like he just got shocked, shaking his head and putting immediately on his glove.

“ _Hyung_?” Chanyeol called him briefly but Baekhyun _glared_ quickly at him, stare whiter than expected, before he could inhale deeply again and then move his stare on Sehun, smiling softly.

“It will take a while more, Mr. Oh, please be patient. It’s not in your acquaintances yet…” Baekhyun explained shortly, nodding with his head and Sehun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“B-Byun-ssi, what type they will be?” Sehun asked him and Baekhyun scrunched his nose, shaking his head briefly.

“You really want to know? Like _really_? Won’t I ruin the surprise when you will see her the first time?” Baekhyun asked him, before covering his mouth quickly with his hand.

“I’ve already said enough” Baekhyun immediately added and Sehun was beaming, mood completely different from the start of the evening.

Enough to pull Jondae with him to order few more beers at the counter.

Chanyeol remained alone with Baekhyun who immediately turned toward him, serious stare in his eyes.

“Don’t _ever_ touch me again while I’m having a reading” he stated imperatively and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nodding and leaning down his head.

“I’m… sorry. I thought you were having a hard time and…” Chanyeol started to explain but Baekhyun stopped him immediately, interrupting him.

“And you thought it was a good idea to touch me and letting me see more information also incoming from you?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, frowning, and making Chanyeol frown too, this time deeper than before.

“I… wasn’t touching you directly, _hyung_. How could I…” he breathed trying to understand how it could be possible since he wasn’t touching Baekhyun’s skin, nor hands so it wasn’t… possible to start with, but Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, shaking his head.

“You are… not able to control your magic, Chanyeol-ha. And when I’m seeing something, I am more receptive to _everything_ around me, including your magic. If you are not touching me I know how to _exclude_ it from my readings, but if you do there’s another source of magic apart from mine that I have to check and it’s… tiring. So please don’t do that” Baekhyun explained shortly, fingers going to draw small circle with the condense on the glass in front of him.

Chanyeol was new to all that discourse so he simply hummed, nodding.

“I-I’m sorry, _hyung_. I wanted to help you not to make it any more difficult” he whispered and he was really sorry because it was really the first time something like that happened but Baekhyun sighed softly, shaking his head again.

“ _Nabi-ya_ ” he called him softly, fingers gently going to caress his hair and Chanyeol’s stare moved on Baekhyun’s face again.

“I know. Sorry if I overreacted, I appreciated your thought. Next time, if you want to help me, simply focus on Mr. Oh or whoever other person I’m having a reading with. Your magic will support me in the process” Baekhyun explained softly, moving some strand locks from Chanyeol’s forehead, tucking them behind his ear.

And even if Chanyeol nodded shortly, he was fascinated by Baekhyun’s handsomeness once again, so strong yet so soft with him.

Chanyeol couldn’t explain himself why Baekhyun was so understanding and willing to teach him something, but Chanyeol knew that it made him feel slightly special.

Especially after that Yixing told him that Baekhyun _never_ had an apprentice before.

And even though he knew that it was mainly because Baekhyun had that premonition of a _blue tiger_ , thing that casually Chanyeol was too, he could still feel that weird link between them.

Like if he could know where Baekhyun was even without calling him, if he was good or not, if he was having nightmares and sometimes even if he was making some readings or not.

Chanyeol’s dreams became a lot weirder too in those days even though he never spoke about them with Baekhyun for not making him worry about stupid things.

Not that Chanyeol’s dreams were scary or had important meaning, not for how much concerned Chanyeol.

They were just… weird.

Jondae and Sehun’s return to the table made Chanyeol force a short smile, trying to focus once again on whatever Jondae was speaking about, probably some customers at his shop, and simply listened quietly about his adventures, drinking in silence.

“Are you already drunk?” Jondae asked him after a bit, probably perplexed by his silence, but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“No, I… just was listening to what you were saying and didn’t want to interrupt you” Chanyeol retorted, smiling briefly at him but Jondae was frowning, stare inquiring in Chanyeol’s.

“Are you tired? Those weird dreams are still keeping you up?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol stiffened, not wanting to face the matter with Baekhyun there.

He didn’t want to make him worry.

Especially not for anything.

“Nope, no worries, Dae. I was just thinking about…” he started saying but Baekhyun hummed near him, leaning his head on the side.

“Which _weird dreams_?” he asked him immediately and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, knowing that he was screwed.

Baekhyun had some ways to know if Chanyeol was not telling him the truth, so there was no use even trying.

“Just small, weird things. Like dreaming of clouds when the weather is super sunny or … small blue flames forming a path and…” he started saying briefly, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn’t something much important but Baekhyun frowned immediately.

“Wait, wait. _Blue flames_?” he echoed and his voice was wavering, clearly a mix between worried but interested, and Chanyeol was still nodding shortly when Baekhyun was already taking off his glove and, without even asking for Chanyeol’s permission, he touched his cheek, making Chanyeol feel again that strong magical pull that he felt coming only from Baekhyun.

He didn’t see anything this time but he could _feel_ Baekhyun reading inside him, and he tried to focus better on those dreams, wanting to show them to Baekhyun as easy as possible, without him having to look too much for them.

And when he felt Baekhyun retracting from his mind and then his hand distancing from his face, he was about to speak up but Baekhyun was already glaring at him, stare still white and wavering.

“Why you didn’t tell me before?” he asked him almost angrily and Chanyeol was already shaking his head shortly.

“I don’t think they had much…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was groaning shortly, biting his bottom lip and sitting up, taking the phone from his pocket.

“I… need to make a call. Be right back” he breathed exiting the pub and leaving them there, sitting and perplexed at _whatever_ just happened.

“Did I… say something not good?” Jondae asked him, frowning and clearly unaware of what just happened, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head shortly.

“No, I… I mistook not telling it to _hyung_. There are… things bigger than it may seem going on at the moment” Chanyeol whispered a bit enigmatically and when Jondae tried to enquire any further, Chanyeol shook his head again.

“I can’t tell you, Dae. _Hyung_ entrusted me with some knowledge and I promised not to reveal it” Chanyeol added shortly, making Jondae frown briefly.

“Just… try not to put yourself in any danger, Yeol. I don’t know much about Byun-ssi, but he seems… mysterious. And not in the right way” Jondae stated shortly, patting on Chanyeol’s shoulder, making him inhale deeply, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I… know. But _hyung_ is… I…” he started saying even though he didn’t know _how_ to say that and in that moment Baekhyun came back inside, frown still present on his forehead even though he did his best to brush it away when he looked toward Chanyeol and the others.

“Sorry, all done. Where were we?” he asked shortly and Jondae took the right chance to shift completely the discourse to something else.

The rest of the evening went on pleasantly even though Chanyeol still had a weird sensation and a bit of guilt for what happened with Baekhyun firstly with his reading and then with Chanyeol’s own dreams, but it was pleasant.

And when Sehun was drunk enough, they decided to finally go away, declaring closed the evening, outside was still raining.

“Ah, Byun-ssi, you don’t have an umbrella?” Jondae asked him shortly and Baekhyun shook his head briefly, glancing shortly toward Chanyeol who nodded toward him, gesturing to reach him under his own.

“I’ll walk _hyung_ home. See you tomorrow guys?” Chanyeol asked them and both Jondae and Sehun nodded, smiling toward the other two, thanking for the evening out and wishing them goodnight.

Even though when Jondae and Sehun weren’t in sight anymore, Baekhyun sighed deeply, distancing himself from Chanyeol.

“I thought I was clear with you” Baekhyun breathed stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and Chanyeol stopped too, looking back at him.

“ _Hyung_ , I didn’t want you to worry for nothing…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head immediately.

“Chanyeol, this is a serious matter. Your… whole existence is somehow related to the equilibrium of this world. And I don’t give a fuck of what you think or you don’t, but _I have to know_ what is happening in your head, even in your dreams” Baekhyun stated seriously and even if Chanyeol knew it already, it felt like a grip to his stomach.

He knew that Baekhyun didn’t _care_ for Chanyeol as person or as… friend.

What he was interested about was just his premonitions and the equilibrium of the world.

Which was indeed a serious matter, something that Chanyeol shouldn’t be selfish with.

But in that moment, it hurt.

It hurt because he thought that as he could feel that bond with Baekhyun and somehow treasured it, Baekhyun started to do the same.

Because he was so fascinated from Baekhyun, wanting to know more of him, hoped to become his friend but that was the… obvious reality.

What he failed to see from the very start.

What Chanyeol really was for Baekhyun.

He didn’t want a friend, nor he was interested in Chanyeol as per _Chanyeol himself_.

Chanyeol was just _the blue tiger_ of his premonitions.

Nothing more nothing less.

“You are right. I’m sorry” Chanyeol simply whispered, turning around and starting to walk again toward Baekhyun’s apartment.

They didn’t exchange any more words, until Chanyeol stopped again, this time in front of Baekhyun’s apartment building.

“See you tomorrow. Thank you for tonight” Chanyeol whispered, forcing a short smile and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Next time…” he started saying but Chanyeol preceded him, nodding already.

“I will tell you if I dream something more. Goodnight, _hyung_. Rest plenty” he concluded, walking away and walking back home, weighted down by that evening’s events and a bit bluer than usual.

Once at home he simply took a shower before laying down on his bed, closing his eyes and getting in all the things that happened that evening.

Baekhyun was kind with him because he was following some world rules and laws, most probably based on some premonitions he had on the destiny of their world and how to keep the balance as it was.

Baekhyun didn’t care less about him for other reasons.

And Chanyeol shouldn’t forget it again.

It would only hurt him again and Chanyeol didn’t want to delude himself with things like affection and friendship when it was clear that to Baekhyun it was just… _work_.

He fell asleep like that, hair still a bit wet, and trying to push as far as possible from him mind Baekhyun, his soft smile and his gentle fingers on Chanyeol’s hair.

When he woke up, he knew that there was something strange happening.

It felt like time was slowed down while only he was moving at the right tempo.

Chanyeol had the feeling of living out of regular time, like an illusion, reality wobbling around him in a weird way.

He walked to his kitchen and he saw himself preparing for breakfast and speaking at the phone with someone, probably Jondae from what his other self was saying.

“A new alchemy shop, you say? You know I don’t care about those things. You should go there with Sehunnie. I don’t want to know anything about that shit, they are all charlatans” his other self was saying and Chanyeol could see clearly a blue flame vanishing from near him.

Oh.

Another dream, then.

He didn’t _really_ wake up.

Chanyeol turned his stare around the room, looking for other blue flames and followed them out of the apartment in the streets and then in front of Baekhyun’s shop in the dream.

The shop was slightly different in that _reality_ , making Chanyeol frown shortly.

Instead of selling candies as Baekhyun does, the shop looked like one of those scammers’ shop, with a lot of fortune-telling advertisements and promises of a brighter future with his potions and tarot readings.

Blue flames guided him somewhere else again, near where Baekhyun lived or better a back alley behind it, and there was again the tall man that Chanyeol saw in one of his first dreams.

“ _Ah, fire harbinger. You again_?” the man asked him and Chanyeol hummed shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

“I… don’t know if I am this _fire harbinger_ you speak of” he replied honestly, but the man let out a short chuckle, shaking his head.

“ _If not you, who else? You are the one who leads the blue flame_ ” the man replied, but Chanyeol was frowning briefly, shaking his head too.

“Actually, blue flames lead me here again, not the contrary” he admitted shortly and the man let out a soundly laughter.

“ _Because you are not complete yet. You are still missing something_ , _Park Chanyeol_ ” he whispered starting to vanish but Chanyeol fretted near him, trying to reach him.

“What am I missing? Please tell me. And how do you know who I am?” he asked worried and suddenly agitated but the figure shook his head shortly.

“ _It’s too early, fire harbinger. Go back to your reality_ ” he concluded and Chanyeol woke up sweating and panting like he was underwater for too long.

It was neither six am and Chanyeol felt way too wide awake.

That dream… scared him, somehow.

Pressing anxiety on him.

And when he went to the bathroom to wash his face and changing his t-shirt because it was drenched, he noted that there was something written on his collarbones, like a tattoo.

“ _From earth ascend our strength. Come forth and grant me your powers. To earth it will return”_ Chanyeol read out loud and as soon as he read it, it felt a strong magic pull coming from _underneath_ him and warming all his body up, before focusing on his hands, feeling like they were burning.

And when he picked up the t-shirt that he just removed to throw it in the laundry basket, _it took fire burning to ashes_.

Chanyeol was astonished, unable to process what just happened but feeling the magic return to normal and when he took the towel with shaking hands, fearing another burnt item, nothing happened, making him let out a relieved sigh.

That… sentence he had on his collarbone it was almost identical to the one Baekhyun always stated when he was drawing from his own magic resources.

And he knew that it was early and everything but it was… important.

He picked up the phone, tapping on Baekhyun’s contact, calling him.

It took him almost seven rings and he was almost hanging up when Baekhyun finally replied.

“Hello?” he muttered, voice low and clearly still sleepy and in dreamland.

If it would be another moment, Chanyeol would probably stop and coo at Baekhyun’s sleepy voice.

“ _H-Hyung_ , it’s me. I-I’m sorry I know it’s early and I don’t have any right in waking you up this early but something happened” Chanyeol stated altogether and he could feel Baekhyun rustling with the blankets, probably sitting up.

“What? _Nabi-ya_ , relax, breath and then explain” Baekhyun stated but now his voice was again his usual one, no traces of sleep in it anymore.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply still watching his reflection in the mirror, fingers caressing the sentence tattooed on his skin.

“I… had a dream. This time it wasn’t in the forest like the others, I was in my house but there was _another me_ who didn’t know you even though you had a shop even in the dream. And when the other me said that I didn’t believe in, quoting, _shit like alchemists because they are all charlatans_ , one of those blue flames disappeared” Chanyeol started saying and he could hear Baekhyun hum on the other side of the call.

“It means that the strongest the flames are, highest is the possibility that we are in the _correct reality_ for you to be who you really are” Baekhyun started analyzing, speaking his thoughts out loud, even though he usually didn’t share them with Chanyeol and for how much Chanyeol was interested in that, there was more urgent matter he had to refer to Baekhyun.

“That’s not all, _hyung_. I… met again that man that he said that I’m not complete and it’s too early to show myself as _fire harbinger_ ” he started saying again, hearing again Baekhyun hum on the other side.

“Not complete because you probably still can’t manage your magic properly. But why too early? Walpurgis Night is not for far from now…” Baekhyun explained briefly, probably frowning too but Chanyeol interrupted him immediately.

“I-I… don’t know, _hyung_ , but I… when I woke up there was a weird tattoo on my collarbone and it’s almost the same sentence you always say” Chanyeol started saying, feeling again that same agitation he felt after the dream and when his t-shirt took fire.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Baekhyun breathed, exhaling soundly when Chanyeol stopped speaking and started listening to whatever Baekhyun was about to ask him.

“ _Which_ sentence are you referring to? And _almost the same_ what does it means?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol groaned lowly, shaking his head.

“I cannot read it out loud, _hyung_. I’ve already set fire to a t-shirt this morning and I don’t want to repeat the experience” Chanyeol breathed even if he realized that his voice wavered, tone unstable, nervous like he was.

“You _set fire to a t-shirt_?” Baekhyun echoed unable to contain his perplexity and Chanyeol groaned again in exasperation, shaking his head again.

“N-Not intentionally. What do I…” he started saying, anxious again, but Baekhyun’s voice came in steady and almost comforting.

“Breath, Chanyeol. Do you manage to come here or you want me to come over to see this tattoo?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed briefly, looking around himself and then shortly in the living room.

Totally not fitting to invite Baekhyun there.

“I’ll go. Give me half an hour” he breathed and Baekhyun hummed back.

“I’ll pour some coffee. See you in thirty minutes” he concluded even though before closing the call he added a short _everything’s fine, Chanyeol,_ that made Chanyeol slightly calmer and able to properly fix his appearance, brush his hair and teeth, putting some decent clothes on and going to Baekhyun’s.

When he arrived there, Baekhyun was waiting for him and after pouring him a bit of coffee and offering him few cookies, which Chanyeol refused because he wanted before to show the tattoo to Baekhyun, Baekhyun asked him to take off his hoodie and t-shirt.

Chanyeol obeyed even though he was a bit embarrassed at Baekhyun looking so closely at him, being that near himself.

“Oh” Baekhyun let out, seeing the sentence on his neck and humming softly.

Chanyeol could feel his breath on his neck and it was… weirdly arousing despite the whole situation they were into.

Which made Chanyeol being even more awkward than before, especially since Baekhyun seemed to be totally unfazed by it.

“I wonder what will happen if I touch it” Baekhyun whispered shortly, nearing his fingers to it, but Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his stopping him.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol breathed softly but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I won’t. Just… let me try. I need to know why it’s almost the same sentence because it’s clearly related to me, _us_ ” Baekhyun let out again and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, suddenly remembering the night prior.

 _He’s just interested on what’s happening around the blue tiger, Chanyeol. Stop deluding yourself_ – he told himself shortly, bitterness coming back again and yeah he was there just for that motive.

Baekhyun was interested just because Chanyeol was the blue tiger.

He let Baekhyun’s hand go, moving his arm again along his own side, letting Baekhyun touch him.

And when Baekhyun’s fingers brushed against his skin, he felt like the tattoo was burning on his skin, suddenly scorching like he was fire-marked more than tattooed on his skin.

He bit his lips, but let Baekhyun hold his fingers there, sure that he was clearly seeing something, eyes closed in focus, the other fingers gripping on his necklace.

When Baekhyun’s fingers left the tattoo, Chanyeol felt like he could breathe again, even though it hurt a lot.

“You… are really something else” Baekhyun let out and Chanyeol shifted his stare down, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry, _hyung_. Also, for waking you up this early for a tattoo” Chanyeol breathed and when Baekhyun’s fingers made gesture to move on Chanyeol’s hair, he took a step back, putting again his t-shirt and hoodie on.

“I just wanted to show it to you and tell you about the dream. I thought they were important” Chanyeol added, shrugging his shoulder and fixing better the clothes on himself.

Baekhyun was slightly taken aback from Chanyeol’s distance, but Chanyeol tried not to think too much into it.

They weren’t friends.

And Baekhyun didn’t need to touch his hair to understand what that tattoo was and why it granted Chanyeol some powers that he didn’t have before.

“You did good. And it’s okay waking me up for these things, don’t worry. I… think it’s your own formula to draw from your own magical supply, let’s say like this. What makes me think it’s that this sentence is my same one, just with few differences. It speaks of Earth and strength… And your power ascends” Baekhyun observed pouring himself more coffee, fingers going to play with his jade earring and humming while sipping the coffee.

Chanyeol drank a bit of his too, picking up a cookie and munching on it.

“Like… opposite” Chanyeol breathed softly, suddenly realizing and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Come again?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol stiffened shortly.

“I-I… said like opposite. You know like yin and yang, sky and earth, descend and ascend…” Chanyeol breathed hoping that somehow it would make sense to Baekhyun too.

And Baekhyun lighted up, nodding.

“Oh, shit. You are right… Our powers are opposite that generate one” Baekhyun whispered shortly, but Chanyeol was already frowning again.

“Even though you have light and I don’t have dark. It’s… not exactly complementary” Chanyeol observed shortly, drinking all his cup of coffee and Baekhyun neared him again with the jar, pouring him some more.

“Uhm, I think that more than in the _real_ sense of the word, it refers to the duality between strong and light. It’s related to the four basic elements, you remember? I’m representative of light ones, air and water, while you are of strong ones, fire and earth. Two to make one” Baekhyun explained briefly, and Chanyeol hummed shortly, fingers going to card through his hair.

“This removes any doubt, then. On me being the _blue tiger_ you were looking for and the _fire harbinger_ that that voice and the man mentioned in my dreams and in that shared vision” Chanyeol concluded emptying again his cup and putting it down on the table.

And even before Baekhyun could enquire any further on whatever or even simply comment on it, Chanyeol forced a short smile.

“I… have to go now. Let’s see this afternoon after my shift at the restaurant. Enjoy your day, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol simply stated, fixing better his own hoodie and moving toward then entry way where he left his shoes.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol was already nodding, smiling even more than before.

He knew how to pretend everything was fine.

He did it for his whole life.

Chanyeol just had to try slightly harder to convince also Baekhyun and everything would be fine.

He didn’t need Baekhyun to pretend worrying about him.

It would only hurt more.

“Sure. See you later” Chanyeol concluded slipping his shoes on and exiting from Baekhyun’s apartment, going back home to take a shower and preparing from his workday.

Chanyeol didn’t know what was happening and neither why in that moment of all the moments, but he didn’t even want to know.

It simply was happening and Chanyeol was more than decided to take it as it came, without asking himself anything more, helping Baekhyun as he could and accepting things as they came.

Things went on like that for more than few weeks, Chanyeol continuously referring to Baekhyun his weird dreams and keeping as far as possible from Baekhyun.

Since nothing serious like _the tattoo accident_ happened, Chanyeol usually gave Baekhyun reviews of his dreams through small messages in the morning when he woke up.

He didn’t visit Baekhyun’s apartment for any reason in those days and even when they spent time together in Baekhyun’s shop, after Chanyeol’s shift at the restaurant, he still tried not to be too close to Baekhyun, not getting too involved in whatever was happening and simply taking the best he could take from those alchemy and magic lesson _plus_ part-time assistant thing he had with Baekhyun.

That morning, though, when he woke up he knew that something was _different_.

His dream that night was agitated like if the blue flames were trying to _speak_ with him in a language he didn’t know.

They seemed to be nervous, wavering and surrounding Chanyeol but not to harm him but to _protect_ him.

There were no voices in his dream that night, but he knew that something _bad_ was going to happen soon.

He woke up super late, so he didn’t manage to tell much to Baekhyun simply writing him a small message.

[08:50AM] To _Baekhyun-hyung_ :

 _Hyung_ , sorry if I don’t write much and can’t talk much because I’m late, but there was something strange in my dream tonight. _Flames_ are agitated, like something is bound to happen and I think it’s not something good…

[08:51AM] From _Baekhyun-hyung_ :

Agitated? Did you hear any voice?

[08:52AM] To _Baekhyun-hyung_ :

No, no voices. And I don’t know, _hyung_ , really. Gotta go now, tho. Catch up with you later. Enjoy your day.

He wrote before pocketing his phone and literally rushing to work since he was already late for the opening.

That day, he was unsettled too.

He broke two dishes and three glasses.

Not considering all the failed latte and burnt coffees.

“ _Park!_ ” his boss called him and he immediately straightened his back, stare moving to the old man who had a serious look on his face.

“What’s up with you today? Are you feeling unwell? It’s not like you being this distracted…” he continued and Chanyeol forced a short smile.

“I… have a strange headache from this morning, boss. I’m sorry” Chanyeol replied immediately, bowing deeply and his boss sighed audibly.

“You could take the day off. You can go for today, I’ll cover the last part of your shift” he granted him and Chanyeol bowed deeply again, shaking his head.

“N-No, I sir… let me stay at least until Yoona arrives” Chanyeol breathed softly and his boss looked at him intensely trying to understand if it was fine or not letting Chanyeol proceed with the shift and then he finally nodded shortly.

“As soon as she arrives you go home and rest” he concluded walking away and Chanyeol sighed briefly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

He didn’t like to bother other people, especially not his boss who was always kind with Chanyeol since the very first minute he entered the door for an interview, even when Chanyeol told him that he was an orphan _and_ a half-human.

His boss was one of the few persons that simply accepted Chanyeol for who he was, without prejudices and other shits.

And Chanyeol knew that he should have listened to his boss advice and write Baekhyun a message, telling him that he wasn’t feeling good so he would rest at home that day but, after Yoona arrived, Chanyeol changed his clothes and decided to go to Baekhyun’s shop nevertheless.

Maybe Baekhyun knew some remedies for that headache and they still had to talk about that morning dream.

Chanyeol opened the umbrella walking slowly on the sidewalks, mind clearly away, way too focused on that unsettling sensation he had from that dream and trying to understand what the flames wanted to tell him, when he felt a weird magical pull distorting the regular magic flow.

He learnt from Baekhyun that, since the world ran on nature and magical powers, magic was always present around them, but when _someone_ used their own magic, this _natural flow_ changed, showing peaks that were perceivable from who had magic in themselves.

That included also Chanyeol obviously.

But that _pull_ wasn’t a normal one.

Chanyeol was still learning to distinguish things, but he was sure that that distortion wasn’t a regular one, someone drawing from their magic just to make a prank or something like that.

It was… dark and got Chanyeol the worst sensation possible.

Reason why he decided to go and check what was happening.

He followed the trace up to a back alley not far from where Baekhyun had his shop and in the middle of the narrow street there was a man standing and Chanyeol could _feel_ that the dark wrap in magical balance came from him.

The man realized he was there, turning around him and… _wasn’t he Mr. Weiss?_

Chanyeol saw him only one time but he was… almost sure about that.

“Oh, the boy from before. Go away, kitty. It’s not a place for you” the man said and Chanyeol realized that that man was _really_ Mr. Weiss.

“What are you doing? It’s not good to use this amount of magic in the middle of the city, sir” Chanyeol warned him shortly but Mr. Weiss chuckled briefly, shaking his head.

“Go home, kitty. You don’t want to piss me off, right? Especially because you are nobody and Mr. Byun is not here to help your sorry ass out” he retorted but Chanyeol was already shaking his head too.

He didn’t know what Mr. Weiss was up to, but he couldn’t simply let him do what he wanted.

The distortion was getting stronger and stronger and Chanyeol’s bad feeling was growing as exponentially.

“I don’t need _Mr. Byun_ to save my ass, sir. Please stop whatever you are about to do” Chanyeol stated again, but Mr. Weiss muttered a brief _I warned you_ before turning around toward Chanyeol and with a gesture of his hand he made some dark swords appear out of nothing, all heading toward Chanyeol.

Chanyeol quickly discarded the umbrella and shifted to his tiger form, roar easily leaving his jaws when he was fully shifted.

Mr. Weiss was perplexed in seeing Chanyeol’s shape, but then he smirked wickedly toward him.

“Oh, so this meeting is not a randomness? The blue tiger out of all the animals, kitty, really?” Mr. Weiss asked him and Chanyeol growled lowly, stare not leaving him and preparing himself to whatever even miniscule gesture the other was going to do.

Because Chanyeol wasn’t stupid and he could feel how that man’s magic was powerful.

And he knew that probably Baekhyun would scold him about picking a fight with _Mr. Weiss_ of all the people.

But he had to prevent whatever was about to happen…

However, he wasn’t ready.

For anything that man was and could do.

He managed to avoid all the swords that Mr. Weiss sent him, but few more came and at a faster pace Chanyeol could expect whistling toward him.

“You are way too early, _blue tiger_. And such a chance to kill you now! I couldn’t hope for a better happening today” Mr. Weiss stated, laughing out loud and Chanyeol growled lowly again, successfully avoiding more swords incoming and managing to reach Mr. Weiss, fangs closing against his arm, making him scream in pain.

From his other hand though, more swords came and Chanyeol wasn’t quick enough in letting go his arm and moving away, feeling them piercing through his skin, making him whimper in pain, sure than he never felt all that pain altogether.

How many swords hit him?

Five? Ten?

Chanyeol didn’t know.

He only felt cold and yeah… he really hated rain.

He had to tell Baekhyun what was happening, warn him about Mr. Weiss and whatever he was about to do.

But when Mr. Weiss raised his hand again, more swords appearing and ready to pierce Chanyeol’s body again, blue flames appeared around Chanyeol, sparkling strongly, starting to burn Mr. Weiss’s long jacket and he had to restraint from trying to kill Chanyeol, trying to extinguish the fire.

Chanyeol felt like his strengths were failing him, burning pain pervading his body and he wanted to shift back to his human shape to run and ask for help, but he didn’t have enough strength to do so.

So he simply let Mr. Weiss’s arm go and laid down, feeling the rain falling on himself and wondering why he didn’t listen to his boss and went home.

Wondering if Baekhyun would ever realize what happened.

If that was really the end, noises starting to get dull and distant even for his feline ears.

It was just a matter of time.

Chanyeol let out another whimper, letting himself go against the concrete, eyes fluttering closed.

Somehow he knew he failed Baekhyun.

Because in the end that wasn’t the _right_ reality either.

It wasn’t in that world that he and Baekhyun were fated to meet and… screw everything, both _fire harbinger_ , _blue tiger_ and world’s balance.

Chanyeol simply laid down there, feeling colder and colder, pain becoming so much that Chanyeol couldn’t feel it anymore.

For a second, he thought to Jondae and Sehun.

He should have told them the truth too, maybe…

And to Baekhyun again, this time simply as how much he really wanted to be friend with him not only a _work matter_.

It was too late, though.

For everything…

He felt the flames extinguish slowly and he knew that nothing could protect him in that moment.

Mr. Weiss would kill him and leave him there, in the street like an abandoned animal.

And maybe after all, Chanyeol wasn’t anything else but a _bigger_ stray cat.

The thought almost made him laugh with that few strengths he had.

For all his life, he got angry when people called him _kitten_ or _kitty_ and there he was thinking about himself like a stray cat.

Wonderful.

However, when he thought that _that_ was the end, _his_ end, in distance he heard a voice that he could recognize between thousands.

“Step back, Mr. Weiss! Don’t near him anymore or I’ll kill you!” Baekhyun’s voice shouted from the other end of the street and Mr. Weiss apparently stopped because Chanyeol couldn’t feel any more pain.

Or maybe he didn’t and Chanyeol was so numbed by the pain he was feeling that couldn’t experience anything anymore?

“So you find your _blue tiger_ , Mr. Byun. And you didn’t tell anybody? That’s not good… I don’t think _he_ will like it” Mr. Weiss stated but Baekhyun’s voice got nearer, speaking up.

“Not your matter. Step back or I’ll kill you. You don’t have to interfere with my work and with the people surrounding me” Baekhyun stated again and when Mr. Weiss didn’t move but probably was about to say something, Chanyeol felt the magical pull even before hearing the sentence.

“From the skies descend our light. Come forth and grant me your powers. To the skies it will return” Baekhyun breathed and in a second Mr. Weiss was sent flying on the other end of the narrow alley.

“Go away, Mr. Weiss. It’s too early to kill you” Baekhyun hissed, kneeling down near Chanyeol, leaning one of his hand on Chanyeol’s injured side.

“It doesn’t end like this, Mr. Byun” Mr. Weiss stated going away and Baekhyun’s full attention was now on Chanyeol.

“Hey, you can’t die here, you know?” Baekhyun whispered, gently caressing his side, but Chanyeol closed again his eyes, letting out a small whimper again, leaning his head on the road under him, feeling like he couldn’t let the last of his strengths wasted on nothing.

He put his paw on Baekhyun’s arm and focused all his powers in showing Baekhyun those last moments, before wheezing, breath becoming slower and he knew that there wasn’t anything more to do.

That was his last.

“Oh no, no, no…” Baekhyun started saying, slapping him softly on his muzzle.

“You can’t go like this… _Nabi-ya_ , you can’t leave, you know? There’s still a lot of things you need to do and to know and…” Baekhyun continued saying but Chanyeol groaned shortly, feeling like that maybe was the right way to end _things_.

After all, Chanyeol was pretty much lucky with his life and, sure, he was a bit too young and never found his true love, nor visited his orphanage again as he always said he would do one day.

But that was fine… maybe it would be fine like that.

“You haven’t kept your promise yet, Chanyeol-ha. I still want to go visit Seoul Sky with you” Baekhyun stated, even if his voice was again so far in the distance that Chanyeol probably dreamt it even though he wanted to say he was sorry for not keeping his promise.

He was once again in the clearing in the forest of his dreams.

Small blue fires were gathering around him, now in his human shape, sitting in the middle of the clearing.

 _“You found your way back here again_ ” the voice stated surprising him, making him turn around and seeing the same man from before.

“I died actually. So I think this is, what, a sort of limbo where my soul is judged? _”_ Chanyeol asked him shortly but the man frowned before shaking his head, chuckling softly.

“ _If you really were dead, you wouldn’t be here but back in the Realm of Universes, looking for another existence. If you are here, it means that something still keeps you down there_ ” the man continued, gesturing metaphorically down even though Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure if _Earth_ was _down_ compared to whatever place they were in that moment.

“No, well, sir, unfortunately I’m pretty sure about that. I mean, I was like stabbed multiple times and neither a miracle could bring me down there again” Chanyeol explained, shrugging his shoulders, but the man shook his head, smile gently opening on his lips.

“ _You forget your ally, Park Chanyeol. It’s not necessary a miracle, a bonding will be sufficient, to share both your souls as one_ ” the man explained and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head too, nearing the man.

“I think I’m not understanding… How can _hyung_ share our souls as one?” he asked, tone of his voice curious yet perplexed and wondering if and how that would be possible.

Baekhyun knew about that?

And was he willing to do it?

What would mean for Chanyeol and Baekhyun?

 _“Each thing for its time, Fire harbinger. Now it’s time for you to go, you can’t stay here too long_ ” the man stated shooing him away with his hand but Chanyeol frowned again.

“Sir, wait, what? I need to know!” Chanyeol called for him, but the man was again shaking his head.

“ _You have a powerful ally, Park Chanyeol. He will know what to do. It’s the only possibility, don’t waste it_ ” the man concluded and Chanyeol wanted to shout, to stop him, to ask him more things because what all of that even meant?

Instead he woke up, sweating, sitting up from his laid position, in a room that wasn’t his but he recognized being Baekhyun’s especially from the minty tobacco scent and the ceiling, again in his human shape.

He was wearing t-shirt and sweatpants a bit tight-fitting but over all good for his size.

He brought his hands on his side, laying down immediately again, pain piercing through his ribs, so painfully that he groaned lowly, seeing blood staining the t-shirt.

“Ah, shit” he let out, voice scratching against his throat, deeper than usual, but from the doorway immediately appeared Baekhyun, frown and worried stare, clicking his tongue.

“Lay down” he ordered and Chanyeol did as told, letting Baekhyun bare his skin again, pressing his cold hands against it, gently reapplying something on the injuries and fixing his bandages.

“W-What happened?” Chanyeol asked him lowly, almost fearing to know about it.

Baekhyun glared at him.

“That you were a bad, bad, kitten. The worst ever” Baekhyun replied, sitting up and disappearing on him, letting Chanyeol there, groaning again, shaking his head shortly.

“I’m not a cat” he whispered softly, leaning his head on the pillows and feeling something tingling when he leant down.

His hand went immediately to the source of the tingling, fingers meeting the cold metal and smooth surface of a gemstone, an earring on his right ear, and judging by the shape, it was identical to Baekhyun’s.

Just on the opposite ear.

 _Opposite_ , again.

What happened?

Why he had an earring as Baekhyun?

Why he was still alive?

What happened with Mr. Weiss?

He felt again weak, warmth suddenly surrounding him and he fell asleep again without realizing.

When he woke up again, it was much later, probably toward evening, skies outside starting to tint purple and black.

Near him, Baekhyun was laying, snoring softly, hair falling messily on his face and he looked so tired that Chanyeol didn’t want to wake him up.

He looked so peaceful, no trace of frowns nor worry lines on his face, pink lips slightly parted, cheeks pressing against his own hands, strangely without gloves, slender fingers supporting his head and wait… there was a small tattoo that looked like a ring on Baekhyun’s ring finger.

Was it always there and Chanyeol just realized?

No… there wasn’t before.

The tattoo was all around Baekhyun’s finger, it was blue and it remembered Chanyeol of _Celts_ , maybe?

Even though it didn’t make much sense.

However, what surprised Chanyeol even more was that… Chanyeol had one identical too!

He studied his own hand, but the ring-tattoo was identical in everything.

What did that mean?

He moved slowly not to wake Baekhyun up and he felt slightly better than before, enough to have a small trip to the bathroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror, nothing else changed.

He was his usual self, the tattoo on his collarbone was still there and… nothing else.

Chanyeol was… himself.

When he opened the door of the bathroom, going toward the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water since his throat was dry, he met Baekhyun standing in the corridor and glaring at him.

“Go back to bed before immediately” Baekhyun stated and when Chanyeol opened his mouth to retort, Baekhyun glared again at him with more intensity.

“Go back. You needed something? Water? Are you hungry?” Baekhyun asked him, voice getting slightly softer, but his frown didn’t leave his face.

“W-Water…” Chanyeol breathed shortly in reply and Baekhyun nodded, before gesturing again the bedroom and Chanyeol sighed shortly, going back to the bedroom, fixing the pillows so he could be sitting leaning his back against the headboard instead of laying down again.

He was tired of laying down.

After no more than two minutes, Baekhyun was back with a bottle of water and Chanyeol’s phone.

“I… bet you want to reassure your friends you are fine” Baekhyun whispered softly giving both to Chanyeol who frowned shortly.

“I want to know before what happened” Chanyeol replied, opening the bottle of water and drinking almost all of it in one go, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Mr. Kim sent you thousand messages. You slept for a week, better if you write him first” Baekhyun retorted immediately and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, feeling a bit of panic and anxiety rushing through his body.

“A week?” he croaked and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, gently patting his shoulder.

“Write to Mr. Kim and Mr. Oh. Then I’ll tell you everything. I… feigned to be your flat mate and called your boss at work telling him that you were ill. He… didn’t seem surprised” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol sighed in relief even thought that wasn’t an explanation at all.

He unlocked his phone and, indeed, only on Jondae’s chat there were like ninety-nine plus notifications.

Chanyeol quickly scrolled through them but they were more or less on the tone of: _hey jerk you could reply, please Yeol I’m worried about you, if something happened please tell me, Park Chanyeol if you don’t reply right now I cancel our friendship, well then forget about me!_ and concluding with a _Chanyeol… it’s been a week, please call me. I’m worried and you are not home and that Mr. Byun closed his shop. What the fuck is happening? You can’t die on me, okay?_

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, tapping on the writing blank, keyboard showing up.

What could he write?

He didn’t know anything either.

[7:45PM] To _JonWaeeee_ :

Hey, Dae, it’s me. I’m sorry for making you worry. I… don’t know exactly what happened in this week, but I’m fine now. As soon as I realize what happened, I’ll tell you too.

[7:46PM] From _JonWaeeee_ :

I swear to god, Park Chanyeol. You are the worst best friend ever. I hate you. I thought you died. Fuck off, you stupid blue tiger cub!

[7:47 PM] To _JonWaeeee_ :

I know Dae, I’m sorry, really. Let me understand what happened and then I’ll explain you everything. I promise I won’t lie on anything.

[7:48PM] From _JonWaeeee_ :

Are you safe now at least?

[7:49PM] To _JonWaeeee:_

Yes, I’m with _hyung_. Write you again when I’ll know too. Please let Sehunnie know too.

[7:50PM] From _JonWaeeee_ :

I should have known that that guy was dangerous. Fine, let me know.

Chanyeol locked his phone and shifted his stare on Baekhyun who was sitting on the side of the bed.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers going to his earring, making it tingle softly.

“I… shared part of my vital energy with you, forging a pact with you. The only thing I could do to keep you here” Baekhyun started saying, showing him the small tattoo-ring on his finger before gesturing Chanyeol’s finger and showing him that they were identical.

“Wait, what? Your vital energy? I-I… how?” Chanyeol asked perplexed and completely unable to process the news but Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, shifting his stare away.

“It’s… uhm, a ritual. It’s like you are my _familiar spirit_?” Baekhyun whispered, voice wavering shortly, and it was clear that somehow Baekhyun was embarrassed with that explanation even though Chanyeol didn’t know why, clearly not being the only _truth_ behind whatever happened.

And for the moment the only idea of _familiar spirit_ was enough to distract him already!

“Wait… spirit? I’m…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You are alive and kicking, just… it’s like your, uhm, life belongs to me since I saved it through this ritual” Baekhyun half-explained again and Chanyeol frowned deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“W-What does this mean to… _us_?” he asked even though he seemed so strange saying _us_ referring to him and Baekhyun since there wasn’t absolutely nothing between them, neither friendship.

Because despite everything, Chanyeol knew why Baekhyun saved his life.

Because Chanyeol was the _blue tiger_ of his previsions and the _fire harbinger_.

Nothing more, nothing less.

He wanted to laugh at the bitter irony behind all of that.

“Just we are somehow _linked_ and you will know when I’m using magic, if I’m in pain, a small range of emotions and magical resonance” Baekhyun explained, making Chanyeol hum shortly in thought.

“We can… go on with our lives then?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun pressed his fingers on his chin before leaning his head on the side.

“Yes and no. Yes, you can go on with your life and going to work, live in your apartment and so on. But no, we have to be near each other at least thrice per day. It’s a way to balance out our bond. And whatever will happen with world’s balance and shit, you will have to be there with me too” Baekhyun explained briefly, making Chanyeol groan shortly, shaking his head.

“I… I see. It’s… a price I’m willing to pay for being still here. I… haven’t thanked you yet for saving my life, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol whispered, hinting a small bow but Baekhyun was already shaking his head shortly.

“Don’t. Just… I don’t want to even consider the eventuality you will do something _that stupid_ again. I thought you died on me, Chanyeol-ha. And…” Baekhyun started saying, but then he shook his head, shifting his stare away again.

“And don’t do it anymore. Especially not with Mr. Weiss who is a horrible human being” Baekhyun concluded sitting up from the bed and pulling the curtains of the bedroom, bringing dark inside the room before he could switch on the lights.

“I’ll go and cook something. You stay here and rest. You are not healed yet” Baekhyun concluded walking away and he was almost out of the room when Chanyeol called him again.

When Baekhyun turned around, he seemed even more tired than before.

“I’m sorry, _hyung_. Even for putting in you in this condition” Chanyeol whispered, but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“No need of _hyung_ anymore. Simply Baekhyun is fine” he concluded walking away and Chanyeol groaned lowly, resting his head on the headboard.

He felt so tired that he simply closed his eyes again, letting himself go to a bit more rest.

It took Chanyeol few wake-sleep cycles for being _himself_ again.

He didn’t hint to go back to his apartment and Baekhyun didn’t force him to leave either.

However, it was strange being able to _feel_ Baekhyun in that weird way, near him even when they were in two different rooms and he probably could feel him even though they were distant kilometers.

Despite Baekhyun’s words, Chanyeol stuck with _hyung_ nevertheless.

He knew what Baekhyun said, but he also knew that he didn’t want more _familiarity_ than needed with Chanyeol.

It would be already a mess having to deal with the whole _feeling Baekhyun’s power and magic_ together with some of his feelings too and having to check with him thrice a day for _rebalancing their bond_ , as Baekhyun defined it.

They were sitting at Baekhyun’s table, almost late afternoon when Chanyeol finally spoke up about going back to his apartment.

It was already almost three days since Chanyeol woke up and Baekhyun was accommodating him and Chanyeol didn’t want to prolong his stay too much.

Things were more or less clear between them, on the conditions that they didn’t speak about anything much apart from those things that Baekhyun already told him about the _contract_ he did with Chanyeol.

All the rest was… identical to before.

“I… think I’ll go back home tonight” Chanyeol stated briefly and Baekhyun raised up his stare from the book he had in his hands, frowning shortly.

He was trying not to smoke while Chanyeol was around, but that made him a bit more nervous than usual.

“Are you sure you are better?” Baekhyun asked him simply, stare inquiring Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol simply nodded too, briefly, but smiling trying to convince him that there wasn’t any problem.

Baekhyun looked at him slightly longer than before and then hummed shortly.

“Fine. I need you to take some more days off from your work at the restaurant, though. There’s somewhere we have to go and can’t wait anymore” Baekhyun stated, making Chanyeol frown deeply, leaning his head on the side.

“What do you mean with _it can’t wait anymore_?” he inquired shortly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair before he could decide that it was okay to share a bit more with Chanyeol instead of saying always _you will know when time will come_.

“Mr. Weiss trying to kill you is… something that I didn’t foresee. But he will try it again for sure, especially now that he knows that you are the _blue tiger_ ” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly, lips parting to speak up but Baekhyun stopped him with a small gesture of his hand, continuing to speak.

“Reason why, you need a, uhm, intensive program to learn your abilities and magic” Baekhyun explained softly, small smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“And… why I need to take some days off? Can’t you, I don’t know, explain me during the afternoon?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to understand what Baekhyun was thinking, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I won’t be your teacher. I’ll just accompany you in a weekend trip to someone who can help you _way more than I can_ ” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, clearly speechless not knowing what to say at that sentence.

“I-I… okay. Where will we go?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun smiled at him softly, leaning his head on the side.

“One of the most magical places in South Korea. Ready to go tomorrow at six am, I’ll drive us there” Baekhyun replied briefly and Chanyeol hummed before nodding shortly.

He knew that even if he would have asked Baekhyun wouldn’t have told him much more, so he simply went with that explanation.

Chanyeol took a bit before deciding himself to finally go when he realized that he didn’t know much about all the things he had when he faced Mr. Weiss in the alley.

When he asked Baekhyun about them, he chuckled softly, moving toward the entry way and picking up a small white paper bag.

“Your wallet, keys and… your metro pass. Of your clothes there wasn’t much except your jacket,” he started saying gesturing the jacket hanging from the hanger on the corridor, “and your shoes” he concluded gesturing toward the small shoe rack in the corridor.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, picking up the small bag and nodding shortly.

“Thanks for saving my life _and_ picking up my stuff. And sorry again for crashing by in these days…” Chanyeol breathed but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Want me to walk you home?” he proposed but Chanyeol was already shaking his head too.

“It won’t be necessary. I’m fine now, _hyung_. See you tomorrow” he concluded and even before Baekhyun could retort in any way, Chanyeol had already his shoes and jacket on, exiting Baekhyun’s apartment, glad that it wasn’t raining outside.

He quickly walked home where he finally managed to relax and empty his mind without feeling constantly under observation from Baekhyun’s way too attentive stare.

Chanyeol called his boss at the restaurant, explaining him that he had a flu and he needed few more days at home but that on Monday he would be back to work.

His boss was understanding and granted him few more days, wishing him the best and a quick recovery.

Then he called Jondae.

“Hey, Dae” he greeted him when Jondae picked up but on the other side of the line there was already a long whine.

“Yeol! I was so worried… I was drinking here with Sehunnie and we were wondering if you disappeared on us again!” Jondae complained, putting him on speakers, probably to let Sehun hear their conversation too.

“I’m sorry, guys. Really. Just… things happened and…” he started saying carding his fingers through his hair before sighing deeply.

Baekhyun never interdicted him to speak about that with his friends.

So… it should be fine.

“I fucked up” Chanyeol let out, voice getting lower and dejected, immediately getting silence from both the guys on the other side of the call.

“What do you mean?” Jondae asked him, now tone getting serious, probably getting that he was referring to Baekhyun and their weird relationship.

“I… you know about my apprenticeship with _hyung_ , right?” Chanyeol started saying and both Jondae and Sehun hummed at the phone.

Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair humming too.

“It’s not only _that_. We…” Chanyeol started saying and Sehun gasped on the other side of the call.

“You _fucked_? Yeollie, are you sure? Okay that Byun-ssi is like _exactly your type_ but…” Sehun started saying but Chanyeol immediately cut him off.

“Oh, for Cait Sith’s sake, no. I didn’t _f-fuck_ with _hyung_ and, ugh, why am I still friend with you guys?” Chanyeol groaned lowly, shaking his head exhausted already, hearing Jondae complain about _not saying anything why you mix me with this jerk_?

“Guys, okay just shut it for a sec and listen to me. I seriously fucked it up” Chanyeol stated, voice getting a bit louder over Jondae and Sehun bickering on the other side of the line.

They both shut up, listening to what Chanyeol was about to say.

“ _Hyung_ is a sort of keeper of the equilibrium of this world. It sounds fucked up already but this is only the start and I… don’t know why, but we are somehow _fated_ to meet and he had some premonitions on my tiger shape and there’s really something because his magic pull is so damn compatible with mine and,” Chanyeol started ranting, closing his eyes and trying to explain all that happened in the last two months even though he still couldn’t process it himself properly.

“And… I kinda _died_ ten days ago? I’m alive just because _hyung_ saved my life linking our souls?” Chanyeol let out softly, voice getting lower and lower, barely audible in the last part of the sentence.

There was a small silence and then Jondae spoke first.

“You… are joking right?” he asked him and when Chanyeol muttered a short _nope_ , Jondae whined even louder than usual, letting out a high-pitched roar.

“What the actual fuck, man! Your soul is now linked to a man you _know absolutely nothing about_ and that it’s, by your words, _keeper of the equilibrium of the world_? And you _died_ ten days ago?!” Jondae asked him, voice clearly unstable, probably closer than ever to a nervous breakdown.

“I-I… yes. That’s why I told you guys that I fucked up” Chanyeol whispered but Sehun was groaning lowly too on the other side of the call.

“No, Yeollie, you didn’t simply _fucked up_ , you… I don’t even know how to describe this situation” Sehun whispered and Chanyeol exhaled soundly, letting out a brief _I know, right_?

There was another small silence and then Jondae spoke up again first.

“Do… you trust this guy, Yeol?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol hesitated.

He didn’t know what to reply.

Could he really trust Baekhyun?

He saved his life, true, but because Chanyeol was the blue tiger.

And what if Baekhyun realized, one day, that Chanyeol’s existence was a danger for the equilibrium of the world?

What would he do?

Kill Chanyeol for sure.

Baekhyun was clear since day one on that.

He was impartial, completely out of the war between the sides that were part in their world, only a judge, a referee.

“I… don’t have any other choice. Now my life is partially his, so yeah…” Chanyeol let out briefly, making Jondae groan again in frustration.

“I don’t even know how you got to this fucking situation, Yeol. Why you didn’t speak with us before? And how did you even _risk your life_?” Jondae asked him and when Chanyeol gave them a small recap of what happened both Jondae and Sehun were speechless.

“It’s… kinda romantic, though, what is happening between you and Byun-ssi. I mean, the whole sharing part of your souls, almost like soulmates” Sehun let out briefly, trying probably to look at the _good_ part of the whole thing.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, biting his bottom lip.

“If you consider that he’s not interested in me as a person but simply as _blue tiger_ , extremely romantic, right?” Chanyeol observed making Sehun clear his throat probably shaking his head.

“Yeollie, he wouldn’t help you if he wasn’t interested” he retorted immediately and Chanyeol knew that that wasn’t the case but didn’t want to worsen the bad situation he was already in.

“Maybe. And… I’ll be away for the weekend. _Hyung_ said that he can’t risk I’ll get killed again by Mr. Weiss, so he will bring me _somewhere_ to be trained in _something_ ” Chanyeol added making Jondae let out an even louder whine, followed by a swear.

“Brilliant. The details in this _weekend plan_ are so precise and clear” Jondae commented making Chanyeol chuckle softly at the irony, shaking his head.

“I’ll be prudent. And keep you both updated with _every single thing_ it will happen and when I’ll go and so on” Chanyeol assured them and Jondae finally seemed to calm down.

“I swear to all the above gods, Yeol, that if you don’t come back alive on Monday and I don’t see you at work for lunch, I’ll kick your sorry and non-existent ass _forever_ ” Jondae menaced him, voice serious and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, fingers carding again through his hair.

“I know. And I’ll be there on Monday” he confirmed again and Jondae wasn’t convinced but knew that he couldn’t do anything else, especially because he couldn’t prevent Chanyeol to go.

The following day, Chanyeol was ready as per Baekhyun’s instructions under Baekhyun’s apartment at six am.

The day was, again, gray and rainy, making Chanyeol’s mood not exactly bright, but he knew that simply Baekhyun’s presence would be sufficient to make it better, even slightly.

He knew that that _liking_ he took in Baekhyun wasn’t right and he had to be super attentive not to let the shorter know about it but Chanyeol wasn’t stupid either.

He knew what happened inside himself every time that Baekhyun smiled a bit more sweetly toward him, or when he tried to reach for his hair and pat him or what Chanyeol felt every single time Baekhyun took his hand to make a reading or simply to prove again the fact that he couldn’t still see anything without _wanting_ it and simply touching Chanyeol.

However, he also tried not to show it to Baekhyun too.

Baekhyun was in the street at six and two minutes, hair slightly messier than usual and _sleepy_ written in capital letters on his face.

He looked cute, though, and Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but smile fondly toward him.

“You didn’t sleep enough?” he greeted him and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Just spent too much time in readings, last night. Tried to understand if what we are about to do will be useful or not” Baekhyun whispered softly starting to walk toward the parking in front of his apartment and Chanyeol followed him even though he was shook when Baekhyun used the small remote to unlock the doors of a lucid black Audi.

The car was so beautiful and nice and… _expensive_.

Probably neither in three of Chanyeol’s current lives he could afford that car.

“Hope you took with you some clothes. We are staying there until Sunday afternoon” Baekhyun added, putting on the backseats a small duffel bag and Chanyeol nodded immediately, showing his own.

Baekhyun gestured the backseats and Chanyeol put that there too before sitting on the passenger seat.

“Do you have a drive license, _Nabi-ya_?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol was shaking his head shortly.

“I… usually take the public transports. Or I have a small Vespa?” Chanyeol replied briefly, pulling at the safety belt and Baekhyun imitated his gesture, leaning his head on the side.

“A Vespa?” he echoed and Chanyeol nodded again, smiling briefly.

“Yeah, azure one. Enough for two people, but faster in the city traffic. I like it” Chanyeol admitted honestly and Baekhyun chuckled softly, turning on the engine of the car.

“I should have expected it from you. You are so cute, really…” Baekhyun let out softly, making Chanyeol’s eyes went wider and his cheeks a deep pink.

“I-I, not at all. What are you even thinking? I’m everything but cute” Chanyeol countered immediately but Baekhyun was chuckling again, smiling.

“Sure, Chanyeol-ha, you are not cute at all” Baekhyun replied, turning around just to reverse exit from the parking and then turning his stare again on the street.

“Where are we going?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, checking the street before starting to drive and taking the highway.

“Jeondeungsa. You know where it is?” Baekhyun replied briefly before patting his own pockets, looking for something and finally picking up his phone and a package of cigarette and putting them in the small space near the gearshift.

Chanyeol hummed shortly before shaking his head and Baekhyun leant his head on the side.

“It’s an old temple not too far from here and I have a friend there that can help you with _drastic measures_ ” Baekhyun explained briefly, but making Chanyeol frown shortly at the _drastic_ mentioning.

“You uhm… sure it won’t be too dangerous?” Chanyeol asked him trying to understand what Baekhyun was referring to with that term but Baekhyun was already nodding shortly.

“Yeah, it’s just something I can’t do because I’m not half-human as you are. For me magic was… always here, beside and inside me. For me there’s no world without it. Instead for you, despite you can feel it and perceive it, you are not able to use it at your own favor. And he can help you with it in a weekend. I won’t do anything, just assist” Baekhyun explained shortly, making Chanyeol frown even deeper, slightly worried about whatever was destined to happen in that weekend.

Chanyeol didn’t realize it before, probably because Baekhyun always tried to contain himself while Chanyeol was around, but Baekhyun really smoked _a lot_.

They stopped few times in some gas stations along the way there, and every time that Chanyeol was out to stretch his legs a bit or to buy something to drink from the automatic machines, Baekhyun was smoking.

“You smoke a lot” Chanyeol let out shortly while they were again in the car and Baekhyun was driving, after he just said that they were almost there.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip shortly, shaking his head.

“I-I’m sorry. You don’t like the smell, right?” Baekhyun asked him, scrunching his nose but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“No, no, it’s just that I never saw you smoking this much” Chanyeol replied trying to play it cool and actually his apartment was so full of that scent that when Chanyeol stayed there for few days, he actually got used to it and started to kinda like it since it was linked to Baekhyun’s whole being.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, taking the exit from the highway and proceeding to a narrow street that way too soon became almost dismal.

“I… It’s one of the few things that calm my mind. It prevents me to have visions, making my head feel… empty? And it’s a sensation I like it especially when they don’t cut me some slack” Baekhyun explained briefly and Chanyeol nodded shortly near him.

“I don’t mind it. So you can do it also when I’m around. I don’t dislike the smell” Chanyeol objected and Baekhyun was a bit surprised by the news but smiled softly, nodding.

“Thanks, I appreciate it” he concluded before finally stopping in a small parking near a long flight of stone stairs going up and up and… up?

“Let’s go before it rains on us” Baekhyun stated, exiting from the car, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, moving immediately because he didn’t like rain too much.

And because he didn’t know a thing about Baekhyun’s _friend_ , but Chanyeol didn’t like to stink like wet animal fur around people _at all_.

They went up the stairs slowly because Chanyeol kept Baekhyun’s pace that was not so trained as Chanyeol.

Even though he had to admit that it went way better and faster than expected.

When they arrived, the temple was bigger than Chanyeol thought initially, made of several small buildings and well-kept especially in the colors of the buildings and the small stone gardens and ponds.

“Ah, _Byun Baekhyun_ ” a low voice called them when they were taking their breaths and in front of them appeared a short man, with short, short hair, a round face and pretty heart-shape lips.

“Master Do, sorry for calling you with such brief prenotice” Baekhyun stated shortly, bowing toward the man and _Master Do_ shook his head, moving his stare immediately toward Chanyeol.

“You must be Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun-ha told me a lot about you” the man stated and Chanyeol bowed deeply.

“Yeah, I’m Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you” Chanyeol greeted shortly and the man hummed, nodding.

“Do Kyungsoo. Head master here. Baekhyun-ha calls me _Master Do_ but I’m fine with whatever” Kyungsoo continued and Chanyeol nodded briefly too and he wanted to add something but rain started pattering and Kyungsoo invited them in the main pavilion.

“Did Baekhyun-ha tell you why you are here?” Kyungsoo asked toward Chanyeol who hummed briefly.

“Training. With drastic measures” he replied honestly making both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo chuckle softly, shaking their heads.

“You are always so funny, Baekhyun-ha. The only one who makes me laugh sometimes. Thank you…” Kyungsoo objected and Baekhyun smiled fondly toward him, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

What exactly was there between those two?

Baekhyun said _friends_ , but called him _Master Do_ which was a bit impersonal.

And Kyungsoo called Baekhyun _Baekhyun-ha_ , so… _friends?_

But he also stated that he was the _only one who made Kyungsoo laugh_.

Chanyeol never spoke of _love_ nor _romantic relationship_ with Baekhyun so he didn’t exactly know what to expect.

Chanyeol knew oh so well which were his own preferences, despite them being known only to Jondae and Sehun, but who knew about Baekhyun…

“Thanks for making us stay here for few days, really. Seoul is a mess at the moment and a bit of raw, natural magic could help Chanyeol-ha more than the chaotic city” Baekhyun explained softly but Kyungsoo was already nodding softly.

“Ah, I know what you are saying. And no worries, really. For me it’s a pleasure having you here, you know. This season was cold and apart from me and the other brothers, there’s no one up here. You can take all the time you want” Kyungsoo replied but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I appreciate your kindness, Master Do, but unfortunately we don’t have much time in our hands instead” he breathed softly, making Chanyeol nod briefly and Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, nodding too clearly understanding which was the urgency.

Kyungsoo guided them up to a huge room with sliding doors on the exterior of the building and gesture them inside.

“Hope you don’t mind sleeping in the same room. It’s the warmest room of the whole complex so I thought it was suitable for you, Baekhyun-ha” Kyungsoo explained, making Baekhyun smile softly toward him.

“For me no problem, especially because as long as I’m near Chanyeol-ha, he will provide enough warmth for both? He’s a living warmer” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol was about to interject about that, but Kyungsoo frowned briefly, glancing toward Chanyeol before moving his stare back to Baekhyun.

He didn’t comment anything though.

“When you are ready, come and meet me on the prayer rooms” Kyungsoo concluded and when Baekhyun shortly nodded, he went away leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, putting the bag down and glancing toward Baekhyun who was already sliding open one of the doors doing on the back of the temple.

The panorama was beautiful.

They could see mountains and forests and all was white.

Chanyeol could sit there and look at the scenery forever.

He inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air entering his lungs and Baekhyun smiled shortly near him.

“You… won’t regret coming here. I promise you” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already smiling back at him, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what will happen here, but I’m sure that it will help with whatever we have to face back in Seoul, probably during Walpurgis Night, so, yeah… I don’t mind anything” Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun frown shortly, parting his lips to speak up again, but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, knowing what he was about to say.

“I’m not doing this because you asked me or because I feel like I owe you, _hyung_. I just know and feel as you do that this is our destiny and I have no other choice. So better be prepared for it as much as I can” Chanyeol explained shortly, shaking his head and Baekhyun inhaled deeply but instead of replying in any way he simply gestured the door.

“Let’s go to Master Do. I bet he has plenty of thing to explain you” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly, following him out and toward an unknown direction.

Kyungsoo was waiting for them, obviously, and while Baekhyun sat down sipping hot tea, Chanyeol stood in front of Kyungsoo that started explaining whatever they would do there.

“You know, I’m… half-human as you. Simply a different race. It was difficult starting to control of my power and my magic, but I don’t want to annoy you with background idiocies, so let’s just focus on yourself. Show me your other form” Kyungsoo started saying and Chanyeol nodded, taking off his hoodie when Kyungsoo suddenly stopped him.

“What are you doing?” he asked him perplexed and Chanyeol hummed briefly, stare moving nervously between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun before going back to Kyungsoo when Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Shifting…? You want to see my other side…” Chanyeol started saying and Kyungsoo shook his head.

“And you have to remove your clothes?” he retorted immediately making Chanyeol frown even deeper than before.

“I… yes. My other shape is a bit big and I…” Chanyeol started saying but Kyungsoo stopped him immediately.

“You don’t need to take off your clothes. You need to learn how to do it without… I can’t believe it that nobody taught you how to” Kyungsoo stated gesturing toward Chanyeol who pressed his lips in a thin line, not wanting to comment in any way.

He didn’t even know he was _supposed_ to know how to.

He wasn’t trying to justify himself but life wasn’t easily understandable for Chanyeol, especially when concerning his tiger self.

And despite all his concentration and focus, he simply shifted, ruining his clothes _as expected_.

Kyungsoo shook his head shortly, even though he was perplexed by Chanyeol’s blue tiger form.

He leant down in front of him.

“You are such a big kitten” Kyungsoo observed and Chanyeol growled lowly, taking a step back and glaring at him for how much it was possible from his form and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“He doesn’t like anything related to _cat_ ” he noted and Kyungsoo hummed briefly.

“You will follow our training in the morning. And meditation in the evening. In the afternoon instead you will come with me and I’ll train you in perceive your magic and using it through martial arts. I… hope you are strong enough for this, Park” Kyungsoo stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly, before leaning his muzzle on the side and waiting for Kyungsoo to say something more.

When nothing came, Baekhyun sat up and neared him, patting his head.

“You need to give him clothes, if you want him back in human shape” Baekhyun let out shortly and Kyungsoo chuckled shortly going to retrieve an outfit that Chanyeol would never think he would wear in _all his life_ : a monk-in-training outfit composed of baggy trousers and a Korean-style shirt.

Chanyeol growled lowly turning away from them and shifting back to his human shape and dressing up quickly.

“You don’t need to worry, Master Do. I’m more than it may seem” Chanyeol granted him, fixing his shirt, letting a glimpse of his abs show involuntarily and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shared a glance that made Chanyeol feel a bit _naked_.

“You got better compared to last time” Baekhyun noted making Chanyeol blush furiously, shaking his head.

“ _H-Hyung_ , what the…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun beamed at him.

“I’ll leave you with Master Do, then. I’ll go and enjoy a bit the tranquility, maybe I’ll see something more” Baekhyun nodded shortly and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, slightly worried.

“Don’t try too hard, though” Chanyeol whispered making Baekhyun smile again at him, nodding.

“No worry, _Nabi-ya_. See you for dinner” he concluded gently patting his shoulders and leaving him with Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun surely would do his best and Chanyeol wanted to do it too.

In any way.

It started like that the weirdest weekend of Chanyeol’s life.

Kyungsoo was strict in his teaching but Chanyeol tried his best in _everything_ , from physical exercises, meditation, magical training and shifting.

And as if that wasn’t enough, he also ran in the evening and the morning up and down the stone stairs of the temple.

For the first time, the second night they were there, he managed to surprise Baekhyun.

He was super sneaky and when he pressed gently his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, Baekhyun jolted in surprise.

“Oh, for heavens’ sake, _Nabi-ya_. What the…?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol smiled at him leaning his head on the side.

“I found something. Want to come with me?” Chanyeol immediately interrupted him, beaming at him and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“You found _something_ like…?” he retorted, voice getting lower and pressing the cigarette he was smoking on the small ashtray, and Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s a surprise. I heard some monks talking about it this morning during practice and I went to check but it’s really there and I asked around but it seems like it’s free to visit” Chanyeol continued nodding, smiling.

That afternoon while he was waiting for Kyungsoo to come back from some urgent meeting, Chanyeol discovered a hot spring not far from the temple and the owners, an old couple, were so kind that grant Chanyeol free access for those two days.

Baekhyun was perplexed but then simply trusted Chanyeol following him out of the temple and then up to the small hot spring, marveled by the discovery.

But they were both enchanted by the beautiful scenery there was from the hot spring.

Around them only mountain and a dark sky full of stars and Baekhyun was speechless while he dipped inside the hot water, enjoying it way more than he could express with world.

“You said that stars make you feel connected to the universe and…” Chanyeol started saying, entering the water too and feeling all his muscles relax, a bit exhausted from those two days training.

Chanyeol learnt a lot of things, especially regarding himself and the magic he possessed and Baekhyun was more than right in his statements on Chanyeol’s magic.

Kyungsoo was astonished at that much power and he was more than glad to finally help Chanyeol use it properly without exploding and burning up everything.

He also finally managed to shift without tearing up all his clothes, which was a… nice happening too.

“I do. And this is such a wonderful night… look at the stars” Baekhyun whispered and his skin was so fair and so pleasant wetted with the water, waterdrops running along his neck and shoulders, white hair sparkling under the moonlight and Chanyeol was raptured more from Baekhyun’s presence than the stars themselves.

Baekhyun leant his back on the border of the hot spring, closing his eyes and enjoying it shortly before starting to speak up, letting himself go a bit.

It was rare that Baekhyun really shared things with him about the past or about memories he had of his childhood era or when he had _the call_.

“You know, when I came to know about me being one of the _keepers of the balance_ , I was a bit scared. I didn’t know what to do, how, when, where, so I went out of the city and simply camped in a forest for almost a week. It was only me, my magic and the stars. It was… enlightening” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol nodded shortly near him.

“And I don’t know why but here is… similar. I can feel the breath of the world. Stars talk to me and I can feel the magic pull flowing inside me” Baekhyun explained briefly, shortly glancing toward Chanyeol that smiled briefly at him, nodding.

“There’s something magical for sure here… I can feel it too. Like I started managing my own magic” Chanyeol whispered briefly toward him and Baekhyun smiled back at him, nodding too.

“Master Do told me. You are really a worthy student or so it seems” Baekhyun noted but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“N-No, _hyung_ , I…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him briefly.

“Don’t. You are so much better than you may think, Chanyeol-ha” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled at him.

“We will see?” he concluded before starting to swim slowly around the small spring.

It was pleasant warm water caressing his body and stretching his fatigued muscles even though when he came back to Baekhyun, he was struck again on Baekhyun’s perfection and he wondered for how long he would be able to be around Baekhyun, for how long he could pretend he didn’t want something more from that relationship, that he wanted to be friends with Baekhyun and maybe not only that considering how attracted and interested he was to Baekhyun.

And how he would give away his life to protect Baekhyun’s.

However, that had to stay a secret for a while longer.

At least until the end of whatever was up with the whole Walpurgis thing.

“ _Nabi-ya_?” Baekhyun called him but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I… am a bit tired. I think I will go back, what to stay a while more or…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was shaking his head, immediately, stare worried not leaving Chanyeol’s face.

“Let’s go back” he concluded and both were out in the cold again, easily forgetting the warmth of the hot springs.

The way back was silent and Chanyeol honestly had a weird feeling that he couldn’t quite explain but knew that _something_ was happening.

He didn’t know if it was for some shift in the magic flow, or because he felt it in the bond he had with Baekhyun, but something was happening.

And surely Baekhyun felt it too, even though he didn’t say anything, so Chanyeol didn’t say anything either respecting Baekhyun’s space and thoughts.

Once back in their room, Chanyeol almost immediately laid down, trying to calm down the unsettling feeling that he had in that moment.

He probably fell asleep at a certain point, but when he woke up it was still dark but Baekhyun wasn’t in the room anymore.

Chanyeol frowned, standing up, closing his eyes and leaving the magical bond between him and Baekhyun guide him to where Baekhyun was.

There was something weird, Baekhyun’s magic flowing more freely than usual and pulsing in waves, like it was looking for something.

Hiding his own magic, he approached one of the terraces of the temple, seeing there Baekhyun sitting with Kyungsoo.

They were drinking something and Baekhyun’s pearl appearance was sparkling under the moonlight and at the light of several candles.

Chanyeol found him even more beautiful than usual.

The candles light was caressing his skin, making it brighter, sparkling on his glowing cheeks and fluttering closed eyes.

Baekhyun leant his head on the side, cheeks redder than before, clearly not so sober anymore.

Also his clothes were different from earlier.

He had a white and red tunic, clearly a loan from the monks clothing.

“Soo…” Baekhyun whispered closing his eyes again before opening them again and they were almost completely white.

Even though Chanyeol was surprised by the nickname Baekhyun just used.

“I’m here. Let yourself go” Kyungsoo breathed back softly, pouring him more alcohol, probably rice wine, and Baekhyun drank it in one go.

Baekhyun’s fingers went to his mercury necklace and he… _removed it_ , putting it on the floor near where he was sitting.

“Show me the way” Baekhyun simple breathed and there was a distant tingling sound, again similar to the one Chanyeol heard every time in his dreams, and suddenly wind came in, blowing stronger and colder than before.

Baekhyun sat up wobbling on his legs, moving toward the center of the room and the sound of the chimes started to become more and more frequent, picking up a faster rhythm.

Baekhyun’s lips moved on words that Chanyeol couldn’t understand, but he knew that he was using a big amount of magic, because the small ring-tattoo he had on his finger was almost burning.

Kyungsoo picked up a small wood with a lot of bells on top of it and started following the same pace of the tingling chimes that came with the wind.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply again picking up a paper fan from one of the sleeves of the long tunic and started _dancing_?

Chanyeol was so damn surprised yet fascinated by him.

Baekhyun’s figure was slender and strong in his dance but clearly lost in his drunkenness.

Every gesture and movement were so enthralling to Chanyeol despite everything and he couldn’t take his stare away of Baekhyun seeing him that free of all his usual composure.

The dance became faster and strangely more coordinated than before, almost like someone was guiding his steps, showing him how to move, despite the whole high he was into.

The rhythm escalated more and more, coming to an end only when Baekhyun fell on his knees, white stare looking at the ceiling, or better way more above than the simple ceiling.

“ _Balance must be protected and the key lays in the boy with the power of fire. The blue tiger will lead the way up to the entrance of the Universes_ ” Baekhyun started saying but it was almost like that voice wasn’t his.

He was clearly seeing in the future, way farther than a regular premonition would bring him to.

“ _What seems to be near is yet so far and what will happen on May day will be only the baleful omen for the Fall. Only the intervention of a keeper of the balance and the blue tiger can prevent the disaster that would eventually come from the break of the equilibrium. Two once were meant to be one. One they will return again_ ” Baekhyun breathed before passing out, falling on the floor and Chanyeol couldn’t stay put anymore.

“ _Hyung!”_ he exclaimed exiting from where he was hiding but Kyungsoo stopped him immediately, preventing him to near Baekhyun even more.

“Don’t touch him. Let him rest” Kyungsoo whispered even though on his forehead there was a deep frown.

“Master Do, what does this mean?” Chanyeol asked him and Kyungsoo inhaled deeply gesturing him to sit where Baekhyun was sitting before.

He offered him some wine rice too, but Chanyeol refused it shortly, shaking his head.

“Baekhyun is… a powerful man, Park. His sight goes far beyond we could even only imagine. However, sometimes he needs an help to forget his human form and come in contact with greater powers, forces that he wouldn’t be able to understand or to process in the simple restriction of his human shape” Kyungsoo started saying, pouring himself some liquor and sipping it shortly.

“Baekhyun could be one of our best shamans, for sure. But his fate is not here at the service of gods. It’s outside, protecting the known world and all the universes at it connected” Kyungsoo continued softly making Chanyeol frown deeply at the mention of _all the universes connected_.

However, he decided to take the information as it was, wanting to ask more about it to Baekhyun.

“He… spoke about me, right?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Kyungsoo nodded shortly, frown appearing again.

“He was irresponsible in bringing you here. Especially because you are not only the _blue tiger_ of his initial premonitions, but it seems that you are also the _boy with the power of fire._ The fire harbinger… Baekhyun’s opposite entity in all the universes” Kyungsoo explained briefly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“ _Opposite entity_?” he echoed and what exactly was that _fire harbinger_ they all talked about but that Chanyeol knew nothing about?

Kyungsoo smiled briefly at him, patting his shoulders.

“I’m sure Baekhyun will face soon this discourse with you, Park. Because it’s necessary for something that will happen in May” Kyungsoo continued and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

He knew what was destined to happen in May.

Walpurgis night.

And when Chanyeol was about to ask him something more, Kyungsoo shook his head shortly.

“You should be fast asleep already. And we don’t want him to wake up and know that you assisted to something he had great care of keeping from you. Moreover, tomorrow is your last day here and I won’t go easy on you” Kyungsoo stopped him, making Chanyeol inhaled deeply before his stare moved on Baekhyun, laying on the floor near them, fast asleep.

Chanyeol picked up Baekhyun’s mercury necklace and neared Baekhyun, fingers gently moving his hair from his face.

“Can I… bring him in our room? He needs to rest plenty too” Chanyeol asked toward Kyungsoo, raising his stare from Baekhyun’s face, and meeting Kyungsoo’s stare already on him.

They looked at each other for a while before Kyungsoo nodded.

Chanyeol put the small necklace in Baekhyun’s hand before he could lift him up literally bridal-style, Baekhyun’s head leaning on Chanyeol’s chest.

And he was about to leave the room, wishing Kyungsoo a good night, when Kyungsoo spoke up before him.

“Does he know?” he asked shortly toward Chanyeol who frowned briefly, tilting his head and looking again toward him.

When Chanyeol didn’t reply because he pretended not to understand what Kyungsoo was hinting too, Kyungsoo sat up too.

“Does Baekhyun know about your feelings for him, Park?” Kyungsoo asked him again and Chanyeol shifted his stare away, imperceptibly gripping harder on Baekhyun’s shoulders and legs, where he was holding him.

“No. And I don’t want him to know. I am only helping him because apparently this is my fate. He doesn’t need to know anything more on my reasons. They would only make our lives awkward, seeing that I’m just, as you said, the blue tiger and the fire harbinger. We are not even friends, we are only near each other to some fate twists. So don’t complicate things, Master Do” Chanyeol breathed before hinting a small bow and walking away, back to their room and, once there, he laid down Baekhyun in his bed, covering him and again, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

Chanyeol checked again that the necklace was secured in Baekhyun’s hand and then moved on his own bed, laying down again and finally deciding to try and sleep more.

Even though it wasn’t so easy, memories of what just happened coming in flashes, brightly burning in his mind and on his ringer fingers, where the tattoo was.

What it meant for Chanyeol being also the fire harbinger?

Why Baekhyun never mentioned the _opposite_ discourse before, when it should be so obvious especially since their magic seemed to be on their opposite too?

And that mention on May day being only the start of something… what exactly meant?

More dangers were meant to come?

And Chanyeol could be able to face them together with Baekhyun?

Once again, he woke up in one of his dream.

Sitting near the stone garden of the temple there was that figure that Chanyeol saw recurrently in his dreams.

“ _You came_ ” the man whispered and Chanyeol nodded, sitting near him and looking at the garden.

New patterns started to slowly appear on the stones, forming different shapes and waves.

“ _What you are doing is right, Fire harbinger. You need to move in this direction. Search for your true self and your potential. Show your power to the world_ ” the man continued but Chanyeol was shaking his head.

“I just want to help _hyung_ , sir” Chanyeol retorted immediately and the man nodded in thought.

“ _Sure you want to. And you can only following the path written for you and for this story_ ” the man continued and Chanyeol was about to shake his head and tell him that whatever that meant it would always be only restricted to Baekhyun’s want, when once again the limits between dream and reality started to waiver, water ripples coming softly in starting to dissolve the dream.

“ _Now go. Let’s meet again_ ” the man whispered and Chanyeol woke up, gaping, once again like he was underwater for too long.

But what perplexed him it wasn’t that, it was the feeling of warm arms on his sides and something, or better someone, warm leaning on his back.

Chanyeol was afraid of turning around because he could _feel_ it was Baekhyun.

But he didn’t want to make some weird things happen.

Baekhyun mumbled something, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s shoulders, making him stiff even more.

“ _H-hyung_?” he tried to call him softly and Baekhyun’s hand gently gripped on Chanyeol’s pajama t-shirt, before Baekhyun could realize what was happening and he sat up immediately from where he was, whining probably for the headache coming from the sudden movement.

“Don’t turn around” Baekhyun declared coldly when Chanyeol was about to look at him, worried about him, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, stilling in his position.

After heavens knew how much, Baekhyun gave him the okay to turn around, meeting again Baekhyun dressed as usual, thin necklace around his neck and combed hair.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him, shortly, seizing his words and trying to understand how good it was to ask things to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, briefly gesturing toward Chanyeol.

“Your presence helps me to… sleep black” Baekhyun explained quickly, like it was an explanation to why Baekhyun was hugging him from behind.

“It’s okay, _hyung_. I’m glad you slept well” Chanyeol retorted immediately nodding and smiling softly even though he had to admit that the whole happening was indeed strange.

“Isn’t it late for you and your morning training?” Baekhyun asked him, looking outside but Chanyeol was shaking his head.

“No, I…” he started saying but then he sat up shortly, fingers carding through his hair.

Chanyeol bit shortly his bottom lip, clearly getting what Baekhyun was hinting.

He wanted to be alone, without Chanyeol around, probably to think about what happened the night before, what he foresaw or simply to have a cigarette in peace.

Because despite Chanyeol telling him thousand times that he was fine with him smoking, Baekhyun tried not to while Chanyeol was around.

“I’ll change and go” Chanyeol whispered, leaning his head down, attracting Baekhyun’s worried stare.

“Are _you_ … okay?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, forcing a small smile toward him.

“Yeah, sure. More than okay. It’s our last day here. I have to use all my strengths to learn as much as possible from Master Do and I don’t want to waste the time you took to bring me here, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol stated, smile not faltering for a second on his lips but the stare that Baekhyun threw at him was everything but convinced.

“You… I told you hundred times that only my name is fine, why continuing with this _hyung_ thing?” Baekhyun asked him shortly and Chanyeol’s parted his lips briefly before shifting his stare away.

“I-I, we… don’t know much and I don’t want to bother you with, uhm, unnecessary friendly feelings. But if it’s so important for you, I’ll drop the _hyung_ ” Chanyeol breathed, forcing another smile but way less convincing than before.

He hated that discourse and how it made Chanyeol feel.

It was something that Chanyeol would avoid until the very end, not wanting Baekhyun to even _suspect_ him having feelings for the shorter man.

Baekhyun frowned deeply, eyebrow raising in perplexity.

“We _don’t know much_? _Nabi-ya_ , we are friends already at this point” Baekhyun retorted shrugging his shoulders like it was the most obvious things, but Chanyeol shortly shook his head, almost glaring at him.

“Are we?” he asked immediately, making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in astonishment, lips gently parting.

And when he didn’t add anything, Chanyeol spoke up again.

“I know that whatever is there between us it’s just because I’m that _blue tiger_ of your premonitions _and_ the _fire harbinger_. You don’t have to pretend to want to be friend with me or anything. You simply are here because you have to keep an eye on me and because probably my presence will be needed for whatever may or may not happen in the future” Chanyeol whispered, fingers slightly gripping on the hem of his t-shirt, but stare not leaving Baekhyun’s.

And when Baekhyun flinched shortly, Chanyeol forced another smile, having probably the nth confirmation that it was exactly as he was saying.

“You don’t need to worry. I’ll be around because I owe you my life and I will follow as I promised. Just… don’t fake it with me. Sympathy is not needed here and I prefer if you simply treat me as the strangers we are” Chanyeol concluded, leaning his head on the side before shortly bowing toward him and picking up his training outfit, starting to change to go out.

It was the best way.

He couldn’t take Baekhyun’s forced attentions and kindness.

It would be definitely better simply acting as they should, due to that bond that linked them and that’s it.

“Chanyeol, I…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shortly smiled at him again.

“It’s fine, _hyung_ , really. I don’t want you to feel forced to like my presence around or to be kind with me. We are together because fate decided so, but I won’t impose my presence more than needed” Chanyeol assured him, smiling softly, picking up his t-shirt and putting it on.

“Now I’ll go. I want to run for a bit before meeting up with Master Do” he concluded, bowing again and walking away, leaving the room and Baekhyun.

And that was indeed the best way.

He trained all day, following Kyungsoo’s teaching again up to the evening when Baekhyun came to remember them that it was getting late.

“We don’t want you to get sleepy at your work tomorrow” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol nodded shortly, bowing toward Kyungsoo.

“Master Do, thanks for your teaching. I… will put a good use to them. Especially the inner ones” Chanyeol said softly and Kyungsoo hummed briefly, stare lingering longer on Chanyeol’s face without saying anything.

And when he did, it was way more serious than expected.

“You will face many and many dangers, Park. And I can’t assure you that _this_ is enough for you to face them properly but… try not to get killed. And come and meet me if you have problem or in time of need. Even without him, you are more than welcomed” Kyungsoo stated and Chanyeol nodded, bowing deeply again.

“Thanks, Master” he concluded before walking away and following Baekhyun back to their rooms to pick up their things.

“I’ll take a quick shower” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun hummed looking outside how the sky was getting darker.

“Can’t you take it at home? Something is changing and I can feel a weird pull in Seoul’s magical flow” Baekhyun whispered shortly, fingers gently touching his earring and Chanyeol sighed deeply picking up a zipped hoodie from his bag and putting all the rest inside.

“Let’s go” he simply breathed, closing the bag and picking it up together with Baekhyun’s.

“You don’t need to…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already walking out and down the stone stairs, following Baekhyun’s pace even though he wanted to run down them.

The trip back was… silent.

Chanyeol felt unsettled and it wasn’t only for the small half-argument he had with Baekhyun.

There was something in the air, frizzling in a bad way and maybe it was the same sensation Baekhyun was having too.

As close as they went to Seoul, darker the sky became, clouds and rain menacing them from above.

And in the very same moment Baekhyun stopped the car in the parking lot in front of his apartment, rain came down in a downpour, suddenly, without the usual dripping and tickling start.

Chanyeol arrived until the small platform roof that there was in front of Baekhyun’s building, and he was already drenched.

Perfect.

Not only he was still sweaty and stinky from before, now he was also drenched.

“I’ll run home. See you tomorrow morning before I go to work?” Chanyeol asked him briefly but Baekhyun was already gesturing inside.

“Come inside. You can’t go away like this” Baekhyun retorted immediately and Chanyeol was so tempted to accept his proposal, to enter again Baekhyun’s apartment with that characteristic scent and warm comfort that Chanyeol found only there, but he shook his head shortly.

“I don’t fear a bit of rain, _hyung_ , no worries” Chanyeol commented shrugging his shoulders but Baekhyun was frowning, shaking his head.

“You don’t like rain, though, and didn’t I tell you to stop it with the _hyung_?” Baekhyun observed immediately even though he sounded colder, weirder, and to Chanyeol’s ears so damn tired and… distant.

“Sorry, _Baekhyun_. I’ll still go home… See you tomorrow” he concluded, bowing shortly and walking away under the rain, almost running to his apartment and when he arrived, he felt so tired and so drenched and… it was the worst really.

He simply wanted to lay down and pretend that the whole weekend didn’t happen.

However, he couldn’t because whatever he got from that weekend, he would need it to settle things, whatever was happening around them in foredooming to May.

And after finally taking a shower and texting Jondae to reassure him that he was back home safe and sound and they could meet at lunch the following day, he laid down on his bed, looking at the ceiling and wondering what he did in his previous lives to actually meet that fate in that one.

Chanyeol was usually not interested in people.

Because he was an instinctive person and if he didn’t find someone interesting, he didn’t even try to meet them for other times.

He had few stories with people that seemed to be good for him but no one lasted much.

So Chanyeol found it ironic how in the end he fancied more than everyone else a person like Baekhyun who was bond to him because _fate_ but not the _soulmates_ like fate, not those flowery, over-sweetly fairytales that one could think of when they could think of _fate_.

No… he was linked to Baekhyun because he was an almost mythological animal that could be useful to keep the equilibrium of the known world.

And the interest he had for Baekhyun, wasn’t reciprocated.

Baekhyun was around just because Chanyeol was the _blue tiger_.

 _And_ the _fire harbinger_.

The rarity over the rarity.

Not because Chanyeol himself was worth something apart from that.

Thing that made Chanyeol even sadder, despite he knew it already.

And he was so tired and so blue, that he shifted to his tiger form and ended up sleeping like that, thing that he didn’t do since he was a teenager.

Because in that form he could feel less alone and his feelings were simpler and not so elaborate and heavy as in his human counterpart.

In the following days, the weird frizzling sensation became worse, like if he could feel something closing up around them and, after speaking about it with Baekhyun, he had the confirmation that Baekhyun felt the same.

Chanyeol’s life was back to regular, more or less.

Work, candy shop, gym.

The only difference was that he went to visit Baekhyun in the morning before going to work and in the evening, usually after going to the gym to _rebalance their bond_ or so Baekhyun said.

Actually, it was a pretty awkward thing but it was really short and didn’t take much time away, so Chanyeol was more than fine with it.

They had to hold hands for a certain amount of time, and Chanyeol kind of liked it because he could feel Baekhyun really close to him, despite they were… not close at all.

After that weekend, Baekhyun became colder toward him, only asking him few things when they saw and focusing all their time in the shop to explain him things or getting his help to do errands for the shop.

Chanyeol knew that _that_ was the right way, but still he wondered what it would be if they really could be friends.

Especially because Chanyeol started noticing and reading some of Baekhyun’s behaviors that made him more attentive and definitely not wanting a simple friendship from Baekhyun, thing that obviously complicated things even more.

Chanyeol never told Baekhyun that he could _feel_ him and that he knew when Baekhyun had nightmares or his visions were stronger than other times, but every time it happened, Chanyeol found an excuse to visit him and keep him company for a while longer than simply _rebalancing_ their bond.

He knew also that he shouldn’t have, seeing that Baekhyun knew nothing about his feelings and how they were getting stronger and fonder than before, despite Baekhyun being colder toward him.

Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but being interested in Baekhyun, understanding him better and better every day.

Chanyeol swore that things could go that way forever, he didn’t mind the status quo but fate meddle in again, this time in a drastic way.

That day Chanyeol was… unsettled from the bottom of his soul.

He felt weird and almost as that day in which he met Weiss and things went … not so good.

Reason why he couldn’t stay put at work, even arriving to reorganize completely the storage room because of the lack of work.

He called Baekhyun, after his shift, telling him about that uneasy feeling he was having and Baekhyun agreed with it, deciding to go and pick him up.

 _“So that something idiot like last time won’t happen_ ” he added and Chanyeol wanted to curse so bad even though he wasn’t _that_ kind of person.

Baekhyun was wearing his black coat that day, fluffy beige sweater under it, with his dark jeans, attire that made him three-thousand times more attractive than usual.

Chanyeol immediately pushed the thought away, smiling shortly at Baekhyun.

“Really, you didn’t need to come and fetch me” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun lighted up one of his cigarettes, shaking his head.

“I felt like it was the right thing to do. Stop complaining” Baekhyun whispered, stare attentively moving on the streets and Chanyeol inhaled briefly and was about to retort when surprisingly in _their reality_ , he saw one of his blue flames.

He stopped on his tracks, making Baekhyun frown shortly.

“ _Hyun-_ Baekhyun, don’t you see it too?” Chanyeol asked him, pointing his fingers toward the small flame and when Baekhyun was about to reply, other flames started to appear after it, forming a small path.

“Blue flames… it’s the first time in our world” Chanyeol added softly, starting to follow them and Baekhyun followed him too.

“There are blue flames?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol frown because clearly, he wasn’t seeing them as Chanyeol did.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his, pointing again toward the flames and Baekhyun let out a small _oh, I see_ and Chanyeol guided him after the path of blue flames.

“Does it happen often?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol was shaking his head.

“Only in my dreams, usually. And… that time I met Mr. Weiss. They protected me before your arrival” Chanyeol noted but without giving it too much attention.

“Hey, slow down then. What if they bring us to Mr. Weiss again?” Baekhyun asked him again and Chanyeol hummed shortly, shaking his head.

“Last time he wasn’t up to something good. We have to stop him if he’s endangering the balance, no?” Chanyeol retorted immediately, shrugging his shoulders and for the first time in almost ten days, Baekhyun chuckled softly, smile reaching his eyes too.

“You are speaking like a keeper, now. It should be my words to say” Baekhyun stated softly but Chanyeol gripped harder on his hand, pulling him closer.

Something was coming and the flames stopped appearing, wavering at the shift in the magic flow.

“Brace yourself” Chanyeol breathed, crouching down just in the right moment _something_ flew over their heads, landing behind them.

Chanyeol didn’t need to turn around to know what it was.

He felt it.

And he left immediately Baekhyun’s hand, shifting to his tiger shape, growling lowly toward the figure.

It was dragon.

Not big as _fairytales’ dragon_ and more similar to Chinese legends dragons, but yeah… a _dragon_.

“Oh, for Flamel’s sake!” Baekhyun let out, eyes getting wider in perplexity but Chanyeol was growling again.

The dragon strangely was interested more in Baekhyun than in Chanyeol and when he started charging toward Baekhyun, Chanyeol ran after it, grounding it to the pavement under his big paws.

The dragon spiraled around his rear legs trying to pull up from the ground, but Chanyeol bit him hard, feeling the blood in his fangs.

The dragon let out a shrill cry, trying to push away Chanyeol from him but Chanyeol gnawed at him forcefully.

He felt the claws of the dragon cutting his skin, trying to escape but Chanyeol didn’t let him go.

And the in a second a voice spoke in his head, like the dragon was talking to him.

 _“Let me kill the Byun guy. Unite forces with me_ ” he stated but Chanyeol glared at him, pushing him even down on ground.

“Let me… kill him” the dragon said this time, pushing Chanyeol away with all his strength almost send him flying, freeing himself from Chanyeol’s grip and bite.

And he was about to attack Baekhyun but Baekhyun himself muttered low words, a magical bow coming up from nowhere and he shoot his arrow piercing the dragon from side to side, killing him instantly.

Baekhyun made gesture to near Chanyeol to help him out, but something glittering attracted Chanyeol’s stare, noticing that there was someone on the roof of the building ready to shoot at Baekhyun.

He ran shortly, tackling Baekhyun’s down just in time to hear the shot that missed Baekhyun but took Chanyeol’s shoulder, making him groan in pain.

Despite the suffering, Chanyeol was immediately up again, stare moving toward the rooftop but… there was nobody.

“Chanyeol-ha!” Baekhyun called him crouching down and checking the injuries but Chanyeol shook his head, stepping back, checking his surroundings again, pushing his muzzle toward Baekhyun’s leg, gesturing him toward the shop.

The thought was enough clear.

 _We can’t remain here_.

Baekhyun groaned lowly but Chanyeol glared at him again, growling lowly and showing his teeth.

“Okay, _okay_. But let’s go to Master Zhang. He will help you better with those” Baekhyun concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly, undecided for a second if going back to his human shape or not.

Then though, he pressed his muzzle again on Baekhyun’s leg, hinting him to sit on his back and it took several tries to make him understand.

“Oh, no, no absolutely no, _Nabi-ya_. You are injured and I…” he started saying but Chanyeol pressed in between his legs, making him lose his balance sitting on Chanyeol’s back.

Baekhyun was so light that he almost didn’t feel his weight on his back, starting to run toward Yixing’s café, mind using the most back alleys, trying to meet less person as possible.

He felt Baekhyun’s fingers gripping in his fur, trying to stay still on his back and not to hurt Chanyeol too much and Chanyeol admit it that, if he wasn’t injured, it would be almost pleasant.

When they reached the café, Yixing immediately accompanied them inside, showing a small room upstairs the café, probably where he also lived.

“What the…?” Yixing started saying when Chanyeol finally shifted back to his human shape, taking off his hoodie and showing all the injuries he had on his torso.

And even before he could state anything about it, Baekhyun was already scolding him.

“Chanyeol, really? I could have done it alone, why did you go all the length to…” he started saying but Chanyeol groaned shortly, shaking his head.

“Because I felt like that was the right thing to do and…” he started saying softly, trying both to explain and to give a sense to all that just happened.

It wasn’t a coincidence that it was a _dragon_ out of all the animals.

Chanyeol didn’t need magic competence nor alchemy knowledge on his side to know that the most ancient and swore enemy of the tiger was indeed the dragon.

And why a dragon out of nothing?

Why the blue flames before it?

They tried to help him before, did something change?

“It was not the right thing to do and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“Just shut up, please. I don’t care if it was right or no or… I don’t care. Are you hurt?” Chanyeol asked him, stare shifting shortly toward him and Baekhyun shook his head briefly but he wasn’t done with it.

“You shouldn’t have done this, Chanyeol. You injured yourself again for nothing” Baekhyun commented but Chanyeol clicked his tongue, feeling like his strengths were giving in.

“It’s not for nothing” he breathed, fingers carding through his hair, feeling his tiger ears popping up and… that wasn’t good.

At all.

“I swear to all above deities, Chanyeol that…” Baekhyun tried again but Chanyeol growled lowly, this time with the same power he had when he was in his tiger form.

“Shut it, _hyung_. It’s not my fault if I want to protect you and… something along the way here I fell in love with you” he breathed before instinctively shifting back to his tiger form, laying down on the floor, breathing coming shorter and he didn’t have the time to realize that he just told Baekhyun that he loved him, when he passed out.

His dreams were confused, flames turning around him, almost like dancing and asking him if he _refused the Fall_ making Chanyeol frown not understanding what they were asking him and why.

What did it even mean?

But then in his mind a lot of memories with Baekhyun started popping up and he felt… warmer, quieter.

Like if the storm just passed him, leaving only the silence and a pleasant breeze.

He woke up few hours later, judging from the darkness and Yixing was sitting near him, incense in his hands, probably praying.

“I’m not dead yet” Chanyeol groaned, slowly sitting up and Yixing chuckled briefly, smiling at him.

“I know, Park-ssi. Your soul is so strong… never saw someone with such a strong will. Is it because of Byun-ssi?” Yixing asked him briefly and Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair, messing it up.

“I fucked it up, right?” Chanyeol asked him, realizing that he confessed Baekhyun he was in love with him when they weren’t even friends to start with.

Yixing, though, shook his head.

“He will probably kill me himself, master Zhang. You can’t understand” Chanyeol breathed, laying down again, biting his lips and what there could be worse than that?

“Who gave you that tattoo you have on your ring finger, Park-ssi?” Yixing asked him shortly and Chanyeol frowned briefly, sitting up again and moving his stare toward Yixing.

“ _Hyung_ did. But I was in a… particular situation. He gave me part of his vital source because I was about to die and he couldn’t leave the _blue tiger_ of his visions die, no?” Chanyeol replied like it was the most obvious things in the world but Yixing chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Is this what he told you?” he retorted back and Chanyeol frowned briefly, worried about the mention.

There was something more that he didn’t know?

Did Baekhyun make something else related to that tattoo that it was better for him to know?

“I-I… what do you mean?” Chanyeol asked him and Yixing chuckled again, finally looking at him too.

“There are so many ways to link two souls between each other’s, Park-ssi. And Byun-ssi had _plenty_ of other methods. Instead, he chose _this_ , which should ease you on Byun-ssi’s feelings for you” Yixing explained but making things even more enigmatic than before, getting Chanyeol totally clueless on what he meant.

Chanyeol shook his head, frowning.

“I’m not following, Master Zhang, what do you mean?” he asked again, confusion reigning in his mind, and Yixing smiled softly at him, hands moving on Chanyeol’s, finger caressing Chanyeol’s tattoo on his ring finger.

“This tattoo is a Celtic knot, Park-ssi. And not a common one… It’s given in marriage rituals, to your loved one” Yixing stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips parting briefly not able to process the whole sentence.

“I-I… Master Zhang, you are… joking, right?” Chanyeol asked him even though his mind was a mess in that moment and Yixing was shaking his head.

“It’s an oval love knot, the most ancient way to represent love in Celtic traditions. Too bad you didn’t have a tying of hands, I would have officiated it with a great pleasure” Yixing added and Chanyeol felt his head spinning, too much information coming through.

So Baekhyun out of _all possibilities_ he had for linking their souls together and preventing Chanyeol to die, he chose _marriage_?

Tying their souls together for eternity?

That was such a romantic thing that Chanyeol could feel the warmth creeping up to his cheeks.

“I-I there must be another reason, Master. I… really, _hyung_ doesn’t even have feelings for me, we are not friends either…” Chanyeol started saying but Yixing frowned deeply, shaking his head.

“You are not? I think that you are preventing him to show it to you, actually. He tried to get near to you but, for what he said at least, you said that you were fine with what you were having and he didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable around him” Yixing explained and Chanyeol was about to retort when he realized that he _never_ faced Baekhyun for that matter.

It was all things that he got in his head since the very beginning never properly asking Baekhyun what he thought about it.

So maybe…

Yixing left his hands, sitting up and smiling toward him.

“I will prepare you some infusion. Tiger friendly, I promise. And tell Byun-ssi you are awake” Yixing stated smiling toward him and Chanyeol hummed nodding shortly, thanking him.

And Yixing was almost out of the room when he turned around, looking at Chanyeol.

“Byun-ssi never _ever_ had sympathy for anyone, Park-ssi. You are the only one that he let this close to his life and it’s not only because you are the _blue tiger_. I believe that the nature of your feelings is… identical” he concluded, leaving the room and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, laying down again, pressing the back of his hand against his eyes.

Was it really like that?

And was really Baekhyun in love with him as he was?

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, trying to sort his feelings and thoughts but without much success.

The only one who could give him an answer was Baekhyun himself.

“Are you awake?” Baekhyun’s low voice called for him from the other end of the room, near the door, and Chanyeol sat up immediately, nodding, even though the sudden movement made him feel slightly dizzy, probably for all the blood he lost.

Baekhyun was immediately in front of him, caressing his shoulder, crouching down in front of him.

“Master Zhang gave me something for you. Want to drink it? It will make you feel better” Baekhyun whispered and even though his tone was stable, Chanyeol could feel the worry in it, moving his stare on the cup in Baekhyun’s hands, nodding.

“Thank you” he replied, taking it and sipping shortly its content.

It was different from before, slightly fruity but in a pleasant way and as soon as Chanyeol drank it, he felt immediately soothed, warmed up.

“Master Zhang’s infusions are the best” Chanyeol whispered softly, emptying the cup and putting it down again on the small dish under it.

“Do you want more?” Baekhyun asked him, making gesture to move away from him, but Chanyeol took his wrist, stopping him.

That matter needed to be solved.

Chanyeol needed to know if there was even a remote possibility that his feelings were reciprocated or if it was better for him to let Baekhyun go once and forever, sticking with the _acquaintances_ grade.

“Is it true what Master Zhang told me?” Chanyeol inquired softly, eyes looking in Baekhyun’s that went bigger, lips slightly parting in surprise, before a soft blush could pop up on his cheeks.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about” he breathed in reply, and his scent was so familiar, made of fresh mint coming from his cigarette and that soft lily perfume he always had that Chanyeol wanted to lean down and kiss him.

“About our tattoos. And how, out of all the possibilities, you choose _this_ ” Chanyeol asked him briefly, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s ring tattoo on his finger, because he was a bit tired of turning around it.

Because if there was even the close to zero possibility that Baekhyun loved him as he did, Chanyeol wanted to go for it.

“You are…” Baekhyun started saying but then bit his lips, shaking his head shortly, not adding anything.

“An idiot. Because I think you are around me just because I’m the _blue tiger_ and the _fire harbinger_ , not because you enjoy my company, or you find me interesting as I do with you. That’s why I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable and always kept my distances” Chanyeol explained softly, half-smile appearing on his lips in a small apology, but Baekhyun’s eyes went wider again, moving on Chanyeol’s face, shaking his head.

“N-Not at all! How can you even think it? I wouldn’t have use _this_ for someone I wasn’t in love with. You are… interesting, weird, attentive, soft but strong and so beautiful, both your selves” Baekhyun whispered softly, words naturally flowing from his lips, even though when he realized that he said that he was in love with Chanyeol, he just shifted his stare away embarrassed and Chanyeol was amazed by what he was seeing and hearing.

“And I know we don’t know each other much, but I can feel your soul, Chanyeol, and I feel how close it is to mine, how we were one probably in other lives too. I’m so curious about everything concerning you” Baekhyun added softly, fingers gently gripping against Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol bit his lips shortly because he _totally_ got what Baekhyun was saying.

“That’s why you… married me with a Celts knot, linking our souls?” Chanyeol whispered as lowly and soft as he could, attracting Baekhyun’s embarrassed stare before he could nod shortly.

“You can hate me for this if you want” Baekhyun breathed biting his bottom lip but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“The exact opposite” Chanyeol retorted immediately, even before Baekhyun could finish his sentence, making him smile softly, shortly glancing toward Chanyeol.

“So…” he started saying and Chanyeol took his hands better, fingers interlacing with Baekhyun’s.

“So… let’s know each other better and d-date?” Chanyeol proposed him, making Baekhyun bit his bottom lip shortly again, considering things.

“I… am weird. Not only for my profession and as I told you I don’t stay in a fix place for a lot. Are you sure this is what you want?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“Let’s go step by step, Baekhyun. Give me the chance to know you better and to settle this chaos of Walpurgis Night and then we can think about it together?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, making Baekhyun hum shortly before he could nod briefly.

“I suppose we can try, yes” Baekhyun concluded and Chanyeol smiled at him nodding, before hissing shortly, sudden sting piercing on his side.

“Ah, shit, these things hurt a lot” Chanyeol muttered making Baekhyun frown shortly, standing up and pressing on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Lay down a bit more. I’ll be here when you woke up. Won’t go anywhere” Baekhyun stated softly, making Chanyeol hum, laying down comfortably before he could stretch his hand toward Baekhyun.

And even without asking him anything, Baekhyun took it between his, caressing softly.

Chanyeol fell asleep again with Baekhyun caressing his hand and muttering a soft song.

After resting a bit more and thanking Yixing again about the cures and the place to stay while Chanyeol tried to recover a bit, Chanyeol and Baekhyun went back together up to Baekhyun’s shop.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Chanyeol asked him, looking at Baekhyun settling down few things in the shop, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“You are injured. I lived alone for more than fifteen years already and I can manage things plenty on my own” Baekhyun replied, smiling toward him but Chanyeol was already picking up a small box that just fell from Baekhyun’s hands, rolling on the floor.

“I know, Baekhyun. And I don’t want to even insinuate that you are not able to do things on your own, at all. Just… I want to know more about you and spending time with you, doing things together can be…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already turning around pressing the fingers of his empty hand on Chanyeol’s lips, interrupting him.

“You are doing so much already, Chanyeol-ha. And I’m letting you way closer than anyone else” he started saying but Chanyeol’s lips was parting in retort, wanting to say how that could be different and that he wanted to behave with in a different way, not simply picking up again their habits.

However, Baekhyun stopped him, pressing slightly his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips again.

“I’ll come and pick you up every day after your work. And if you want, we can spend the evenings together? Or, well, if you want there’s still that promise about Sky Tower…?” Baekhyun muttered, stare moving to Chanyeol’s eyes even though his cheeks were slightly pinker than usual.

It was so soft that once again Chanyeol wanted to lean down and kiss his cheeks a lot.

But he didn’t.

He simply took Baekhyun’s hand in his and he smiled softly, nodding.

“Whenever you want. The weird frizzling in Seoul’s air went down a bit, so maybe before something else come up…” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun smiled shortly, shaking his head.

“I tell you I’ve never dated someone, so I don’t even know where to start from” Baekhyun objected briefly, and Chanyeol blushed shortly, biting his bottom lip.

“I-I never dated someone for whom I had feelings this strong” Chanyeol breathed, fingers gently gripping on Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun parted his lips in surprise before smiling softly, leaning is head on the side.

“Then maybe we can go… step by step?” Baekhyun whispered, smiling briefly, thumb caressing Chanyeol’s fingers in his.

It was so sweet and so soft and Chanyeol was so… struck by everything that his feelings were overwhelming.

“I-I would like to, yes” Chanyeol finally breathed back and Baekhyun nodded softly smiling.

Baekhyun finished to settle down the things in the shop and then he almost pressed him off, out of the shop, just to go back to his apartment instead of staying there.

Chanyeol accompanied him just until the entrance of the building and when he was about to take his hand to rebalance their bond back, Baekhyun took his elbow, gently pulling him toward the door.

“Come up with me. I can offer you something to drink” Baekhyun whispered briefly, biting his bottom lip, shortly glancing toward Chanyeol who blushed softly before nodding and following Baekhyun inside the building.

Baekhyun’s apartment felt the same and, in the meantime, _new_ compared to before, since he couldn’t quite picture why but it felt… _embarrassed_ to be there.

Which was something stupid since he was there like almost every day and knew that apartment like his own pockets actually.

Baekhyun gestured toward the table and put on a kettle on the stove.

“Sit down, don’t stay there standing. It almost feels like we are… uhm…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol nodded briefly, sitting down.

“I know, Baekhyun, no worries” he breathed in reply and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“I… think that before everything there are few things we should talk about? Regarding you being _blue tiger and fire harbinger_. And not because all the things you said before about why I want to be around you or other things, but something more on Walpurgis night and… you being my opposite” Baekhyun whispered, pouring tea for them in two mugs, bringing them to the table and then sitting in front of Chanyeol.

They stared at each other and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“I… never thought that the _blue tiger_ of my premonitions could be also the _fire harbinger_ ” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly, but Baekhyun was already speaking up again.

“You remember what I told you one of the first times we met, how the world is ruled by opposites, light and dark, yin and yang, good and bad and so on. At every thing corresponds an exact opposite and… you are mine. As you may know, alchemy is based on four base elements, mainly, that are earth, air, water and fire. In every universe, exist at least one of this couple element” Baekhyun started saying slowly, fingers carding through his hair and gently messing it.

Chanyeol found him especially cute when he did, but tried to focus on what he was saying.

“D-Does this mean that you are the _water harbinger_?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, stare growing suddenly fonder.

“I knew you were special, and you would have understood immediately” Baekhyun whispered, smile not leaving his lips and extending his arm over the table, palm of his hand facing the ceiling.

Chanyeol instinctively moved his hand over Baekhyun’s, fingers brushing on his palm and seeing Baekhyun closing his eyes in appreciation.

“Supposedly, keeper like me shouldn’t be also harbinger or anything else because it could be… _meddlesome_ in the eventuality their opposite would show up, making them not so objective anymore. And… now I kinda got why” Baekhyun continued saying, voice low and soft, enjoying Chanyeol’s fingers on his hand.

Chanyeol frowned shortly at Baekhyun’s words but his fingers didn’t flinch nor leave Baekhyun’s hand.

And when Baekhyun didn’t add anything more, Chanyeol cleared his throat speaking up.

“What do you mean?” he asked him softly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, reopening his eyes and looking at Chanyeol before taking better Chanyeol’s fingers in his own, lacing them.

“That your safety would have my priority over whatever else, including the balance of this world” Baekhyun let out seriously, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in surprise, not expecting that comment at all.

“This is not right, Baekhyun. You have to protect this equilibrium with all your strengths. It’s your…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun moved the fingers of his other hand on Chanyeol’s lips, pressing shortly.

“I know. I know better than you can imagine. Just… I have something to ask you” Baekhyun stated immediately, attracting once again Chanyeol’s perplexed stare.

He knew that whatever Baekhyun was about to ask him, it would be more important than whatever else.

“Remember me to be objective, always. In all the situations, even when I will throw a fight in order to choose something that will overexpose other people just to protect you” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s fingers in his, before moving his other hand to take also Baekhyun’s other one.

“I… won’t let you protect me this much, you know. I’ll be the first one coming with you whatever it may happen. We are in this together and we will face everything together. You said so too, no? Two that will become one once again” Chanyeol observed and Baekhyun’s eyes went wide in surprise at Chanyeol’s calm and serious tone.

“Even if this will mean leave your friends behind? I don’t know about Mr. Oh, but I doubt Mr. Kim would be of any use in whichever things we are up to do” Baekhyun retorted immediately but Chanyeol was already nodding.

“What we have is only ours. And how we will face it, will be only our way” Chanyeol assured him making Baekhyun inhale deeply, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s.

“Fine, _Nabi-ya_. You know what we have to do then and what await us. I think we are settled?” Baekhyun concluded smirking softly and Chanyeol finally recognized regular Baekhyun, smiling back at him nodding.

Chanyeol smiled slightly softer, leaning his head on the side.

“We are. So now, will you _relax_ a bit? I can see your shoulders being super stiff from here” Chanyeol whispered softly, hinting at them with his head and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“How do you even…” he started saying but Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“I… look at you since day one, how can I not know?” Chanyeol retorted immediately, making Baekhyun blush slightly, shaking his head.

“If you know then you could you use your big, warm hands to give a massage?” he let out _way too_ honestly and immediately realizing that he said something not exactly good, but Chanyeol was already nodding, sitting up before Baekhyun could change his idea or think that Chanyeol didn’t want to.

He stood behind Baekhyun and placed his hands over his shoulders, gently pressing a bit starting to massage them, feeling Baekhyun stiffen up.

“You should relax, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun hummed, nodding, breathing in and trying to relax.

And even if he relaxed his shoulders, he was gripping so hard on his fingers that Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“Is… something the matter? Am I pressing too hard on your shoulders?” Chanyeol asked him softly and when Baekhyun shook his head fervently, Chanyeol frowned even deeper, leaning down, gently peeking at Baekhyun’s face, noticing that his eyes were shut closed and he was biting on his bottom lip.

“Are you… sure?” Chanyeol asked him again, almost whispering in his ear and Baekhyun literally jolted.

“Y-Yeah, I-I, it’s fine” he whispered in reply but Chanyeol sighed deeply before stopping his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“I won’t continue if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Because something is definitely wrong” Chanyeol retorted, trying to understand if he did or said something that wasn’t good or that upset Baekhyun.

There was a short moment of silence, Chanyeol simply standing behind Baekhyun, hands on his shoulders, in which no one of them said nothing, but then Baekhyun stood up too, turning around and facing Chanyeol.

“You are too naïve. Like way too much, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun breathed and even before Chanyeol could retort, asking him what he meant with that, Baekhyun pressed not so gently a hand on his chest, pushing him against the kitchen counter.

“You are way more _interesting_ than you think. And not only on the inner side” he continued softly, fingers gently gripping on Chanyeol’s t-shirt and pulling him slightly down with him, closing like that a great part of the distance that there was between them due to their height difference.

“I can’t help thinking of kissing you, Chanyeol-ha. And I know it’s not good, but I couldn’t do it before, and now that I can, I…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol’s mind went blank for a second, acting instinctively.

Baekhyun just stated that he wanted to kiss him.

For a long time already.

And if before it wasn’t possible, now that they had the chance, he wanted it even more.

So Chanyeol simply leant in, cutting off Baekhyun’s voice, pressing his lips gently on Baekhyun’s, tentatively, brushing more than kissing but Baekhyun pressed back in, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s t-shirt.

Baekhyun’s lips were slightly colder than Chanyeol’s, smooth and soft, almost glossy and tasting like mint and tobacco from the cigarettes he always smoked.

And Chanyeol wanted more of it.

More.

And more.

He leant in even better, pressing more decidedly his lips on Baekhyun’s, fingers moving on his sides, pulling him near to himself.

There was such a perfection in that moment, like it was something that had to happen and its realization was the achievement or completion of something higher.

Baekhyun seemed to appreciate that because he leant even closer, gently licking Chanyeol’s bottom lip, kindly forcing his way in, tongue meeting with Chanyeol’s, making the kiss wetter than before, letting Chanyeol taste him better.

Chanyeol moved his hand to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, deepening the kiss even more and feeling Baekhyun’s hand gripping harder on his t-shirt, tongue imposing again in Chanyeol’s mouth.

And Chanyeol was so taken in the kiss that he barely registered Baekhyun’s fingers reaching his hair and gently stroking it, tiger ears popping up so easily as every time Baekhyun was too close or Chanyeol let out his instinct that much.

But when Baekhyun gently caressed his ears, scratching them gently at the base, Chanyeol let out an half-moan in the kiss, making Baekhyun sweetly break the kiss, pecking shortly on them one last time before he could look in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“You like this?” Baekhyun asked him, repeating the same movement as before and Chanyeol gulped down shortly, biting his lips.

He wasn’t used at people touching his tiger ears and definitely not people _scratching_ them like that.

It was more than pleasant and Chanyeol could probably purr if Baekhyun continued.

“I-I… yeah, it’s… nice?” Chanyeol tried, biting again his bottom lip and Baekhyun hummed, stare shifting on Chanyeol’s tiger ears, fingers outlining their contours.

“Pointy and blue. So soft and… can I see them better?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol wanted to refuse, to shake his head, to hide his tiger ears _forever_ , but Baekhyun was Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t know why but he knew that Baekhyun could do whatever to him and Chanyeol would be fine with it.

So he nodded shortly, moving back on the chair and sitting down, so that Baekhyun could see them better.

Baekhyun moved too standing in front of him, fingers immediately moving on his ears, gently caressing them and observing them.

“They feel so real even if it’s a bit strange caressing them in your human form instead of your tiger one” Baekhyun started saying, fingers tracing again the outlines of his ears and Chanyeol squeezed his eyes closed, trying not to focusing too much on how pleasant was Baekhyun’s touch.

“They are annoying. Usually I don’t show them to other people, much less my tail” Chanyeol whispered in reply and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, moving his fingers on the back of Chanyeol’s ears.

“You also sport a tail sometimes? Now you got me curious” Baekhyun retorted but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“I-I… no, it’s better no” he breathed in reply immediately, attracting Baekhyun’s attention and curiosity.

“Oh. Why not? Are you ashamed of it?” Baekhyun asked him, scratching again the back of Chanyeol’s tiger ears and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip slightly harder, glancing shortly toward Chanyeol.

“No, humans don’t like to see it. I…” Chanyeol started saying but then he remember those few times when, in his younger age, some families tried to adopt him but brought him back again to the orphanage because he was _over affectionate and showed his animalistic side even when not needed_.

Chanyeol learnt with the hard way that it wasn’t good to show those to humans.

That purring and kneading on people and furniture wasn’t good at all.

And if ears were no good, tail was even less accepted.

Baekhyun instead let out another soft chuckle, leaning down and placing a brief kiss on Chanyeol’s hair, right in between his tiger ears, making him muffle down a soft whimper.

“I really would like to see it, though. Would you show it to me?” Baekhyun asked him softly, caressing his hair and moving his lips so close to one of Chanyeol’s tiger ears and Chanyeol shivered, way too addicted to the pleasant sound of Baekhyun’s low and sweet voice so near his ears.

Having Baekhyun that close to him, warm despite not as much as Chanyeol, perfume so familiar of lilies mixing pleasantly to the mint and tobacco, slender fingers caressing his hair and lips speaking sweetly in his ears, made Chanyeol ease down a bit, starting to think that maybe Baekhyun wouldn’t take it that bad about his tail.

“Only if you want to, _Nabi-ya_ , don’t feel pressured” Baekhyun added softly, pressing a gentle kiss on Chanyeol’s tiger ear and Chanyeol instinctively let out a low purr, making Baekhyun chuckle again lowly.

“Oh, you like this? Cats purr when you do something that they enjoy, right? And even though you are a tiger, wanting it or not, you are a big cat…” Baekhyun started saying softly, repeating his gesture and Chanyeol let himself go a bit, purring again, this time lower, letting Baekhyun nearer to himself, slightly parting his legs to allow Baekhyun to move closer to him.

“Usually people run for me when I, uhm, _purr_ ” Chanyeol breathed briefly but Baekhyun was already shaking his head snuggling his nose near Chanyeol’s ear fur, where it jointed with his hair, making Chanyeol bit his lips down harder again, whimper almost leaving his mouth again.

“They know nothing. Especially not as much as this show affection more than a lot of other things. Felines don’t purr to random people. Only when they want attentions, love and want to trust the person in front of them” Baekhyun whispered softly, placing butterfly kisses near Chanyeol’s feline ear, fingers not leaving his hair, gently stroking it.

“You know awfully a lot of feline, apparently” Chanyeol noted shortly, trying to find back his normal voice, not letting out weird whimpers or purrs.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, pressing another long kiss on Chanyeol’s hair before speaking up.

“You, uhm, I don’t know if you remember but when you saved my life together with Master Zhang, you slept with me in your tiger form. And the morning after I made something that made you jumpy and took a defensive stance with me” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol nodded briefly clearly remembering that moment since it was probably the moment in which he was closer to Baekhyun in all his life.

Apart in that very moment.

“So I decided that since we had to… spend some time together, I needed to know more about felines in general and more specially half-human ones” Baekhyun explained shortly, making Chanyeol’s eyes go slightly wider in surprise.

“You did… because of my reaction?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded again, pressing another kiss near his tiger ear.

“Sure, _Nabi-ya_. You were so on the defensive I thought I didn’t want you to _ever_ feel like that around me” Baekhyun explained and Chanyeol was almost moved from his words.

Because Baekhyun did all of that only for him.

He investigate further on feline-half-human only to know how to approach Chanyeol better, for Chanyeol to feel good in showing his feline self to Baekhyun comfortably and in the meantime knowing what not to do to scare or warn him.

“You are… weirdly kind. No one ever did it for me” Chanyeol whispered softly, tentatively leaning his forehead against Baekhyun’s abdomen and inhaling deeply his perfume.

It felt so good staying like that simply sharing that moment with small gestures of affection.

“I would do it every day of my life. And much more than this which is just the base, the minimum requirement to be near you. Probably no one never loved you enough to do the same?” Baekhyun whispered shrugging his shoulders, kissing again his ear and moving his fingers on Chanyeol’s nape and back, making Chanyeol shiver shortly.

“I love you too, Baekhyun” he muttered softly, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers gently gripping on the back of his t-shirt.

“You are the cutest tiger cub ever, you know?” Baekhyun retorted and Chanyeol felt his tiger ears standing up immediately, bothered by the _cub_ mentioning.

“I-I’m…” he started saying but Baekhyun’s fingers gently caressed him up and down his spine, making him arch his back, purring again, snuggling closer to Baekhyun.

“Cute” Baekhyun repeated again before moving his lips on Chanyeol’s tiger ear and… _biting_ it?!

It was just a small bite, gently and softly, but Chanyeol whimpered, letting out a lower purr, and his tail popped up without his consent.

“Oh” Baekhyun let out surprised by the sudden appearance, but his fingers moved there immediately.

Chanyeol’s tail was the same he had when he was in his tiger shape, same length, color and softness.

And same sensibility.

As soon as Baekhyun’s fingers brushed against it, Chanyeol arched his back again, biting down his bottom lip.

“Delicately, Baekhyun… it’s sensitive” Chanyeol breathed fingers moving to slightly grip on Baekhyun’s sides and Baekhyun hummed shortly gently touching the tip of it, probably seeing it moving.

“It’s so…” he started saying and Chanyeol closed his eyes firmly, waiting for a negative comment to arrive, but Baekhyun’s fingers touched it softly again and he placed another kiss on Chanyeol’s ear.

“Cute. As you are. Soft, blue and sensitive” Baekhyun let out and Chanyeol let out a low playful growl, ears straightening on the front, on the playful _attack_ mode.

“I can show you how much cute I am?” he asked making gesture to sit up but Baekhyun’s hands moved on his shoulders, pressing him down and it wasn’t much strength in the gesture but Chanyeol followed Baekhyun’s command.

“I don’t doubt your strength, _Nabi-ya_ , far from there. Especially not the physical one, seeing the hours of fitness you have in your schedules and your buff arms” Baekhyun started saying, making Chanyeol’s cheeks take a gentle blush, but waiting for the following part of the sentence, because it was obvious that Baekhyun had something more to say.

“However, I know also how much cuddly you would like to be even when people usually refuse your affection. And how you crave attentions and affections from other people” Baekhyun added, making Chanyeol frown and moving his stare up and meeting Baekhyun’s that was already on him.

“How…” Chanyeol started saying clearly perplexed on _how the fuck Baekhyun could know something like that_!

Because he never spoke about it with anyone, neither Jondae and Sehun who were his best friends and knew almost everything about Chanyeol because they grew up together and they told each other almost all the secrets and so on.

“How you relate with Mr. Kim and Mr. Oh. And your past for sure. And because we have this… special bond? I can feel you somehow too” Baekhyun explained briefly and Chanyeol’s cheeks grew warmer in embarrassment, apologize already on his lips but Baekhyun pressed his fingers against them.

“And I absolutely _love_ it, Chanyeol. Because I’m fine with affection and despite my aspect and what I do in my life, I’m pretty fan of cuddles and giving a lot of love, usually even more than receiving it” Baekhyun explained softly, leaning his head on the side and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“You say you never dated someone so how do you…” Chanyeol started asking him but Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“Unfortunately, you don’t need to date or to love someone to cuddle or to have intercourse with them” Baekhyun replied honestly, making another blush appear on Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“I-I see” Chanyeol breathed softly, nodding even though the only mention of _cuddle_ and _intercourse_ with Baekhyun was more than threatening for that moment.

He was saved in corner, thanks to his phone intervention.

It started ringing and Chanyeol picked it up from his pockets.

On the screen there was Sehun’s ID.

“Oh shit, I forgot that he asked me to see a bit earlier today!” Chanyeol groaned lowly, fingers carding through his hair and Baekhyun stepped back shortly.

“Reply then and tell him that you are going” Baekhyun stated, slowly gesturing the phone ringing in Chanyeol’s hand.

He picked up quickly, apology already on his lips when Sehun on the other side clicked his tongue shortly.

“ _Hyung_ , it’s me! I’m coming… give me few more because I’m stuck in the traffic” Sehun stated and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“I was on my way, wait you there?” Chanyeol retorted and Sehun replied affirmatively before hanging out again and Chanyeol moved his stare on Baekhyun.

“See you… later? Will bring you something good to eat?” Chanyeol asked him softly, small smile appearing on his lips and Baekhyun smiled back at him.

“Sure. If you are not too tired since today you…” Baekhyun started saying, frowning shortly, worry clearly showing again on his face but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“Not at all, meet you here in few hours?” Chanyeol repeated, this time sitting up and Baekhyun nodded, smiling softly.

“Yes, thank you. Will wait for you, then” he concluded accompanying Chanyeol at the door and, after putting his shoes, hand already on the door, Chanyeol leant down again, gently kissing Baekhyun’s lips.

“Be right back” he breathed, earning an interested stare and a fond smile from Baekhyun.

“Don’t become too buff” he concluded, waiving his hand, and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head and leaving Baekhyun’s apartment going to meet Sehun.

And Chanyeol still couldn’t believe it.

Baekhyun loved him.

As much as Chanyeol loved him.

And they could really be together.

Disregarding all that Walpurgis Night thing and him being the _blue tiger_ and the _fire harbinger_.

It was a dream.

A literal dream.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them few weeks for not being _too awkward_ around each other and they also managed to go to the Lotte Tower as Chanyeol promised to Baekhyun.

It was a strange way to mention it and propose it to Baekhyun.

They were sitting on the couch, Baekhyun trying to read the future a bit, weird tickling sensation still filling Seoul’s air, when Chanyeol cleared shortly his throat near him, attracting his attention.

“Uhm, Baekhyun…?” he started saying and Baekhyun fingers slipped from his own earring, opening his eyes and shifting his stare on Chanyeol.

His eyes were whiter than usual as every time he got a stronger prediction and Chanyeol’s fingers instinctively reached for his cheek.

“You okay?” Chanyeol whispered softy but Baekhyun was already nodding, leaning into the touch, briefly closing his eye before glancing again toward Chanyeol.

“What you were saying?” Baekhyun asked him softly, smile not leaving his lips and Chanyeol was raptured for a moment by Baekhyun’s beauty.

He was so beautiful and Chanyeol still had some difficulties in breathing sometimes while he was around.

Despite spending time together with Baekhyun basically every single instant of their lives apart from night and when Chanyeol went to work or with Sehun at the gym.

And still Chanyeol could lose himself in Baekhyun’s eyes, in his pretty smile, in how his cold, slender fingers wrapped around Chanyeol’s warmer ones.

“I-I… let’s go to Lotte Tower this Monday. I’ll ask a day off” Chanyeol whispered, lips slightly parting and eyes searching for Baekhyun’s eyes, meeting them and they were wide in wonder.

“Ah, I thought you forgot” Baekhyun replied smiling at him, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and gently gripping, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“How can I, Baekhyun? It’s…” he started saying but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips shutting him up.

Those same fingers moved slightly on his lips, caressing them, pressing gently more on his bottom lip, thumb brushing it softly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s lips, intent more than clear.

“Bring me there. Show me the world I haven’t seen yet” Baekhyun breathed, slightly leaning in, shoulder brushing against Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol simply leant in too, drawn by Baekhyun’s soft breathing, parted lips and enthralling being, nearing Baekhyun’s face, lips almost on his, only Baekhyun’s fingers dividing them.

“Let’s go” Chanyeol concluded before taking Baekhyun’s fingers away from his lips and pressing them with Baekhyun’s.

Despite being probably the hundredth time, it still felt like the first one.

Lips so plush and soft, brushing against Chanyeol’s, inviting him in, to kiss him more, to dare with him more, fingers gently brushing the side of Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him in.

Baekhyun smiled softly in the kiss before gently biting Chanyeol’s bottom lip and slowly detaching.

“It’s getting late, _Nabi-ya_. You can’t be here all night, right? Tomorrow you have your shift earlier too” Baekhyun noted and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before smiling softly at him.

He knew.

He totally knew.

But each time they were together, it got harder and harder going away.

With passing of time, Chanyeol felt something getting deeper and deeper, linking him to Baekhyun to a more instinctive level that he couldn’t explain rationally.

Not that he told Baekhyun, probably he was just some _feline instinctive_ shit too, or more simply his _pseudo-heat_ incoming, but Chanyeol didn’t want to weird Baekhyun out.

“Yeah, I’m going” he breathed, making gesture to sit up but Baekhyun laced their fingers together, keeping him there.

“Hey” he called him, making Chanyeol frown shortly but stilling near Baekhyun, waiting for something more.

Baekhyun caressed his cheek shortly, leaning their foreheads together, inhaling briefly before looking at Chanyeol in his eyes.

“Is there something wrong?” Baekhyun whispered softly and when Chanyeol slightly shook his head, Baekhyun huffed shortly, fingers gently gripping on Chanyeol’s cheeks, squeezing them and earning himself a small _ouch_ from Chanyeol.

“When you will be ready then” he breathed softly gently placing a kiss on his cheek and Chanyeol inhaled deeply too.

“There’s nothing to worry, Baekhyun, I’m…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head again, shortly distancing himself from Chanyeol, eyes slightly clearer than before.

“Fine? Sure… Now, go please. I’ll see you tomorrow and I’ll count on your promise, okay?” Baekhyun whispered and when Chanyeol tried to inquire any further on the change of color, Baekhyun sat up, moving toward the kitchen and putting up a kettle for the tea.

“Go” he simply repeated and Chanyeol bit his lips, nodding.

“See you tomorrow” he breathed before going away and leaving Baekhyun’s house, even if he was worried.

There were still a lot of things that Baekhyun didn’t tell him.

Secrets he kept so dear and distant from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol went home and once arrived, took off his phone from his pocket and wrote Baekhyun a short message.

[11:50PM] To _Baekhyun-hyung_ :

Hope it wasn’t anything dangerous and that you are feeling better. Rest plenty tonight, see you tomorrow.

The reply was immediate, strangely enough.

[11:51PM] From _Baekhyun-hyung_ :

 _Nabi-ya_ , you should stop worrying about every single time I have a stronger reading than usual. I’m fine and drinking herbal tea. Rest too, Chanyeol-ha. Love you.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, surprised, re-reading again the message especially the last two words.

 _Love you_.

Baekhyun rarely said it, almost never after the first time.

He… didn’t show much it either, but Chanyeol was fine enough with whatever came, enjoying everything Baekhyun was ready to give him.

But _love you_ so suddenly…

Chanyeol wasn’t ready, even if his fingers went immediately on the keyboard typing away a small _Love you too, goodnight_ before Baekhyun could feel weird or think wrongly about Chanyeol’s silence.

And even if he was still worried, Baekhyun’s message and words made him slightly more relaxed, able to go and sleep after a quick shower.

Whatever happened that evening, Chanyeol hoped that somehow he would be able to get nearer to Baekhyun.

And after that evening, the day of the Lotte Tower, Chanyeol wore something nicer than usual, styled his hair and went to pick Baekhyun up.

Instead of going with the car or the public transportation, Chanyeol insisted to go with his Vespa since the weather was nice and the place wasn’t too far.

He stopped in front of Baekhyun’s apartment before calling him shortly and telling him that he was waiting downstairs.

Baekhyun came down almost immediately, wearing a nice sky blue sweater that Chanyeol never saw before but that made him want to coo in awe.

The only definition possible was _softly cute_.

“Hey” Baekhyun greeted him, smiling softly, leaning his head on the side and Chanyeol smiled at him too, gently waiving at him.

“You look good with this sweater” he whispered when Baekhyun was near enough and Baekhyun’s smile became wider on his lips.

“Thanks. Even though I didn’t know it had the same color of your Vespa. I expected a darker color like gray or black?” Baekhyun whispered softly, checking on Chanyeol’s motorcycle and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“You don’t like sky blue?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun beamed at him, shaking his head.

“I adore it” he replied honestly, making Chanyeol smile again giving him a helmet.

“Let’s go then, Lotte World awaits for us” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun nodded, picking up the helmet and putting it on.

Baekhyun sat behind, arms easily circling Chanyeol’s waist, gripping on the front of his jacket when Chanyeol took off from the street, driving toward their destination.

It didn’t take too long even though it was pleasant feeling Baekhyun’s hands gripping on his jacket and his head leaning on his back.

When they arrived Chanyeol thanked himself for doing the tickets beforehand because there was a long queue outside.

With the tickets and map they entered and Baekhyun was suddenly so curious about _everything_.

“As I told you, I lived in a circus once… with my _mother_ and sometimes when I wasn’t busy with premonitions and readings, I got to wander around and see other attractions, but nothing of this sort. I like how magic and technology combine together in this fun synergy” Baekhyun explained, head nodding toward the VR shows sponsored in the entrance and other main attractions.

Chanyeol hummed briefly, shrugging his shoulders.

“I… came here with Dae the first time when we had, what, twenty past years? Before we weren’t allowed to leave the orphanage, but we always wondered how it would be to come in a place like this. So after we got jobs and few money to come here, we did, bringing _Sehunnie_ with us. It was so fun despite we were grown asses compared to the average age here…” Chanyeol retorted, smiling toward Baekhyun who chuckled softly, shaking his head, probably imagining what happened when they visited.

“I can portrait you and the others, enjoying your days like kids. I’m glad you managed to experience it despite it being in your adulthood and not when you were smaller” Baekhyun whispered, smile not leaving his lips, even if this time it was gentler, kinder, probably rethinking about the things that Chanyeol sometimes told him about the orphanage.

Chanyeol smiled briefly at him, shaking his head and smiling at him too.

“Don’t make that face and let’s go. We are here to enjoy today at its fullest not to talk about past days and me and Dae being our stupid selves with Sehunnie” Chanyeol breathed, gently pushing his shoulder toward the first attractions and Baekhyun simply followed him.

It was a strange day out, filled by Baekhyun’s surprised face for any single thing happening around them that was even slightly a mix between magic and technology and Chanyeol’s high-pitched laughter every time Baekhyun got scared or surprised by them.

It felt almost like they weren’t in some kind of mission to maintain the balance of the world.

Like they were _fire and water harbinger_.

Like Chanyeol wasn’t the _blue tiger_ of Baekhyun’s premonitions.

Simply Chanyeol and Baekhyun as _friends-with-feelings_ out for one day.

In Chanyeol’s head the word _boyfriends_ weighted too much especially since Baekhyun never defined them like that.

And because it gave Chanyeol’s instinct a weird feeling of possession that shouldn’t be there.

He knew that it was dangerous and he had to keep his instinct _way farther_ from Baekhyun because it would surely creep him out.

Because stupid things like his tiger ears or his tail could be _fun_ somehow, but Chanyeol was already afraid of what it would be the next time his _semi-heat_ would come around.

It would be even more difficult while being around Baekhyun that much.

He couldn’t take it probably.

And he had to find a way to see Baekhyun less than those days.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked him, pouring himself more water while they were having late lunch, almost an afternoon break since it was almost five PM.

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking that it was a while since I didn’t spend such a light hearted day? Without thinking about _blue tiger_ , premonitions and other things. It feels nice…” Chanyeol whispered softly, smiling at Baekhyun who frowned shortly, humming in thought.

“Probably it would be better if we never met in the first place” Baekhyun retorted, making Chanyeol’s lips part shortly in surprise, totally not expecting that reply.

“I-I didn’t mean to say this, Baekhyun. At all. You know that the feelings I have for you are…” he started saying but Baekhyun forced a short smile toward him.

“I know. I was just… considering things. Your life would be quieter and easier without me around and…” Baekhyun tried to retort but Chanyeol’s fingers went immediately on his lips, stopping him, shaking his head.

“You are mistaking” he stated convincedly and not giving Baekhyun any more time to retort something, and Baekhyun frowned deeper, stare inquiring in Chanyeol’s.

“Meeting you was a miracle, Baekhyun. I… fell in love with you almost immediately. And I don’t care about anything at all apart from you and your wellbeing” Chanyeol breathed, sad smile appearing on his lips, moving his fingers away from Baekhyun’s lips, remembering that they were still outside and people could see them and maybe Baekhyun didn’t want others to see them so intimately.

“And I’m sorry if for you it’s different and you would prefer not meeting me in the first place. It would be less problems for you too for sure” he added briefly before quickly finishing his hamburger and sitting up.

“I’ll go to pay now and a second to the restroom. Then, if you are ready, we can visit Lotte Sky Tower. Last attraction for today, I bet you are tired after all the activities today” Chanyeol concluded, smiling again toward Baekhyun and hinting a short bow before going toward the cashier where he paid and then he went to the restrooms.

What was he even thinking about, talking about that to Baekhyun?

He was always so serious and dedicated over his _profession_ as keeper of the balance and obviously that was only a promise Chanyeol made with him before and… yeah a nice day out but nothing more.

Despite the soft kisses and some hugs, they didn’t share much more if not that _weird familiar bond_ between them, and Chanyeol felt it creeping inside himself deeper and deeper every passing day.

However, probably it wasn’t the same for Baekhyun.

There was something that held him back and whatever it was, it was enough for him to say that it would be better if they never met in the first place.

Chanyeol sighed in front of the fantasy-decorated mirror of the restrooms, shaking his head.

As long as possible.

And only for Baekhyun’s sake.

After Walpurgis Night probably Baekhyun would disappear on him, toward who knows which direction or country, leaving Chanyeol behind.

He knew it already.

But it was so easy to pretend not to know.

That they could actually be _something_.

 _Together_.

So easy that Chanyeol almost forgot that Baekhyun’s first concern would always be the balance of the known world and his own destiny, Chanyeol being part of it or not.

With this, he didn’t mean to say that Baekhyun’s feelings toward him weren’t real or sincere, because probably they were, just… not enough to make him stay.

Yet enough to say that, probably, turning back time, it would be better if they never met.

Chanyeol felt his heart clenching painfully again in his chest before he could shake his head again, inhaling deeply and leaving the restroom to return to Baekhyun.

Whatever it would be, he would have lived it day by day.

No use making that day sadder for something that would happen in probably a month or so.

“You ready?” he asked toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly, even though his stare was worried.

“Hey, we left the best as last, don’t make that face” Chanyeol whispered softly, head gesturing toward the tower they could see in the distance.

“I know, but…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head briefly, smile not faltering on his lips.

“But nothing. You are tired and I’ll bring you back as soon as we finished the tour of the tower. Wasn’t it your own idea to go there?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun was already nodding, making Chanyeol hum and nod decidedly too.

“Then let’s go” he concluded starting to walk toward the tower.

The walk there was silent, but the silence wasn’t awkward.

It was just… cold.

Chanyeol didn’t expect Baekhyun to take back his words, and Baekhyun didn’t.

They both realized what they meant and were elaborating their conclusions in their heads, no apparent need on sharing them with each other.

Chanyeol guided him up to the elevators, where he showed their tickets to a tall man who couldn’t stop staring at Baekhyun.

“Is there any problem?” Chanyeol asked him, nearing Baekhyun, suddenly protective toward him even though he knew that Baekhyun didn’t like it much, being him way stronger than Chanyeol despite the appearance.

“N-Nothing… just you look like opposite, sir. I-I’m sorry, it’s just that your friend looks so… _short_ compared to you and his hair…” the man started saying but Chanyeol was already stopping with a gesture of his hand.

“Don’t embarrass yourself any more. Just let us through” he breathed, and the man nodded shortly, muttering another apology before letting them pass toward the elevators.

Luckily, not being many people, they were able to ride one only the two of them.

“You don’t need to worry. It’s not the first time it happens” Baekhyun whispered toward him and Chanyeol shook his head shorty.

“I don’t care. Not under my watch” Chanyeol retorted, leaning his back on the wall of the elevator, keeping his stare on the bright indicator that was signing the ascendant number of floors.

Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head before moving his hand to gently grip on Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Hey” he called him and Chanyeol forced a short smile before looking at him, a smile that Baekhyun didn’t like much judging by how he scrunched his nose.

“I’d like to talk about what I said before. I…” started saying but Chanyeol shook his head briefly, hearing the ping sound of the elevator, singing their floor.

“There’s nothing to talk about. I think you were clear enough. Now come, it’s still bright outside and I bet you don’t want to lose the sunset, right?” he stated, softly gripping back at Baekhyun’s fingers before leaving his hand and moving out of the elevator, followed by Baekhyun.

The view was indeed astonishing.

It was a while since Chanyeol came up there too.

And he never stayed after the sunset to see Seoul’s lights shone brightly in the night.

But seeing the transition from the warm orange of the sunset, to mauve and then dark, illuminated only by artificial lights and few barely visible stars up there was… a spectacle.

He was fascinated, so raptured, that he barely registered again Baekhyun’s fingers gently gripping on his own, shoulder softly brushing with his.

“It’s almost magical” Baekhyun let out quietly and Chanyeol nodded shortly near him, clearly agreeing with him and with how things were indeed magical, despite the probably not appropriated term in that moment.

“I kind of get when you said that you feel all the magic flowing in this moment of the day, looking at this sky” Chanyeol breathed and he could really feel it inside himself even though he didn’t know if it was because of Baekhyun near him or for some other reason.

“You…” Baekhyun started but his fingers moved immediately toward his necklace, leaving Chanyeol’s hand and closing his eyes.

Chanyeol knew what was happening.

It was one of Baekhyun’s sudden visions.

One of those he couldn’t preview nor avoid.

But this time something was different.

Around them a soft breeze started to blow and Baekhyun started muttering weird things, almost like that time Chanyeol saw him with Kyungsoo.

It was… stronger than usual and something didn’t feel right.

“ _Before the Fall comes, the decision of one could change the future. Two can return one or one can prevail_ ” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol frowned shortly trying to understand how that could match with all the information they already had about Walpurgis Night.

The reference to _one_ and _two_ , was it… them?

So… Baekhyun’s decision could change the future.

They could be together or separate.

Even if that _prevail_ kind of scared Chanyeol.

Baekhyun once mentioned that he didn’t know why he saw so frequently the _blue tiger_ in his premonitions and that, if it meant protect the balance of the world, he was ready to kill said tiger.

Or better… Chanyeol.

It was true that after Baekhyun said that _apparently_ they wouldn’t have to kill each other, but maybe something changed.

The future wasn’t so fixed as one could think.

Baekhyun muttered few other things but nothing coherent at least not for Chanyeol.

And only when he was sure that everything ended and that Baekhyun was himself again, no more danger to see strange things, Chanyeol moved his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, supporting him and preventing him to fall on the floor.

“Baekhyun” he whispered softly, gripping harder on his shoulders, and Baekhyun leant his head on Chanyeol’s torso, inhaling deeply.

“I-I… I’m sorry. It was stronger than expected” Baekhyun breathed but not making gesture to distance himself from Chanyeol and he didn’t push him away either.

They half-hugged for few minutes before Chanyeol moved his fingers on Baekhyun’s cheeks, brushing them softly, making Baekhyun look at him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked him, meeting Baekhyun’s stare, still whiter than expected, frown immediately setting on his forehead, other hand immediately reaching the other on Baekhyun’s face.

“I’m good, _Nabi-ya_ , breath” Baekhyun replied shortly and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, nodding and stepping back from him, hands leaving his face.

“Sure. Sorry, my bad. I’ll go buy you something to drink. There’s an automatic machine over there” Chanyeol muttered, making gesture to walk away, moving toward the machine, but Baekhyun’s fingers gripped hard on the sleeve of his sweater, pulling him near instead of letting him go.

There was a moment of silence before Baekhyun could raise his stare toward Chanyeol.

“I love you” he whispered and Chanyeol was surprised for a second, not expecting those words, but then he smiled briefly at him, nodding.

“I love you too, Baekhyun” he said back but Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head, making Chanyeol frown deeply at the gesture.

Did he want to say that Chanyeol didn’t love him?

But before Chanyeol could enquire any further, Baekhyun spoke up again.

“You… are overthinking again, right?” Baekhyun asked him and when Chanyeol was about to shake his head, Baekhyun squeezed gently Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“Do you really think that I would be here if I wouldn’t want to?” Baekhyun asked him shortly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply and, well, Baekhyun wanted to talk about it?

Chanyeol was ready.

“You said that it would be better if we never met” Chanyeol retorted, shrugging his shoulders making Baekhyun sigh in exasperation.

“Sure, because I would have married with a Celtic ritual a person _who was better I never met_?” Baekhyun asked him back, making Chanyeol frown shaking his head.

“I don’t know, Baekhyun. Maybe you did just because we were already there but if you could turn back time…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun gripped hard on the front of Chanyeol’s sweater pulling him down, face now at Baekhyun’s level.

“I would do the same things I did. _Every single one_. No, well, wait. If I could prevent you _almost getting killed twice_ , I would avoid it” Baekhyun retorted, almost glaring at him and Chanyeol’s lips parted softly in perplexity at the strength of the gesture, in Baekhyun’s voice, tone and stare.

Due to his appearance, Chanyeol sometimes forgot how strong Baekhyun was and not only physically.

“You are my one and only love, Chanyeol. Now and forever. _Whatever it may happen_ ” Baekhyun whispered before leaning in and gently pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s.

And Chanyeol simply let himself go, pressing back and kissing him passionately but trying to remember where they were and that even if not many, there was still people around them.

It was strange hearing Baekhyun saying it.

Strange because usually Baekhyun never used absolutism or words like _never_ or _forever_.

It wasn’t in his vocabulary because _everything may change, Nabi-ya, you can’t never be sure of anything_ , as Baekhyun always told him.

And there they were, Baekhyun declaring his _forever love_ for Chanyeol.

What the hell was happening?

And what did Baekhyun see in his visions to make him so blunt, more than usual, yet so caring and fond toward Chanyeol?

Chanyeol was perplexed.

But also welcoming.

Because somehow he could _feel_ that Baekhyun wasn’t telling him those things only to make him quiet or not to worry him.

He was serious with his words.

Chanyeol slightly gripped on Baekhyun’s fingers before parting from that kiss that became too long for being in a public place, but his stare didn’t leave Baekhyun’s face, finding Baekhyun’s stare already in his.

“You can feel it too, right? So would you please trust me a bit more? I know that keeping the balance of this world could seem the only thing I care about, but it’s not. You come first and it’s not only now because I am fine with how the situation is going. I don’t want you to sacrifice your life for me ever again. We are together in this and how much you worry about me, I do with you. _Especially since you are a stubborn blue tiger cub_ and I can’t leave you alone for a second and you are already throwing yourself in something dangerous again” Baekhyun stated, pouting but scolding him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise before he could smile brightly at him, leaning shortly down, foreheads touching.

“You want me to trust you? Then share everything with me. _Every single thing_ ” Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun inhaled deeply before nodding.

“This is not the most appropriate place though, right? Let’s go home?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol nodded smiling at him, fingers interlacing with Baekhyun’s and insisting to buy him a water bottle because _yes_.

And finally, _finally_ , that evening Baekhyun told him things that up to that moment he partially told or hid, not that Chanyeol didn’t get them already but it made him able to understand better Baekhyun’s reasons and actions.

“So, despite us being opposite, we are… bond to be together?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, fingers carding through his hair while he was sitting at Baekhyun’s kitchen table and looking at Baekhyun and he nodded shortly, smiling at him.

“There’s something… making us one. Maybe in past lives too. That’s why our souls are so strong near each other, why we can’t be distant once that we met again. I-I… don’t know why. I don’t have a rational explanation for this, for you… It’s simply _this_ and I think you can feel it too somehow?” Baekhyun whispered gulping down a sip of water from his tall glass and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him.

“I… feel it too, Baekhyun. I don’t know why or how, but I can feel it too. And it’s like the magic surrounding us every day. From the moment I felt it the first time, I can’t get enough of it, always feeling it inside of me, echoing so pleasantly with you. And it wasn’t only after you, uhm, shared your vital energy with me but also from before. The first times that we saw each other and I-I…” Chanyeol started saying before slightly biting his bottom lip, shaking his head.

He felt almost overwhelmed from all the feelings he was having in that moment.

“You complete me, Baekhyun” he simply breathed, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before he could near Chanyeol, standing in front of him, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s hair, pushing it back, revealing his forehead and leaning down and placing a soft kiss on it.

“You do too, my stubborn blue tiger cub. You are all I’ve ever wanted, no, _needed_ ” Baekhyun whispered, fingers moving on his human ears, gently pulling them.

Chanyeol scrunched his nose, pretending to be hurt, but on his lips there was a small smile.

“You are impossible, really, Byun Baekhyun. But your whole being is already part of my life and I will do _everything_ to be with you, to make things right and maintain this balance without scarifying anything nor anyone. Trust me as I do with you” Chanyeol stated, taking Baekhyun’s fingers in his and gently pressing his lips on them.

He felt so soft and fluttering feelings, bubbling inside himself.

Baekhyun hummed briefly, nodding shortly toward him, fingers interlacing with Chanyeol’s.

“I love you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered softly, leaning in and placing a small kiss on Chanyeol’s ear, making his tiger ears popping up instantly, bond echoing pleasantly inside of him.

“S-Sorry… and I love you too” Chanyeol breathed, trying to move his hand to press down his ears but Baekhyun stopped him, taking also the other hand in his.

“Ah, no. Covering your ears is not allowed. And hiding your tail is not good either. I want to see all of you Chanyeol, _everything_ ” Baekhyun muttered, placing another soft kiss to his hair before moving his lips again on Chanyeol’s tiger ears.

And Chanyeol felt his cheeks taking fire, and really, _really_ wanted to circle his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulling him near, breathing in his perfume, but there were things that he couldn’t show to Baekhyun.

Not yet.

Chanyeol couldn’t shake off the weird feeling of his _almost-heat_ approaching and that closeness he had with Baekhyun was… not good at all because it stimulated all his senses way too much.

So he simply took Baekhyun’s hands in his again before gently sitting up from where he was, making Baekhyun move accordingly, stare immediately moving on Chanyeol’s.

“I’ll do my best to do it” he stated softly and even before Baekhyun could retort in any way, he pressed another soft kiss on Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Now, though, it was a long day, you had a strong vision before. Would you let me prepare you some herbal tea and then go to bed?” Chanyeol asked him softly and even if it was a kind question, the intention behind it was not exactly accepting a _no_ as reply.

“Chanyeol, I…” Baekhyun tried but Chanyeol’s fingers were immediately on his lips, pressing softly on them.

“ _Please_? I promise I won’t go until you are asleep if it makes you feel better” Chanyeol retorted immediately and Baekhyun inhaled deeply but then smiled softly toward him.

“It would, yes” he concluded and Chanyeol placed another kiss on his forehead before preparing him an infusion and then accompany him to bed.

He sat on the side, caressing Baekhyun’s hair, slowly, letting him snuggle on his side.

“Thank you for indulging in my selfish request” Baekhyun breathed voice getting softer, laying down on his side, and Chanyeol shook shortly his head.

“I proposed you in the first place. Simply try to rest… you need it” Chanyeol muttered in reply and Baekhyun nodded, closing his eyes and in less than ten minutes he was completely out, sleeping deeply, softly snoring, hair falling messily on his forehead.

Chanyeol smiled again at him, placing another brief kiss before sitting up and leaving the house.

Baekhyun was the best thing that could happen to Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol wanted to protect him with all his strengths, both magical and physical.

Reason why, instead of going home and sleep, he went to his preferred gym and trained a bit more before deciding that he didn’t have a single energy left in his body and going back at home, collapsing on his bed without any further ado.

It took few weeks more before Chanyeol’s worst concern about their relationship happened.

Everything on the _Walpurgis Night_ side was still and quiet.

Maybe even too much.

Despite a little distortion in the magic around Seoul, they didn’t notice anything weird again, probably because Mr. Weiss or whoever else was now waiting for _that night_ instead of doing shitty things around.

Jondae and Sehun came to know about their relationship not exactly because Chanyeol or Baekhyun brought it up, but because they saw Chanyeol kissing Baekhyun once in Baekhyun’s shop while they were passing by and Jondae wasn’t much annoyed by Chanyeol not telling them, but Sehun made a scene that could come up from a drama.

After calming him down, though, he was quite supportive of the relationship between the two, maybe even more than Jondae who instead showed some doubts.

Mainly concerning the fact that he was too a half-human.

The very same concerns that Chanyeol had too.

And that hit him like a truck a week later.

That morning Chanyeol _knew_ that something felt weird.

He felt it in the very moment he woke up, burning in his limbs and with one of the thickest boners he _ever_ had in all his life.

“Oh, for Cait Sith’s sake…” he breathed, covering his eyes with his hand, wanting to go to sleep again and, once he would be wake again, that erection was long gone.

But no.

His half-heat was there.

The symptoms were there, he felt hot and bothered, erection not swelling down even after few times he jerked off…

Chanyeol groaned in frustration, considering what he could do.

Usually he went to work the same, because it wasn’t that bad as that day.

But in that moment, he wasn’t confident he could put on some jeans without moaning every time the cloth brushed against his hard on.

Chanyeol felt again like one of the first time it happened to him, again like a horny teenager in a dorm full of other teenagers totally unaware that even the small touch could make Chanyeol moaning and whimpering.

He sighed briefly before picking up his phone and composing Jondae’s number by heart.

Jondae replied at the second ring, groaning lowly, probably still asleep.

“Yeol? What’s urgent…? It’s neither six in the morning” Jondae whispered lowly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“I have a, uhm, hard problem at the moment. I need help?” Chanyeol replied shortly, trying to minimize the thing even though he was so damn serious and _how was he supposed to go to work?_

“I won’t come there to jerk you off, Yeol. Call your boyfriend for it” Jondae retorted briefly, not yet completely awake and Chanyeol groaned in frustration again.

“H-He’s not my boyfriend _officially_. And it’s not just a boner, Dae. I think my worst nightmare is here” Chanyeol retorted and Jondae clicked his tongue sitting up.

“For fuck’s sake, Yeol. How bad could it be?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed deeply.

“Want a pic? It’s… bad, _bad_ ” Chanyeol retorted immediately and Jondae huffed on the other side on the line.

“Ugh, no, thanks. I saw your dick already too much in the past” Jondae retorted immediately, probably shaking his head.

And even before Chanyeol could retort about it, he spoke up again.

“And I know that you would feel bad about it, but I think you should talk about it with Byun. He seems a good guy and for sure he would understand you” Jondae stated, making Chanyeol frown deeply.

He was afraid of telling it to Baekhyun.

Because they never even… _talked_ about bringing their relationship to something more physical than hug and cuddles on the couch, Baekhyun’s fingers caressing Chanyeol’s hair and tiger ears or laying on Baekhyun’s bed, Chanyeol caressing his hair and Baekhyun leaning on his chest, half asleep.

And maybe Baekhyun wasn’t even interested in the physical part of that.

Or not attracted to Chanyeol.

“I can hear you overthinking shit again, Yeol. Move your ass and tell him already! You can be like that for almost ten days!” Jondae scolded him at the phone and Chanyeol inhaled deeply again.

He knew it.

He _freaking_ knew it.

But… how to tell Baekhyun?

“I-I… you are right. I’ll find a way” Chanyeol breathed earning a soft _good, now sleep_ back from Jondae that closed the call, probably going back to sleep.

Chanyeol thought couldn’t go back to sleep so, after jerking off another time, thinking about Baekhyun’s pretty lips around his erection or his slender fingers stroking it, he decided to try and go to work nevertheless.

It was… _hell_.

He had to be attentive on _every single movement_ he did, including walking correctly, but he managed without any awkward moments or hiding-worth scenes.

However, at the end of his shift, as per every other day, Baekhyun went to pick him up, smoking slowly near the glass door.

“Hey” Chanyeol greeted him exiting and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, pressing the finished cigarette on a small portable ashtray.

“How was your day?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers gently brushing against Chanyeol’s, gesture that he did _always_ , but that made Chanyeol jerk off his hand that day, almost like he got shocked by the small contact between them, earning a frown from Baekhyun.

“F-Fine. Everything was perfect today, thank you. How about you?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to diverge his stare, looking at the passing car while they walked down the street.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s figure but Chanyeol didn’t turn to look at him.

He was so embarrassed and ashamed and… was it Baekhyun’s perfume always so sweet?

“Did you change your perfume?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, trying to sound casual but seeing Baekhyun frown again, before shaking his head shortly.

“No? I … don’t use much cologne as you know, but it’s always the same” Baekhyun replied shortly, making gesture of sniffing his own jacket probably to understand if it was stinky, and Chanyeol hummed in reply, glad that they finally were in front of Baekhyun’s shop.

Once inside, Chanyeol helped him out, but with the adequate distance due to his condition of that moment.

And if the morning at work was hell, the afternoon in Baekhyun’s shop was a torture.

He couldn’t stop thinking lewd and sexual things involving Baekhyun and Baekhyun and… _Baekhyun_.

Chanyeol didn’t know what he would have paid for Baekhyun to touch him, kiss him everywhere, play with him and make him cum.

Everything of Baekhyun called for him.

And having him there, in the same room but without being able to tell him anything was… difficult.

Chanyeol didn’t even know _how_ he managed to survive that afternoon without jumping on Baekhyun or begging him to touch him, but the hardest trial awaited them.

Telling Baekhyun that that night he wouldn’t go home with him, only accompany him until the entrance but then sort some idiocy for which he wouldn’t go into Baekhyun’s small apartment.

And if the first and second day, he managed to convince Baekhyun with some _Dae wants to talk a bit because he’s having some troubles_ , the third day Baekhyun took his hand, preventing him to walk away again.

“Is… there something wrong?” Chanyeol asked him, trying not to mind too much how pleasant were Baekhyun’s cold fingers gripping on his.

“You tell me” Baekhyun echoed shortly and when Chanyeol frowned briefly, trying to understand what Baekhyun meant, he spoke up again, moving his stare away from Chanyeol.

“I… asked Mr. Kim about his problems because I hoped I could be of any help, maybe with some vision or simply a tarot reading, they almost always work, but he said that he’s not… _having any problem_ and that you didn’t see each other in the past week” Baekhyun breathed in explanation, making Chanyeol frown shortly, biting down his bottom lip.

He should have informed Jondae about it before.

“M-Maybe he doesn’t want to speak about it with you?” Chanyeol retorted shrugging his shoulders, trying another way out but in the very same instant that Baekhyun flashed him a quick glance, he knew that somehow he was hurting Baekhyun.

He didn’t believe at Chanyeol’s words at all.

And he was clearly worried about _whatever_ was happening that clearly didn’t concern Jondae’s inexistent problems.

However, Baekhyun’s fingers left Chanyeol’s, forcing a short smile.

“Maybe you are right. I’ll go then. See you tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked him softly, but his stare was sad more than worried, like he knew that something wasn’t good.

But he decided to trust Chanyeol even when Chanyeol didn’t deserve it at all.

“B-Baekhyun, wait…” Chanyeol breathed, taking his wrist, gently gripping on it, making Baekhyun frown shortly, but looked at him nevertheless.

“I-I… can we talk?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, stare moving on Chanyeol’s hand that was still holding Baekhyun’s wrist.

“Let me go first” he stated almost coldly and Chanyeol immediately left it, hinting a small bow.

He wanted to apologize but Baekhyun lighted himself a cigarette, quickly glancing at him.

“And I’m listening. What do you want to talk?” Baekhyun continued, inhaling deeply before puffing out a bit of smoke, opposite direction of where Chanyeol was standing.

Chanyeol bit again his bottom lip before inhaling deeply.

“Uhm… it’s not something I’d like to talk about here. Take your time and then let’s find a different place?” Chanyeol proposed him and when Baekhyun frowned, gesturing inside the building, Chanyeol couldn’t refuse.

Because he didn’t have any reason not to go in Baekhyun’s flat.

Not for how things were in that moment.

So he simply nodded shortly, trying to steel himself against that _way too pleasant_ perfume that Baekhyun’s apartment had.

When Baekhyun finished his cigarette, he led the way up, letting the door open so that Chanyeol could enter.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply before entering, immediately hit by that scent and perfume and… he wouldn’t survive it.

At all.

Baekhyun didn’t even put up a kettle, simply leaning on the counter of the kitchen and looking at Chanyeol, waiting for him to speak.

And when he didn’t, Baekhyun inhaled deeply speaking up himself.

“Are you tired of this? It’s okay if you are. We can find another solution to maintain the bond I forged between us, but you don’t need to see me anymore than needed if you don’t want to. Just don’t disappear on me, your presence seems to be necessary” Baekhyun breathed, forcing a small smile, stare again sad, maybe even sadder than before.

“No, Baekhyun, not at all…” Chanyeol started saying shaking his head but Baekhyun let out an ironic chuckle, shaking his head too.

“Then what? You don’t want to spend time alone with me, it’s clear already. I’m not idiot as it may seem. Did I do or say something that upset you? Or you simply can’t feel the same things I get from our bond?” Baekhyun asked him again, now slightly annoyed by Chanyeol’s lack of words.

“No, I… not at all. Why should I? You know that I love you, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered lowering his stare on the floor and Baekhyun crossed the room, standing in front of him, looking at him.

“You do? Then why you don’t want to be around me anymore? Is it because I caressed your legs few days ago? I’m sorry if you didn’t find appropriate and you…” Baekhyun started saying again, but in that moment Chanyeol explode.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Baekhyun’s perfume was _everywhere_ in that house and Baekhyun was too near, he could feel almost electricity coming from his body.

“I am the one having inappropriate thoughts at the moment, Baekhyun. That’s why I should stay far from you” Chanyeol let out immediately, realizing what he said and how there was not turning back in that moment, and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise probably not expecting it.

“W-What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked him, trying to understand what Chanyeol meant and when Chanyeol didn’t say anything because he was deeply thinking on how not to dig a deeper dig than the one he was already in, Baekhyun pressed both hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks, forcing him to look back at him.

“Talk to me. I’m here for _everything_ , Chanyeol-ha. Trust me” Baekhyun whispered, stare not leaving his face and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, finally breathing in freely Baekhyun’s perfume and presence around him.

“I-I… am in that weird moment of every hybrid being in which I have…” Chanyeol started saying, muttering words trying to give them a coherent sense but Baekhyun, thanks heavens, was cleverer than expected.

“Your heat?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol’s cheeks took fire before he could nod shortly, forcing a brief smile.

“That’s why I don’t want to be around you too much. It’s not convenient for you and I feel constantly… aroused all the time and I …” he started saying again, feeling the blush reaching probably his hair too because, what the hell was happening?

But Baekhyun instead of understanding and getting distant from Chanyeol, he took another step in, fingers moving from Chanyeol’s cheeks to his neck.

“Breath, _Nabi-ya_. It’s okay… Can I _assist_ you in something?” Baekhyun proposed him, like that would be the most obvious thing ever, and Chanyeol’s eyes probably doubled the size, astonishment coloring his stare.

“I-I, B-Baekhyun, it’s, uhm…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s fingers moved gently down Chanyeol’s neck, moving to his collarbones.

“It’s normal and I love you, we are _literally_ married, so there’s shouldn’t be any problem. Aren’t you attracted by me? I know how you look at me sometimes and… I’m lucky in being your husband” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol felt his fingers moving on Chanyeol’s nape gently caressing him there, making all the hair in his body stand up, shivering at the pleasant contact.

And wait _what_?

Baekhyun said _married_.

And that he was _lucky of being Chanyeol’s husband_.

Chanyeol felt his head spinning.

How they went from _friends-with-feelings_ to _husbands_?

No boyfriends step?

“B-Baekhyun, what? I-I… _husband_?” he croaked, voice almost breaking and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, nodding.

“Yeah, Master Zhang told you, no?” Baekhyun whispered taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and placing a soft kiss on the tattoo Chanyeol had on his ring finger.

“Y-You never even… defined me your boyfriend, I’m… perplexed…” Chanyeol tried to say, clearly at words loss, without clearly process everything that was happening in his head and Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“Because we never were boyfriends. You passed from _acquaintance I have a crush on and that probably is my soulmate_ , to _husband_ without middle step. So yeah… I thought you were fine with it when you said that you knew about the oval knot tattoo and that we shared the same feelings?” Baekhyun explained even if now he was a bit worried about Chanyeol’s reaction.

And even before Chanyeol could retort in any way, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, taking a step back, arms resting along his body.

“Ah, I see. You, uhm, I wasn’t clear with my intentions and this ring and… I-I, okay, I’m sorry” Baekhyun breathed, forcing a short chuckle, fingers going to card through his hair.

But what got Chanyeol more, was that there were tears in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Not tears… _tears_ but his eyes were glassy and his stare became elusive again.

“I-I get you if you don’t want to spend this important time of your life with _me_. I… It’s better if you go then. I don’t want to make you feel more uncomfortable” Baekhyun stated again and even if his tone was light, almost nonchalant, there was such a heaviness in his words and to Chanyeol it felt like a slap.

A slap back to reality.

Chanyeol was letting Baekhyun think that he _didn’t want_ to spend that time with Baekhyun.

Which was the damn opposite of what actually was.

Because Chanyeol wanted only Baekhyun near him but was so scared of pissing him off or weirding him out that he wanted to stay distant from Baekhyun for this reason.

And since words weren’t working properly, he acted.

Chanyeol gently pushed Baekhyun back against the kitchen counter, clashing his lips with Baekhyun’s, kissing him so passionately, immediately sliding his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth, hands caressing his neck and plastering his body together with Baekhyun’s.

He felt it _oh so much_ , erection throbbing in his jeans, making him instinctively grind against Baekhyun’s thigh, low moan escaping their kiss.

“You are the only one I’d like to spend it with, Baekhyun” Chanyeol muttered against Baekhyun’s lips, trying not to groan too openly even if the area where his hard on was pressing against Baekhyun’s thigh felt so damn hot.

“I just didn’t want to cause you trouble because maybe you are not _attracted_ to me as I am to you” Chanyeol continued, tentatively finally meeting Baekhyun’s eyes that were wider in surprise, but also… slightly darker than usual, looking back at Chanyeol intensely.

“ _Not being attracted_?” he echoed, moving his fingers on Chanyeol’s nape and closing again the distance between them, pressing on his lips softly, teeth gently pulling at his bottom lip.

“You are so beautiful, Chanyeol. And I know that you are taller and bulkier than me but you _radiate_ baby energy and I want to spoil you so bad and pleasure you so much” Baekhyun breathed against his lips and even before Chanyeol could even _process_ Baekhyun’s words, Baekhyun moved his thigh against Chanyeol’s crotch, pressing slightly, eliciting a low moan from Chanyeol who felt his erection throbbing again, way harder than before.

“Baekhyun” he breathed, grinding again against it and Baekhyun smiled softly toward him, fingers carding through his hair, looking at him.

“So… now that you know that I love everything of you, including your beautiful physique, can I help you with this? So that your _almost-heat_ can quiet down a bit and you can be yourself around me again without making me worry about _everything_?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, stare not moving from Chanyeol’s eyes and Chanyeol was already nodding, way more than willing to be touched by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned them around, pressing Chanyeol against the kitchen counter before smiling softly at him.

“How… can I help you? Teach me how to touch you. I rarely went with an half-human before, but surely not feline ones” Baekhyun breathed, fingers moving on Chanyeol’s hips, caressing gently before sneaking underneath it, brushing against Chanyeol’s naked skin, making it exploding in goosebumps, shivering at the touch.

And what should he say?

What could help Baekhyun know what Chanyeol liked more and what instead wasn’t good?

“Let’s, uhm, try things together? I-I had only few things and I… really, I’m okay with everything as long as it doesn’t hurt” Chanyeol whispered, trying to understand if that could be fine for Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun was glaring at him, shaking his head.

“Why should I hurt you, _Nabi-ya_? It’s exactly the contrary. I want to pamper you, to spoil you and make you feel so good you will beg me to give it to you” Baekhyun replied softly, making Chanyeol whimper lowly, biting his bottom lip and tentatively moving his hands on Baekhyun’s sides.

“T-Touch me, then…” Chanyeol breathed, not so gently pulling Baekhyun nearer to himself and Baekhyun nodded, placing his lips on Chanyeol’s neck starting to slowly kiss him there, making Chanyeol’s tiger growl lowly, this time though, in pleasure.

“Stop me if I do something you don’t like” Baekhyun noted briefly, moving his hands up Chanyeol’s chest, underneath the hoodie and reaching Chanyeol’s nipples.

When he brushed them, Chanyeol gripped harder on Baekhyun’s side, groaning lowly, leaning down and snuggling his face in Baekhyun’s hair, feeling again the electricity running through all his body.

“B-Baek…” he moaned and Baekhyun hummed softly, placing another kiss near his chin before moving away from it just to look at Chanyeol.

“Want to move in a, uhm, more comfortable place? I can’t wait to touch you more” Baekhyun proposed him, head slightly gesturing toward the bedroom direction and Chanyeol nodded shortly, letting Baekhyun take his hand and guiding him there.

Not that Chanyeol didn’t know how to arrive there but Baekhyun was so… perfect that Chanyeol was speechless, simply trusting him with his whole self.

“I want to be clear with you” Baekhyun started saying when they were there, hands moving on Chanyeol’s hoodie and helping him taking it off, revealing the white t-shirt beneath it.

Chanyeol hummed, looking toward Baekhyun who smiled briefly at him.

“I…” he started saying but then he inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“You look exhausted. So let’s not push it until the end this evening. We can go all the way there tomorrow or in the next days. For tonight just… let me make you cum and stop here to sleep. You will feel surely better tomorrow and we can talk better about it?” Baekhyun stated and for how much Chanyeol wanted him a lot, he knew that he wouldn’t enjoy it at its fullest in that moment.

Because as Baekhyun said, he was exhausted.

Those three days really challenged him.

“I can go home to sleep if…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun gently pressed his shoulders making him sit down on the bed, looking up at him, frowning.

“I would have proposed it to you if it would be a problem or I didn’t want you to?” Baekhyun asked him softly and when Chanyeol shook his head Baekhyun smiled again too.

“Then stop here for tonight. I miss sleeping with you” Baekhyun breathed before helping Chanyeol laying better on the bed and Chanyeol thought that he could die happily in that moment.

He was surrounded by Baekhyun’s perfume and he looked so gorgeous hovering on him, slender fingers fidgeting with his belt, before removing his jeans and leaving him only in t-shirt and boxer.

“I-It’s not fair” Chanyeol noted, gesturing at the difference in their clothes, since Baekhyun was still full clothed.

Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“I repeat, let me take care of you for tonight. Tomorrow we can talk about it. For tonight it’s only your pleasure, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun noted, hands caressing his thighs, making him shiver and gulp down.

Chanyeol wanted whatever was about to happen _oh so much_.

Baekhyun’s hands and tongue on him.

Pretty fingers playing with him.

“Will you ever stop calling me _Nabi_?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, but playful smile appearing on his lips, letting Baekhyun know that actually he didn’t dislike it at all.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head before leaning slightly down and pressing a soft kiss against Chanyeol’s neck, transforming it in a quick bite.

“Tell me you don’t like it and I will stop it. But I know you find it cute as much as I find _you_ cute” Baekhyun whispered gently, hands gently spreading a bit more Chanyeol’s legs and sitting in between, fingers not leaving his thighs, caressing him up and down.

And Chanyeol what could say?

It was exactly like that, so he simply sighed softly, laying better down and letting Baekhyun touch him without protesting anymore.

Baekhyun’s fingers were so pleasant on his thighs, gently caressing him up and down, making his skin bloom in goosebumps, erection becoming impossibly thicker than before.

Baekhyun leant down again, kissing softly again his neck before one of his hand pushed up Chanyeol’s t-shirt, revealing his torso, nipples slightly hardened, peaking up from his sensitive skin.

“I bet you never gave them the needed attentions” Baekhyun whispered, gently thumbing one of them, making Chanyeol groan lowly in pleasure, biting his bottom lip down harder, shaking his head.

“N-No, I…” he started saying but Baekhyun leant down and picked one of them between his lips and gently bit it, before starting to lap on it slowly and wetly, making Chanyeol’s head spin a bit.

It was so pleasant and that hot yet wet and soft and Chanyeol felt it echo so deeply inside himself.

“You?” Baekhyun asked him softly, quickly glancing toward him but without stopping what he was doing on Chanyeol’s nipples.

Instead, he started lapping at it less slowly, saliva dripping on it, making Chanyeol arch shortly his back, looking for more contact with Baekhyun’s lips and tongue.

“I-I… nobody ever gave them these attentions” Chanyeol breathed, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to conceive the sounds leaving his own lips.

Baekhyun shook shortly his head before raising his head and looking at Chanyeol, hand moving to take Chanyeol’s hand that was on his mouth.

“Hey” Baekhyun called him and Chanyeol looked at him, lips gently parting at how _beautiful_ , cheeks slightly reddened and a thin thread of saliva linking his lips to Chanyeol’s skin.

“I want to hear your voice. Don’t hide from me” Baekhyun breathed before slightly leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his lips and Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him near and wanting him so bad, feeling Baekhyun’s everything on him…

Baekhyun kissed him back, hands moving along Chanyeol’s sides, gently gripping on his thighs, parting them and pressing his body against Chanyeol’s, letting Chanyeol feel how hard and wanting he was too.

“B-Baek…” Chanyeol groaned between their lips, and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, pressing their forehead together and looking at him.

“I… you don’t even imagine how much I waited for a sign from your part regarding this, Chanyeol. You are so handsome and I want to touch everything of you, to feel you as close as it physically possible” Baekhyun muttered, fingers gently gripping harder on Chanyeol’s thigh, moving his mouth on Chanyeol’s neck and softly biting him.

Chanyeol arched his back, grinding again his erection against Baekhyun’s, making him groan lowly, biting him harder.

“Tell me, _Nabi-ya_. What do you want?” he whispered lowly and sultry at his ear, before he could slowly lick it, making Chanyeol whimper, tiger ears and tail appearing without his consent.

“I want you to touch me and make me come…” Chanyeol let out, gently gripping on Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun nodded shortly, softly biting his ear before moving away from him, sitting on his knees and moving both his hands on Chanyeol’s inner thighs, fingertips brushing them and making Chanyeol’s skin erupt in goosebumps again.

Baekhyun caressed his skin slowly, softly, even if his stare was on Chanyeol’s face, not leaving his eyes, and Chanyeol couldn’t tear his stare away either, way too enthralled by Baekhyun’s presence in between his legs.

Baekhyun’s fingers gently reached the borders of Chanyeol’s boxer, playing with it, but crawling beneath the cloth, toward Chanyeol’s groin area.

“May I… take this away? And touch you better?” Baekhyun asked him, softly, and Chanyeol felt a warm feeling blooming in his heart and lungs at the only idea that _despite everything_ and how clear it was that Chanyeol was aroused and wanting, despite him _freaking_ asking for it, Baekhyun was still checking that he had Chanyeol’s consent, that he wanted it as much as Baekhyun wanted it too.

Chanyeol nodded before, shortly licking his lips and speaking up.

“Y-Yeah, please. I… think I’m gonna pass out if you take too much” he whispered, small smile appearing on his lips and Baekhyun smirked shortly, nodding and quickly discarding also the last clothing item that Chanyeol was wearing.

“You are such a good boy in admitting how much you want it so openly, for me” Baekhyun praised him fingers gently scratching behind his ears, but probably not expecting the low moan mixed to a purr that left Chanyeol’s throat.

“Oh” he let out surprised, but on his lips there was another smirk, clearly interested in that reaction and for an instant Chanyeol felt like he wanted to hide, but Baekhyun leant down, lips kissing his tiger ears, brushing against it.

“You like praises or it’s because I touched your ears?” Baekhyun whispered at him moving his hands further up his thigh, reaching the pelvic area almost but not there to touch his erection, making him whimper lowly.

“M-My ears are a sensitive zone” Chanyeol breathed in reply and Baekhyun hummed softly before biting one of his ears shortly, tongue following its profile, making Chanyeol shiver underneath him.

“Also your tail?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, moving the hand that wasn’t on his ears, nearer on his erection, without touching it.

And when Chanyeol didn’t reply because he was too focused on _everything_ , on how Baekhyun’s fingers were pleasant and exciting yet not there near his hardness, how he was touching his ears, how he felt like it was already too much but wanted way more than that, Baekhyun’s fingers moved to Chanyeol’s tail between his legs, caressing it and feeling it twitch at the touch.

He stroked it slowly, making Chanyeol bit his lips to not let out obscene noises, because it was so damn arousing and why Baekhyun touching his tail was so erotic?

But when Baekhyun’s fingers came up to it, nearing again his ass and his boner, Chanyeol moaned lowly, fingers not so gently gripping in Baekhyun’s hair.

“Baekhyun, you are teasing me now” he groaned lowly, making Baekhyun bit again his tiger ear softly before he could place a short kiss on his forehead.

“Let me take lube, then. We want you to enjoy it completely right?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, but Chanyeol shook his head, taking Baekhyun’s hand that was still on his ears and bringing it to his lips.

“Saliva will be enough. My, uhm, half-heat gives me an elasticity and wetness is not usually there even if not comparable with animals’ one” Chanyeol explained softly, breathing caressing Baekhyun’s fingers, barely able to look at Baekhyun because he was too worried about his judgement to look at him.

But Baekhyun leant down again pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Please then. I can’t wait to test it” he replied, restarting his work on Chanyeol’s tiger ears, making him hide another moan before he could part his lips and taking three of Baekhyun’s fingers in his mouth, licking them and starting to suck on them.

Baekhyun’s fingers were so slender and cold, but tasted of… fruit?

And mint and tobacco.

Chanyeol didn’t dislike it at all.

Contrary to his expectations, he loved sucking on them, starting to softly wag his tail before he could curl it along Baekhyun’s leg and twirl it around it.

“Oh, you like my fingers, Chanyeol-ha?” Baekhyun asked him, softly biting again his tiger ears and Chanyeol hummed softly, tongue gently passing through each finger for all its length, covering them plenty of saliva, carefully every single inch of them, feeling his tail caressing Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, before leaning down and whispering in Chanyeol’s ear.

“You are so aroused and enthralling. Can’t wait to finger you open, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun breathed, voice low and deeply echoing inside him, and Chanyeol whimpered loudly, letting out Baekhyun’s fingers with a lousy pop.

“Please do it” Chanyeol stated not more an invitation but a clear request and Baekhyun nodded, not making Chanyeol repeat himself.

Baekhyun moved his wet fingers directly on Chanyeol’s entrance, slightly circling it, applying a soft pressure but without inserting them yet.

He leant down again and start again to bit and lick Chanyeol’s tiger ears, making Chanyeol whimper again, arching his back and clearly asking for more, for an insertion because his erection was so hard and he wanted Baekhyun so bad he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I teased you way too much, right?” Baekhyun breathed and even before Chanyeol could reply something, _anything_ , Baekhyun thrusted in a finger, squelch sound reach both their ears, and while Chanyeol wanted to apologize, close his leg and crawl distant from Baekhyun because _what the fuck it wasn’t normal to be this wet to produce that sound_ , Baekhyun groaned lowly near Chanyeol’s ear, gripping harder his hand on Chanyeol’s side, preventing him to move away.

“Oh, for all deities above. You are… such a blessing” Baekhyun groaned, moving his lips again on Chanyeol’s tiger ears, softly biting them and making Chanyeol whimper lowly.

“B-Baekhyun, usually I’m not this…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun moved his finger gently in and out few times, shutting completely Chanyeol off, moaning openly and gripping on Baekhyun’s hair, tail gripping slightly tighter against Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun started a slow pace, before inserting another finger and, realizing that the stretch was far better than expected, another one more.

Chanyeol arched his back, hosting pleasantly Baekhyun’s fingers, moaning again, now moving toward the insertion, wanting it more, wanting to feel him deeper.

“Baek…” he moaned squeezing his eyes shut and simply trying to feel how much pleasure he was receiving, and Baekhyun moved his lips on Chanyeol’s cheeks and then his neck, placing soft kisses there.

“Let yourself go, babe. Show me your everything” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol simply stopped thinking and let himself _feel_ completely what was happening.

Baekhyun’s fingers started a faster pace inside him, making him moan and groan, gripping on Baekhyun’s hair and back almost like his life depended on it.

It was a while Chanyeol didn’t enjoy that much whatever half-heat brought up with it.

The slight wetness, the arousal, all his senses being completely numbed by pleasure.

And when the fingers of Baekhyun’s other hand started to stroke him, Chanyeol cried in pleasure, thrusting in Baekhyun’s hand, mind filling of white and sparkling lights.

And even if Chanyeol’s tail was still wrapped around Baekhyun’s thigh, he continued with his ministrations, thrusts and strokes getting quicker, faster, rendering Chanyeol a moaning mess, no coherent thoughts neither simply passing by his mind.

“Baekhyun, please… I’m close” he breathed when he felt like it was almost too much but he lacked that something to reach his climax and Baekhyun nodded shortly, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.

“I’m here. Come for me” Baekhyun muttered too and Chanyeol groaned even louder before coming hard on Baekhyun’s hand, his t-shirt and Chanyeol’s own torso, explosion of iridescent lights in his mind, leaving him so satisfied but also so light he felt weightless.

“You were so good, Chanyeol. Will you rest a bit now?” Baekhyun whispered in his ear and Chanyeol nodded almost mechanically, soft smile appearing on his lips.

“I love you, Baekhyun” he breathed completely satiated, exhausted and he felt Baekhyun’s lips on his cheek.

“I love you too, Chanyeol-ha” he replied, but even before Chanyeol could register completely his reply, he was already fallen asleep.

When Chanyeol woke up, it was already morning and he was snuggling against something soft and that smelt like Baekhyun _a lot_.

Slowly, memories of the previous night came to him and Chanyeol wanted to hide and never see Baekhyun again.

He felt so stupid and embarrassed and he just wanted to flee that place.

On the other side though, he was so comfy and so warm there with Baekhyun and Baekhyun was so soft with him the night prior even if Chanyeol passed out just after coming, without wondering if Baekhyun needed _a hand_ too.

Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he was face first in Baekhyun’s embrace, probably pressing down his arm and he wondered how Baekhyun didn’t push him away yet.

Baekhyun was sleeping so soundly, softly, hair gently caressing his forehead and eyebrows, cheeks pink and glowing in the morning light.

For an instant, Chanyeol thought he saw an angel.

Chanyeol stretched his legs realizing that he was dressed again, probably gentle courtesy of Baekhyun the night prior and… probably he really was an angel.

And Chanyeol wanted to give something back to him for being that kind with him that night.

But when he made gesture to leave the bed to go in the kitchen and cook something for breakfast, Baekhyun’s hand gripped softly on his arm, keeping him down.

“It’s early. Stay here a bit more” Baekhyun muttered, not even opening his eyes and Chanyeol laid down again near him.

“I wanted to cook breakfast” Chanyeol hummed shortly, snuggling again his face in Baekhyun’s warmth but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Want you here a bit more. At least until seven” Baekhyun continued, placing a brief, lazy kiss on the top of Chanyeol’s head.

“How you know it’s not seven yet?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, probably smiling and kissing again Chanyeol’s head.

“You will hear it when seven comes” he simply replied and Chanyeol frowned but nodded, arms tentatively circling Baekhyun’s sides and snuggling a bit closer.

And Chanyeol was about to ask him if it was okay for him to hug him like that and be that close, but Baekhyun preceded him.

“How are you feeling today? Better? Did you rest a bit?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded near his neck.

“Your help yesterday was… _heavenly_. I really needed it and… _you_ ” Chanyeol replied honestly, not raising his face to meet Baekhyun’s stare.

“Did you?” Baekhyun asked him, leaning even more in and whispering in his ear and Chanyeol felt the nice low tone echoing so pleasantly inside himself, immediately arousing all his senses and that state of half-heat in which he was.

And if that wasn’t enough, Baekhyun’s hand ventured down his back, caressing his shoulder blades, down his spine arriving literally on where Chanyeol usually had his tail and making it pop up almost instantly, together with his tiger ears.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol growled lowly, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck and he let out a soft chuckle, caressing Chanyeol’s tail, softly, tenderly.

“I loved it last night. And you are so beautiful, Chanyeol, and so sensitive and…” he started saying, the other hand reaching Chanyeol’s chin and caressing it, almost forcing Chanyeol to look at him and when he did, Baekhyun was smiling so beautifully, Chanyeol felt like he fell in love again.

Because how it could be that someone could be so lovely, adorable, caring, beautiful and Chanyeol could call him his own?

“And I want to touch you more. To feel you more” Baekhyun whispered softly, lips almost brushing with Chanyeol’s, making him part his lips and lose his stare in Baekhyun’s.

“You are…” Chanyeol breathed, gulping down before biting his lower lip and gently pushing his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulder, making him lay down on his back and shifting his own position, hovering Baekhyun who looked at him pleased and surprised by the sudden movement.

“I am?” he asked him fingers brushing on Chanyeol’s side and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before leaning down, sniffing his neck and snuggling again on it, softly kissing it.

“Unfair” Chanyeol breathed in reply and Baekhyun hummed shortly, fingers going to caress Chanyeol’s hair.

“Oh? Why?” Baekhyun inquired again, scratching his fingers behind Chanyeol’s tiger ears, making him let out a sound in between purr and whimper.

“Because I want you too. To touch, feel you, know how you are under layers of fluffy sweaters and extra-large shirts” Chanyeol started saying, trying not to mind too much Baekhyun’s fingers on his ears and Baekhyun took his hand placing it in the middle of his own chest.

“Then do it. I’m here and want everything of you, Chanyeol. Would you please, I don’t know, start considering that as I told you yesterday, I consider _us_ something essential and absolute? We are one and I won’t ever stop telling you” Baekhyun whispered softly, placing a kiss on Chanyeol’s temple.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, snuggling again his nose in Baekhyun’s neck and… how could he be so lucky?

Baekhyun was really a miracle happened to him.

And all his worries about if Baekhyun felt the same way he did, if he was attracted by Chanyeol how much he was to him, _everything_ suddenly took a completely different meaning and wiped away all those worries and maybe Chanyeol was simply overthinking and for once in a while he could only accept what came and be happy?

“It just feels so strange, Baekhyun, almost a dream. Because the idea of you loving me and wanting me as much as I do, it’s…” Chanyeol started saying, inhaling Baekhyun’s perfume again and feeling Baekhyun’s arms circling his neck, pulling him near.

“I know. I had the sensation you were my soulmate probably since the first time we met, when I gave you the umbrella. I didn’t want it back because I hoped that you would be back, to see you again. When I knew that you are the _blue tiger_ , I was… a bit scared. Not by you _you_ , but the fact that someone so important in my work and my predictions could be my soulmate” Baekhyun started saying and his voice was so soft near Chanyeol’s ear that Chanyeol would have stayed like that forever.

Simply listening to Baekhyun’s speaking and feeling his hands caressing up and down his back.

“When you saved my life, together with Master Zhang, I was… surprised. Because it was _weeks_ we didn’t see each other and which reason did you have to be there, in that moment, to suddenly worry about my shop being closed and my apparent disappearance?” Baekhyun continued making Chanyeol hum softly, placing a small kiss on Baekhyun’s neck.

“I felt like something was wrong” Chanyeol admitted honestly and Baekhyun nodded near him.

“I know, and that’s why I had even more the idea that you were _the one_ ” Baekhyun whispered, hands gently gripping on Chanyeol’s t-shirt.

“There is something the future is trying to tell me, Chanyeol. Something that I tried to ignore for long, but that day I decided to share my life with yours, I simply went with it. No thinking, no worry about _what if_. It just felt it so right, I knew I had to do it” Baekhyun muttered softly, this time pulling Chanyeol nearer to himself, hiding his face in Chanyeol’s neck too.

“And I know that we went through a lot of shit. Because I… didn’t want you to feel pressured about my choices and what if our feelings were different and you didn’t feel the same bond I felt coming from you and your whole existence being my missing half. I felt like you complete me, but what about you? And I absolutely didn’t want you to feel like you owed me something or you did it just because you felt indebted with me?” Baekhyun stated, voice getting lower and lower, now no more than a soft almost imperceptible sound.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol started trying to reassure him about not being like that at all, and how much he loved him and felt it exactly the same since forever, but Baekhyun gripped even harder on his t-shirt, inhaling deeply before speaking up again.

“You almost died for me two times already. And the only _thought_ of losing you was… unbearable. I never even thought about loving someone this much that I would choose their own safety over mine. Especially not with my work when I’m just an observer, meddling in only to restore something that menace to break down in piece. Something so fragile as the equilibrium of this world. But you, you… gave me a reason to enjoy things again, to smile at small nothings like ray of sunlight in a gray day or small yellow flowers blooming between the cracks in the pavements” Baekhyun whispered, moving again his hands on Chanyeol’s hair, carding in it and making Chanyeol look at him.

Baekhyun’s stare was so fond and so loving and in his eyes again that slight glassiness that Chanyeol simply wanted to kiss him senseless and reassure him about everything, but knew that Baekhyun was about to say something more so he waited.

“I don’t know what you think about me, us, but you are a miracle in my life, Chanyeol. And I’ll do _whatever_ to give you the best life possible, loving you and cherishing you as you deserve” he breathed, soft smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol was… moved by those words.

He never knew what Baekhyun went through these months they knew each other and what he thought about Chanyeol the first times they saw, or when Chanyeol went to his apartment the first time with Master Zhang or all the other things that followed.

Baekhyun was always super secretive with his thoughts and his feelings, especially when they were related to Chanyeol.

Always tip-toeing around them, way too careful and elusive when Chanyeol asked him things.

So much that Chanyeol stopped asking, realizing that probably Baekhyun didn’t care about him as Chanyeol did.

Which was the exact contrary of what it actually was.

“We… lost so much time” Chanyeol whispered briefly, inhaling deeply too and even before Baekhyun could retort something, Chanyeol spoke up again.

“I… felt the same. Since day… two probably? Because there was something in your appearance, your shop, your whole being that attracted me, called for me at an inner level? Like that time that I came here with Master Zhang. I _knew_ that you weren’t good even though I didn’t know why and it got me anxious. Or when I faced Mr. Weiss and you saved me. There was a warm acceptance of our newly formed bond because as you said it felt… _right_. And I’m sorry I didn’t get immediately what it was for you, continuing to call you _hyung_ and being distant but I thought I was a nuisance to you, not your, uhm, _h-husband_ ” Chanyeol breathed, rushing on his words and stuttering shortly on the last one because it still felt so… _unreal_.

Baekhyun instead smiled softly at him, cupping his cheek with his hand.

“You made me so angry with that _hyung, hyung_. That’s when I thought that for you nothing changed and we were in this together just until Walpurgis and then you would have gone for your own way” Baekhyun whispered but, despite his words, in his stare it was clear as saying that now he knew that it wasn’t like that, that he knew how Chanyeol loved him too.

“I’ll never go anywhere without you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol stated in reply and Baekhyun beamed at him, nodding.

“Now I know. And whatever will happen, I’ll always be by your side” Baekhyun concluded, pulling him slightly down and starting to slowly kiss him, making Chanyeol hum in the kiss, before he could kiss him back properly.

And what started like a soft, sweet kiss, lips brushing in an overflowing of feelings from both parties, became slightly hotter when Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, pulling it, hands playing with Chanyeol’s tiger ears.

Chanyeol half-moaned in the kiss, hands gently going to caress Baekhyun’s sides, softly creeping under his shirt, finally getting in contact with Baekhyun’s skin.

He was cold but so smooth and soft and Chanyeol almost wanted to cry.

“I want to touch you” he let out, briefly parting their lips and Baekhyun nodded, fingers going to unbutton his own shirt, letting it fall open on his chest.

“I’m here. As long as I can touch you too, you can do whatever you want” Baekhyun replied softly and Chanyeol nodded briefly, moving his mouth on Baekhyun’s neck and then his collarbones, fingers tracing the profiles of his ribs.

It felt like a dream, having Baekhyun there underneath him and being able to touch him that freely.

Baekhyun’s fingers carded through his hair, gently gripping when Chanyeol bit again his neck, muffling down a low groan.

“ _Nabi-ya_ , let me take away your t-shirt too” Baekhyun muttered, moving his hands on Chanyeol’s back, ruffling with his t-shirt and Chanyeol chuckled briefly, straightening his back and sitting on Baekhyun’s groin, taking off his t-shirt, revealing his skin, immediately feeling Baekhyun’s fingers on his torso.

“I love to see the results of your evening trainings, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, fingers moving on his nipples and Chanyeol arched his back, looking for more contact, grinding his ass against Baekhyun’s erection, making them both moan lowly.

“B-Baekhyun” he groaned, fingers moving again on Baekhyun’s shoulders and neck, looking at him with his eyes hooded and already wanting, feeling so suddenly his erection more alive than ever.

“You look stunning. Let me touch you a bit more” Baekhyun continued, moving his hands on Chanyeol’s sides, making his skin erupt in goosebumps.

Chanyeol wanted to digress saying that actually he wanted to touch Baekhyun and not the contrary, but Baekhyun’s fingers quickly moved on Chanyeol’s back, immediately making Chanyeol’s tail pop up and Chanyeol arched his back again, moaning.

There was such a pleasant feeling each time Baekhyun caressed or touched his tail and Chanyeol didn’t know if it was Baekhyun, or Chanyeol’s own half-heat, but he wanted more, feeling his erection getting thicker and harder.

Baekhyun sat up instead of laying down, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, lips nearing his neck.

“Yesterday was nice, but… how’s your _half-heat_? May I help you some more?” Baekhyun breathed in his ear and Chanyeol shivered in his laps, arms circling around Baekhyun’s neck.

“Half-heat or not, I would want you to _help_ me nevertheless” Chanyeol started saying nearing Baekhyun and leaning his forehead with Baekhyun’s, before speaking up.

“But yeah… you kind of trigger it so easily, making me feel like a…” Chanyeol continued but Baekhyun pushed their lips together, slightly biting Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

“It’s the same for me. I… want you so bad and yesterday it was so hard not touching you more, not teasing you more” Baekhyun breathed starting to kiss him more and more, lips never leaving Chanyeol’s, making him moan lowly.

“B-Baek, w-wait” Chanyeol tried between their kisses and Baekhyun looked at him and Chanyeol couldn’t see anything but love and admiration and… how much Baekhyun loved him?

There was a small silence, Baekhyun’s fingers only caressing up and down Chanyeol’s sides.

“Am I going too fast? You want to slow down a bit?” Baekhyun asked him softly and he wasn’t worried nor angry, just trying to understand what Chanyeol was thinking and if it wasn’t good for him and Chanyeol was once again astonished.

He would never imagine that Baekhyun could be that loving and soft with him.

Chanyeol shook his head shortly, circling again Baekhyun’s neck with his arms, snuggling his nose in his neck.

“I want you” he simply breathed and Baekhyun gripped slightly harder on his sides before kissing softly his temple.

“How do you want me? And despite your, uhm, wetness, it could be a good idea prepping you a bit?” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly but slightly detached from him.

“It would be nice also doing it like this?” Chanyeol muttered, trying to understand if for Baekhyun it was fine, stare looking in Baekhyun’s.

“Sure, _Nabi-ya_. All you prefer is good for me. Just tell me what you want and how can I touch you, hold you and I will. Because you are so beautiful and I love you oh so much…” Baekhyun replied, fingers gently caressing his cheek and Chanyeol smiled at him.

“Can I f-finger myself open for you?” Chanyeol proposed him seeing Baekhyun’s eyes went wider, parting his lips and cheeks becoming slightly redder before he could nod shortly.

“A-Are you sure? I can do that for you even though I like the idea of you touching yourself for me also to understand what you like more…” Baekhyun breathed looking at him trying to understand if it was okay.

However, Chanyeol was already moving his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips, silent yet obvious enough request, and Baekhyun simply opened his mouth welcoming Chanyeol’s fingers in.

His tongue was hot and wet and caressed every single inch of Chanyeol’s fingers, covering them with thick saliva, and Baekhyun never left Chanyeol’s stare, looking at him so deeply and with such intensity that Chanyeol for an instant realized how much power Baekhyun really held and not only on him but in general.

And he wasn’t scared.

Because he knew that that power, was also coming from love, that perfect and beautiful love that Baekhyun showed him since last night.

Let alone how he could feel it echoing pleasantly in their shared bond.

When he was satisfied with the amount of saliva present on his fingers, he pushed down his boxer and parted a bit from Baekhyun, moving them behind himself, stare not leaving Baekhyun and started circling his entrance, slowly, already feeling that wetness that he usually had during his half-heat.

But it wasn’t _the usual_ _quantity_.

As the night prior, he could insert two fingers without even thinking too much about it.

“You have the strangest effects on me…” Chanyeol breathed, thrusting one finger in and biting shortly his lips.

Baekhyun looked at him interested, fingers moving on his sides, caressing them up and down.

“Referring to something in particular?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers not leaving Chanyeol’s skin and Chanyeol wanted that contact oh so much, feeling all the hair in his body raising up in expectation to much more than a single brush of fingertips.

“This… _wetness_. Usually it’s barely enough to insert one finger without any additional help” Chanyeol replied honestly and Baekhyun smirked shortly, moving his hands slightly upper on Chanyeol’s torso, reaching again his nipples and gently pulling them, making Chanyeol bite down on his bottom lip, gently arching his back looking for more contact.

And contrary to expectations, Baekhyun gave him a quite scientific reason, instead of mocking him or degrading his status as feline _half-human_ as previous partners did before.

“You are reacting to me, _Nabi-ya_. It’s because I’m around you, and your body wants this because, in nature, it was supposed to be the only moment in which animals are ready to be, uhm, mounted and procreate. Which is not the case here, since you are half-human _and_ a man so there’s no need of worrying about last part, but still at a primordial instinct and reflex is still there” Baekhyun whispered, fingers non stopping playing with Chanyeol’s nipples making him whimper lowly, pushing another finger in and starting an half-assed pace inside himself, feeling the wetness drip on his own fingers, making him spread his legs a bit wider.

“I…” Chanyeol breathed softly, even though in his head there was a mess, making him feel like it was swimming, but Baekhyun spoke up again, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s.

“And before you worry about idiocies, I already said it, I _adore_ this. It’s beautiful as you are, enthralling, making me want to touch so much that I almost regret letting you do this…” Baekhyun whispered, shortly moving one of his hands on his thigh, gently caressing it up and down, skin blooming in goosebumps.

“It’s not too late to help me” Chanyeol breathed softly, leaning down, brushing his lips with Baekhyun’s, making him smirk shortly, nodding.

“Let me then” he concluded, completely closing the distance between their bodies and reaching his entrance too with the hand that was on his thigh, leaving the other on his nipple, continuingly pulling and squeezing it between his fingers.

Baekhyun’s touches near his entrance and where Chanyeol already had two digits were soft and tentative at start, but then he started massaging it, producing more wetness that glided down also on his fingertips.

Baekhyun let out a low groan, clearly appreciating it and even before Chanyeol could comment in any way, Baekhyun leant down, lips closing around the other unattended nipple, starting to lick it, while he slowly tentatively thrusted a finger in, adding to Chanyeol’s two.

Chanyeol arched his back again, looking for more attentions, both on his chest and inside himself, starting to slowly thrust those two fingers inside him and Baekhyun mirrored his gesture, easily falling in pace with him, making Chanyeol muffling down a moan.

“B-Baekhyun” he sighed lowly, fingers carding through his hair and gently pulling, making him bite slightly harder on Chanyeol’s nipple before he could raise up his stare and meet Chanyeol’s.

“The wetness is not the only effect you have on me…” Chanyeol breathed lowly, leaning down, and brushing again his lips with Baekhyun’s, stare not leaving his.

“Tell me more” Baekhyun whispered in reply and almost without Chanyeol realizing it, Baekhyun thrusted in another finger, making Chanyeol moan openly against his lips, pressing against the insertion, clearly wanting more.

“I never wanted someone as I want you now, Baekhyun. All my body asks more from you and I’d like you to do everything with it. A thought that I never had before” Chanyeol muttered against Baekhyun’s lips, breath coming shorter because Baekhyun started a faster pace inside him, making his head spin softly, feeling his arousal raise exponentially up.

“Let’s talk about this later then, and let me make you come? I-I’m a bit taken too and… I want you a lot too” Baekhyun admitted shortly, biting down his own bottom lip and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider at the admission before he could crash his lips together with Baekhyun’s, moaning when Baekhyun’s hand that wasn’t inside him, gripped harder on his right buttock, deepening the thrust of their fingers inside Chanyeol.

“Take me” Chanyeol half-groaned against Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“This position is fine?” Baekhyun enquired shortly, searching in Chanyeol’s eyes any sign of discomfort or other things, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head shortly.

“This is more than fine” Chanyeol nodded briefly making Baekhyun nod briefly, gesturing the drawer of the nightstand.

“Pick up a condom” Baekhyun hummed shortly, but Chanyeol didn’t move from his laps.

He wanted to feel Baekhyun inside himself.

As they were.

Like if that was something _sacred_ , something that had to happen and that was the moment.

Chanyeol could feel it in his bond and he knew that Baekhyun could feel it too.

And maybe wanted the same too, but didn’t want to give any discomfort to Chanyeol.

“Is…” Chanyeol started saying, voice stuck for a second in his throat and making Baekhyun frown shortly, stare moving on Chanyeol’s.

“Is it fine without? I want to feel you…” Chanyeol breathed, voice so low that he wasn’t sure Baekhyun would hear it, but suddenly feeling like maybe it was just Chanyeol’s wanting it and maybe Baekhyun didn’t want it because it was… well dirty and it was their first time and…

“Sure, Chanyeol-ha. Come here” he breathed, finally taking his fingers out of Chanyeol, making him immediately feel the lack of insertion, but wanting also to say that he was sorry realizing how _drenched_ were Baekhyun’s fingers.

“I-I’m sorry and are you… s-sure is fine for you?” Chanyeol asked him softly, stare evading Baekhyun’s in grand style but Baekhyun brought his own fingers to his lips, licking them clean, making Chanyeol’s eyes went wider and parting his lips in surprise.

“I should ask it to you, _Nabi-ya_. I _really_ would like to, but it’s an inconvenient for you. Later we have to clean you properly, you know that?” Baekhyun asked him, after popping out his fingers from his mouth, under Chanyeol’s astonished stare.

“I-I know, yeah. But… I would like to _m-make love_ with you without any other…” Chanyeol started saying lowly, voice again going down and down almost incomprehensible but Baekhyun’s fingers gently pinched his cheek, forcing him to look at him.

“Stop worrying. Come here and let me love you” Baekhyun breathed lowly, almost a groan, and Chanyeol gulped down, removing his own finger from himself too and giving Baekhyun space to pull down his sweatpants and boxer.

“You are still way too dressed today too” Chanyeol whined shortly, moving to set better his place on Baekhyun’s laps and seeing for the first time Baekhyun’s erection.

It was so hard and thick and Chanyeol bit his lips at the idea of feeling it inside himself.

His fingers slightly brushed it, making it twitch shortly, showing few precum beads on the tip and making Baekhyun grip slightly harder on Chanyeol’s side.

“Next time, babe. We have all the time in the world” Baekhyun breathed, making him gesture to near him even more and Chanyeol neared him, brushing their erection together.

“Promise me?” Chanyeol asked him, slightly pouting even if it wasn’t exactly the right situation but making Baekhyun chuckle softly, nodding shortly.

“Yeah, _Nabi-ya_. Promise you” he said giving him his pinky and Chanyeol took it with his own before leaning down and press his lips quickly against Baekhyun’s, more out of embarrassment than other thing.

Baekhyun called him _babe_ and he just realized it.

And he did it also the night prior.

Ah, Chanyeol felt his cheeks took fire.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked him, worried about the sudden silence and Chanyeol circled his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, kissing him again, this time slowly, deeply, swiftly inserting his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth, making him hum in the kiss, hands going to caress his sides.

Even before Baekhyun could enquire any further about whatever was happening, Chanyeol’s hands moved again on Baekhyun’s erection, adjusting his own position on it before he simply bottomed out.

He knew he was stretched enough to take Baekhyun even though the suddenly thick insertion made him whimper lowly, hand gently gripping on Baekhyun’s shoulder, trying to steady his position and adapting to the filling sensation.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, leaning his head against Chanyeol’s chest, breathing deeply and gripping again harder on his sides.

“Y-You could have taken your time” Baekhyun breathed but Chanyeol was already shaking his head shortly, and without any forenotice he started also moving on Baekhyun, starting a slow pace, hands both moving on Baekhyun’s shoulders, helping himself with the movements.

It felt so… _full_.

Completely filled in, pleasantly brushing against all his best spots, making him moan lowly and feeling Baekhyun’s hands gently caressing his spine up and down, lips pressing soft kisses on his neck.

“You are taking me so well, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed against his neck, making him shiver and starting to move a little bit faster on his laps.

“And you fill me so pleasantly, Baekhyun” he replied softly fingers carding through his hair, leaning down and brushing his lips with his ear, slightly biting it, earning himself a low groan.

“Want to feel you more” he whispered even lower, rolling his hips on Baekhyun’s laps, and Baekhyun moved his hands slightly down Chanyeol’s back, meeting his tail and gently caressing its base, making Chanyeol _meowl_.

Chanyeol knew he could produce that sound also in his human shape but it almost _never_ happened that he let out near other humans.

Probably the only one who heard him before was Jondae.

“Ah, _Nabi-ya_. You like it here?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers playing with his tail, gently, softly, exploring what Chanyeol liked more, but without forcing it.

And Chanyeol _loved_ it.

“B-Baek” he purred softly, gripping slightly on his hair and pulling him near himself for how much it was possible since their bodies were already plastered against each other, squelching sounds and moans the only sounds to fill the house.

“You are so stunning and sensitive. Your tail I wonder what would happen if I would lick it and kiss it” Baekhyun whispered softly moving one hand on Chanyeol’s buttock and helping him on a faster pace, the other hand not leaving his tail, and Chanyeol whimpered again, feeling his erection getting thicker and surely copiously leaking precum.

Because the only _idea_ of Baekhyun licking or kissing his tail, made Chanyeol’s head spin.

He wanted that so much even though he would never admit it out loud.

But maybe it wouldn’t be necessary.

“Oh, so you would like it? You are the most perfect kitten, right? So wanting and open for me” Baekhyun breathed, fingers not leaving his tail and starting to thrust deeper inside Chanyeol, setting a faster pace, making Chanyeol _literally_ bouncing on his laps, throwing back his head, riding him with abandonment.

And Chanyeol would never _ever_ think that being called _kitten_ during sex could arouse him that much.

He usually got edgy and annoyed when previous partners called like that during their intercourses, but coming from Baekhyun’s lips felt like a praise, a small cute nickname that made Chanyeol whimper and wanting even more, desiring more of Baekhyun’s attentions and appreciations.

“Baekhyun, more…” Chanyeol whispered softly, even if he wasn’t sure of _what_ he wanted more.

Praises?

Touches on his tail?

Baekhyun’s deeper and faster thrusts inside himself?

His lips on his neck?

Or maybe… all of above?

And Baekhyun was perfect because gave him more of every single one.

He thrusted harder, faster, helping him sustaining the pace gripping harder on Chanyeol’s buttock, fingers not leaving his tail and between his soft kisses, he started muttering small praises on how Chanyeol was perfect, how Baekhyun loved him and wanted to give him more too, how he was taking him well, how good Baekhyun was feeling and Chanyeol only felt on cloud nine because everything was _way over_ whichever other experience Chanyeol ever had.

He felt so good, so filled, so loved that he came almost without feeling his own climax building up because it was already too much since the start and Chanyeol came untouched on their torsos, calling Baekhyun’s name and gripping harder on his shoulder and hair, making Baekhyun groan lowly, shortly biting him.

Chanyeol’s orgasm hit him even harder than the previous night, making his head spin, bright small lights sparkling behind his shut eyes, feeling like an explosion both physically and emotionally, leaving him heaving and panting and even before he could even ask Baekhyun how he was, trying to exiting his small bubble of pleasure, letting the basking for later, Baekhyun moved also his other hand on Chanyeol’s buttock.

“Keep up a bit more, babe” Baekhyun breathed against Chanyeol’s neck, and his tone was so low, almost deep similar to a growl that Chanyeol’s instinctive side was so pleased and so willing of letting Baekhyun fuck him as he was that he could continue for hours and Chanyeol would let him.

Baekhyun thrusted harder, meeting again Chanyeol’s prostate, making him yip in surprise, pleasure hitting him hard again, like a shock running down his spine, making him arch his back and… what the hell was happening?

Baekhyun slowed down immediately, stare concerned moving on Chanyeol.

“D-Did I hurt you?” Baekhyun asked him, breath coming short, hands gripping tighter against Chanyeol’s buttocks but Chanyeol shook his head, shortly, still unable to process how he could be … wanting again?

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun inquired again, moving one of his hand to shift Chanyeol’s hair that matted on his forehead and looking better at him, but Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Please continue. I… want you more, want to feel you more” Chanyeol breathed briefly, still trying to process whatever was happening in that moment, and Baekhyun probably didn’t realize immediately what Chanyeol meant but when, looking down, he realized that he was hard again, he got it and started back his previous pace, thrusting harder and faster inside Chanyeol, hitting his prostate again and again and Chanyeol didn’t feel anything but pleasure, moaning loudly again, starting a mantra of _please_ s and _Baekhyun_ s.

“You are so perfect Chanyeol. Let me feel you come once again?” Baekhyun asked him, panting shortly but helping him to better bumping on his erection and Chanyeol meowled again, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair.

“Fill me up, Baek… I want you to fill me up so much I can’t take it all” Chanyeol moaned lowly, arching his back and feeling Baekhyun’s fingers gripping harder on his ass, low groan leaving his throat before he whispered a low _I’m coming_ , releasing his orgasm inside Chanyeol, hot and wet, making him moan again and coming untouched again, vision blanking out for a second, heavens bless that Baekhyun was still holding him.

Baekhyun slowed down his pace to a stop, placing soft butterfly kisses on Chanyeol’s neck, arms better sustaining him on his back and not letting him go for a second.

He let Chanyeol took his time, getting his breath back, world coming back to him in color, realizing again what was happening around himself and how Baekhyun just fucked him so good and so pleasantly he almost passed out on him.

Baekhyun gently caressed his cheeks, placing soft kisses on those too, and only when Chanyeol moved his hand to caress Baekhyun’s one on his face, Baekhyun spoke up.

“You okay?” he asked him and even if the tone was light, he was slightly worried and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I… no one ever held me like you did” Chanyeol muttered shortly, making Baekhyun smile softly at him, gently pecking on his lips.

“No one is your soulmate apart from me” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, but then huffed a soft chuckle, nodding.

“You are so… awfully sappy, I can barely understand how is it possible that you are the same Baekhyun that scold me every time I mess up with the doses in the shop or that yesterday almost let me go home with another excuse not to be near you in this state” Chanyeol breathed shortly, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek and meeting their stares, making Baekhyun inhale deeply, caressing the back of Chanyeol’s hand.

“I… mistook a lot of things with you, with us, Chanyeol. But it wasn’t something I could do forever. As I told, you are me and I’m you. We are destined to be one and… it was no use refusing it anymore” Baekhyun whispered and even if on his lips there was a soft smile, his tone and his eyes were sad.

Like if he was regretting something he did.

Or something that could come from his decision.

And when Chanyeol tried to enquire on it, Baekhyun pressed a finger on his lips, shaking his head.

“Let’s clean you up before. Later I will listen to all your questions, doubts, perplexities and so on” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol looked down on them, realizing that _yeah_ , cleaning was definitely needed.

And after cleaning, that took _way too long_ since Chanyeol was super sensitive to _everything_ and a small accident that made Baekhyun finger again Chanyeol in the shower because he was suddenly super aroused again, they were finally able to sit down at Baekhyun’s small table, two cups of tea in front of them and Baekhyun’s favorite butter cookies box open between them.

“S-Sorry” Chanyeol breathed for the thousand times already, cheeks still red and stare evasive, but Baekhyun huffed briefly, shaking his head.

“I told you it was a pleasure and I would do it again and again and again and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol pushed his hand on Baekhyun’s mouth shutting him up.

“You always give me a lot but I don’t…” Chanyeol tried to retort, making Baekhyun shaking his head again briefly, smiling fondly at him and intertwining their fingers together.

“ _Nabi-ya_ , this moment is particular. And it’s normal that you are more aroused than usual, especially if let yourself go and listen to your body instead of bottling everything inside. There will be other moments in which you will do it too. And as I told you, your pleasure is also mine, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, smile not leaving his lips and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, bringing Baekhyun’s fingers to his lips and gently kiss them.

“Okay” he conceded, sighing again and then slightly gripping harder on Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Now, though…” he started and Baekhyun nodded, both knowing that it was the truth moment.

“Ask me whatever. If I am able to reply, I’ll do it” Baekhyun granted him and Chanyeol nodded shortly too, starting to ask him all the things he felt like they were suspended from when they knew.

“You were cold at start. And you also send me away. Is there a reason?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, picking up the teacup and sipping from it.

“Yeah, I know that there was _something_ that was meant to happen between us and I _feared_ it for a while. Especially when I realized you were the _blue tiger_ of my predictions. However, more we saw each other, more I realized how unavoidable was our bond, how I couldn’t ignore it forever. It would only hurt both of us in the process” Baekhyun explained shortly and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“And uhm, when you decided to marry us you were already aware of your feelings for me?” Chanyeol asked him making Baekhyun chuckle softly, nodding.

“Would I marry someone I wasn’t in love with? Master Zhang must have told you already. There was at least hundred different methods to link us without marrying you, Chanyeol-ha” Baekhyun whispered shortly in reply, fingers carding through his hair and shifting his stare away, and Chanyeol knew that his reply wasn’t only that.

“I… was selfish. And I thought you would never enquire too much on what this ring meant. And that you wouldn’t risk _again_ your life for me and that you would blurt out your feelings so bluntly before passing out on me” Baekhyun continued, biting his lips, stare darkening in worry.

“I was… so worried. Marriage bond are… stronger than simple bonds and your body could refuse it, not finding my energy compatible with yours. And even if I could feel like you were my soulmate, what if for the first time in forever I was mistaking? What if I arrived too late? What if it was only in my mind and you weren’t my real soulmate and you refused my energy? What if…” Baekhyun started saying and his hand was slightly shaking on his grip on the cup and Chanyeol stopped him briefly, pressing another kiss on their jointed fingers.

“Baekhyun, you did everything perfectly and everything went smoothly. Don’t think too much about it” Chanyeol breathed but Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, shifting his stare away again.

“I… had a week to think about it. A week in which you didn’t give me a single hint of being good, of wanting to come back here, to open your eyes again. I felt you were alive because the breath was there and your physical reactions were good but you weren’t here. I thought I mistook something, that I didn’t do things properly” Baekhyun breathed, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s fingers before moving his stare back to Chanyeol’s face.

“I thought I lost you. And it would be more than I could take” Baekhyun whispered, sadness showing in his stare enough that Chanyeol sat up and went to hug him from behind, arms circling his neck and face snuggling in his hair.

“I’m here, Baekhyun. And I’ll never go away. _Never_ ” Chanyeol whispered softly, making Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers going to caress Chanyeol’s hair.

“Yet. You tried to get yourself killed once more. You have to trust my abilities a bit more, _Nabi-ya_. I’m way more prepared than you for this and my magic is here for years already. And even if you are like a volcano of magic, you are not able to control it properly even if Master Do helped you a bit in this” Baekhyun stated, puffing his cheeks, and heavens, how much cuter Baekhyun could be?

“Speaking of Master Do…” Chanyeol started suddenly remembering about how intimate Baekhyun seemed to be with Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun frowned shortly, distractedly caressing Chanyeol’s hair, waiting for him to speak up.

“Which is exactly your relationship?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“A good person, kind. He hosted me few times when I was in need and that see farther than most other humans do” Baekhyun replied briefly and Chanyeol hummed shortly, not adding anything.

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun spoke up.

“Are you… _jealous_ , Chanyeol?” he asked him, tone flat, unreadable, and Chanyeol felt his cheeks take fire, immediately shaking his head but Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head too.

“Between me and Master Do there is absolutely nothing, babe. He’s just a friend” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers not leaving Chanyeol’s hair.

But when no reply came from Chanyeol’s part, Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers carding through Chanyeol hair.

“You… saw me that night, right?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly, making Baekhyun hum.

“Still. Me and Soo are just friends. He… sometimes helps me when I’m having problems with my predictions. When I need a reading farther in the future compared to what I’m able to see in that moment. He always took care of those because he said that it’s god’s power. But it’s simply alcohol making my human restrictions less strict, easily open with my powers even when it takes more energies and leave me without strength after that” Baekhyun explained briefly, voice getting lower again and Chanyeol gripped harder on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his head.

“It’s dangerous for you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol breathed slightly worried, scrunching his nose, but Baekhyun shrugged shortly his shoulders.

“I… need it. Because I needed to know what would happen. If we could play this match or if it would be better to call off from it” Baekhyun added, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

Baekhyun never mentioned the possibility of not taking part of whatever would happen to Walpurgis night.

Why suddenly dropping the matter?

And wouldn’t it be against his duties as _keeper of the balance_?

“ _Call off_?” he echoed and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah. At least for you. It’s not like I can decide not to take part in it. But it seems that both of us are needed for whatever will happen. _The fire boy will open the way_ ” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol stood up before sitting in front of him again.

“And you don’t know what will happen?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun moved his hand to a small cigarette package on the table, lighting one up, puffing smoke on the side.

“No. But I’m starting to have some doubts on Walpurgis Night. I thought it was a finish line, but maybe it’s just a starting point?” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers carding through his hair.

Chanyeol frowned briefly too, humming in thought.

“Your readings are not…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head briefly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Not helping at all. I can’t see shit related with Walpurgis or Mr. Weiss and it starts to piss me off” Baekhyun groaned lowly, inhaling deeply and he was really pissed off, making Chanyeol hum briefly, stretching his arm over the table just to caress Baekhyun’s arm.

“Hey, relax. You will see something as we get closer to it” Chanyeol tried to reassure him, even though he was surprised by how Baekhyun was finally showing himself to Chanyeol, instead of showing him always his _perfect façade_.

Not that Chanyeol disliked it, the exact contrary.

Even though he knew that they weren’t so far from Walpurgis Night.

The end of April was almost around the corner.

“I know. Somehow it will be good” Baekhyun breathed shortly, taking again Chanyeol’s hand in his and pressing down his finished cigarette on the ashtray.

“And… moving to something else…” Chanyeol breathed softly, earning a quick glance from Baekhyun.

“You, uhm, are different from before. I mean, not that I’m complaining because I am glad that you are more open and so beautiful with me but, uhm, I-I…” Chanyeol tried to say, whispering and stumbling on his own words and Baekhyun opened in a soft smile, bringing Chanyeol’s fingers to his lips and gently kissing them.

“You are… the best it could happen to me Chanyeol. And after yesterday, finally knowing that you consider me the same, that even if I wasn’t clear before, you can call me your _husband_ too, I… just decided to show you my everything too. Because you were always so honest with me, only hiding your feelings because you were worried of _inconvenience_ me. So, yeah… You deserve the best and I’m more than willing to give it to you” Baekhyun explained before sitting up and leaning down to press a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s head, tiger ears immediately popping out without his consent.

“I-I… I’m grateful, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, fingers gently going to press down his ears, but Baekhyun’s fingers went on them too, gently scratching behind them, making them stand again, making Chanyeol purr softly.

“B-Baek…” Chanyeol whispered, eyes lowering but Baekhyun placed a kiss on them, fingers carding through his hair.

“So, what you want to do today? You are off from restaurant, no?” Baekhyun asked him, starting butterfly kisses on the top of his head and Chanyeol hummed briefly, hands shortly reaching for Baekhyun’s t-shirt and pulling him near.

“Let’s stay in a bit more?” Chanyeol proposed him, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s t-shirt, inhaling his perfume and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“Sure, _Nabi-ya_. I like how affectionate and soft you are in this period, so I want to enjoy it at its fullest” Baekhyun whispered, lips not leaving Chanyeol’s tiger ears and Chanyeol whined again, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s t-shirt.

“I love you” he breathed softly and Baekhyun kissed his hair, breathing his scent in and humming shortly.

“I love you too, my beautiful, soft, adorable blue tiger cub” Baekhyun concluded before, leaning even more down, kissing slowly his lips.

After that day, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were… inseparable.

Even after the _half-heat_ period, Chanyeol stayed near Baekhyun almost moving in Baekhyun’s apartment, spending there most of the time he didn’t work, spent in the shop nor training with Sehun in their regular fitness center.

Jondae and Sehun started to consider Baekhyun as their own friend even though Jondae was still not fully trustful of Baekhyun.

However, that wasn’t their main problem at the moment.

Walpurgis night was the next week and Baekhyun still couldn’t see anything about that night.

Could see after it, before it, but everything about that nights was … black.

“I hate these powers!” he shouted that evening, throwing one of his books toward the wall and Chanyeol flinched shortly, shaking his head.

“Baekhyun, stop it. It’s worse like this” Chanyeol whispered nearing him and Baekhyun let him hug him softly, leaning his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Baekhyun was… _tired_.

He could feel the shift in Seoul’s magic as Chanyeol felt it too.

But he couldn’t understand what was happening, what would happen on Walpurgis night, if both would be safe after it and that plagued him, making him feel worthless.

“I’m so tired” Baekhyun breathed against Chanyeol’s neck and Chanyeol placed a soft kiss against his temple.

“Stop trying for a bit. It will make you feel only more tired, honey” Chanyeol breathed, small nickname easily slipping from his lips, knowing that Baekhyun liked it and made him feel calmer, loved.

Baekhyun hummed before apologizing for throwing the book.

Chanyeol led them on the couch, sitting down together with him and letting Baekhyun rest his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“And what if we go to visit Master Do again?” Chanyeol breathed, pressing soft kisses on his head and Baekhyun hummed briefly, fingers going to play with Chanyeol’s.

“I don’t feel like leaving Seoul. What if something happens?” Baekhyun retorted honestly and tiredly, but Chanyeol snuggled shortly his nose in his hair.

“I will stay here?” he proposed him but Baekhyun was already shaking his head fervently.

“Don’t even think about it. Where you are, I am too” Baekhyun immediately stated softly, making Chanyeol frown.

That couldn’t be the solution and there must be something they could do.

“However… you are right. Let’s go and meet Soo this weekend. I’ll ask Master Zhang if he can contact us if something, _whatever_ , may change while we are away” Baekhyun added shortly, inhaling deeply but Chanyeol had some reserves.

“We can’t wait the weekend. It would be only one day before Walpurgis Night and it’s not good for your health. We have to go tomorrow” Chanyeol stated shortly, shaking his head and when Baekhyun tried to inquire probably about Chanyeol having to work the day after, Chanyeol pressed his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips, shutting him up.

“I’ll ask boss few days out. Stop worrying about everything and thinking you are alone because you are not and I’m here, right beside you. And as you said, where you are, I am” Chanyeol whispered, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look back at him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, making him smile softly and leaning in to press his lips on Chanyeol’s.

“I love you, my precious baby” Baekhyun breathed and even before Chanyeol could reply with a soft _love you too_ , Baekhyun looked at him, smiling.

“Take those days away and let’s go meet Soo. Hopefully I’ll find some more answers” Baekhyun concluded before kissing him again.

And after arranging few days out, the following day, they left Seoul toward Jeondeungsa once again.

Baekhyun was still tired but less than before and the night prior, Chanyeol slept at Baekhyun’s so he could rest properly a bit more than usual.

The trip there was shorter than expected since there wasn’t much traffic and Baekhyun was a little bit heavy on the gas pedal.

When they arrived Kyungsoo was busy but Baekhyun and Chanyeol patiently waited for him.

“Didn’t imagine seeing you two this early” Kyungsoo stated seeing them and Baekhyun hinted a short bow.

“I need your help this time too” Baekhyun breathed and Kyungsoo frowned shortly moving his stare toward Chanyeol and then on Baekhyun again.

“Follow me” he stated, gesturing toward the inner side of the temple and they both started walking following Kyungsoo.

They didn’t go in the same direction of the previous time, but they went even deeper inside, walking paths that Chanyeol didn’t remember from the previous time they went there.

Kyungsoo stopped a training monk on the way and whispered something to him before continuing inside the temple.

“This is the most ancient part of the temple, nearer to where the god resides and therefore the most _magical_ one” Kyungsoo explained them, finally sliding a door that opened on a darkened room where a lot of wood and gold statues where.

“You are in front of god, at the moment. Better behave” Kyungsoo whispered, picking one of those wooden sticks with a lot of bells on it.

Baekhyun nodded briefly, removing his necklace and giving it to Chanyeol.

“Hold on it for me, will you?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded briefly, fingers gently gripping on Baekhyun’s.

“Is it okay for me to be here? Want me to go away?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Where you are, I am” Baekhyun breathed smiling at him softly before turning around to Kyungsoo.

“I…” he started saying but in that moment a short knock on the door made all of them turn their head around.

“Master Do, I brought what you asked” the young man from before said, nearing him and leaning down a short wooden tray with few soju bottles and going away immediately, closing the door behind him.

The room, without the light coming from outside, was poorly lighted, mainly from candles and the gilded reflections of the small statues.

“Drink” Kyungsoo ordered toward Baekhyun that inhaled deeply, sitting on his knees in front of the wooden tray and picking up one, opening it and, ignoring the short glasses in front of him, he drank directly from the bottle.

And after he drank all the first one, he drank also the second and part of the third, under Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s silent stares, Baekhyun stood up shortly, wobbling slightly opening the first two buttons of his shirt, opening his eyes again whiter than usual and in the distance Chanyeol could hear again that tingling sound from before.

“Show me” he whispered picking up the fan that Kyungsoo was giving him and when the tingling sound became nearer, and Kyungsoo joined it playing that bell stick, Baekhyun closed his eyes shortly before letting himself go and dance, completely in abandonment, simply following whatever was happening in his head.

Despite not having that traditional clothing as before, Chanyeol found him enthralling nevertheless, beautiful, sweating and shiny in gold hues under the poor lights.

And when the music reached his climax, rhythm getting faster and faster, Baekhyun started hyperventilating, breathing with difficulty, much to Chanyeol’s concern who immediately neared him sustaining him before he could pass out on the floor.

For a second Chanyeol thought that the world stopped.

No sound.

No wind.

Just the imagine of what was happening blocked like someone pressed the _pause_ button.

But then he heard the voice that usually was part only of his dreams.

“ _Oh, so here we are again, Fire harbinger_ ” the same presence from before stated, walking toward him and he couldn’t move, but he was sure that nor Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo was seeing the same he was.

“Why are you here, now?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, frowning shortly and the man chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“ _How strong is the relationship you have with the one who’s protecting you?_ ” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head slowly.

“What does it matter if I’m in love with him or not?” Chanyeol inquired back but the man hummed briefly, shaking his head.

“ _You and the keeper of the balance will face great ordeals, Fire harbinger, but only one of you will come out alive from them_ ” the men continued, shrugging his shoulders and even before he could enquire on the _only one of you_ , he spoke up again.

“ _And your presence is needed for the Fall. So… I have no doubt you will make the right choice_ ” he concluded shortly, before walking away, ignoring Chanyeol calling at him.

And when Chanyeol thought that that was what it was, his mind was filled with white meeting again Baekhyun in that white room in which that voice spoke to them.

They looked at each other perplexed, but then the voice spoke up.

“You… came a long way here. Unfortunately, it will be only more difficult from now on. And you shouldn’t let anything nor anyone divide you. Nor now nor never. Only two that are meant to be one can oppose the Fall” the voice stated and Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“I… won’t let it happen. Whatever it may happen. I don’t know what this is gonna be or if it will be the right choice, but I’ll choose him over whatever else today and all the days to come” Baekhyun stated and his words took shape _printing_ on the wall of the white room, making it shake and Chanyeol frowned shortly, but moved to take Baekhyun’s hand, nevertheless more convinced than ever that _that_ was the right way to do things.

“And I’ll choose you over whatever else now and forever” he breathed, words adding on the white wall near Baekhyun’s, making Baekhyun smile softly at him and on their jointed hand a ribbon of light appeared and tied them together, like a real tying of hands.

“You have our blessing, _blue tiger_ and _keeper of the balance_. Don’t waste our only chance” the voice concluded forcing them out of the white space, coming back to reality.

Chanyeol’s knees gave in slightly, but Baekhyun’s weight threw him off, making them fall on the floor, Chanyeol immediately checking on Baekhyun but he was now breathing regularly, asleep on Chanyeol’s chest, making him inhale deeply, relieved at the realization.

“I… don’t think I’ll manage to stand up for five minutes or so” he breathed toward Kyungsoo who shook his head, kneeling down in the corner of the room.

“Call me when we are ready to go” he simply breathed and Chanyeol leant his head on the floor, inhaling deeply, fingers distractedly caressing Baekhyun’s hair.

His visions said two different things.

The first one was trying to convince him that he had to drop Baekhyun because only _Chanyeol was needed for the Fall_.

However, the voice in the white room said that _both were needed for the Fall_.

What the hell did that mean?

Without realizing it, he fell asleep and when he woke up it was slightly later that day.

Baekhyun was still sleeping on his chest and Kyungsoo was still praying silently in the corner of the room.

“Master Do?” Chanyeol whispered and Kyungsoo hummed shortly, glancing toward him.

“Is it okay if we stay for the night? I don’t think Baekhyun is able to drive tonight” Chanyeol whispered softly and Kyungsoo nodded shortly, sitting up.

“Do you manage to sit up? Or need a hand?” Kyungsoo asked him and Chanyeol shook his head, moving slowly not to wake Baekhyun up.

Thing that seemed to be way more difficult than expected since Baekhyun was still softly snoring on him, totally unfazed by Chanyeol’s movements.

“He’s completely out” Kyungsoo noted and Chanyeol inhaled deeply picking Baekhyun up bridal style.

“Whatever happened in his head, must be way heavier than what I saw…” Chanyeol noted shortly and Kyungsoo nodded shortly near him, opening the door and showing the way toward the lodgings, where Chanyeol and Baekhyun stayed even the previous time.

Once there, Chanyeol laid Baekhyun down, covering him up knowing how much the shorter was sensitive to the cold and then forced a short smile toward Kyungsoo.

“Master Do, I think it’s better if he rests a bit more” Chanyeol whispered and Kyungsoo agreed with him, so they went away in what seemed to be a common area and sat on the outer part of it, looking outside how trees started to bloom and be greener than before.

“Spring is finally coming” Kyungsoo stated, smiling at the scenery, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, inhaling deeply and briefly closing his eyes.

 _Finally_.

What would happen after Walpurgis?

Baekhyun said that probably it would be only the start of something, more than the end.

And what exactly was _the Fall_ his visions were about?

“Master Do, I brought you something to eat and to drink” a young monk whispered leaning down a wooden tray between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol before bowing and going away.

Kyungsoo shortly gestured at it, smiling toward Chanyeol.

“It’s not much, but you should eat something. I… think you saw something too” Kyungsoo noted but Chanyeol was already shrugging his shoulders.

“Whatever it was, it will be judged by Baekhyun once he’s up” Chanyeol breathed and Kyungsoo hummed shortly picking up a small rice sweet.

“Something changed between you and Baek since last time?” he noted but despite being a question, it was clear that Kyungsoo was attentive and saw differences between how they were before and in that moment.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, since it was no use denying it.

“I… thought that Baekhyun didn’t want me around. That he was around because I’m the _blue tiger_ and the _fire harbinger_ , no other reason” Chanyeol started saying softly, fingers moving to the tattoo on his ring finger and smiling softly at the only _thought_ of their shared bond.

“However, Baekhyun voluntarily chose to _marry_ me that time. It wasn’t because it was his only possibility. It was a free choice” Chanyeol continued, feeling the ring tattoo warming up shortly and frowning at the fact.

Baekhyun was up?

Using his magic?

And he wanted to turn around and sit up to go and look for Baekhyun when Kyungsoo asked him softly.

“So he loves you as you do?” he breathed attentively and Chanyeol smiled fondly, leaning his head on the side, nodding.

“I’m sure he does. I… can feel it” he whispered honestly, feeling the warmth creeping up to his cheeks but even before neither of them could comment in any way to it, Baekhyun’s voice came up softly from behind them.

“ _Nabi-ya_ , he’s a fox. You should stay away from him” Baekhyun stated nearing them, hand easily setting on Chanyeol’s nape, gently caressing it before sitting down near him.

And before Chanyeol could ask him how he was, Kyungsoo chuckled softly.

“Are you afraid, I’ll steal the love of your life?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun jokingly but Baekhyun nodded immediately, making Kyungsoo’s lips part in astonishment since he was clearly kidding but Baekhyun was quite serious.

“He could seem frightening and scary, but he’s just a small, cute blue tiger cub. I’m only protecting who I call mine.” Baekhyun explained honestly, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol felt his cheeks taking fire, shaking his head.

“B-Baekhyun, I’m not” he breathed but Baekhyun shook his head too before leaning it against Chanyeol’s shoulder closing his eyes.

“I’m tired, give me a break” he retorted almost whining and Chanyeol sighed shortly, circling his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and bringing him even closer to himself.

“You should have rested a bit more. How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked him, slightly worried but Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Need to talk to you about few things, but I… think they can wait a bit more” Baekhyun replied making Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head, fingers gently stroking Baekhyun’s arm, not happy at all with the reply he gave.

“It’s not what I asked you. You passed out on us, on me, after a brief hyperventilation attack. Can I worry about you?” Chanyeol breathed shortly, and finally Baekhyun raised his stare meeting Chanyeol’s.

He was… tired, indeed.

His stare was a bit evasive and, no whatever they saw, couldn’t wait a bit more, as Baekhyun stated.

Whatever it was, it was plaguing Baekhyun visibly.

“Maybe it’s better if you two settle down your things in a slightly different place?” Kyungsoo suggested and even before Baekhyun could shake his head, Chanyeol was already nodding.

“Master Do is right. Let’s go” Chanyeol muttered sitting up and giving his hand to Baekhyun.

In the same instant Baekhyun gripped on it to sit up too, a golden light appeared for a second, altering dangerously the magic around them.

“What?” Baekhyun breathed, but not leaving Chanyeol’s hand, only gripping slightly harder on it, but nothing happened.

“What was that?” Chanyeol asked him and apparently even Kyungsoo saw it.

“I-I think we need to talk” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded before bowing deeply toward Kyungsoo, thanking him and walking back to their shared room together with Baekhyun.

“You felt that too?” Chanyeol asked him when they were inside and Baekhyun nodded, observing his own hand to check if there was any difference on it and gasping softly before taking Chanyeol’s hand and checking it too.

“Look” he whispered showing him their ring fingers and slightly under the tattoo ring, near the palm of their hands there were two different symbols: Yin for Baekhyun and Yang for Chanyeol.

“ _Half of one_ ” Chanyeol breathed, fingers gently gripping again on Baekhyun’s, producing again that golden light just for a second.

“Two halves of the same entity” Baekhyun whispered, interlacing their fingers, stepping closer to Chanyeol and Chanyeol could feel his heart racing inside his chest and in his ears.

What was happening?

“I… was right” Baekhyun muttered, the fingers of his other hand reaching Chanyeol’s cheek, gently cupping it and Chanyeol looked back at him, momentarily losing himself in Baekhyun’s beautiful stare.

“You _are_ my soulmate. We are not only souls that are affine with each other and in this for a weird turn of fate. You are really my one and only soulmate in this universe” Baekhyun breathed and his eyes became slightly glassier, making Chanyeol lean down instinctively, lips almost brushing with Baekhyun’s.

“Yours. Now and forever, as I promised in that vision we had” Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in realization, fingers moving on his nape and pulling Chanyeol down, slowly kissing him and… did it felt different?

It was like magic was frizzling around them, like the universe had sense only if they were near and _that_ was happening.

Baekhyun’s lips felt heavenly on his own, soft and sweet and Chanyeol swore he could have done that all day, losing himself in Baekhyun’s softness, sweetness, that playfulness he had when he slightly bit Chanyeol’s bottom lip, his taste, _everything_.

He felt Baekhyun’s fingers slightly gripping harder on his own, holding him tighter and closing the small distance still existing between each other, hand naturally resting on Baekhyun’s side.

“A miracle happened, you realize it?” Baekhyun asked him, shortly parting from the kiss, but not from that strange hug and Chanyeol nodded shortly, leaning his forehead with Baekhyun’s.

“Whatever happened in that white room, Baekhyun, made us even closer than before. It felt like a…” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun concluded for him “a marriage”.

They looked at each other, cheeks softly blushed and lips still sparkling from the previous kiss and Chanyeol never saw someone as beautiful as Baekhyun.

Everything was perfect in that moment and he felt in order with the universe.

“We married again in front of some… _metaphysical entity_?” Baekhyun whispered perplexed, trying to analyze things, and Chanyeol hummed briefly before nodding shortly.

“It… seems so, yeah” he replied honestly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, clearly trying to understand what was happening.

“Is it… fine for you?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, slightly worried by his silence but Baekhyun opened in a beautiful, fond smile.

“Obviously, baby. I told you and won’t ever stop telling you. You are my soulmate, the only love I want in my life, so perfect and so beautiful” Baekhyun replied, fingers caressing again his cheek and not leaving his other hand.

Chanyeol smiled softly at him before inhaling deeply, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s fingers still in his own.

“I-I… saw something else apart from that white room” he stated, frown slightly appearing on his forehead and Baekhyun frowned too, but waiting for Chanyeol to speak up.

“It was like the time froze and that _guy_ that always show up when I have dreams of blue flames was there too” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun’s frown got deeper but he stayed silent, waiting for Chanyeol to continue.

Chanyeol slightly bit his lips.

“He said that… we will face great ordeals and only one of us will come out alive from them” Chanyeol breathed suddenly feeling weird about that statement and a cold shiver ran down his back.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, biting his bottom lip, thumb gently stroking Chanyeol’s cheek even if his stare darkened in thought.

“Did he say something else?” he asked and when Chanyeol didn’t reply, Baekhyun inhaled deeply, both hands moving on Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“ _Nabi-ya_ ” he called him, squeezing his cheeks, and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, biting harder his bottom lip, but Baekhyun’s thumb went there immediately, freeing it.

“Speak to me” Baekhyun breathed and his stare was worried and pleading Chanyeol to share whatever happened with him.

“He said that… my presence is needed for the Fall and he is sure I’ll make the right choice” Chanyeol whispered softly, hand gripping harder on Baekhyun’s side and Baekhyun’s mouth slightly opened in surprise, lips gently parting.

Chanyeol shifted his stare away.

“I… don’t know what it means, Baekhyun, but…” he started saying, voice getting lower and lower, but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips.

And when Chanyeol shortly glanced toward him, Baekhyun was smirking.

“Ah, he’s sure you will take the right choice? I’m sure about it too” he stated, smile not leaving his lips and nodding shortly, making Chanyeol’s eyes grow wider in surprise.

“Baek…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, smiling at him.

“Babe” he called him, immediately shutting him up and Chanyeol looked at him in silence, waiting for him to speak up.

“Our bond is… indestructible, now. And I can feel your love so I have no doubt what will be your choice in the end” Baekhyun breathed, fingers gently caressing his cheek, smile not faltering on his lips.

Chanyeol parted his lips in wonder, before nodding shortly, smiling back at Baekhyun.

“I promised you. I will choose you now and forever” Chanyeol whispered feeling the small ring on his finger heating up and sparkling lights appearing around them, lighting up the room and sparkling so prettily, reflecting their lights on Baekhyun’s smooth skin making him even more beautiful.

“I love you, Baekhyun” he breathed, leaning down again and Baekhyun smiled again fondly at him, nodding.

“I love you too, my precious _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun whispered, breath gently caressing Chanyeol’s lips, almost on his own.

For an infinite instant, they simply looked in each other’s eyes, lips barely brushing but not still unite in a kiss, realizing how that moment was important for whatever else was meant to happen in the following days.

Their love was so deep and perfect.

Would it be enough to fight against all the bad omens and protect the equilibrium of the world?

Baekhyun shortly tip-toed finally closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s, fingers moving on Chanyeol’s nape and hair, pulling him down and kissing him passionately, tongue immediately pressing on Chanyeol’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and dancing with Chanyeol’s once inside.

Chanyeol pulled him even nearer than before, hand gripping on his sides, low moan escaping their jointed lips, making Baekhyun smile against them, gently tugging his hair.

“You are so perfect, Chanyeol. And so pretty” Baekhyun whispered, fingers reaching the top of his head, making the tiger ears popping up so easily, making Chanyeol hide a shiver.

“B-Baek, we can’t here. These walls are made of paper, everybody will hear us” Chanyeol breathed, making Baekhyun chuckle softly.

“Let them hear. It means that I treat you good enough to make you scream my name” Baekhyun retorted with his usual honesty and cheekiness, smug smirk playing on his lips and making Chanyeol roll his eyes.

“For all world’s cats, honey. For how much it’s true, I would feel bad toward Master Do who was so kind with us” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun scrunched his nose, pouting.

“Glad you admit it at least. And… what about those hot springs? Would you feel better if, after dinner, we go there, late at night and _enjoy ourselves a bit_?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol groaned lowly, biting his bottom lips, stare losing in Baekhyun’s.

“I know you are interested” Baekhyun added immediately, smirk getting wider on his lips and Chanyeol chuckled softly, because it was so damn true and Baekhyun could read him so well.

“Let’s do it” he granted, smile opening wider on his lips too making Baekhyun hide a soft chuckle before he tiptoed again to press softly his lips on Chanyeol’s, just a small peck.

“My precious and soft blue tiger cub” Baekhyun breathed, fingers scratching behind his tiger ears and Chanyeol closed his eyes in appreciation, shortly, before looking at Baekhyun in the eyes and kneeling down in front of him, taking his hand in his.

“Now and forever. I will always follow you” Chanyeol whispered, softly pressing a kiss on Baekhyun’s ring finger, over the ring tattoo and Baekhyun blushed shortly but then shook his head briefly, kneeling down in front of Chanyeol too.

“Not follow. Walk with me, beside me. Now and forever” Baekhyun retorted taking Chanyeol’s hand in his own too, thumb gently caressing his ring too and Chanyeol nodded, before leaning in again and starting again to kiss Baekhyun.

And despite all his worries from before, for that man’s words, for Walpurgis Night incoming, Chanyeol was… at ease.

Finally.

Because he felt like, with Baekhyun at his side, he could go wherever and face whatever.

Dinner with Kyungsoo and the other monks was fine, silent mostly, but Kyungsoo spoke with them a bit, especially about new replies to their questions about Walpurgis.

“Maybe we are getting closer to a possible idea of what will happen that night” Baekhyun breathed before gulping down a glass of tea and Kyungsoo hummed, nodding shortly.

“You… look better now. It seems that Park’s presence gave you back something you lost long ago and that you missed so bad up to now” Kyungsoo noted smiling toward Baekhyun who inhaled deeply before nodding shortly.

“I feel the same. What I missed is finally back to me” he replied softly, hand gently caressing Chanyeol’s thigh under the table and Chanyeol smiled at him too.

“One again” Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun’s cheeks take a soft shade of pink before he could nod shortly, making Kyungsoo chuckle briefly.

“I’m glad, Baek. Then relax for tonight. You will go back tomorrow right?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, fingers reaching for his earring, gently brushing it.

“We need to settle something for Walpurgis. And I feel like Master Zhang will have something to tell us too. I got the hunch that his delegate in Shandong is back and not with great news” Baekhyun breathed making both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo frown shortly.

Baekhyun though immediately brushed away the whole matter with a gesture of his hand.

“Tomorrow. Tonight, I want just to rest and sleep, hopefully pitch-black dreams” Baekhyun breathed and Kyungsoo nodded shortly while Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

Baekhyun was way more tired than he showed.

Chanyeol moved his hand on Baekhyun’s back, gently stroking it.

“I’ll be around as per usual, if you prefer in my tiger form. I know it helps you more” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Relax, _Nabi-ya_. I’m good” he replied smiling at him, but Chanyeol only hummed shortly.

He let the discourse slip just because he didn’t want to make a show in front of Kyungsoo, but as soon as they were back to their room, Chanyeol pressed on Baekhyun’s shoulders, making him sit on the low bed.

“Now” he started saying looking at him, “you will lay down and rest. I don’t want to hear anything about any other things” Chanyeol breathed softly but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I don’t think so” he retorted and even before Chanyeol could ask him what he meant, Baekhyun pulled him on the bed before turning them around and hovering on him.

“You promised me a bath” he stated, smiling softly toward him, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“You are tired, Baekhyun. And I don’t want you to…” he started saying again but Baekhyun leant down, pressing his lips on neck, slightly biting him, making Chanyeol groan lowly.

“To hold you tonight? You don’t want me to?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, looking back at him and Chanyeol huffed, shaking his head.

“Like if it would be possible” he breathed, shaking his head but on Baekhyun’s lips there was a small smile again.

“Then come with me to the hot springs. Let’s take a bath, relax together and let me take care of you, _all of you_ ” Baekhyun breathed in his ear, softly, tongue gently licking the profile of it and Chanyeol bit down his bottom lip, hands moving on Baekhyun’s sides, gripping slightly harder.

“You are so hot and so tempting…” Chanyeol breathed, stare moving on Baekhyun’s figure on his laps, so stunning and perfect, alluring and clearly wanting as much as Chanyeol was.

“Then come with me?” Baekhyun whispered, fingers tracing the outline of Chanyeol’s neck and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“You passed out on me earlier today. You sure you will manage?” Chanyeol asked him, earning a quickly glare from Baekhyun who huffed shortly, shaking his head.

“I’ll go alone” he concluded sitting up and almost storming out of the room, but Chanyeol stopped him briefly, taking his wrist softly.

“Baekhyun…” he called him but Baekhyun shook his head, refusing to look in Chanyeol’s way but Chanyeol was sure he was pouting.

“Baek” he tried again earning only a brief angry glance who made him inhale deeply, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him near himself, chest pressing against his back, leaning down enough to breathe in his ear.

“Honey, I’m only worrying about you” Chanyeol whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss on his nape and feeling Baekhyun shiver against him.

“You don’t need to. I’m fine and we are wasting time. Will you come with me or not?” Baekhyun breathed but his fingers gently gripped on Chanyeol’s hand and his stare was fondly glancing toward Chanyeol who nodded briefly, placing a short kiss on his neck before distancing Baekhyun but only to take his hand and guiding him again toward the hot springs.

Once there it was almost empty, just an old monk who went away almost in the same moment they entered in the water.

“Ah… I love this place” Baekhyun let out, relaxing his shoulders and looking at the sky clear above their heads.

The breeze was pleasant but it wasn’t cold at all and in the sky they could see moon and stars.

“I did good in bringing you here last time” Chanyeol breathed, roaming around the spring, starfish like, looking at the sky so dark and so fascinating.

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun spoke up.

“Yeah, you don’t know how many thoughts I had in my head when you did, while you still called me _hyung_ ” Baekhyun breathed, voice low and suddenly almost sad, enough to make Chanyeol frown, shifting his position just to look toward him.

“You know why I did, Baekhyun. You were… unreachable to me. And I was so in love without realizing that you were too” Chanyeol whispered nearing him again, fingers easily moving on Baekhyun’s cheek, gently caressing it.

Baekhyun leant in at the gesture, enjoying Chanyeol’s fingers stroking his cheek.

“You were so beautiful and so enthralling under the moonlight, babe. I couldn’t stop thinking about touching you, kissing you, holding you here” Baekhyun let out, staring shortly toward Chanyeol but his stare was darker than before, lust clearly showing and how lucky was Chanyeol?

“You were too, honey. And wanted to touch you so bad too, even only to know if you loved me as I did too, if you wanted it too or if that… link I felt in my soul was simply my sensation only” Chanyeol breathed, shortly leaning down, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, but almost brushing their lips together.

Baekhyun looked back at him, fingers gently caressing his sides, biting his own bottom lip and Chanyeol’s stare moved there just for a second, before moving it back on his eyes.

“Hope you have your ideas clearer now” Baekhyun breathed against his lips and Chanyeol chuckled softly, nose brushing against Baekhyun’s.

“About you being the most perfect husband, you mean?” he asked back and Baekhyun huffed shortly, moving his fingers under Chanyeol’s chin, slightly caressing him before transforming the gesture in a soft pet mixed to a scratch.

Chanyeol purred briefly, feeling his tiger ears and tail popping up but not doing anything to prevent it or to hide them.

“My precious _Nabi-ya_ …” Baekhyun breathed, fingers carding through his hair and moving shortly on his tiger ears, making Chanyeol grip slightly harder on Baekhyun’s side and closing briefly his eyes, enjoying the contact.

“Your skin is glowing and I want to taste it, mark it” Baekhyun breathed, making Chanyeol shiver near him, leaning down and brushing again their lips together.

“Do it. I’m here and want you as much as you do. Make me yours, Baekhyun” Chanyeol stated briefly and Baekhyun groaned against his lips before crashing them together, teeth grazing his bottom lip, almost shoving his tongue inside Chanyeol’s mouth.

It was an explosion, feeling all their arousal and sexual tension finally finding a release inside that kiss, lips on lips and fingers carding, pulling in their hair.

“Can I? Can I really simply take you here? Only us under this beautiful moon?” Baekhyun moaned between kisses and Chanyeol hummed, hinting a short nod, lips not leaving Baekhyun’s, hands moving on Baekhyun’s back, gripping slightly harder, pulling Baekhyun closer to himself.

Baekhyun’s hands moved on Chanyeol’s back too, but immediately going down, gripping softly on Chanyeol’s ass, making him moan in the kiss.

“You can whatever you want, _honey_ ” Chanyeol breathed, voice getting lower and lower, parting softly from the kiss, a thin silvery thread of saliva still linking their lips.

“I don’t think I’ll manage foreplays tonight… I want to be inside you so bad” Baekhyun breathed, honestly slipping in his tone, voice so low and echoing inside Chanyeol and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, nodding.

“I want it too, Baekhyun. Want me to…?” he started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, fingers caressing his buttocks, gently spreading them.

“Let me do it. At least this, before I take you and make you mine again and again” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol nodded, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s neck.

“Please do” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun nodded, gently pushing him against one of the rocks and gently caressing the back of his thigh before pushing it up, letting Chanyeol cling it around Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s hand went directly on Chanyeol’s buttocks again, moving his fingers on his entrance, gently massaging it.

Chanyeol bit down his bottom lip, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair and pulling him near.

“Don’t take your time” he breathed, throwing back his head and feeling Baekhyun’s lips on his neck, kissing him softly before he could bite him.

“Eager” Baekhyun countered, but thrusted in one finger, slowly but smoothly a bit thanks to the warm water around them, Chanyeol’s relaxation and… a bit of self-wetness.

Chanyeol realized that he didn’t need to be in his _half-heat_ to be a bit wet down there if Baekhyun was around.

Something in their link, in their bond, in their whole beings, that aroused Chanyeol more than usual.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, biting again his neck, not letting him adapt to it before inserting another finger before starting to thrust them slowly in and out, making Chanyeol bit down his bottom lip to muffle down a moan but Baekhyun moved his stare on Chanyeol’s lips, shaking shortly his head.

“Let out your voice, babe. Let me hear you” he breathed, thrusting deeper his fingers inside and Chanyeol let out a broken moan, low and deep.

“Someone could hear us” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun thrusted another finger in, making Chanyeol’s voice crack again in another, slightly louder, moan.

“I told you, _Nabi-ya_. It means that you love whatever I’m doing to you” Baekhyun groaned lowly, biting again his neck and starting a faster pace inside Chanyeol who whined lowly, moaning and gripping harder on Baekhyun’s back, pulling him nearer to himself even though considering the position they were in, it wasn’t really possible to get closer than that.

“Ah, B-Baek, w-wait…” Baekhyun whispered softly, when Baekhyun’s fingers brushed against his prostate making him see sparkling stars behind his closed eyes.

Baekhyun slowed down the pace even if he didn’t exactly stop.

“I want you” Chanyeol moaned lowly fingers carding again through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling and making him look at him.

Baekhyun looked back at him, losing his stares in Chanyeol’s, love clearly sipping from it, fondness and adoration.

“Here? As we are?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded leaning down and pressing his lips softly on Baekhyun’s.

“ _Please_ ” he breathed in reply and Baekhyun nodded too without thinking about it twice and for a second it was a bit difficult arranging themselves in a suitable and slightly more comfortable position for both, but when they did, Chanyeol’s legs wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, Baekhyun didn’t lose a second more.

He thrust slowly in, making Chanyeol bit his bottom lip again and arch his back to welcome all Baekhyun inside himself, exhaling slowly when he was completely in.

“Full” Chanyeol breathed, looking at Baekhyun who smiled at him, kissing his neck and his chin.

“You feel amazing, babe. So hot and wet for me… Can I move? Are you fine?” Baekhyun asked him, tone getting lower and Chanyeol nodded shortly, hands gripping better on his shoulders, feeling Baekhyun starting to thrust inside him, starting with a slow pace, trying to find the right way and Chanyeol’s soft spot.

Chanyeol felt so good already and so filled and Baekhyun’s was stretching him so well, brushing all his best spots, making him moan slightly louder than before.

“You do too, Baek… you are so hard and make my head spin already” Chanyeol groaned making Baekhyun start to kiss again his neck and shoulder, speeding up the pace, hands caressing his thighs and sides.

“I promise you that next time I’ll give you proper foreplays and care, but tonight I just… want you so bad” Baekhyun breathed against his skin, thrusting harder and harder inside him, making Chanyeol feeling him getting thicker and thrusting directly against his prostate.

Chanyeol shook his head, letting out a low moan, leaning in just to speak in Baekhyun’s ear.

“You are the best and I wouldn’t want anything different in this moment. This is perfect. _You_ are perfect” Chanyeol groaned lowly before slightly biting Baekhyun’s ear and hearing him groan lowly, attacking again his neck.

“You are the perfect one, babe. So beautiful and so wanting. My only love and brightest star in the universe” Baekhyun moaned near his skin, thrusting deeper inside him and Chanyeol moaned louder, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s shoulders, arching his back and letting Baekhyun pound inside him relentlessly, feeling his own orgasm getting closer and closer, pooling up in his stomach.

“Baekhyun, please” Chanyeol moaned again, coming hard between them and splotching both their chests, lights flickering behind his eyes, looking at the sky above them like everything was meant for that moment to happen.

Baekhyun followed him promptly, in few thrusts more, coming copiously inside him, making them both moan, enjoying the high from their climax.

And when both thought that slowly they would come down from that high, breath steadying again, a soft warm light appeared again between them prolonging that feeling, making them moan lowly again, sparkling brilliantly between them.

“Yeol” Baekhyun moaned, lips biting slightly harder on his neck and Chanyeol pulled him closer, closing his eyes and simply enjoying everything as it came, feeling Baekhyun so warm and wet inside him.

There was a small silence in which they simply tried to stead their breaths, Baekhyun leaning his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder, breathe caressing his skin.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun raised his head, looking at him, lips parted in surprise, like he had a sudden realization of something.

Chanyeol stared back at him, waiting for Baekhyun to speak.

“Tarots!” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Honey?” Chanyeol called him but Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s, squeezing his cheeks.

“I had a vision” Baekhyun briefly explained making Chanyeol’s lips part in surprise too before he could shake his head shortly, chuckling.

“You had a vision after we had sex?” Chanyeol asked him briefly but Baekhyun was shaking his head, kissing him quickly again.

“I had it because we were having it. Our union kinda… amplified my powers?” Baekhyun breathed even though he was perplexed too, still not knowing if it was exactly like that.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Let’s… shower and go back to our room. You brought your cards, right?” Chanyeol asked him making Baekhyun nod briefly before he could inhale deeply, shaking his head.

“I-I’m sorry” he stated making Chanyeol frown again but even before he could ask Baekhyun what he meant, Baekhyun spoke up again, placing his lips on Chanyeol’s neck.

“How are you feeling? Did I hurt you?” Baekhyun asked him, caressing his sides but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, fingers carding through his hair.

“It was perfect, Baekhyun. As you are” he breathed in reply making Baekhyun smile softly at him and slowly exiting from him, making him hiss shortly.

“Let’s take a shower and let me help you clean” Baekhyun muttered pressing another soft kiss on his neck before guiding him outside of the hot spring and in the showers.

And when they went back to their room, Baekhyun hummed shortly, rustling in his backpack for his tarot cards.

“Why I didn’t think about this before?” Baekhyun mumbled between himself, sitting down on the floor and started to shuffle them and Chanyeol sat in front of him waiting for him to speak up about whatever he just realized.

Baekhyun inhaled shortly before spreading the cards on the floor and moving his hand in front of himself, giving it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol took it without even asking, blindly trusting whatever Baekhyun was up to.

“ _Show me_ ” Baekhyun breathed, fingers interlacing with Chanyeol’s, before picking up a card and turning it around.

The card was number zero: the fool.

Chanyeol knew something of tarots, mainly thanks to Baekhyun, but he wasn’t as good as Baekhyun in reading the cards or giving them meaning.

“A new journey awaits. Starting off with a clear mind, free from all the previous ideas or conceptions” Baekhyun started saying, but his fingers were moving already on a new card.

He closed his eyes, letting magic guides his hand and picked up another one turning it around.

When he opened his eyes they were whiter than before.

“Six: Lovers. Our journey will be together and… it’s not in reverse position so it will lead us together as we are now” Baekhyun continued, placing the card near the Fool and then moving his fingers again on the other cards, choosing the last one.

His fingers brushed the back of them, letting him feel whatever was happening in that moment and Chanyeol could feel it too, especially when Baekhyun’s fingers brushed a card and Chanyeol instinctively gripped harder on Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun choose that card and turned it around, now eyes completely white, voice getting deeper, almost not his own.

“ _Eleventh: Strength. Only the blue tiger will lead the way up to the Realm of Universes. However a choice has to be made when Fall come. Let him guide in whichever direction you need to take, keeper of balance. Two will be one now and forever. Only the pumpkins scent, the golden wheat and sunset on the stones will show you the real path_ ” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity trying to understand what was happening and what Baekhyun’s words actually meant.

“So fool, lovers and strength?” Chanyeol tried softly, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hand and Baekhyun’s stare moved on him, even though he was still seeing something farther in the future, not Chanyeol.

“ _Only two fools with their open mind and clear hearts can lead love beyond the end of this universe, blue tiger. And that will require a strength that both of you can acquire only being together. Your ordeals will be greater than up to now but two will be forever one, if they want to. As long as your souls will be one, you will overcome all the dangers, seeing through lies and picking up your own decisions. Trust the keeper of the balance and his love for you. He will do the same_ ” Baekhyun continued and even before Chanyeol could enquire further on that, Baekhyun hissed deeply, hand reaching his chest and pressing strongly on it, breathing deeply as he was in apnea for too long, fingers looking for his mercury necklace and gripping tightly on it.

His eyes started to revert back with their usual color and Chanyeol’s thumb was caressing the back of Baekhyun’s hand still in his.

“Chanyeol” he breathed and Chanyeol nodded shortly in front of him, gripping harder on his hand, waiting for him to speak up.

“One. Only us as one can do that, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded again, bringing Baekhyun’s hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on it.

“I won’t go anywhere without you. I’ll always be by your side” Chanyeol added softly, leaning his cheek on Baekhyun’s hand, knowing that Baekhyun could feel how sincere he was in that moment.

“I will too” Baekhyun breathed picking up also Chanyeol’s other hand and gripping both tightly.

There was an instant of silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply again looking at the cards between them.

“It’s late now. Let’s go to sleep and let’s think about it better tomorrow morning. It was a rollercoaster of happenings today” Baekhyun stated, letting Chanyeol’s hands go and picking up the cards before putting them away in his backpack.

Chanyeol settled down their bed, waiting for Baekhyun to reach him there and, when he did, he let Baekhyun snuggle in his hug, nose brushing against his neck.

“I… owe you a lot Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, hands gently stroking Baekhyun’s back, lips pressing small kisses on his head.

“You don’t. And now try to sleep a bit. Tomorrow we will talk about it again” Chanyeol replied shortly making Baekhyun hum briefly, nodding, probably way too tired to even think of putting up a fight.

“I love you, _Nabi-ya_ ” he whispered and Chanyeol kissed him again on the top of his head muttering a brief _love you too, honey_ to which Baekhyun simply hummed again, probably already falling asleep.

And Chanyeol didn’t know what it would happen in the future, but he knew what it would be his decision in that moment and forever: being with Baekhyun.

His dreams were black that night and when he came to his senses, it was just because he could feel hands caressing his torso and wet lips on his neck.

It was so pleasant, but he didn’t want to open his eyes yet and it was nice and warm so he simply moved his arm across Baekhyun’s sides, pulling him closer.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything either, simply continued to kiss his neck and caressing him, pressing his body against Chanyeol, enough for Chanyeol to feel how hard Baekhyun was, grinding slowly against his thigh.

Chanyeol moved his hands underneath Baekhyun’s t-shirt and started caressing his sides and back, feeling him shiver near him.

It was so warm and Chanyeol loved that lazy feel, like they could have all the time of their lives, slow cuddles before sex.

Baekhyun hummed lowly, lips moving on Chanyeol’s chin and slightly pressing on Chanyeol’s shoulders, rolling over him, hands sneaking underneath his t-shirt.

Chanyeol’s skin erupted in goosebumps, enjoying his touches and wanting more of it.

Baekhyun’s breath caressed his neck but then moved down, totally ignoring Chanyeol’s chest but moving directly toward his waist, fingers caressing the waistband of his sweatpants placing soft kisses on his hipbones.

Chanyeol bit his lips shortly, hands moving on Baekhyun’s hair, carding through it.

Baekhyun pulled his sweatpants down, together with his boxer, revealing Chanyeol’s morning hardness.

Chanyeol sighed softly, feeling Baekhyun’s breath caressing his tip before he could lean down and place a kiss on it, making Chanyeol groan lowly, feeling the arousal raising exponentially.

It never happened to them to face that situation or to find themselves so taken first thing first in the morning, not even exchanging few words before getting to the _hot_ part.

But Chanyeol didn’t have any complaint about it because everything was already so exciting, making him harder and wanting.

And even before Chanyeol could even process how, despite everything, that was perfect, he felt Baekhyun’s hot and wet mouth around his erection, tongue pleasantly sliding on his slit, taking every single inch inside.

Chanyeol moaned, this time a bit louder than before, hand immediately going to cover his mouth, toning down the sound, fingers gripping on Baekhyun’s hair.

He didn’t know how early it was, but for sure it was already past sunrise outside and a lot of monks were surely up already too.

And he didn’t want to let them know about whatever was happening in there.

Baekhyun, though, seemed to differ, deliberately sucking him harder, without forenotice, making Chanyeol muffle down another moan, lower and louder, pulling slightly more on Baekhyun’s hair.

“Baek” he breathed and Baekhyun caressed softly, gingerly his thighs, intentions clear in Chanyeol’s mind too who spread his legs a bit more, letting Baekhyun more room to move.

Baekhyun didn’t stop sucking his erection, saliva covering it pleasantly, tongue twirling around it, making Chanyeol want to thrust in it.

When he didn’t, though, Baekhyun stopped his motions with a lousy _pop_ , making Chanyeol already miss the sensation.

“Don’t restrain yourself” Baekhyun breathed, voice still low and deep from the night and Chanyeol finally, _finally_ , glanced toward him, seeing once again how beautiful Baekhyun was, despite the messy hair and the red lips, glossy with saliva.

“But…” Chanyeol started saying, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head before leaning down again and starting back his work on Chanyeol’s erection, once again without any further ado.

Chanyeol hissed deeply, biting down his bottom lip, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair, thrusting inside Baekhyun’s mouth instinctively, looking for more friction and that pleasant wet sensation.

Baekhyun took it way too well, starting again to massage his thighs, nearing his ball and his entrance, making Chanyeol groan lowly, spreading his legs wider, looking for more contact, more of Baekhyun’s touches and his mouth.

And if for a moment, a brief instant, Chanyeol thought again about all he was thinking before, he decided to let himself go, simply enjoying whatever was happening, gentle courtesy of a sleepy yet aroused Baekhyun.

His mouth was so pleasant, hot and wet, tongue stimulating the right places, the ones Chanyeol liked the most and that made him see stars.

And when Baekhyun’s fingers started to gently press against his entrance, poking it using the droll that glided down from Baekhyun’s activities on Chanyeol’s hard on, Chanyeol shortly arched his back, wanting more of both, letting out another low moan, pulling at Baekhyun’s hair.

“Baekhyun, more” Chanyeol let out softly and Baekhyun didn’t make him repeat himself, pressing in two fingers, making Chanyeol arch his back better, taking them both in and thrusting deeper in Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun took him more than perfectly, but pressed slightly on his hip, pining him down preventing him to squirm away and starting a faster pace both on Chanyeol’s erection and inside himself, starting a real pace.

Chanyeol moaned lowly, feeling his arousal increasing, pooling up in his stomach and surely forming in precum inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

The friction was already so much both inside and outside, pushing Chanyeol way faster over his own limits, especially being morning and that being totally unexpected and so sudden.

“Baekhyun… _honey_ ” he called for Baekhyun who hummed shortly, but didn’t stop so Chanyeol pulled slightly harder on his hair, making gesture to stop it and only then Baekhyun popped out, looking at him, worried.

“Is everything fine?” he asked him briefly, voice low and concerned but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, hand moving on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I want you” Chanyeol breathed as per reply and when Baekhyun frowned, slightly moving his fingers again inside him, Chanyeol shook his head briefly, hiding another low groan.

“I want _you_ , inside me, filling me up” Chanyeol stated more specifically and Baekhyun’s lips parted softly, marveled by the finality in Chanyeol’s sentence but already nodding, leaning down and brushing his nose with Chanyeol’s.

“You…” Baekhyun started saying, biting his bottom lip and his stare was… apologetic.

“I?” Chanyeol echoed, moving his fingers on Baekhyun’s neck, caressing it down and then up on his chin and cheek, looking at Baekhyun fluttering his eyes closed for a second, shivering over him.

“You are not angry because I…” Baekhyun started saying shortly, trying to explain himself and only in that moment Chanyeol got what he was hinting to, shaking immediately his head.

“I _love_ this, baby. Just I-I…” Chanyeol breathed, feeling his cheeks catching fire and making Baekhyun frown shortly, leaning his head on the side, stare attentive on Chanyeol and Chanyeol wanted to hide because how could he say that he was already so aroused?

However, Baekhyun smiled softly at him, nodding.

“I… think it’s the same for me. Our connection is getting even stronger than before, letting us share also… _this_ ” Baekhyun explained softly, making Chanyeol’s eyes go slightly wider but after all it wasn’t that impossible seeing what happened the night prior.

“I-I… yes, maybe” he breathed and Baekhyun smiled again at him, leaning down again and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Let me hold you?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly adding a soft _please_.

And Baekhyun didn’t say anything, simply nodded too, probably getting the urgency and sharing the very same feelings Chanyeol had in that moment.

He gently removed his fingers from Chanyeol, pulling down his own sweatpants and boxer, quickly glancing toward Chanyeol.

“Are you stretched enough?” he asked him, turning around his fingers inside him, and Chanyeol nodded shortly again.

“Yesterday you did a more than perfect job, honey” Chanyeol added softly, smiling toward him and Baekhyun bit his own bottom lip, briefly, pressing again Chanyeol down, kneeling between his spread legs.

“I wanted you so bad yesterday I’m not sure I did a good job and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already pulling him down with him, shaking his head, fingers caressing the hair on his nape.

“It was perfect. Like this. So would you stop worrying and trust our bond, taking me here, now?” Chanyeol muttered, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s and making him nod again, this time more convinced than before.

He fixed better his position between Chanyeol’s legs, tugging briefly his erection before starting to slowly thrust inside Chanyeol, making him groan lowly, feeling the stretch even though it wasn’t painful.

“Babe, you are so tight” Baekhyun breathed, forehead leaning on his shoulder and Chanyeol carded his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, caressing it.

“And you stretch me so good” Chanyeol replied softly even though something definitely happened after the previous day because he could _feel_ Baekhyun’s magic beside his own, not only feeling Baekhyun physically inside him.

Baekhyun seemed to have noted it too because looked at Chanyeol and there was no need to say anything, they knew already.

Baekhyun started to move, thrusting inside Chanyeol slowly, testing, making Chanyeol grip harder on his hair and on his back, arching his own back, taking all Baekhyun inside himself, biting down his own lip trying to muffle down a moan.

“Let me hear your voice, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, slightly biting it and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, letting himself go, pressing toward the insertion and speeding up Baekhyun’s way too slow pace.

“Make me yours again” Chanyeol muttered lowly, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun nodded, simply thrusting harder and faster inside Chanyeol, setting a faster pace and Chanyeol felt that _that_ was the start of something different, deeper for them, feeling his own feelings blooming anew inside himself, warm and sparkling in his mind.

He moaned slightly louder, pulling Baekhyun down and kiss him sloppily just to try to shut himself down and thankfully Baekhyun let him without any story.

And even before Chanyeol could actually process it, he felt his orgasm getting nearer and nearer, and Baekhyun bit his bottom lip before looking at him in his eyes.

“Let’s come together” he breathed and if Chanyeol for an instant wondered how they would do, on the other side he knew that he would know the precise instant when Baekhyun would come.

And so it was, feeling something flickering in the magic between them, intertwining, sparkling bright in his mind, and Chanyeol didn’t need to do anything, he simply let himself go, coming hardly between them, light filling his whole being, making him feel weightless and so complete like he probably never felt before.

Baekhyun came with him in the very same instant, pressing soft kisses on the side of his neck, probably feeling the same way Chanyeol was feeling too.

It took them slightly more than usual to catch up with their breaths, but when they did, Baekhyun was surprised, looking at him, beautiful smile on his lips.

“You are a surprise every day that we spend together, babe” he whispered softly, pressing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s nose and Chanyeol smiled at him, nodding.

“Same goes to you. It was… _magical_? Can I say it?” Chanyeol asked him, smirk gently pulling his lips and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding, granting him the term.

“I think it’s appropriate this time” he replied, nodded shortly, snuggling his nose against Chanyeol’s neck before, checking his small wristwatch and groaning lowly, shaking his head, almost collapsing on Chanyeol’s torso.

“I want to stay here forever, like this” Baekhyun admitted softly, making Chanyeol circle his body with his arms, pulling him impossibly nearer, inhaling his perfume and pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“I would like to too, dear my softest balance keeper. But we have a mission to accomplish and Walpurgis is way too near, now. We have to protect Seoul and whatever else is necessary. With this newly found bond within us, we can do whatever and go wherever” Chanyeol whispered, caressing his hair and Baekhyun nodded shortly, humming pressing his ear on Chanyeol’s torso, listening to his heartbeat.

They stayed in silence for few minutes more and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply, detaching from Chanyeol and slowly pulling out, looking toward Chanyeol.

“Let’s shower before and then let’s greet Soo before going back to Seoul” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol smiled at him sitting up and pulling Baekhyun up with him, placing a soft kiss on his nose.

“Everything’s gonna be alright” Chanyeol whispered earning himself a beautiful smile from Baekhyun who pulled him inside the bathroom and in the shower.

And Chanyeol didn’t know what would happen but he could feel Baekhyun beside him in a way totally different compared to before, knowing that, that way, they would be able to achieve everything they wanted to.

Walpurgis night arrived way too early compared to what Chanyeol and Baekhyun expected.

Chanyeol was so worried about it but Baekhyun tried to ease him in any way for all that afternoon, fingers caressing circles on his back despite he was clearly worrying about it too.

And that evening, before finally going out and face whatever it was meant to happen, Baekhyun sat on the floor, spreading the cards once more, fingers gently caressing his earring.

“Come here” he breathed, gesturing Chanyeol who nodded shortly, sitting near him.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting down his bottom lip, nodding too.

“I… It’s just to be sure” Baekhyun replied briefly but Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in his own and bring them to his lips.

“You will get the same result again, honey. Stop it” Chanyeol whispered softly trying to be reasonable since he was worried for Baekhyun and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and gripping harder on Chanyeol’s fingers.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“You are right. It’s better if we go” Baekhyun concluded and Chanyeol kissed his fingers again before sitting up and bringing Baekhyun with him.

“I’m here and I will be until the very end” Chanyeol whispered softly, hugging him and feeling Baekhyun’s arms around his waist and back, caressing him gently.

“I know. Let’s go” he concluded, slightly gripping harder before letting Chanyeol go and leaving the house together with him.

The sky was already dark outside and there was a weird crackling in the distance even though Chanyeol realized that _normal people_ didn’t hear it.

“It’s… the magical flow. Something is colliding with it, pressing to break in. Or _out_ ” Baekhyun explained shortly, walking toward the same place where they faced the dragon before and Chanyeol followed him even though, once more, blue flames appeared before them.

This time, Baekhyun saw them even without holding Chanyeol’s hand, probably due to the new bond they shared and removed his necklace to put inside his pocket, eyes getting almost immediately whiter.

“Ah, let’s follow. Somehow I get the idea that they will bring us to whoever is trying to break thousand years of equilibrium” Baekhyun mumbled, nodding toward the stone stairs in front of them and Chanyeol nodded briefly, feeling the hair on his nape and back standing up, magical tickling warning him as it probably did with Baekhyun too.

They walked in silence, following the small blue flames and for an instant Chanyeol almost asked himself if they weren’t again in one of his dreams, but he was sure that that was reality, especially when rain started dripping, dotting the path they were walking.

“Rain?” Baekhyun noted, extending his hand before removing his glove and feeling it on the palm of his hand and every time one landed on it, a small light reflection appeared, making Chanyeol frown.

“A… gate? They are opening a gate toward somewhere else…” Baekhyun whispered, stare raising toward the end of the path and only briefly seeing the outline of a temple.

And when he took a step more, the rain froze around them, once again like someone suddenly pressed the _pause_ button even if they could still walk freely toward the temple.

“What…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already replying to his question.

“Someone is trying to break past the connection between universes. But it’s illogical, forbidden and dangerous” Baekhyun explained briefly, fingers carding through his hair and messing it up.

He was… perplexed more than worried, actually and it made Chanyeol frown.

If it was that dangerous as Baekhyun said, why wasn’t he fretting and more worried?

“You… Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, rustling in his pocket and picking up a small leather covered book and flipping through the pages.

His eyes got completely whiter, iris getting practically of the same color of the sclera.

He was mumbling softly something, moving toward the last flight of stairs before stopping and looking at Chanyeol, frowning.

“Something’s up there. We will probably need to fight. Lend me your strength but don’t let yourself be killed. I won’t forgive you” Baekhyun breathed softly, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider before he could chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“Kiss me” he replied briefly and Baekhyun smiled at him, pulling him down and pressing their lips together, super softly while keeping it short.

“Let’s go, _honey_ ” Chanyeol stated looking at Baekhyun in his eyes and Baekhyun nodded shortly, turning toward the stairs.

“The time has come, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun concluded climbing up the stairs and Chanyeol shifted in his tiger form, following him.

On top of the stairs, in the wide entrance of the temple, there was no one but Weiss himself and, despite Chanyeol seemed to be surprised about it, Baekhyun wasn’t.

“I should have known from the start it would be you” Baekhyun stated making the man turn around them and let out a loud chuckle.

“Ah, Byun. As usually always right and on point and… perfect. So damn perfect to be nauseating” Weiss stated making Baekhyun snort shortly, shaking his head and taking a step toward him but Weiss stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“You can’t do anything right now, Byun. The time has come and the universes will be one again, finally bringing real order” Weiss stated looking at the sky and they saw a lighting coming down before hearing the thunder.

Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“You don’t know what you are doing, Mr. Weiss. There are too many universes to be able to merge them only in one! You will break not only time and space balance, but also the same universe we are living right now” Baekhyun breathed but Weiss shook his head again, opening a small book similar to Baekhyun’s and _summoning_ the same dragon from before.

“Let’s play fair and square since you have an ally” Weiss stated and Chanyeol growled lowly, ears perching up and arching his back, baring his fangs.

Baekhyun though, gestured toward him, slightly patting on his back, making him tone down the growl.

“ _Nabi-ya_ , relax. He’s provoking you” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol inhale shortly, nearing him even more.

“Let’s play together, Byun! Let’s see if you will manage to stop this from happening!” Weiss shouted pointed toward them and the dragon swiftly launched toward them and Chanyeol growled, attacking it.

The message was more than clear even without words.

 _Leave this and go to Weiss_.

And Baekhyun acted accordingly.

They started to fight and Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun draw from his magic more than usual, feeling it in their bond.

When Chanyeol thought that he finally killed the dragon, another animal appeared, probably coming from Weiss’s book and attacked him again, preventing him to near Baekhyun and help him out.

Chanyeol knew that they would keep coming for him just to prevent Chanyeol to go and help Baekhyun, so he needed to find a solution.

If only he could take away the book from Weiss…

Suddenly he felt something inside him, echoing deeply, shaking his own magic and making Chanyeol growl lowly.

There was something he could do.

For all universes, he was the damn _fire harbinger_.

And like it was the most obvious and normal thing ever, always happened before that moment, Chanyeol simply opened his jaws and _threw a fireball_ toward Weiss, surprising him and burning his book.

There was a cry and a screeching sound and the magical animal summoned from Weiss disappeared in thin air, making Weiss looking toward Chanyeol with anger and hatred.

“You!” he shouted and Chanyeol growled lower than before, attack stance coming back his, baring his fangs toward Weiss.

Weiss shouted loudly again something that Chanyeol didn’t understand but took out a knife from his jacket, shining in the clear moonlight.

Chanyeol started running toward them, fearing that he could use it against Baekhyun who was nearer than himself, but Weiss used it on his own arm, cutting it open, blood falling on the floor.

But it didn’t stay there, the blood raised up again, mixing together and forming a sort of magical warrior for him.

This time though, it was stronger than the previous animal, Chanyeol could feel it in the magical shift, growling lowly at it but slowing down his pace, looking at the bloody figure.

“You are not so eager to save the balance keeper anymore, blue tiger? And who would have known that you were also the _fucking_ fire harbinger?” Weiss hissed, and Chanyeol growled again, walking slowly, always eyeing the warrior, but trying to near Baekhyun.

The warrior though had a blade and tried to cut Chanyeol with it, preventing him to near Baekhyun again.

And Chanyeol didn’t know what to do.

It was clear that he needed to reunite with Baekhyun but that warrior was _definitely_ way stronger than the animals before.

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s voice came up in his mind, clear as if he was speaking to him, but without using his voice.

 _“His blood, Nabi-ya. We have to kill him or the warrior won’t ever go down_ ” the voice in his mind said and Chanyeol growled lowly again, looking at the situation.

 _“Will you manage Weiss alone? I can take care of the warrior while you do_ ” Chanyeol thought, hoping that Baekhyun would manage to hear his voice as Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s in that moment and judging by the reply, he did.

“ _I will offer you dinner if we manage out of this_ ” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol wanted to shake his head, comforting him and kiss all over his face but he simply groaned briefly.

“ _I want just us out safely, honey. And you back in my arms_ ” Chanyeol thought softly, feeling the warmth already spreading in his chest and he almost could hear Baekhyun’s chuckle.

 _“You mean you in my arms? While I scratch your ears?”_ he asked back and Chanyeol growled lowly again wanting that _oh so bad_.

“ _Let’s finish this_ ” he simply concluded and from the silence coming from Baekhyun he was focusing again on whatever they wanted to happen.

Chanyeol hurled quickly toward the blood warrior, keeping him busy as agreed with Baekhyun.

It was a valuable enemy, trying to attack Chanyeol with way more intent than the previous animals, and Chanyeol had to focus all his attention on him.

But suddenly, while he was keeping the warrior down, there was an explosion, blue and violet, clearly magical more than simply chemical and the warrior started to fade.

And if for a second Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun managed _whatever_ toward Weiss, he felt like Baekhyun’s energy was diminishing alarmingly quickly.

Chanyeol ran immediately in the dark blue cloud provoked by the explosion and _sensing_ Baekhyun more than seeing him, reached him, immediately going back to his human shape, kneeling down on him.

He was injured on his head, near the temple, on his hand and probably somewhere on his torso too because there was blood on his sweater.

“T-That fucker” Baekhyun breathed, lips stained with blood but Chanyeol shook his head brief.

“Shh. I’m here, let me help you. I’ll bring you to Master Zhang like last time” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun let out a short hurting chuckle, shaking his head.

“Do you feel the magic? It’s coming back to normal. We managed to avoid a real catastrophe” Baekhyun added but Chanyeol clicked his tongue, fingers caressing his cheek, stare worried moving on Baekhyun’s.

“And you will come home with me. I don’t want to even _think_ at the idea of you leaving me” Chanyeol whispered, voice shortly cracking toward the end but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Hey, _Nabi-ya_. Maybe in the end this is the right way. You remembered the prophecy no? You are needed for the Fall, I’m not” Baekhyun muttered, voice getting lower, weaker but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“You cannot leave me, Baekhyun” he breathed, shaking his head frantically and when Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand in his own, fingers interlacing with his, Baekhyun smiled briefly at him.

“I love you” he whispered, voice nothing but a breathe, eyes fluttering closed but Chanyeol shook his head again, gripping harder on his hand.

“No, no… you can’t go. Not now, not yet. W-We have so many things to do together. I want to travel with you, see the world how you saw it too, learning more of you and from you” Chanyeol whispered, feeling tears pooling in his eyes and starting to drop down, staining Baekhyun’s face.

“And you promised me, you would be here with me now and forever. I can’t face this life without you, Baekhyun. You are my one and only husband, my light and… our lives are tied by this knot” Chanyeol continued leaning down and placing his forehead against Baekhyun’s, feeling the strength in Baekhyun’s grip on his finger getting weaker.

“And I know I’m fucking egoistic but stay. Stay with me. As you tied this knot firstly, please take my strength to tie it again, like a double knot. So that you can’t leave me never again” Chanyeol muttered, voice getting even lower and finally placing his lips against Baekhyun’s.

For a second nothing happened and Chanyeol feared that _that_ was the end.

That he would never see Baekhyun again.

Nor heard his voice, his laughter, his soft chuckle, that silly nickname that Chanyeol gradually came to love.

He wouldn’t feel Baekhyun’s hands on his hair, his ears, on his body.

And Chanyeol couldn’t do that without Baekhyun.

With his tarots, with those weird habits, his charms and the candy shop.

But then, slowly, a warm faint light started to glow between them and even before Chanyeol could realize it, it became blinding and when he closed his eyes because it was too strong, when he opened them back, he was in that white room again.

In there though, there was also the man from before, not only the blinding light that _married_ Chanyeol to Baekhyun.

“ _Fire harbinger_ ” the light said while the man called him _blue tiger_.

“Your life is saved, but you are here for the balance keeper’s life. He’s in danger and you know it right?” the light asked him again and Chanyeol nodded shortly, even if he was slightly wary of the presence of the man there, in that very same room.

“ _You can’t save him, fire harbinger. He’s not needed. And you don’t need to divide your existence with someone as him_ ” the man stated trying to convince him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head frantically.

“I want to” he stated immediately and when the man took a step closer to him, Chanyeol took one back, shaking his head again.

“You can’t change my idea. I don’t know who you are or what you want from me, but I won’t accept your terms. Baekhyun is way too important for me” Chanyeol stated but the man spoke up again, making Chanyeol frown briefly.

“ _You can’t do anything for him. His death is necessary, blue tiger_ ” he continued and even before Chanyeol could speak up again, he shook his head too.

“ _He could bring even more problem alive than dead. Also probably the cause of this world’s end_ ” the man added toward Chanyeol who bit his bottom lip, shaking his head and the man took another step closer to him, stretching his hand toward Chanyeol.

“ _You have to follow your path_ , _blue tiger_ ” he added stopping in front of Chanyeol, hand stretched in front of him.

And there was a short silence and then Chanyeol shook his head again.

“Baekhyun is my path. Now and forever. I don’t care about the rest of the world” Chanyeol breathed softly hands gripping on his own hoodie but then the man chuckled softly, shaking his head, clicking his tongue.

“ _And how you plan to do that? He’s dying and you are here wasting your time instead of bringing him to a healer_ ” the man stated, mocking him, but Chanyeol inhaled deeply, stare moving quickly toward the door from where it came the blinding light.

“Am I really too late?” he asked toward it and after what felt an infinite moment of silence, the light finally replied.

“You are not. What do you want, _fire harbinger_? State it and we will grant it to you, in favor of your status toward the _balance keeper_ ” the light replied and Chanyeol was about to speak up when the man in front of him frowned deeply, perplexed.

“ _Status_?” he echoed and Chanyeol nodded briefly, fingers moving on his own finger ring, gently caressing the tattoo.

“Baekhyun is my husband, now and forever. And I won’t let him die. Tie his life again at mine” Chanyeol stated, hoping that those were the right words in that moment and that that would suffice to bring him back to Baekhyun and prevent Baekhyun to die.

The man in front of him opened his eyes wider in astonishment, shaking his head.

“ _Impossible. You can’t…? How…?_ ” he asked but over his voice, the light spoke up too.

“We heard your renewed vows, _fire harbinger_. Let us grant you once again this blessing. Go, Chanyeol. Go back to Baekhyun. He needs you now more than ever” the light stated and Chanyeol nodded, feeling his heart racing faster than before, thumbing loudly in his ears, enough to be hurtful, making him squeeze his eyes shut, simply hoping that that was the right choice to take and that he would be back to Baekhyun and he could be together with him again.

And when he opened his eyes again, he was again in front of that temple, Baekhyun’s in his arms and even though he was completely immobile, eyes closed, he was breathing weakly and he seemed to be… alive?

Chanyeol felt again his tears to his eyes and in the same moment he thought that he had to go and find Yixing, to help him out, Yixing’s voice called him from the stairs.

“P-Park-ssi! What the hell happened?” he asked him, running toward him and Chanyeol was probably never as happy as in that moment to see someone.

“A-Ah, Master Zhang, I don’t know why you are here, but Baekhyun… Baekhyun…” he started saying but his words didn’t come out and Yixing caressed his arm softly, nodding.

He checked on Baekhyun, checking his injuries but they were… _not there_.

Baekhyun was… only covered in blood but there was no injury anywhere.

Chanyeol’s lips parted in surprise while Yixing frowned shortly, looking toward Chanyeol.

“Care to explain what happened?” Yixing asked him worried but perplexed and Chanyeol gripped slightly harder on Baekhyun’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his own body.

“Mr. Weiss was the one messing with the equilibrium and wanted to merge all the universes in our, so we fought him and then there was an explosion and the portal cracked, settling back to normal the regular magical flow, but something happened and Baekhyun was hit by the explosion and I… I think I… _remarried him?_ ” he breathed altogether even though it felt so strange and was that the right term?

Yixing chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Remarried?” he echoed shortly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, moving his stare toward Baekhyun, fingers gently caressing his cheek softly, fond smile appearing on his lips.

“Yeah, I… did the same thing Baekhyun did for me in the past. My wish was granted in honor of _my status_ with Baekhyun” Chanyeol explained and Yixing hummed in thought, trying to process what Chanyeol was telling him.

Even though he frowned shortly again, scratching the back of his head.

“And the injuries? He should have some, especially judging from the amount of blood” Yixing noted gesturing toward the blood stains on Baekhyun’s clothes and Chanyeol shook his head, as perplexed as he was, shrugging his shoulders.

Yixing pressed on the bridge of his nose, shaking his head shortly.

“Let’s bring him home” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded picking him up and following Yixing, obviously after checking that everything was fine around them but it felt like nothing happened in that area in the very first place.

And after thanking Yixing at least a thousand times for driving them to Baekhyun’s, telling Yixing another thousand time that he was fine and he didn’t need anything if not rest, he laid down on the bed, as he was, near Baekhyun, looking at him sleep softly.

He picked the mercury necklace that Baekhyun put in his jacket before and that Chanyeol retrieved knowing how important it was for Baekhyun and put it on Baekhyun’s hand, before gripping harder on it with his own hand.

“I’m here” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting himself go to sleep too.

He was stirred awake by the soft touch of fingers on his tiger ears, gently caressing them, and plush lips on top of his head and forehead.

“ _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun’s soft voice breathed and Chanyeol smiled softly at the sound, grateful to be able to hear it again.

His arms moved alone on Baekhyun’s waist, circling them and pulling him closer, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling the nostalgic perfume, loving every single note of it.

Baekhyun simply continued to kiss him, fingers caressing his hair and ears.

After a long silence in which Chanyeol simply enjoyed Baekhyun’s whole being near him, Baekhyun spoke up.

“You are the dumbest kitten I’ve ever met” he breathed softly, and even before Chanyeol could raise his stare, retort something or even simply process it, Baekhyun continued.

“Most stubborn, too direct, so blindly following your feelings…” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol bit his lips shortly, snuggling even more in Baekhyun’s embrace, not wanting to hear anymore.

What if he did wrong.

What if Baekhyun didn’t want that.

Chanyeol didn’t care about the world.

But what about Baekhyun?

Was he fine with Chanyeol’s decision?

“I-I’m sorry” he managed to breath even if on his chest there was suddenly a heaviness that pressed him down, making him breath with difficulties.

Baekhyun instead caressed his cheek, making him raise his stare toward Baekhyun and when he reluctantly met it, once again he found only the deepest, warmest, unconditional love.

“You gave back what I gave you thousand-fold, babe. Your magic is so warm and so brilliant inside myself, I-I… I don’t know if I’m worth of it” Baekhyun breathed softly, thumb caressing Chanyeol’s face, smile not leaving his lips even if in his eyes there was a glassiness that wasn’t there before.

Chanyeol shook his head shortly, caressing Baekhyun’s hand on his face.

“You are worth it, honey, now and forever. All I want is you by my side” Chanyeol replied, smiling back at Baekhyun who inhaled deeply, leaning down and pressing his forehead with Chanyeol’s.

“This is way too much, Chanyeol. Your magic is… _a lot_ ” Baekhyun stated voice wavering and clearly surprised by whatever he was feeling inside himself and Chanyeol frowned shortly before shrugging his shoulders.

“I… don’t know? I just asked you to be back with me and to, uhm, tie your existence back to mine. _Again_ ” Chanyeol whispered in reply and Baekhyun’s eyes went slightly wider before he could chuckle softly, kissing briefly Chanyeol’s nose.

“You are the best, _Chanyeollie_ ” he retorted making Chanyeol’s cheeks take fire, surprised at the cute version of his name.

“So we are like, uhm, double married now?” Chanyeol asked him softly, almost naively, but Baekhyun nodded shortly, picking up Chanyeol’s hand and placing a soft kiss on his ring finger.

And when he did, something happened again, tattoo shifting to a more elaborated knot, making both of them surprised, checking back Baekhyun’s own and noticing that it was now identical to Chanyeol’s.

“That’s why there was no… injury” Baekhyun breathed softly, amazed, lips parted in awe.

Chanyeol frowned briefly but Baekhyun’s stomach let out a low growl and Chanyeol huffed a chuckle, kissing Baekhyun’s chin.

“I’ll go prepare breakfast, reach me when you are ready?” he declared and Baekhyun smiled softly at him nodding.

“Thanks, babe” he concluded and Chanyeol pressed a quick kiss on his forehead before sitting up and moving toward the kitchen.

What more could he want than that?

After that, followed the longest peaceful period of time that Chanyeol lived with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was in love with Baekhyun’s everything and almost completely transferred in Baekhyun’s mini apartment, spending there almost all of his time.

It was basically like they lived together by the start of Summer.

Jondae and Sehun accepted Baekhyun’s presence in their lives too since where Chanyeol was, there was also Baekhyun and they slowly got friend with him too.

Enough to spend a day together at the sea, despite Baekhyun initial reluctance.

“Babe, I’m not like… fan of sea? And you know that my duties…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol pressed his own hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks squeezing them slightly.

“I know. Your duties don’t include enjoy your day with your husband at the sea. That’s why I just asked you if you wanted to go, I… kinda knew you would have refused. And it’s okay, I’ll tell Dae that we won’t go” Chanyeol breathed softly before forcing a small smile and placing his lips on Baekhyun’s forehead before turning around toward the kitchen counter and restarting his activities on cutting vegetables for that evening’s dinner.

“You can go without me, if you want to go. It’s not like we have to be…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol quickly glared at him over his shoulder before shaking his head.

“I don’t want to leave you here. And not because I don’t trust you or because I doubt your powers or any other idiocy you are thinking about. Just… it doesn’t make sense without you” Chanyeol stopped him immediately, declaring the argument closed.

And it was for few instants of silence, but then Baekhyun spoke up again.

“You don’t have to stay here just for me, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun started saying nearing him but Chanyeol with the excuse of picking up another pan, avoided Baekhyun’s gesture, feeling only the soft brush of Baekhyun’s fingertips on the back of his arm.

“The _where you go, I follow_ was before like now. And I wouldn’t enjoy it knowing that you would be here at home. I prefer not to go” Chanyeol breathed shortly, pouring a bit of water in the pan before putting inside the vegetables and starting the fire underneath it.

“But Sehun said you love sea” Baekhyun countered again, trying to convince Chanyeol, and even though Chanyeol was giving him his back, he knew he was frowning and maybe pouting too.

“And I do, I never denied it” he replied honestly and, even before Baekhyun could try and add something more, Chanyeol inhaled deeply turning around and looking at him.

“However, I love you more. And I don’t want to go without you. If you can’t come, it’s okay. We will… find another chance to go, if you will feel like it. I just want to spend time together with you, darling” Chanyeol whispered, leaning down again and pinching his cheek shortly, smiling at him.

And yeah, he was a bit bitter because he imagined that Baekhyun wouldn’t go, but Chanyeol didn’t want to go without him either.

Baekhyun looked at him shortly before taking Chanyeol’s hands in his own.

“Babe, I can feel it in our bond…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, trying to take off his hands from Baekhyun’s, but he didn’t let him.

“I don’t want to argue with you, Baek. If you won’t go, I won’t either. End of the story” Chanyeol stated and he knew that his tone was different, slightly colder because he felt a bit let down on that, but he wanted to be clear and final with Baekhyun.

No need to over talk about it.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting his bottom lip and looking at Chanyeol.

“But babe…” he tried again, making Chanyeol sigh shortly, shaking his head, taking a step back from him and moving again on the pan on the stove.

“No _but_. It’s okay, really. I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t like or you don’t want to. So please would you stop it and help me set the table? It’s almost ready” Chanyeol stated, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun sighed briefly too, nodding and setting the table.

And if for Chanyeol the discourse really ended there and he also wrote Jondae about that, Baekhyun brought it up again few days later.

Chanyeol was lazing off on the couch, eating a popsicle when Baekhyun came up from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

“Babe” he called Chanyeol who hummed in reply waiting for Baekhyun to speak up again and when he didn’t, Chanyeol raised his stare from his phone, meeting Baekhyun’s stare that was on Chanyeol, lips slightly parted.

“Honey?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, frown easily appearing on his forehead, but Baekhyun reached him on the couch, quickly sucking on the popsicle in Chanyeol’s hand.

“It was melting down. You have to eat it quicker” Baekhyun justified his action, sitting down near him and Chanyeol frowned even more but started to lick back the ice-cream, glancing toward Baekhyun and trying to understand what the thing was about.

Baekhyun observed him shortly before clearing his throat and moving his stare away, focusing it on the turned off television.

“You, uhm, remember that Jondae asked us if we wanted to go to the sea?” Baekhyun stated shortly, like it wasn’t one of the reasons why he thought that Chanyeol was angry with him for _days_ , and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip shortly, shaking his head.

“Again with this? I told him already that we won’t go” Chanyeol breathed, and he almost wanted to click his tongue in annoyance even though he stopped himself from doing it.

He knew it would upset Baekhyun and he didn’t want to argue with him.

Not again for the sea.

Not for something that could be avoided.

“I know, I know” Baekhyun started immediately, trying to ease the whole discourse, and Chanyeol licked quickly the popsicle, preventing it to drip on his fingers and hand but without much success.

And he was about to ask _what about that then,_ when Baekhyun spoke up again, humming.

“I… called Jondae and told him okay for next Saturday” Baekhyun explained softly, quickly glancing toward Chanyeol who parted his lips, looking at him a bit lost.

“W-What? But w-why? You said you didn’t want to go and that you don’t like the sea and…” Chanyeol started saying trying to understand what was happening but Baekhyun inhaled deeply, picking up the popsicle from Chanyeol’s hand and eating it himself, slowly sucking on it.

“I was egoistic. And spending some quality time with my husband, doing something he loves, it’s a good way to say how thankful I am for how perfect he is” Baekhyun breathed in reply, even if there was a dusted pink on his cheeks and he was clearly avoiding Chanyeol’s stare.

But Chanyeol wouldn’t let that slip for no reason.

“In your words, you hate sea. There must be a reason why you changed idea” Chanyeol whispered, leaning shortly in, arm easily reaching for Baekhyun’s shoulders, circling them.

Baekhyun shrugged them, still sucking on the popsicle, stare not meeting with Chanyeol’s.

“Baek” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun didn’t turn around to look at him.

“Baekhyun” he tried again, leaning more in and pressing his lips on top of Baekhyun’s head but he simply finished the ice-cream, gently licking at his fingers where a bit of sugary water reached.

“Honey? Darling? Sweetheart?” Chanyeol continued, voice getting lower and deeper, lips brushing Baekhyun’s ear and feeling him shiver near himself, clearly enjoying all those lovely and doting nicknames.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply before leaning in and pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s chin, sweetly.

“I’m sorry, actually. Because being your soulmate doesn’t mean only telling you that I love you, spending every moment of our lives together, sharing this house and teaching you what I know of alchemy” Baekhyun whispered softly, slightly turning toward Chanyeol, embracing him better, fingers caressing his neck and snuggling in.

“Baek…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun stopped him, shaking his head, pressing another kiss on his chin.

“And neither spoiling you while I hold you and make love with you” Baekhyun added again, making Chanyeol gulp down, suddenly turned on by the proximity and Baekhyun’s lips and fingers on his neck.

“T-That is a more than clear index to me” Chanyeol whispered shortly, thumb rubbing circles on Baekhyun’s shoulder but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“It’s five months that we are married this Saturday. Come with me to the sea?” Baekhyun breathed softly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, slightly distancing himself from Baekhyun.

“I-I… how do you…?” Chanyeol muttered but Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Come on, _Nabi-ya_. I married you with feelings. Do you think I wouldn’t keep the date?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head softly, even if he was astonished by the revelation.

“But… why the sea?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him, nodding and pressing another kiss on his chin.

“Because I love you and somedays saying _I love you_ is not enough. It’s important also to _show_ it. And I’m lucky to have you, Chanyeol, now and forever” Baekhyun replied, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in surprise, lips parting even more before he could tackle and push Baekhyun on the couch, pressing him down against the soft fabric.

“What did I do in the previous life to deserve you? You are… the best” Chanyeol breathed kissing all over his face, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, hands gently pressing against Chanyeol’s chest, trying to push him away, but without actually intention of doing it.

And Chanyeol finally rested his head on Baekhyun’s chest, inhaling deeply and simply listening to his heartbeat.

There was a perfection in that small gesture and how the universe was really in the right order simply in them being that near.

Baekhyun caressed his hair and back, slowly, simply enjoying that sensation too, because Chanyeol was sure that whatever he was feeling, Baekhyun shared it too.

“I would have been okay also with spending this Saturday with you on the couch, Baek. We don’t have to go to the sea if you don’t feel like it” Chanyeol breathed, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“And I would never thought that I had to _convince_ you to come to the sea with me” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol huff shortly before he could raise up slightly to look at Baekhyun in his eyes, leaning his chin on his torso.

“I would go wherever with you. I’ll be by your side forever. Just a word and I’m ready” Chanyeol objected making Baekhyun smile softly at him, fingers scratching on the hair on his nape, making Chanyeol’s tiger ears pop up instantly.

“I know, _Nabi-ya_. That’s why I’m so grateful” he breathed, fingers reaching them and scratching them too.

Chanyeol let himself go, softly purring at the ministrations, closing his eyes and resting again his head against Baekhyun’s chest.

“I am. Couldn’t desire anyone better than you near me” he whispered and only the universe knew how true that was.

So, as promised and surprising toward Jondae and Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to the sea.

When they arrived, Jondae and Sehun didn’t arrive yet so Baekhyun had all the time to look for the most isolated place following his own liking and Chanyeol indulged in his choice, especially since it was really a miracle what was happening.

Thing that was also awarded with _amazing morning sex_ that morning and thank to which Baekhyun was even too sweet with Chanyeol, almost spoiling him.

Not that usually he wouldn’t, since Chanyeol was _his baby_ , but still…

“You are so fair-skinned, honey, let me put sun screen on you before you burn yourself up” Chanyeol whispered pushing his sunglasses on his head and looking at Baekhyun removing his t-shirt, humming shortly in reply.

On his back there were still the sign of Chanyeol’s nails and on his neck few red and purple hickeys.

Chanyeol blushed softly but then shook his head, picking up the sunscreen and pouring a bit on his hands before starting to apply it on Baekhyun’s skin.

He shivered briefly, closing his eyes, clearly appreciating Chanyeol’s warm hands on his back and Chanyeol enjoyed the moment too.

And even when Jondae and Sehun reached them, the day passed pleasantly, enjoying the sun, the fresh water and also a bit of watermelon and shaved ice.

Everything was way more than expected and made Chanyeol so happy and so enthusiast about everything that he didn’t even realize about his half-heat immediately.

Baekhyun was the first one to notice it, even before Jondae who usually was super attentive on that kind of things.

“Babe?” Baekhyun called him, turning around when they were looking at the sunset, considering if it was the right time to go home or if they could stay a while longer there, simply admiring the sun disappearing in the sea, beyond the horizon line.

Chanyeol hummed softly, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, feeling him shiver near him.

“I-I think it’s better if we go home?” Baekhyun stated voice strangely unsure and Chanyeol frowned shortly but he was almost nodding when, stretching his legs, he realized how _hard_ his erection was without him realizing it.

“Oh” he let out softly, biting his bottom lip and Baekhyun sat up, stretching his hand toward Chanyeol.

“Oh” he echoed, leaning his head on the side and Chanyeol felt suddenly way too naked in front of Baekhyun, like he could _feel_ it too.

And maybe he could, after all, considering how bonded they were.

“Maybe it’s really better if we go” Chanyeol breathed, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his to sit up but once again a warm bright light shone when their fingers touched, surprising not only them who were relatively accustomed to this kind of happening but also Jondae and Sehun who never assisted to it before.

But what was strange wasn’t the light itself, but the warm pleasure shiver that rolled down Chanyeol’s back going directly to thicken his erection even more than before.

He had to physically restrain himself from _moaning_ , biting hard his lips.

Baekhyun picked up a towel without letting Chanyeol’s hand go and wrapped Chanyeol with it, covering him completely up.

“Do you manage until home?” he whispered, voice low and deep and Chanyeol wanted to whimper at the sound but instead he bit again his bottom lip softly, nodding shortly.

“I suppose so, yeah” he replied trying to steady his voice and… why so suddenly?

And why with that strength?

That would be his second half-heat with Baekhyun but the first one since they relationship changed again, bonding them together even tighter than before.

Baekhyun though, observed him shortly before leaning in an pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, stare shifting toward Jondae and Sehun who were still astonished from the light thing coming out from their jointed hands.

Baekhyun forced a short smile toward them.

“Chanyeol and I are… bonded as he probably told you. Way more than a simple magical link. We had a, uhm, ancient marriage ritual. Twice. Or well, wait, the ritual just once but it’s like we married three times already, so, uhm, yeah…” Baekhyun started saying even though he was always a mess as every time he tried to explain rationally and without too many details what actually there was between them.

Chanyeol instead inhaled deeply, smiling toward Jondae and Sehun that were both frowning, hand gripping harder on Baekhyun’s, still in his.

“After Baekhyun saved my life the first time, we had a tying of hand which is essential a Celtic ritual for marriage. And later I… kinda shared a bit of my magic with Baekhyun too, tying it again and sometimes this shared magic between us produces light or random effects, including premonitions and sudden readings for Baekhyun” Chanyeol explained better even though Jondae’s lips parted even more in astonishment, finally realizing what that meant.

“W-Wait. You mean that you _married_ not only once by thrice with Baekhyun? Sharing your life and magic with him?” Jondae asked him trying to process their words and Chanyeol nodded shortly, moving his hand toward Jondae, showing him the tattoo on his ring fingers and Jondae took Chanyeol’s hand in his, observing.

“It’s different from the one you had before” he stated observant as usual and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“Things happened. And we… tried to face them as we could. Together” Chanyeol whispered, making Jondae frown shortly but nodding briefly.

“I wish you would rely a bit more on us, for this, but I kinda understand your reasons?” he retorted but this time it was Baekhyun’s turn to shake his head frantically.

“No, not at all. It was already a suffered decision bringing along Chanyeol, I would never ever mixed up you two too with what happened during Walpurgis Night” Baekhyun stated and his tone was way tougher than before, serious and cold toward the whole matter.

Sehun cleared his throat speaking up for the first time.

“Dae, I think that they shared something way deeper than that. And whatever it was they… felt how the other completed themselves?” Sehun started saying and Chanyeol was surprised from his statement even if it was exactly like that and he couldn’t have explained it better.

“Baekhyun is my other half. What I always longed for, filling all my empty spaces and matching with me like a missing puzzle piece. He’s my _s-soulmate_ ” Chanyeol breathed softly, shifting his stare away, feeling his cheeks burning, but also Baekhyun’s fingers gripping harder on their jointed hands.

“And you are mine, babe” Baekhyun added, thumb brushing on the back of Chanyeol’s hand, making him inhale deeply, biting his bottom lip and why he was feeling so emotional over that?

Was it because he finally admitted it out loud to someone that wasn’t Baekhyun and couldn’t _feel_ Chanyeol’s emotions and sensations as he did?

Jondae’s eyes went even wider in perplexity before a small soft smile could appear on his lips.

“You really are something else, Yeol. I’ve always told you” he stated and even before Chanyeol could even think about retorting something, Jondae moved his stare on Baekhyun humming shortly.

“And you… please take care of Yeol. He has the biggest heart and he’s the kindest, but he was lonely for a good part of his life and even if he always says that he doesn’t care and that it didn’t weight too much on him, he always wanted to have someone special in his life. And to be someone’s someone” Jondae breathed smile growing fonder and Chanyeol felt his cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

Because he knew it was true but Baekhyun didn’t need to know that.

Especially not when Chanyeol always tried to keep his past and his loneliness as distant as possible from whatever he was having with Baekhyun.

And not because he had something to hide, just because he had some serious issues with his own loneliness in the past and he didn’t want to bring them back for any reason.

“No worries, Jondae” Baekhyun whispered and even before neither of them could say something, Baekhyun smiled softly toward Chanyeol taking in his also Chanyeol’s other hand.

“Cause you’re my Earth, Air, Water and Fire. Now as every day of my life, until the end” Baekhyun breathed, smiling at him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment, totally not expecting a love declaration.

Especially not in that way.

Not knowing how in alchemy, those four elements were the real fundamentals of everything.

Not knowing how those elements were essential for magic to exist too.

He simply threw himself at Baekhyun, hugging him and hiding his face in his hair that smelt like sun and sea and inhaling deeply, trying not to let himself go and cry.

Because he was so happy and lucky and grateful and…

“I love you” he whispered in Baekhyun’s ear and even before he could reply, Chanyeol started a small mantra of _I love you_ s without letting Baekhyun the time to reply to any single of those.

Baekhyun hugged him too, stroking his back and letting Chanyeol do and say whatever he pleased, feeling his warmth near and when he gently stopped saying it, Baekhyun moved his head toward Jondae and Sehun.

“I think it’s better if we really go now. It will be a long way back home and tomorrow you two have work too, right?” Baekhyun asked them and when Jondae and Sehun both nodded, Baekhyun nodded too, caressing Chanyeol’s side, making him jolt.

“Let’s go home. That we have some problems to attend too” Baekhyun breathed and only in that moment Jondae realized too what he was hinting to.

“I-I… it’s better if we go home, Sehunnie. I’ll drive you home. Guys, see you next time?” Jondae asked them, pressing Sehun’s arm toward the parking place and Sehun nodded, waiving at Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

And when they remained alone, Baekhyun softly kissed Chanyeol’s neck, making him shiver.

“Will you really manage until home? We can find a hotel on the way back” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s arm.

“Let’s go home. I-I… want you so much, Baek” he whined softly, biting his bottom lip and finally looking at Baekhyun’s eyes and finding the same arousal he could feel inside himself.

“I’ll drive as fast as we can go” Baekhyun assured him before guiding him to the car and driving them back home.

The drive home was really the longest Chanyeol ever had in his life.

He felt hot and bothered, aroused as probably never before and Baekhyun’s scent in the car was way too strong even with the AC working.

He continued to torment his bottom lip with his teeth, enough that Baekhyun, at one traffic light, leant in just to slightly bite his neck, sucking a hickey, making him let out a sound half gasp and half moan in surprise.

“Will you stop it, babe? Your lip is swollen and red already” Baekhyun breathed, caressing his chin and almost forcing Chanyeol to look at him.

“But Baek…” he started saying but Baekhyun smiled at him softly, thumb caressing Chanyeol’s lips.

“I will reward you plenty when we will be home, _Nabi-ya_. Don’t you want to be good for me?” he asked him lowly and deeply, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol fluttered his eyes closed, purring softly in reply.

“Please” he whispered obediently making Baekhyun smile again toward him, nodding.

“Already pleading? You are such a cute kitten” Baekhyun retorted, scratching him under his chin before moving his stare back to the street and starting to drive again.

And Chanyeol liked when Baekhyun called him _cute kitten_ despite how usually he hated every comparison to _cats_.

But what he liked more was being good and obedient for Baekhyun, knowing that he was the best in taking care of Chanyeol and knew _everything_ about him.

Reason why he wanted to be even better for Baekhyun, stretching his hand and starting to caress up and down Baekhyun’s thigh, feeling him shiver at the sudden touch.

“Babe?” Baekhyun called him but Chanyeol quickly glanced toward him, smiling softly before his fingers could reach his groin area, outlining the profile of Baekhyun’s erection, finding it already hard and thick.

Baekhyun bit shortly his lips, gripping harder on the steering wheel, clearly having a hard time, in the real sense of the words.

“I want it, honey… Can I taste it?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, licking his own lips, fingers playing with the zipper on Baekhyun’s short, making him gulp down soundly, quickly looking at him before he could bite harder on his lips.

“Chanyeol-ha… it could be not the best idea for how much I want it too and miss your lips and tongue working magic on me” Baekhyun replied cautiously, but moving one of his hands from the steering wheel to grip gently on Chanyeol’s and then on the gearshift.

Chanyeol _pouted_ , like literally, hand not leaving Baekhyun’s groin area and smiled softly at him.

“Neither if I promise to make you feel good but without making you come? I will do it properly…” Chanyeol breathed softly, biting his bottom lip and Baekhyun groaned lowly, clearly interested in the whole thing even though he knew how over the edge Chanyeol’s blowjobs threw him.

“ _Please_ ” Chanyeol added, gently squeezing his thigh and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, quickly glancing toward him before nodding softly.

“Carefully though” Baekhyun granted, making Chanyeol bit his bottom lip too, squeezing slightly harder on his thigh before he could move his fingers on Baekhyun’s erection, pulling down the zipper and the soft fabric of his boxer, revealing his already half-hard hardness.

And even before Baekhyun could add anything else, Chanyeol leant down and licked its tip, making Baekhyun groan lowly.

The position wasn’t of the best and it was quite uncomfortable but Chanyeol would do it nevertheless, because he wanted Baekhyun so much, everything of him.

And the only idea that he could be ready to fuck him senseless when they would get home, was way more appealing to Chanyeol that what he would ever admit.

“Remember what you…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol licked again his tip, cutting him off, hiding a low moan.

“I know. I won’t make you come” he assured him and even before Baekhyun could even consider replying, Chanyeol leant down again taking all of it in his mouth, sucking shortly on it, making Baekhyun groan lowly again, fingers not so gently carding through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Babe” he muttered, tugging on his hair and Chanyeol couldn’t see it but he was sure that Baekhyun gripped harder also on the steering wheel.

Only the sound of Baekhyun’s low voice, thickened also Chanyeol’s erection, moving his own hand on it, pressing it down gently, trying to tone down his arousal but causing the opposite effect.

“Oh no babe, you can’t touch yourself, you know? You have to be good for me and wait until home” Baekhyun whispered gently pulling at his hair again and Chanyeol hummed shortly, hinting a small nod, making him know that he understood.

This though, didn’t stop him from continuing his activities on Baekhyun’s erection, feeling him getting thicker in his mouth, precum staining his tongue and, heavens if he loved that taste.

He sucked more on it, swirling his tongue around it, dedicating particular attention to the slit and up to the tip, feeling Baekhyun shiver at the ministration, gently pulling him down, an half-thrust in his mouth and Chanyeol let him doing it, even more aroused than before at Baekhyun’s response.

“You know how to work that tongue so well, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun complimented him, making him purr softly in reply and he felt Baekhyun’s hand leaving his hair, probably to shift again the gear, and when he thought that it would be back again in his hair, Chanyeol felt it brushing on his shoulders, caressing down his spine, making him arch his back, feeling a shiver running directly to his erection and his tail popping up without even realizing it.

And Baekhyun’s fingers went to it, gently twirling it around them, before nearing the tip and then caressing it down, nearer and nearer to Chanyeol’s tailbone.

Chanyeol shivered again, taking Baekhyun’s erection even better in his mouth, sucking harder on it, muffling a moan with that.

“Ah, my precious little tiger. You like it, babe?” Baekhyun asked him, voice wavering in pleasure, gently thrusting inside Chanyeol’s mouth and he nodded shortly for how much he could from that position and with Baekhyun’s dick in his mouth.

“You don’t know what I want to do with you as soon as we reach home, Chanyeollie” Baekhyun continued, fingers getting nearer to the base of Chanyeol’s tail and Chanyeol thought he was almost going crazy because he liked that touch _oh so damn much_.

“Your tail is so sensitive, Chanyeol. I wish I could play with it more. Maybe when we reach home?” Baekhyun tried and Chanyeol moaned against Baekhyun’s erection, fingers gently gripping on Baekhyun’s thigh and Baekhyun knew that he was agreeing with him and enjoying the whole idea way more than he could express with words.

He started a faster pace on Baekhyun’s erection, moving his head and feeling Baekhyun getting even thicker in his mouth, enjoying the stretch and the how he slightly hit at the back of his throat, enough to feel it but not to be unpleasant.

Baekhyun gripped shortly on his tail as probably a reflex, but Chanyeol moaned lowly on his erection, picking up a faster pace, making Baekhyun moan lowly.

“Babe, slow down” Baekhyun breathed, groaning, but Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was so close, he could feel it in his taste and would it really that bad if he made him come?

So he simply sucked him harder, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers come back to his hair, pulling strongly, groaning deeply and thrusting inside his mouth, clearly looking for that release as much as Chanyeol wanted too.

And Chanyeol didn’t know what exactly happened but suddenly they weren’t moving anymore and the hand that wasn’t on Chanyeol’s hair, traveled again on his tail, gently pulling and caressing at its base.

“Ah, babe. You feel amazing” Baekhyun groaned lowly and Chanyeol simply continued, literally feeling him explode in his mouth, fingers pulling harder on his hair.

He swallowed everything of it, slowing down the pace gradually, milking up to the last drop from him, making Baekhyun shiver in pleasure, breathing shakily, fingers starting again to caress his hair instead of pulling.

He popped out softly, licking his lips slowly, looking at him in the eyes, brief smile appearing on his lips.

Baekhyun bit his own lips shortly, moving his hand on the gearshift and driving off again, Chanyeol finally realizing that they were at a street light again.

“You said you wouldn’t make me come” Baekhyun observed shortly, glancing toward Chanyeol, but he wasn’t angry with him, cheeks slightly pinker and bottom lip a bit swollen probably for the biting.

Chanyeol caressed his hand on the gearshift with his, thumb running on the back of it.

“I couldn’t help it, Baek” Chanyeol whispered softly but Baekhyun chuckled softly, turning his hand and gripping on Chanyeol’s one on his own.

“This means that I’ll take my time with you once at home. And I’ll really make you _beg_ for it” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol groan shortly, shaking his head.

“No, honey. You can’t… I feel already so…” he started staying but Baekhyun brought their jointed hands to his lips, kissing their intertwined fingers softly.

“I know. Another reason why I want to play with you. I bet you are wet right now, no?” Baekhyun asked him, smirk easily appearing on his lips and Chanyeol groaned lowly, shifting his stare out of the window, feeling the arousal thickening again his erection and a warmer shade picking up again on his neck and cheeks.

“We are almost there” Baekhyun added briefly, changing the gear with his hand still linked with Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol found it adorable how Baekhyun did it every time they were holding hands.

When Baekhyun parked in front of the building where he lived, he glanced shortly toward Chanyeol.

“I, uhm, kinda need my hand to pull up my trousers, babe” Baekhyun made him notice and Chanyeol chuckled softly, nodding and leaving Baekhyun’s hand even though his own hand felt colder without Baekhyun’s one near it.

And when Baekhyun did and they left the car, even for that small distance, Baekhyun’s fingers gripped again on Chanyeol’s, holding him near himself.

Chanyeol couldn’t even start defining how adorable Baekhyun was when he did those small gestures and how much Chanyeol loved him for those too.

However, in the same moment Chanyeol closed the apartment door behind himself, Baekhyun turned around looking at him, smirking.

“From one to ten, how aroused you are? Can we play a bit or your urgency is…” he started asking toward Chanyeol who bit down his bottom lip, stare inquiring on Baekhyun’s.

“Ten, probably. But I’m fine with playing with you” Chanyeol whispered softly making Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head, and closing the small distance between them.

“I think you got the wrong idea, kitten. I’ll play with you, not the contrary” Baekhyun let out shortly and Chanyeol gulped down, suddenly feeling his mouth dry and all his blood running to his erection, thickening it almost instantly.

And when he shortly nodded, Baekhyun took his hand and guiding him to the bedroom, helping him undress, slowly, fingers brushing on his skin, making it explode in goosebumps.

“You look gorgeous, babe. Show me your beautiful tails and kitty ears too?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol leant down, sniffing his neck, starting to plant small kisses on it and he didn’t even had to focus on that for let it happen, simply popping out naturally.

“Good baby” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers moving on his sides, on his waist, profiling Chanyeol’s buttocks and then gently gripping on Chanyeol’s tail where it joined his body, making Chanyeol shiver, biting down his bottom lip.

“Would you please move on your hands and knees on the bed? So that I can entertain you a bit, easing down your half-heat too?” Baekhyun asked him even if his tone was clearly a poorly hid command more than a request.

Not that Chanyeol was willing to go against it, way too willing to compile and to let Baekhyun do whatever he wanted on himself.

He moved on the bed, placing almost in the center, spreading a bit his legs, feeling his tail moving softly, almost inviting Baekhyun in, shifting a bit of air too and feeling slightly cold when he was wet, as per Baekhyun’s prevision before.

He felt the bed move slightly but what he didn’t expect was Baekhyun leaning down immediately and placing a soft kiss where Chanyeol’s tail joined his skin on his tailbone.

Chanyeol shivered, skin erupting in goosebumps, arching his back, feeling all his arousal moving to his erection and making him bite down his bottom lip, muffling down a low groan.

“I love how sensitive you are here, babe. I wonder what will happen if I continue to kiss you here while I finger you? Want to try?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol whimper lowly, fingers gripping harder on the duvet underneath him.

“I-I don’t know, honey” he breathed in reply, mind already swimming, already too much pleasure even if they hadn’t start anything yet.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, licking softly the base of his tail and Chanyeol groaned again, feeling his erection getting thicker and probably some more slick forming on his entrance.

And he had the confirmation when Baekhyun’s fingers gently traced the profile of his buttocks and Chanyeol felt the warm liquid gliding down his inner thighs, much to both surprise.

“Oh, _Nabi-ya_ … you’re leaking so much” Baekhyun groaned and his tone was so low and so appreciative that Chanyeol felt it echoing deeply inside himself, making him whimper wanting to close his legs and prevent Baekhyun to see more of it, but obviously Baekhyun didn’t let him, gripping slightly on the back of his thigh.

“Let me taste it” he whispered and Chanyeol was already shaking his head when Baekhyun leant down licking his entrance, squelching sound immediately reaching Chanyeol’s ear too, making him moan lowly, gripping on the blankets and wanting to hide his face in there.

Baekhyun instead hummed in appreciation, tongue licking it better, gathering more of it, making Chanyeol arch his back, feeling that warmth already so in depth without any insertion and… what the hell was happening?

Everything felt already thousand times stronger, deeper, more arousing than before, making Chanyeol’s head spin already.

“You are such a beautiful being, Chanyeol, so aroused and ready just for your beloved husband to take you again and again?” Baekhyun let out softly, licking him again and Chanyeol nodded frantically, shutting his eyes closed and focusing all his senses on Baekhyun’s lips and tongue on his entrance.

“Only for you, honey” he managed to breathe in reply, feeling Baekhyun bit slightly his buttock before he could move again his lips near his tail and moved his fingers on his entrance circling it slowly, smearing the sleek against it without inserting any finger.

“You are mine, right? My one and only love” Baekhyun breathed, starting again to kiss around his tail, fingers playing with Chanyeol’s tight muscle ring, gently pressing in and out but without a proper insertion, making him whimper lowly, clearly wanting more than that.

“ _Baek_ ” he moaned, voice getting louder and deeper without him being able to control it, feeling like it was already too much and they didn’t even get started.

“I’m here, _Nabi-ya_. Let me take care of you?” Baekhyun breathed, fingers helping to spread his buttocks wider before he could insert his fingers, two in one time, making Chanyeol arch his back, pushing against the insertion, throwing his head behind, moaning loudly.

And even before Chanyeol could realize it, Baekhyun started a faster pace, lips not leaving his tail, licking and biting it and its base, thrusting his fingers inside Chanyeol, making him a moaning and whimpering mess already, feeling already on the edge, arousal raising way too fast, head completely drowning in pleasure.

When Baekhyun inserted another finger, Chanyeol moaned even louder, throwing his head back, Baekhyun’s name brokenly leaving his lips, voice low and deep, hands gripping even harder on the duvet.

“You want more, baby?” Baekhyun asked him, warm breath caressing his skin and tail making him whimper again, nodding his head, moans nonstop leaving his lips.

Baekhyun didn’t need any more confirmation, simply thrusting his fingers deeper inside Chanyeol, reaching his prostate and making him cry in pleasure, arching again his back, already seeing small lights behind his shut eyes.

“Baekhyun… _please_ ” he breathed but even without that plead, Baekhyun was already quickening the pace, lips never leaving his back either, moans and squelching sounds the only thing filling the air, making Chanyeol focus even more on how good he was feeling.

And even before he could realize, he was coming hard and copiously on the blankets, Baekhyun’s name on his lips, feeling so drained of all his energies and in the meantime still _oh so damn wanting_ even though he couldn’t process how that was possible.

Even in his half-heat, usually even without penetration, he should feel at least a bit satisfied, but he wasn’t.

At all.

He wanted more.

He wanted Baekhyun inside himself, pounding hard and unrelenting.

But what got him more, was a fleeting yet strong thought that made him immediately hard like he never came that night, or better few instants before.

Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun in the most instinctive way possible, wanted him to _mount_ him almost like a claiming ritual.

And that was something he would _never_ ask Baekhyun.

Because for how much the only idea made his legs quiver and his erection steel hard, he knew that it was his animal part speaking, not his rational one, the human one and for how much Baekhyun could feel and understand him, he would never process such a thought, being him a _simple_ human.

Chanyeol gripped hard on the blanket, still feeling Baekhyun’s fingers inside him, biting down his lips, trying to refocus on himself and not to let out even the glimpse of that thought.

He felt Baekhyun’s lips moving up his back, tracing his spine and reaching his nape, softly placing some kisses also there.

“You are so special, my precious tiger cub” Baekhyun breathed against his neck, making him shiver, appreciating the feeling of his lips on his neck and the depth of his voice.

“I love you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered in reply, slightly turning his head around and pressing a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.

And there was a soft silence before Baekhyun could clear his throat, softly pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I-I… how do you want me to hold you?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, feeling uncertainty in his tone and pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Is there anything wrong? If you don’t feel like it, it’s okay. I’ll do it alone we don’t have to…” he started saying but Baekhyun bit his shoulder hard, signing it and making Chanyeol whimper lowly, erection getting thicker again, arousal sparking again in his whole body.

“ _Don’t feel like it_? You don’t know what I’d do to you, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun growled deeply, thrusting deeper his fingers in Chanyeol, making him cry in pleasure, arching his back and taking his fingers how deep as they could go.

“Tell me” Chanyeol moaned, clearly challenging Baekhyun, interested in what he wanted to do, even though it would never be what Chanyeol wanted to, that image still sparkling so brightly in his mind, for how much he knew he would never happen in that reality.

Baekhyun bit his nape again, sucking a hickey, red blooming on the tanned skin.

“It feel so strange and I-I don’t know, it’s a strange thing but I kinda felt it when you came and it’s so damn arousing right now that I can’t take it off of my mind” Baekhyun groaned lowly, pressing his forehead against Chanyeol’s shoulder, inhaling deeply his scent and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“Tell me… I want to know, honey” Chanyeol breathed, now even more interested than before.

“I… I think I would never feel this way but I, you… I want to, oh dear metaphysic entities what am I about to say?” Baekhyun muttered against his skin, shaking his head and fingers gently caressing up and down his side.

And what in heavens could it be to make Baekhyun that flustered?

“I want to… take you, like, uhm, _m-mount_ you? In the, oh dear heavens, _claiming_ sense?” Baekhyun let out, voice getting lower and lower, embarrassment clearly tinting his tone and Chanyeol’s eyes got wider in perplexity, totally unbelieving his ears.

“B-Baek, what…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head shortly, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“I-I don’t even know why I said that. Forget it… And any preferred position?” Baekhyun breathed, slowly removing his fingers from Chanyeol and distancing softly from him who didn’t move though, still processing the whole thing.

Baekhyun wanted it too?

For real?

And Chanyeol knew that he had like zero chance to be pregnant because Baekhyun was a man too and half-human, especially man, didn’t have any possibility to carry a pregnancy.

But mating?

Chanyeol could really receive a mating mark from Baekhyun?

A sign more that they belong to each other and each other only?

Up to that moment he knew that it was _extremely rare_ , but with Baekhyun _extremely rare_ seemed to be everyday things.

“Chanyeol? I-I’m sorry… are you okay? You, uhm, don’t have to consider it. It was just a fleeting thought and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, fingers gripping on the duvet.

If there was a possibility, even one in thousands, he wanted to know.

He wanted to be marked _again_ by Baekhyun’s existence.

“Do it” he breathed and Baekhyun frowned shortly, caressing his back.

“Babe, you don’t have to do it if you…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol growled lowly, shaking his head.

“I want to. I want to feel you inside, claiming me again as your soulmate, yours and yours only from here to eternity” Chanyeol whispered, tone low but clear in the silence of the room and he knew that Baekhyun heard him.

“Please let me. I would feel honored to claim you as mine again” Baekhyun breathed, voice definitive and clear in his resolution, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, feeling again Baekhyun’s fingers on his back.

Chanyeol groaned, arching softly his back, moan leaving his lips without his consent.

“Can I really?” Baekhyun asked him, leaning down and pressing his lips softly on Chanyeol’s back, making him shiver softly at the ministration and nod shortly.

“I want you to, Baekhyun. You got me now and for the rest of our lives” Chanyeol whispered in reply and Baekhyun groaned again moving behind Chanyeol, fingers carding through his hair, near his tiger ears and pulling not so gently.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to be gentle in this” Baekhyun warned him, voice getting lower and deeper than before, excitement showing in his tone, but Chanyeol was already spreading his legs wider, feeling the arousal increasing even more, thickening his erection, precum dripping from it.

For not considering the amount of slick that there was on his back.

“ _Please_ ” Chanyeol breathed lowly, making Baekhyun growl lowly again, lips reaching his neck and biting softly.

“Oh, this wanting? Aren’t you a cute kitty all waiting and open for me to take? And should I buy you also a choker since you like to be mine this much?” Baekhyun asked him, moving his lips on Chanyeol’s nape and Chanyeol shivered at the only mention of a choker.

Which was another way to say a collar.

And Chanyeol who self-proclaimed himself _free_ and _without owner_ since forever, desperately wanted Baekhyun to buy him a choker.

The world was really going upside-down.

Or simply, Baekhyun was really his soulmate, making Chanyeol feel complete like never before.

“You like the idea apparently, _Nabi-ya_. My precious kitty, mine and mine only” Baekhyun breathed in Chanyeol’s ear, grinding his erection against Chanyeol’s back but without inserting it, making Chanyeol groan lowly in frustration, clearly wanting to be filled, rubbing his ass against the touches.

“You want this so bad, babe?” Baekhyun asked him lowly and when Chanyeol nodded, Baekhyun slightly pulled again at his hair.

“And what do you say to have it?” Baekhyun continued, making Chanyeol whimper, arching his back and pressing against Baekhyun’s body behind him.

“ _Please,_ Baekhyun. I want to be filled and wrecked by you. Give it to me, please” Chanyeol whispered, tone low, hoping that those were the right words and apparently, they were since Baekhyun pressed a brief kiss on his shoulder before thrusting all his erection inside Chanyeol without any further forenotice, making Chanyeol moan loudly, feeling suddenly so stretched and so much pleasure that he thought he could pass out.

“Full” he groaned lowly, arching his back, pressing against Baekhyun’s erection, closing his eyes in pleasure.

But Baekhyun didn’t let him adapt to the stretch nor started with a slow pace.

Baekhyun simply started to thrust deep and fast inside him, gripping harder on his side and his hair, pushing him down on the mattress, pounding inside him constantly, pace getting faster and faster, making Chanyeol’s head spin already.

It was so arousing and so fucking good and he liked how Baekhyun filled him completely, not leaving him even the time to breathe and to catch up with the pace because he was really snapping against him, so fast and so deep that Chanyeol for an instant was sure that all his body was filled with Baekhyun’s being.

Chanyeol moaned and whimpered, arching his back against Baekhyun’s incessant thrusts, meeting them even if he knew that it was only an half-assed job because he was already delirious with pleasure and he couldn’t properly keep it up with it.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind though, continuously pounding inside him, stretching him open, filling the air with lousy squelching sound and their moans mixed to their heavy breathing.

“You are taking me so well, babe, I can feel you loose up more and more only for me” Baekhyun groaned lowly, speaking near his ear and Chanyeol moaned lowly again, feeling his erection growing even thicker than before, if it was possible, almost painfully grinding between his stomach and the mattress under him.

And it was all so perfect and in equilibrium that Chanyeol simply let himself go, meowling in reply to Baekhyun’s powerful thrusts, spreading his legs wider and wider, feeling Baekhyun wreck him open, more and more, even to some extent he never thought as possible.

“Such a perfect body, gorgeous to the very core, so willingly to hoist me and to remember my shape inside you” Baekhyun groaned again, teeth grazing his nape, pulling again at his hair before he could shortly introduce that same hand under Chanyeol, gripping hardly at his nipple, making him cry loud in pleasure, starting a mantra of _please_ s, feeling his climax getting closer and closer, nearing at an alarming speed considering that he already came.

But that was so much, so strong, so instinctive and primeval that Chanyeol only wanted more and more.

And Baekhyun gave him all he wanted.

Chanyeol came hard again, lights blinding him even behind his closed eyes, splotching all the duvet beneath him and also all his torso and abdomen since the position he was into.

But he didn’t care less because Baekhyun continued to pound inside him, relentlessly, strongly and quickly, skin slapping against his own, making him moan again.

“You want more or you want me to stop?” Baekhyun growled briefly against his neck but Chanyeol moaned lowly, pressing against the insertion, already a clear reply, even though he replied verbally too.

“More. Make me yours again” Chanyeol breathed, voice raspy in his throat and Baekhyun hummed in contentment at the reply.

“My wonderful kitty. You are so wanting to be filled by my cum? To be claimed as mine?” Baekhyun asked him, not slowing down his ministrations inside Chanyeol and he moaned lowly, nodding.

“Yes please honey. Give it to me. I was good today, no? Do I deserve it?” Chanyeol retorted immediately and Baekhyun groaned against his neck, biting him softly, nodding.

“You sure do, _Nabi-ya_. Being so honest with me, letting me take you like this, knowing how to be good and open for me to take. You are the best, my love” Baekhyun whispered lowly sniffing Chanyeol’s neck and when Chanyeol let out another soft _please Baekhyun, I’m yours_ , Baekhyun bit him harder on his shoulders, coming inside him, filling Chanyeol of hot, wet cum mixing to the product of his half-heat, making him pressing his back against Baekhyun, taking all of it, not letting a single drop out, adding a small _stay and stuff me with all your semen_ , before coming too again on the mattress, moaning louder than before and feeling so weightless that he couldn’t even process what just happened, the fact that _maybe_ Baekhyun just claimed as hybrid and animals did and that he just had the best orgasm of his all life.

Baekhyun pressed fluttering kisses on his nape and shoulders, clearly abused by all his bites and marks, hands gently caressing his hair.

“You okay babe?” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol nodded, letting out a satisfied whimper making Baekhyun chuckle softly.

“How was it?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol showed him a thumb up before speaking up too.

“I… never had better before. Please let yourself go more frequently, I loved every instant of this” Chanyeol whispered, making Baekhyun growl softly, gently pulling at his tail, making Chanyeol moan again.

“We can go for another round after you drink some water and eat something light” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol was about to reply when Baekhyun gripped slightly harder on his side, leaning his forehead on Chanyeol’s back.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked him, raising his head to turn around and look at what was happening but Baekhyun’s white eyes were a clear sign already.

And only when they went back of usual color, Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“It’s getting a habit that you have previsions after having sex with me” Chanyeol noted and Baekhyun pressed his lips on Chanyeol’s nape softly.

“Not my fault if holding you is enlightening” Baekhyun replied making Chanyeol smile shortly.

“I… love you, Baekhyun. Thank you” Chanyeol whispered briefly and Baekhyun snuggled his nose in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Love you too. And now, let’s take a shower and prepare something to eat so that I’ll tell you about my vision and we can prepare for another round” Baekhyun concluded slowly, gently exiting Chanyeol that groaned lowly at the friction and oversensitivity but nodded briefly at Baekhyun’s words, following him in the bathroom where he discovered that most probably Baekhyun’s mark wasn’t a simple bite after all.

“You are the best” he breathed, kissing softly Baekhyun on his lips and Baekhyun smirked shortly, pulling him with him under the shower.

“You are and I couldn’t want anyone but you” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol thought he was right.

Baekhyun was really everything Chanyeol wanted.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun’s prevision hinted to something happening in Great Britain this time and Chanyeol frowned shortly when Baekhyun first mentioned but Baekhyun assured him that it would be only for few days and then they would be back in Seoul.

“Your life is here and here we will stay as long as nothing will happen around the world. And since we are together, my previsions became smoother and more defined, so I know better when something is bound to happen and what it would be” Baekhyun explained one time and Chanyeol knew it was like that and he was totally in agreement with Baekhyun with that.

So he wasn’t worried about the idea of going away for a while.

But because Baekhyun was… unsettled about it.

There was something that made him worried and not at ease for how much he tried to brush it off several times with Chanyeol.

“Honey, please, if something is plaguing you, tell me…” Chanyeol whispered softly while they were just arrived in Baekhyun’s former apartment in London.

The apartment was small, strangely smaller than the one he had in Seoul, and he was strangely at ease in there, making Chanyeol even more weirded out since he didn’t know that side of Baekhyun, including his on spot English and confidence in relating with the people.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, turning around and carding his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, messing it up.

“Babe, England makes me feel out of the world again because here I had some experiences that were not exactly the best? And I’m just… not too happy to be here. But you are with me and everything will be fine and… will you stop worrying? _Please_ ” Baekhyun breathed, smiling softly at him and Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his and brought their jointed fingers to his lips.

“I am here. Now and forever” he breathed placing a soft kiss on them and Baekhyun nodded softly muttering a soft _I know, babe_.

Chanyeol knew that _things_ happened before he knew Baekhyun and sometimes, time to time, Baekhyun would tell him pieces of what happened but without giving him _everything_.

Reason why Chanyeol still had _voids_ in Baekhyun’s past story.

And Great Britain was surrounded by a fog in Baekhyun’s past.

So Chanyeol simply decided to accept everything about Baekhyun as it came, even when he could insist and try to understand, he let go and simply trusted Baekhyun.

Which was the best decision ever usually but, in that case, there was something that gave him a weird feeling about whatever was destined to happen in those days.

Or maybe it was simply because they were in a foreign country, with a foreign language that Chanyeol had difficulties in understanding, and only for one of Baekhyun’s previsions.

That were _always_ trustable though…

Since Chanyeol still couldn’t quite set down, Baekhyun pushed him around for London, showing him the main attraction and places, he liked most.

That day almost at the end of October, Baekhyun wondered for all the city followed by a way too thrilled Chanyeol.

“You seem excited, babe” Baekhyun noted walking down the streets unexpectedly early in the morning in the vicinity of Little Venice, matching his pace with Chanyeol’s who was holding the umbrella for them.

Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding, smile plastered on his face.

“It still feels weird all the things you showed me in these past days, Baekhyun. I… kinda feel like a tourist and it never happened before in my life except some short trip I had with Dae and _Sehunnie_ to Jeju” Chanyeol explained briefly, gently bouncing his shoulders with Baekhyun’s and making him smile.

“Then let me surprise you even more with an unexpected place for a not so rare rainy day in London” Baekhyun replied toward him and Chanyeol frowned shortly but followed him nevertheless.

Because he would have really followed Baekhyun to the other end to world if the other was just to ask him.

And it was like that that Chanyeol visited for the first time in forever the largest and prettiest gardens he _ever_ saw in his life.

By the time they got there, strangely enough, rain stopped, and they could walk around enjoying the plants and flowers without any rush or carrying the umbrella around.

“You know, Kew gardens are known as _Royal Gardens_ and host one of the most beautiful roses section, a Palm house and a waterlily house. Even though I don’t know if this last one it’s still open to public since they usually close it down during winter” Baekhyun explained walking around and Chanyeol barely registered what he was saying because he was _fascinated_ by everything.

All that green and flowers and those amazing scents in the air almost made his tiger-self feel _energized_ only walking down the different parks and ponds and… he felt so damn happy for no reason at all.

“These roses are so beautiful…” Chanyeol let out walking near them before turning around and literally beaming at Baekhyun who smiled fondly at him.

“I… did great bringing you here, apparently” he noted shortly and Chanyeol was already nodding, ecstatic like probably never before.

“My tiger-self is pleased, thank you. In Seoul is difficult seeing a garden so big and with these many varieties of flowers and plants. I love it here” Chanyeol added softly, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and gently squeezing it.

Baekhyun smiled again at him, tip-toeing to place a quick kiss on his nose, making him scrunch it.

“You are way too damn cute. Now, want to go and see if the Waterlily House is open?” Baekhyun asked him gesturing with his head toward a big greenhouse toward the other end of the garden and Chanyeol was already nodding, pleased by the suggestion.

Once they arrived there, talking along the way about how beautiful and pleasant the flowers and plants were, Chanyeol totally captivated by almost _everything_ , they found some gardeners moving big wheelbarrows full of soil.

“Maybe it’s already closed…?” Chanyeol asked toward Baekhyun but even before he could reply, one of the gardeners noticed them and smiled at them.

“Are you here for the waterlilies?” he asked them and Baekhyun nodded shortly making the man smile even wider.

“You’re lucky. In few hours it won’t be seeable anymore. Fall finally came, right?” he stated shortly, making Baekhyun and Chanyeol frown shortly at the _fall_ mention.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked shortly, even though there was a deep frown on his forehead, like he suddenly started realizing something that he couldn’t fully grasp yet.

“Yeah the Autumn Solstice is just passed and Samhain is on its way. So Fall, Autumn, is finally here” the man explained again, like it was the _most obvious thing on Earth_ and… wait?

Why that suddenly had sense?

And why Baekhyun’s eyes became wider like he finally realized _the most obvious thing on Earth_?

“Oh, I-I see. Well, obviously. Autumn, right?” he said chuckling softly, but he was a bit nervous and… what was happening?

Chanyeol frowned shortly and was about to ask but someone called the man who greeted them before walking away.

“Baek?” Chanyeol called him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, even though his fingers went to his bottom lip, pinching it softly.

“I am so damn stupid” he breathed out, making Chanyeol frown even deeper, shaking his head.

“Not at all, sweetheart. You know it’s not true and whatever you may have realized just know is…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head fervently, earring tickling on his ear and taking Chanyeol’s hand in his.

“I’ll think about it later. Let’s go. You heard him, no? Few hours and we would have missed this” Baekhyun stated smiling briefly at him and literally dragging him inside the greenhouse.

Chanyeol wanted to digress, but on the inside there was such a religious silence that Chanyeol’s words died on his lips.

It was all so pretty, with those enormous waterlilies on the pond and other aquatic plants and flowers that Chanyeol was once again captivated by that beauty.

“Oh, they have also Lotuses. They weren’t there last time I came along” Baekhyun whispered gently pointing toward some lotus flowers that were blooming nicely near the waterlilies.

And they were so beautiful that Chanyeol stopped there to observe them.

“Lotus flower is such an iconic flower through all Asian cultures, you know?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol shift his stare toward Baekhyun and nod shortly.

“Buddhism for sure” Chanyeol noted making Baekhyun chuckle softly, nodding.

“And not only. But it’s always a sign of immortality and something undying. And that won’t end on one single cycle of life, but will live through all of them. Like our love” Baekhyun whispered, making Chanyeol’s eyes grow wider and lips parting softly in awe.

He was… embarrassed yet amazed by Baekhyun’s words and how deep his affection was toward Chanyeol.

“This life or another, I’ll always choose you” Chanyeol breathed softly in reply, making Baekhyun’s cheeks take a brighter color, but small shy smile appearing on his lips.

“I… would do the same, my beautiful _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun concluded gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hand still in his own.

It was such a soft and heart-warming moment that Chanyeol almost forgot where they were, what was happening, that the world existed outside that small waterlilies house and their bubble.

Until rain started patting again on the roof of the greenhouse and Baekhyun raised his stare to look at the stains that started to appear on the roof.

“Ah, it lasted even too much considering the day. We were lucky, though” Baekhyun stated, glancing again toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly, looking up too.

“Wanna, uhm, grab something to eat and then let’s go back home?” Chanyeol asked him softly, thumb caressing the back of Baekhyun’s hand still in his.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding, even though there was still something that plagued him, probably regarding whatever that man told them before.

“We saw a lot today, yes. And it’s almost dinner time so I think it’s an appropriate suggestion” Baekhyun stated, gripping better on Chanyeol’s hand and walking out of the greenhouse and, slowly, from the garden.

The rain was lighter than before, drizzling more than pouring so it felt nice walking around with Baekhyun, holding hands and looking for a place to go and eat something.

And when they found it, based on Baekhyun’s local pubs knowledge, and they sat down, Chanyeol finally realized how tired he was.

“Being a tourist is not easy” Chanyeol let out, making Baekhyun chuckled softly, checking the small menu and deciding what to take.

“You are right. However, it’s a small gift for dragging you to the other side of the world just to follow a hunch and a bit of future reading I had” Baekhyun stated, shrugging his shoulders, but Chanyeol was frowning shortly at the mention.

“That man from before… he talked about the Fall. What was that about?” Chanyeol asked him shortly but Baekhyun shook his head pressing his finger on his own lips.

“I know you are curious but be patient. It’s not something I can discuss like this, especially because I need some more information when we will go home to finally tell you everything” Baekhyun whispered, like it was some kind of secret and Chanyeol frowned but then nodded shortly, trusting once again Baekhyun.

“So, yeah… thanks also for being understanding with all my secrets, past and me not being, uhm, easily understandable?” Baekhyun breathed, forcing a short smile toward him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“You are such an idiot when you say these things. We married, _thrice_ almost and I always choose you and I would do it again, and again, and again, and again. I trust you, Baekhyun, now and forever” Chanyeol breathed softly making Baekhyun’s cheeks get a pinker shade, lips parting but Chanyeol spoke up again.

“And this, uhm, trip to London is surely something to follow whatever thing you saw in your previsions, but to me it’s also a, uhm… I…” Chanyeol started saying even though the only _thought_ of the word _honeymoon_ threated to make him stutter and blushing like a teenager.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, leaning his head on the side.

“You?” he echoed and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, closing the menu and shutting his eyes closed, finding the strength and hoping that Baekhyun would be fine with that definition and that didn’t mess up with their relationship that was going so well in those times.

“I consider it our honeymoon, Baekhyun. Because it would be the most perfect place since, uhm, our marriage was with a tying of hands and… I’m spouting nonsenses, right? That’s why you’re silent and I’m embarrassing myself again?” Chanyeol said all in one go, voice getting smaller and smaller, peeking with one eye toward Baekhyun but Baekhyun’s lips were parted in surprise even more, before he could softly bite his bottom one, redness appearing visibly on his cheeks.

“Y-You are really something else, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun whispered and his tone was unreadable.

Chanyeol didn’t know if it was a compliment, a scolding, if Baekhyun was okay with that or if he was irritated by the definition and for him it was only a journey to a place because _he had to_ as Keeper of the balance and hating to be there since, as he said before, London brought him old memories he wasn’t quite fond of.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have right? I-It’s okay, let’s order so we can eat and go home and…” he tried again but this time Baekhyun pulled at his hoodie sleeve, stopping him.

“I was afraid of saying it, but for me it’s the same. This place is magical, and I mean in the _real_ sense of the word. And it’s one of the reasons why I choose that form of marriage when I saved your life the first time. Because it was the most meaningful _to me_. And coming here with you, enjoying a bit of _tourist life_ , feel exactly like being on honeymoon with you, babe” Baekhyun breathed, voice barely audible over the low background buzzle, and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity too, feeling the warmth creeping up to his cheeks.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, cheeks getting redder, and carded his fingers through his hair.

“I… bought you something for this occasion too? It’s such an idiocy that I… was doubting if giving it to you or not, but you brought up this discourse so maybe it could be a good idea. Even though it’s really… nothing” Baekhyun whispered softly, hand moving in his pocket and when he found whatever he was looking for he glanced shortly toward Chanyeol, shaking his head.

“It’s really…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, even though he was surprised by the gesture, didn’t expecting anything.

“Coming from you, it can’t be _nothing_ , as you say” Chanyeol immediately retorted and Baekhyun inhaled deeply again before pulling out _something_ from his pocket.

And that _something_ was a small velvety red box that he put on the table between them.

“I… thought that a ring wouldn’t be fitting since we kinda have one already…” Baekhyun started saying starting to torment his bottom lip with his fingers while Chanyeol took the small box in his fingers, amazed by whatever it was.

He didn’t know what it was because he didn’t open it yet, but he could _feel_ the magic coming from it.

“And, I-I… Quartz is the sign of undying and eternal love, and that’s… I-I, please open it because I’m dying here” Baekhyun breathed shaking his head before shifting his stare away and Chanyeol finally opened it, finding a small dark blue velvety choker with a small silver alchemist symbol that Chanyeol recognized as _sulfur_ and a peculiar rose quartz that had something… _different_?

 _Sulfur_ was one of the three basic elements together with mercury and salt, signifying _soul_.

And if that wasn’t a lot already, since it matched with Baekhyun’s mercury one, Baekhyun spoke up again, explaining the _strangely looking_ rose quartz.

“That… is a _soulmate crystal_. It’s a rare phenomenon that generate two crystals from the very same base, linking them and making them grow together. It’s… uhm…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol finished the sentence for him.

“Like us. Different but linked as one” Chanyeol breathed softly caressing the small quartz in his fingers and Baekhyun hummed softly, nodding near and Chanyeol felt the warmth filling all his being, making him feel bubbling with love and affection.

“I love it, Baekhyun. I-It’s… I didn’t expect something like that. I mean… you always surprise me and I-I… Quartz and sulfur symbol? What screams more _be with me forever_ in alchemy language?” Chanyeol whispered leaning softly in and brushing his fingers on Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun took it in his own and pressed it on his lips.

“I felt like it was right. Because without you anything of this would be possible. And because, yeah… You make me better babe” Baekhyun breathed, smiling at him and Chanyeol felt warm again before caressing again the necklace in his fingers.

“Help me put it on and let’s order. I think that the waiter is waiting for us to finish whatever is happening in this moment” Chanyeol muttered, feeling his cheeks almost taking fire and Baekhyun chuckled softly, sitting up to help him with the choker even though also his cheeks were red.

And after that they ordered and ate together, speaking about small nothings and things that they saw that day before finally going back home.

It was strange walking back like that, shoulder against shoulder, fresh breeze caressing their cheeks and chucking at old scenes that Baekhyun lived in his life up to there.

When they arrived home, Chanyeol put on the stove a kettle and made gesture for Baekhyun to sit down.

“Now can we…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s arms were immediately around his waist, pressing his forehead against Chanyeol’s back.

“Baek?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun snuggled even more in, inhaling his perfume and gripping harder his fingers in Chanyeol’s hoodie.

“Baekhyun?” tried again, but Baekhyun didn’t reply again simply staying there and breathing slowly.

“Sweetheart?” Chanyeol whispered softly, hands caressing Baekhyun’s hands on his stomach and drawing circles on them, making Baekhyun snuggle even more in.

“I… can we talk later about everything?” Baekhyun asked him and even before Chanyeol he could ask him why, he felt a soft sting on his ring finger, tattoo burning a bit.

Baekhyun was having some reading.

Even though it was so sudden, but maybe it was simply because finally Baekhyun let himself go after all the day out.

Chanyeol gripped harder on Baekhyun’s hand, letting Baekhyun feel him there and draw magic from their shared bond.

It didn’t last much but Baekhyun inhaled sharply when he came back, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hoodie, breath uneven.

“Honey, let me…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun sneaked his hands beneath Chanyeol’s hoodie and t-shit, caressing Chanyeol’s naked skin, making him shiver softly, feeling goosebumps raising on his skin, biting down his bottom lip, muffling a soft groan.

“Babe…” Baekhyun muttered softly caressing his sides and up to his torso, and Chanyeol groaned softly, arching his back following Baekhyun’s fingers on his skin, trying to prolong the sensation.

Baekhyun’s fingers reached his nipples, pinching them not so softly, pulling them shortly, pressing his groin against Chanyeol’s back, shortly grinding against him, pushing him against the kitchen counter.

“A-Ah, Baek, wait, wait…” Chanyeol moaned, feeling already so damn aroused and wanting.

“I don’t want to wait. Let’s talk about whatever later… want to hold you now. Don’t you want me to? Do you really want me to stop?” Baekhyun whispered against the soft cotton of Chanyeol’s hoodie and Chanyeol groaned lowly, turning off the fire under the kettle and turning around to circle Baekhyun’s waist with his arms, pulling him near.

“When will I ever ask you to stop? All you do to me is a miracle and I want you so much too” Chanyeol breathed softly, leaning down enough to brush his lips with Baekhyun’s, making him look back at him, fondly.

“You are the best, my precious baby tiger cub” Baekhyun breathed softly, smiling at him before pressing their lips together and Chanyeol closed his eyes, kissing him back, lips moving automatically on Baekhyun’s, knowing so well how they were done and how perfectly they fit against Chanyeol’s, sliding his hands up and down his back, keeping him closer.

“You are, Baekhyun. Look at you…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun pressed again his lips on Chanyeol’s, pressing him against the counter again and Chanyeol groaned lowly, moving his hand in Baekhyun’s hair and gently gripping, biting his bottom lip and groaning against them.

“Let’s go to the bedroom” Chanyeol whispered softly, gripping on Baekhyun’s sides and Baekhyun nodded softly, taking Chanyeol’s hands in his and gently lead him toward the bedroom where he turned on the lights and looking at Chanyeol for a second.

There was silence, them simply looking at each other’s eyes, like the world could crumble in that very second and it wouldn’t matter to them.

“I…” Baekhyun started saying, gulping down shortly and smoothing down the fabric of his blue sweater, shifting his stare away, looking everywhere but toward Chanyeol.

“You?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, closing the distance between them with a step and Baekhyun’s hand instantly reached for Chanyeol’s own, gripping softly on it.

“I know that our relationship was… strange since the very start and that both of us had doubts in the past, but I really know that you are my soulmate and that in this universe or in whatever other universe, we are meant to find each other” Baekhyun whispered softly, voice barely audible and Chanyeol nodded in front of him shortly, totally agreeing with what Baekhyun was saying but still not knowing where he wanted to go with that discourse.

“And you are way more than I could ever expect you to be, Chanyeol. Like… how am I even so lucky?” Baekhyun breathed, hand taking also the other Chanyeol’s hand in his and Chanyeol hummed softly, leaning down and pressing his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

“Is it about what you saw in the future?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun bit his lips softly before nodding and when he glanced toward Chanyeol there were tears in there, making instantly Chanyeol worry.

“Talk to me, honey” Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun inhale deeply, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hands.

“I finally got what it meant the whole _Fall_ thing and both of us being necessary for it” Baekhyun started saying closing his eyes and squeezing Chanyeol’s fingers.

Chanyeol simply let him talk, trying to understand what was the whole point and what would happen in those days when Baekhyun’s prevision finally would come true.

“We always called it _Walpurgis Night_ because Mr. Weiss was obsessed with it. But… on the same day, there’s also another magical recurrence. It’s Beltane, the start of Summer for Celts. It’s the, uhm, exact opposite of the Fall or also _Samhain_. In the wheel of the year, they are at the opposite parts” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly, starting to get a bit, but he was sure that it wasn’t only that.

“Samhain has another name. It’s Halloween, or all Saint’s day as you prefer. And it’s said to be the day in which the borders between this world and the otherworld is thinner. That’s why people can see spirits and talk with the dead” Baekhyun continued saying even if his tone was getting lower and lower, clearly getting to the real matter.

“Do you remember when that voice said that _Walpurgis night was only the start_? And that we were needed _for the Fall to come_ but in the right way?” Baekhyun asked him and _finally_ he looked at him in the eyes.

Chanyeol nodded, looking back at him, no shifting it away, dedicating all his attention and thoughts only to Baekhyun.

“Something will happen at the Fall. I don’t know what yet, but… we won’t be back to Seoul. I-I’m sorry, whatever it will be it will require a sacrifice. And apparently it’s ours” Baekhyun breathed, voice cracking slightly at the end and Chanyeol’s eyes became wider in surprise _definitely_ not expecting that.

Because of all the things he could expect that one was absolutely…

Or maybe no.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, gripping softly on Baekhyun’s hands, gently leaning down and press his lips on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I see” he whispered softly, lowly but he was weirdly acceptant of the news, like he _felt_ it all along.

Baekhyun bit his own lips shortly, inhaling deeply, shaking his head.

“I-I’m sorry, Chanyeol. So, so, so, so sorry and it’s better if you go away, I-I’ll face it alone. Whatever it may happen…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol’s lips cut him off, abruptly pushing on Baekhyun’s, starting to kiss him slowly, softly.

Baekhyun kissed him back, fingers going to caress his hair and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before gently detaching from Baekhyun and looking at him in the eyes.

“Wherever you go I follow” Chanyeol whispered and when Baekhyun tried to interject, Chanyeol shook his head.

“I… somehow felt it that something was meant to happen here, in London, even though I didn’t expect _this_. But after all it wouldn’t be so strange. The magic we share, the voice in that white room and how tightly linked we are” Chanyeol started saying softly fingers intertwining with Baekhyun’s and thumb going to caress his finger ring where the tattoo was.

“And as you told me since forever but also tonight, we are meant to happen. In this universe and in all the others. And if I have to sacrifice myself to protect all the future universes or even collateral ones, I would go for it. Just to meet you again and again, from here to eternity” Chanyeol breathed softly bringing again their jointed fingers to his lips and kissing them softly.

Baekhyun’s eyes became wider in perplexity and parted his lips in awe before Chanyeol could chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“And you asked me since the very first time, you remember? You said that if you ever waivered about your keeper’s job, I had to be here to remind you what you, _we_ , have to do. You got me, Baekhyun, and I won’t go anywhere without you, walking by your side also in this” Chanyeol concluded smiling fondly at him and even if they were talking about their _disappearance_ from that world, Chanyeol was strangely quiet and fine with it.

Baekhyun looked at him perplexed before he could let out a short chuckle shaking his head.

“I knew you are the right one” he stated making Chanyeol smile briefly at him too.

He rested again his forehead against Baekhyun’s, looking at him.

“You know that it’s tomorrow, right?” Baekhyun asked him softly, stare inquiring in Chanyeol’s own and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“Then let’s leave all the knowledge and plans for later. Hold me now” Chanyeol breathed like it was the only reply possible to that and Baekhyun nodded shortly, softly, moving his hands on Chanyeol’s hoodie, pulling it up.

And contrary to whatever idea there could be in Chanyeol’s head, it was the slowest, most romantic sex he ever had.

In that moment nothing mattered most than Baekhyun and his own bodies, wanting to feel once again that warmth between them, making them feel their bond again.

Words weren’t needed, Baekhyun simply took his clothes off, later proceeding with Chanyeol’s, before laying down on the bed and hoovering on Chanyeol, lips starting to trace once again every single place in Chanyeol’s being, slowly so slowly that Chanyeol let himself go, focusing only on Baekhyun’s lips on his body.

Baekhyun dedicated particular attention to his collarbones before moving on his nipples and lapping on them how he knew that it made Chanyeol lose his mind.

Slowly, circling them, nearing the small pink bud but without touching it for the few times and when he did it was with saliva, coming from slightly below it toward the top, making him shiver down all his spine, thickening his erection and arch his back trying to follow his tongue and let the contact last more.

Baekhyun’s fingers went to play with the other nipple, the one he wasn’t licking and sucking between his lips, making Chanyeol groan lowly, moving his own hands on Baekhyun’s side, caressing them up and down, reaching his nipples too and flickering them, feeling immediately Baekhyun’s teeth biting his nipple slightly harder and made him arch his back even better, pursuing Baekhyun’s lips on his torso but still, playing with Baekhyun’s nipples, pulling and pinching them.

“You make me crazy, babe” Baekhyun groaned against his torso and Chanyeol wanted to let out a soft chuckle, but Baekhyun’s fingers gently caressed his erection, making him bite his lips and muffling down a low groan.

“So beautiful and precious” Baekhyun continued, lips moving down his torso, leaving red and purple blooming signs everywhere on it, up to his erection.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, fingers carding through his hair and Baekhyun groaned lowly, licking Chanyeol’s erection and Chanyeol could feel it throbbing and thickening immediately, despite it being only a short contact with Baekhyun’s hot and wet tongue.

But when Baekhyun, without much fancy things, simply took all of that inside his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around it, Chanyeol gripped harder on Baekhyun’s hair, thrusting in his mouth, wanting immediately more of it.

Even though he knew that Baekhyun wouldn’t let him come that easily, despite him loving how much Chanyeol thrusted freely in his mouth.

And as expected Baekhyun started different paces, slowly down when he thought that Chanyeol was almost there, tongue twirling around the shaft and teasing his slit, making Chanyeol moan lowly, thrusting deeper in his mouth and gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair, pulling not so gently anymore.

But he knew that Baekhyun _loved_ it as much and Chanyeol himself.

“Honey, give me more” Chanyeol moaned lowly, wanting to come because Baekhyun’s tongue was really working miracles on him but Baekhyun gripped slightly harder on Chanyeol’s thighs, spreading them, fingers massaging them and that sweet point that was between his balls and his entrance.

Chanyeol shut his eyes closed, moaning and pushing even deeper in Baekhyun’s mouth, instinctively opening his legs even more, giving Baekhyun all the space he may need to do _whatever_ he wanted to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let out a groan too, letting out more saliva that dripped down his ball and reached Baekhyun’s fingers on Chanyeol’s perineum.

Chanyeol felt like he was going crazy, feeling that hot and wet sensation on his back, making him arch his back, wanting more of it.

It wasn’t much since last time they had sex, but still every time felt like the first one.

“You are teasing me now, Baek” Chanyeol groaned lowly and Baekhyun glanced toward him quickly before he could move his finger on Chanyeol’s entrance, circling it slowly, massaging it and testing it and its resistance.

Chanyeol spread his legs wider, letting Baekhyun touch him as he pleased.

And Baekhyun started inserting a finger, slowly, testing the tight muscle ring, but Chanyeol took it better than expected, pressing against the insertion and taking all Baekhyun’s finger inside himself.

Baekhyun took it as hint that it was okay to proceed, and easily went with a second and a third one, making Chanyeol groan and moan, a whimpering mess under Baekhyun’s attentive ministrations.

Especially when Baekhyun started a slow pace, thrusting his fingers inside him, in and out, while continuing his operations on Chanyeol’s thickness, making him cry in pleasure, pulling at his hair even harder.

“Baekhyun, please” Chanyeol moaned lowly, thrusting again in Baekhyun’s mouth but wanting also his fingers inside himself and not knowing what he wanted more.

Luckily, Baekhyun realized it and gave it to him, letting him thrust inside his mouth and adapting the pace of fingers inside him, matching the two actions and making Chanyeol writhing and moaning underneath him.

“Honey, can I cum in your mouth? Please?” Chanyeol asked him clearly feeling his climax building up at exceptional speed and pooling in his stomach, thickening even more his erection.

Baekhyun simply nodded for how possible from that position and with Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth, but that was enough for Chanyeol to know it was a green light.

So he simply thrusted harder and deeper, feeling his orgasm literally exploding in Baekhyun’s mouth, blanking out his vision for a moment, pleasure erasing any other emotion, physical sensation… everything.

Chanyeol felt weightless, floating in that warmth, like basking at the feeling.

Baekhyun popped out shortly after, taking great caring in swallowing until his last drop, and licking his lips so obscenely sexily that Chanyeol was enthralled for a second on how perfect Baekhyun was, before raising slightly from his laid position just to near him and kiss him, slowly, sensually, tongue immediately licking in, tasting himself in Baekhyun’s mouth.

Chanyeol always thought at Baekhyun as mint cold and sometimes sweet as honey, especially before knowing him properly, but after they both became sincere with each other and how in love they were, Chanyeol could easily add also spicy as cinnamon between Baekhyun’s qualities as candy tastes.

“You are always so perfect” Baekhyun whispered in the kiss but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, biting his bottom lip.

“You are, sweetheart. The best” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun smile fondly at him, muttering a soft, sweet _I love you_ to which Chanyeol smiled too, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I love you too. Now, in the next life and in whichever other universe I’ll meet you” Chanyeol whispered softly making Baekhyun nod taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing it.

There was a brief silence and then Baekhyun spoke up briefly.

“I… feel like holding you like this, as we are tonight. Is it fine for you?” he asked toward Chanyeol that was already nodding softly, smile not leaving his lips.

“I find it fitting. So please… make love to me and make me yours once again” Chanyeol breathed softly in that small space that divided them and Baekhyun nodded briefly, smiling at him and slowly pushed him down again, while kissing him softly, slowly, without any rush and simply savoring his taste and how warm and _familiar_ all of that was.

Baekhyun caressed his thighs slowly up and down before picking up one of the pillows and pushing it under Chanyeol’s back to ease them both, wanting it to be comfortable for both.

“You are my everything, _Nabi-ya_ ” Baekhyun started saying, leaning down and pressing soft kisses on his neck and collarbones, and even before that Chanyeol could retort something, _anything_ , Baekhyun spoke again.

“My earth, air, water and fire. All I need to be wholesome again and the only one I looked for so long and that, now that I found, I won’t ever let go. Because disregarding whatever will happen tomorrow, I’ll come and find you in every different possible world and universe. Because we are made to be together, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed softly massaging his thighs, and Chanyeol could feel his erection, near his own, hard and leaking precum.

“I know, Baekhyun. Now and in every other place” he retorted, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek and bringing him near to start kiss him again and feeling him starting to thrust inside Chanyeol, slowly and stretching him so pleasantly that Chanyeol moaned in the kiss, pulling Baekhyun even closer, wanting him only closer and closer, needing all the skinship that was happening in that moment.

And no more words were needed, Baekhyun simply starting to set a slow, leisure pace inside Chanyeol, kissing him, his neck and shoulders, enjoying the union as much as Chanyeol was doing.

Chanyeol’s fingers went to his shoulder and back, signing them while Baekhyun started to pound deeper and faster inside him, filling the air with their moans and squelching sounds.

Chanyeol felt so blissed out already, feeling Baekhyun growing thicker inside himself, stretching him nicely and brushing the right places, clearly knowing how to make Chanyeol lose his mind even with a barely there pace and that soft series of kisses he was placing on his neck.

And when he was fine with messing up already with Chanyeol and probably getting himself way too aroused, Baekhyun started a faster pace, movements getting quicker, deeper, but also more precise, hitting against Chanyeol’s soft spot, making him cry in pleasure, arching his back to allow Baekhyun to thrust there even more and with more intent, thing that Baekhyun did immediately, matching his pace with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gripped harder on his back, moaning loudly, starting a soft mantra of _pleases_ that Baekhyun rewarded with more kisses and a faster pace, skin slapping against skin, together with their moans.

“Baek, please, I’m there” Chanyeol groaned, pulling at his hair and pulling him closer, moaning against his lips and Baekhyun’s ones ghosted over them but without kissing him, simply breathing and moaning in the same space.

“I’m too. Come with me, babe” Baekhyun breathed in reply making Chanyeol nod shortly and throwing his head back after a more powerful thrust that had Baekhyun crying loudly too, lips closing on Chanyeol’s neck, biting him hard and Chanyeol couldn’t take anymore coming hardly on his own torso and feeling Baekhyun filling him up too, sticky and hot.

And Chanyeol felt again weightless, lights sparkling behind his shut eyes and when he felt like he would come down from that high, the world around them disappeared and he found himself again in that white room with Baekhyun.

“ _You are here_ ” the voice said and they both nodded, taking each other’s hand and standing in front of the bright light, waiting for _something_ to happen.

“ _Balance keeper and blue tiger. Fire and Water harbinger. Who would have said that fate would play this way, making you finally one again?”_ the voice asked even though it wasn’t exactly expecting an answer from them.

“ _Now that you are here, you probably ask yourself what will happen tomorrow right? Even though you are way wiser than expected, balance keeper. Part of it you already grasped it, even if it’s not fully correct”_ the voice continued making Baekhyun frown shortly, gripping softly on Chanyeol’s hand and Chanyeol gripped back, nearing him.

“ _The place, first of all. Travel to Stonehenge tomorrow. There, at sunset you will find your reply. However, your_ sacrifice _, as you defined it, it won’t be so bad as you may think. Not only it will prevent all the universes to crush down and maintain their proper order and separation, it will allow you two to meet again and again in all the other universes. And I’m sure you understand how important this is. It’s not only balancing out the other universes and neither simply allowing your future or collateral selves to meet each time in a different way but recognizing themselves as_ soulmates _as you are. You understand how important this is, right?”_ the voice asked them and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“I suppose I’m speaking at name of both of us, but we were ready even without this particular, so yeah. We are ready. We will travel to Stonehenge tomorrow and behave accordingly” Baekhyun stated, quickly glancing toward Chanyeol who was already nodding firmly, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hand.

“You are me and I am you, Baekhyun. Now and in whatever any other universe or word will come. I’ll be with you, my love, forever” Chanyeol breathed softly making Baekhyun smile softly at him, leaning his head on the side.

“Let’s walk together, now and for all the universes that may come, _Nabi-ya_ ” he said chuckling softly and Chanyeol hugged him tightly at himself, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s hair.

“I promise you. Even if our time in this world is finished, I’ll find your way to you every time” Baekhyun breathed softly, caressing Chanyeol’s back and Chanyeol nodded, hugging him even tighter than before, inhaling his scent.

 _“Please consider this as a proper way to follow your future or parallel existences. You will disappear for this world, memories of you cancelled from all you met, but it’s for a bigger scheme. You are now ready, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Go and protect the order and balance of everything one last time_ ” the voice concluded and even before they could reply, they were back, again in their bed, Baekhyun moaning lowly against on his neck and Chanyeol feeling the best so filled and warm.

There was a brief silence and then Baekhyun placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, before humming shortly and speaking up.

“I-I… so, uhm, Stonehenge?” he breathed and Chanyeol smiled at him, caressing his cheek and nodding.

“Let’s take a shower and rest plenty for tomorrow?” he proposed softly and Baekhyun groaned lowly, hiding again his face in Chanyeol’s neck.

“I want to hold you another hundred times, Chanyeol. Again and again and going there only at the very end and…” Baekhyun groaned making Chanyeol chuckle softly fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair and caressing it softly.

“You are the best, honey. And there’s written nowhere that we have to go there earlier? They said sunset… we have all the day and I… wouldn’t mind letting you hold me again and again, even though hundred is a risky amount” Chanyeol joked shortly, making Baekhyun chuckle too before he could look at Chanyeol in the eyes, smile not leaving his lips.

“Then let’s stay here until the very end. Until we won’t be almost too late” Baekhyun concluded, getting only a small hum of consent from Chanyeol that couldn’t agree more with him.

And he didn’t know what it would happen to the world they were into, but protecting not only the balance but giving themselves hundreds or thousands or even infinite possibilities more was more than enough to sacrifice what they had in that moment.

Chanyeol after all was happy.

Everything he wished for was sleeping in his arms that night.

The following day, they stuck to the plan, having slow sex until the afternoon and only at around three they decided that it was getting late and after a quick shower and some take away, Baekhyun drove until Stonehenge.

Chanyeol never went there but he was fascinated when they arrived, especially because the sun was already starting to set and those huge stones and… _woah_.

He stood like an idiot for ten good minutes before Baekhyun could caress his arm slowly, gesturing there with his head.

There were other people too and Chanyeol wondered how whatever was supposed to happen would happen with all those people over there but Baekhyun reminded him immediately how things went during Walpurgis Night.

“Mr. Weiss’s magic stopped the time for everyone except us that time, you remember?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly even though he scrunched his nose at the mentioning of Weiss.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, nearing the very center of the place, fingers not leaving Chanyeol’s hand.

“Come on, it’s past. And we are here now. The last moment for us. Something you want to share?” Baekhyun asked him softly, checking the sunset and realizing that they still had a bit of time.

“Everything was already said, Baekhyun. I… a miracle happened to me when we met and you started to be part of my life. I swear I’ll come and find you every time, because I’ll make you happy as I am right now, here, with you” Chanyeol breathed softly, fingers easily reaching Baekhyun’s cheek, thumb stroking it and looking at him in the eyes, seeing them watering briefly but a soft smile appearing on his lips.

“I-I’ll do the same, Chanyeol. Now and forever we will walk side by side because it’s the only way possible for us. I told you but I won’t ever cut it, we are meant to be together. Here or in whatever other universe” Baekhyun whispered softly tiptoeing and Chanyeol leant down instinctively, kissing him, slowly not caring about all the other people, about their time running out, about anything.

And in a second, the light became orange and then disappeared behind the horizon and a blue and red light started tracing under them, surrounding them with warmth and Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in his, looking at him.

“Let’s go?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling at him.

“I love you, Chanyeol. Now and forever, let’s walk together again” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded, smiling back at him.

“I love you too, Baekhyun. Will wait for you on the other sides. I’ll come and find you, every time” Chanyeol promised again and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“You mean if I won’t find you sooner?” he retorted making Chanyeol beaming at him before pulling him near and hugging him again.

The warm light because almost blinding and when they opened their eyes again, this time they were like floating between the stars.

“ _So you did the greatest job possible. We are proud of your work. Now though, it’s time for you guys to go… You have to close your eyes and let go of your hands. You will surely meet again in another universe, past, future or parallel world_ ” the voice stated and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, smiling toward Baekhyun.

“See you there?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded softly, smiling at him too.

“Remember that you can’t get away from me like this…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Wouldn’t it be too late right now to regret it?” Chanyeol observed immediately, leaning his head on the side, and Baekhyun frowned shortly biting his bottom lip.

“Do you?” Baekhyun asked him, suddenly slighlty worried, but Chanyeol shook his head immediately, pulling him near again and hugging him.

“Never. You are my only love” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun hugged him back tighter again.

“And you are mine. Now and forever” Baekhyun repeated again before distancing himself from Chanyeol and looking at him in the eyes again.

“Meet in our next life?” Baekhyun asked letting go one of Chanyeol’s hand and Chanyeol nodded.

“See you later” he concluded, smile not leaving his lips, and Baekhyun counted down to three before leaving his other hand.

As soon as he did, Chanyeol felt an enormous strength pulling him down like if gravity was calling him back on the Earth and he shut his eyes, letting himself go.

For how scared and sad he was, he would let his love for Baekhyun guide him forever on, for thousand, millions, infinite universes more.

Chanyeol woke up gasping for air, fingers carding through his air, sweating buckets.

“Yeollie?” a soft voice near him called him before he could feel cold fingers gently caressing his arm and he turned around looking at the man laying down near him.

Dark hair, droopy eyes a bit unfocused since he wasn’t wearing his glasses, softly hidden in his blankets, snuggling near Chanyeol.

But when their stares met, the man sat up sitting better close to Chanyeol, hands taking one of Chanyeol’s.

“Are you okay? You look scared… were you having a nightmare?” he asked him softly, voice a bit low due to the slumber, but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“It’s nothing, Baek… go back to sleep” he breathed gently, even though he was sure that in his eyes there were tears and he felt weird about that dream he remembered nothing about, but Baekhyun let down the blankets, revealing his naked body underneath them before sitting on Chanyeol’s laps, smiling softly at him, fingers carding through his hair.

“You can’t fool me, Chanyeol. Is there something wrong? You almost never have nightmares” Baekhyun hummed, fingers playing with Chanyeol’s hair on his nape and Chanyeol closed his eyes, humming in appreciation.

“More than a nightmare, like a very long dream? Of which I remember nothing, though…” Chanyeol finally conceded, starting to caress Baekhyun’s sides and back, leisurely, enjoying the sensation of the naked skin under his hands.

“Nothing, nothing?” Baekhyun asked him softly, closing his eyes too and staying there enjoying the caresses and Chanyeol frowned shortly, trying to refocus on what he was dreaming.

His memories though seemed to be confused, only images and memories of Baekhyun coming up in his mind and, well, that was pretty obvious since they were together since almost ten years, married from five.

Baekhyun.

His beautiful, stunning Baekhyun had a candy shop in Fifth Avenue, while Chanyeol was CEO of a renowned music etiquette.

However, in that moment for a second, Chanyeol had the sensation that he knew Baekhyun from _way before_ ten years prior.

As if they met in some past lives or something like that for how stupid it could seem…

“Babe” Baekhyun whined, attracting again his attention and Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head before placing his lips on the side of Baekhyun’s neck.

“I love you, honey” he breathed softly, feeling Baekhyun stiffen shortly in that hug and he pulled away, frowning.

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide and glassy, tears threating to fall.

“Baekhyun?” he asked immediately, worried, hands caressing his cheeks but the few tears escaped nevertheless.

“I-I…” Baekhyun started fingers moving immediately on his face, wiping the tears away before hiding his face in Chanyeol’s neck and Chanyeol immediately hugged him better, pulling him as near as possible to himself.

“I don’t know why but this nickname is… weirdly echoing inside myself” Baekhyun breathed softly and it was true that Chanyeol usually had other nicknames for Baekhyun, but it wasn’t either the first time he called him _honey_.

But even before Chanyeol could retort whatever, Baekhyun shook his head shortly, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s neck.

“Will you make love to me, now?” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly kissing his temple.

“Obviously, baby. I will hold you now and forever, you just have to speak up. I would do everything for you because you are…” he started saying like it was the most obvious thing but the last words waivered shortly on his tongue.

Where did that words came from?

Why they sounded familiar?

They could be the perfect lyrics for a song for how perfect and beautiful they sounded but…

There was a nostalgic component that Chanyeol couldn’t express.

But what made him more perplexed, was that Baekhyun finished that same sentence for him.

“My earth, air, water, fire. My everything and my soulmate” Baekhyun breathed shortly distancing himself from Chanyeol just to look at him in the eyes, and for how much Chanyeol knew Baekhyun, he knew that Baekhyun was having the very same feeling in that moment.

And with that pleasant warm nostalgic feeling, Chanyeol held Baekhyun, venerating every single inch of Baekhyun’s everything, almost feeling like it was the first time in forever, despite them having a quite active sexual life.

But Chanyeol could feel that there was something different, something even deeper and more intimate than before.

And apparently, Baekhyun felt the same since, after the shower, while they were changing in proper clothes, Baekhyun leant his head on Chanyeol’s back, preventing him to put on the shirt.

“It was… weirdly sweet this morning. I liked it a lot, thank you” he breathed even if his tone was wavering and for sure his cheeks were vibrant red, making Chanyeol smile softly, turning around and surprising Baekhyun.

“I love you, Baekhyun. I wanted to cherish every inch of you” Chanyeol whispered, caressing his cheek and Baekhyun pouted shortly before smiling at him and tiptoeing to press his lips on Chanyeol’s, just a small peck.

“Let’s go! I remind you that today you took the day off to help me out with Halloween’s sales today!” Baekhyun stated gently slapping his arm and Chanyeol nodded.

How could he forget?

Baekhyun reminded him for the last two weeks since he was doing things in big that year, after the improvement of the store.

“I know, baby. Would you stop worrying? I’ve got this” Chanyeol assured him and Baekhyun snorted, opening the door of the bedroom and their small gray-bluish Russian blue cat, came in, snuggling on Baekhyun’s legs and Baekhyun cooed softly, picking him up.

“Ah, _Nabi-ya_ , are you hungry?” he asked him, scratching him behind his ears and Chanyeol stopped looking at the scene.

There was again something oddly familiar in that sentence, in how Baekhyun was scratching the cat’s ears and the collar with a small pink quartz the cat had on…

And what was happening?

It was really a weird day that day.

Could it be because, as Baekhyun always said, _special things happen on Halloween_?

Baekhyun wasn’t religious or anything but had some superstitions that were quite interesting.

“Babe? Join us for breakfast? We could have pancake since today’s like holiday?” Baekhyun asked him, bringing him back again to reality and Chanyeol nodded, shaking away the thought.

What if he really knew Baekhyun even before, and just because it was Halloween or All Saints’ Day, he had some weird connection with their past selves?

Chanyeol shook his head, nearing the stove and picking up the ingredients for the pancakes.

He was overthinking due to that weird dream.

And, after all, what mattered?

He was with Baekhyun, the only love of his life, and he couldn’t hope for anything better.


End file.
